


The Price We Paid

by BellaAodh



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-24 05:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 116,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17094857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellaAodh/pseuds/BellaAodh
Summary: Kit had his life together, a future, friends and a family. Everything was fine if he just ignored that whole "First Heir" thing. Ty was doing just fine the past three years, preparing to take on the Scholomance, his life long dream. Everything was fine if he could look past what was happening with his sisters ghost these days. Everything was fine until they meet again three years later, and suddenly they find themselves having to deal with the deadly consequences of that night three years ago. Consequences neither one of them is willing to pay. Meanwhile Forces are gathering just out of sight and unusual alliance is formed that will threaten all of the Shadow world.





	1. And What Was Lost Is Found

Drusilla Blackthorn walked up to the steps of the new Shadowhunter Academy. The Academy was built on farmland owned by Luke Graymark. The sign that read Three Arrows Farm could still be seen at the beginning of the road. The land was alot bigger and spacious then Dru had imagined, though she wasn’t sure why considering it would have to be big enough to train young Shadowhunters on. Maybe she just never thought of New York having expansive farm lands.  
She looked behind her at Catarina who stood by the portal she had opened so Dru could get here.  
Behind her she could see a thick forest of trees that obscured the small unpaved road that lead to the farm house and Academy from the main road.  
“Are you going back?” Dru asked.  
Catarina shook her head in response. “Hmm, I might check up on Ragnor when I’m done here before I head back. Make sure he hasn’t killed any of the students yet.”  
Dru started up the steps leaving Catarina to finish up with what she was doing, too excited and nervous to stand around.  
She had been thinking about going to the Academy for awhile now but she always made some excuse as to why she should stay. At first it was just that she would miss her family and after everything that had happened she just really wanted to enjoy being with them. Later she had told herself that Tavvy was too attached and still too fragile from too much that had gone wrong earlier in life to leave him just now.  
But Tavvy was ten now and making friends of his own, he didn’t need a babysitter now that he started acting his age and he has plenty of people to keep him company.  
Besides, Dru had made her own friends over the past few years. Without secrets around every corner of the Institute to be found, they had more visitors then Dru could remember ever having. She had even traveled to different places with her siblings on a few occasions and met people at other institutes.  
With Ty finally going to the Scholomance, now was her chance to really try to become something too. She wasn’t the same scared girl she once was, and even though she was nervous ,she knew she had it in herself to see this through.  
If her brother could do it so could she.  
She hesitated at the door for a moment wondering if she should knock or just walk in. After the slight second of deliberation she decided to just open the door find her own way. This was supposed to be a new chapter in her life she didn’t want to start it hanging around doorways waiting to be noticed. She spent too much of her childhood like that.  
The entryway was actually pretty small and felt more home-like then any school she had seen before. It was also narrow and lead into a dining area. Most of Academy must be built into the west and east wing with a more smooshed middle living quarters, well it was built pretty quick Dru reminded herself. The Academy building itself sprung up in just a few short months after the closing off of Idris.  
As soon as she opened the door she could hear loud laughter and shouts coming just down the hall. She even saw a few kids about her age dart into what she assumed was a dining hall and disappear behind a wall.  
She felt herself freeze on instinct. Should she find a teacher? Maybe she should have just waited by the door after all. Wouldn’t it be weird for her to just walk into the dining hall with a bunch of strangers? She didn’t even know where her friends were and if they were downstairs or not.  
She forced her feet to keep moving, lugging her suitcase behind her. If it was meal time and it probably was considering it was still early evening, then teachers would most likely be in there with the students.  
She paused in the doorway taking in the room. It was indeed a dining hall with several long tables, a fireplace at one of the far ends and plenty of windows looking out at the lake. Though, the decor reminded her of a farm house then an institution with it’s soft yellow paint, decorated hanging dishes and red flannel window curtains.  
There was alot more people then she was expecting too, especially kids. There must have been at least twenty kids in the hall and she could see people out in the yard and hear voices calling out down the hall. She wondered how many were Nephilim and how many were hopefuls training for ascension. She knew they had been desperately trying to recruit up until six months ago but it was still so odd seeing so many kids her own age in one place.  
Before she could scan the whole room to look for a teacher she was suddenly accosted on all sides.  
“Dru!” Her friends shouted while they took either side of her pulling her into a bone crushing group hug.  
“Guys!” She gasped, but found herself hugging them back. Her friends pulled away from her. Her face breaking into an excited smile to match their's.  
Mia Hartway and Mason Kinblade. Mia's family was actually part of the Los Angeles conclave. They started sparring together before she decided to go to the Academy. She had met Mason in New York when she went with Mark for a conference for the Shadowhunter and Downworlder alliance and became fast friends.  
It was almost too good to be true that they were all here together.  
They practically dragged her into the hall, which was a feat since she was bigger than either of them, when someone else appeared in the doorway just behind them.  
“Hey! Whoever thought they could just ‘borrow’ my witchlight without telling me, be for warned that I know where you sleep at night.”  
Dru stopped as well did her friends, she thought she had stumbled into a memory at the sound of that voice before she turned around to be face to face with a strange reality.  
Kit Rook, no, Kit Herondale, was standing there leaning against the wooden support beam. Except it wasn’t the Kit from her memories that had taught her how to pick locks or had always kept a light hand on her brothers shoulder. This Kit was older, and uncomfortably attractive in Dru’s opinion since she had always thought of him as another brother and the attractiveness of her siblings wasn’t something Dru often thought of. He was broad shouldered and tall, the vulnerability that used to make him look so young was gone and replaced with a mischievous smile.  
“How do you know who took it British boy?” A boy called back.  
“First of all,” Kit started, “I’m from L.A. and second of all, because I put a tracking rune on it, Highsmith, you absolute dunce.” Kit threw something that Dru thought was a pencil, the group behind them bursted out into laughter as they dodged out of the way.  
“Oy, Herondale is throwing things again!” Someone mocked concern to a green warlock who was sitting a considerable distance away from the other students.  
“Herondale does whatever he wants regardless of what anyone says. At this point I don’t see why we don’t we just let him run the Academy? Afterwards we can throw him a parade and then we can make him consul.” The warlock said in agitation, stabbing the food on his plate without even looking up at the commotion.  
Kit smiled like he was about to say something when his eyes finally fell on Dru, his expression wiped blank as they made eye contact.  
“Dru?” He asked in astonishment, all the carefree joking was gone now, and Dru thought she could see just a flash of that old vulnerability.  
She didn’t imagine running into Kit at the Academy, and if she had she didn’t know what she thought she might have done. Yell at him for lying maybe, hit him for letting Ty do something so stupid as necromancy, or demand to know why he had simply left without any goodbye.  
She didn’t expect to find herself flinging her arms around him in a hug but that's exactly what she did.  
And to her surprise, Kit hugged her back.  
She had been bitter about his leaving and how he had lied her to her at first. She remembered asking her brother about it once:  
“He must not have cared if he lied, why else?” Ty had told her rather reluctantly one day.  
That had jarred her, she wasn’t happy with Kit either but thinking that Kit who never left Ty’s side till he woke up after Livvy's death. That same Kit who had seemed so concerned and so lost over him, the same boy who tried to include her in on her brother’s plan.  
The idea that that boy never cared about her brother didn’t seem possible.  
“I don’t know why he did what he did, but you can’t think he didn’t care about you. He always seemed like he was trying to be what you needed. Why would he do that if he didn’t care?” She had told him.  
They had both almost forgotten.  
As Dru pulled away and studied his face, however, some of that old resentment started to build up, resentment and hurt for being left behind without a trace.  
“You lied to me.” She said in a hushed tone.  
“I - you know about that.” He said dropping his voice.  
“Anything to say for yourself Christopher Herondale?” Dru demanded folding her arms across her chest.  
Kit still looked taken aback by her presence non the less the revelation that she knew what Kit and Ty had done three years ago. “Not here, not in the middle of the mess hall I don't,” he said calling her back to where they were.  
Dru flushed slightly, she got so carried away she nearly forgot about where they were standing, “I know,” she muttered.  
“I can’t believe your here, and you’ve actually grown up.” He laughed at the anger on her face that he expected her to stay thirteen forever.  
“I’m only two years younger then you,” she reminded him.  
“I meant you look like Livvy.” He said gently, with a small smile.  
Dru touched her ponytail subconsciously, she had grown it out like her older sister used to wear it. Sometimes she thought she wanted to see her sister in the mirror, after all it could be maddening knowing Ty could see her and she couldn’t. Sometimes it felt like it was ripping a fresh hole in her grief instead of just letting her heal. She wondered if that was the price Magnus had said Ty would have to pay for trying to bring her back, having his sister and not having her at the same time.  
“Well, we’ve all grown up, you should see Tavvy. Oh! And have you heard Emma and Julian are getting married?” She clapped her hands together in excitement  
“I heard, it’s not every day two former parabatai get married.”  
“You should go, everyone would be so happy to see you.” You should be there, she thought to herself.  
Kit's smile faltered slightly, looking away from her, “We can talk about it later Dru.”  
Kit nodded his head at her friends and without even so much as a goodbye, again, he took off back down the hall.  
Dru remembered how Kit tried to involve her back then, she wondered if he had thought she was lonely. But he had always looked lonely to her, maybe that why she was never really jealous when Ty had given him all his attention. She wondered as she watched him retreat up the stairs, if he was still lonely.  
One thing struck her though, he never asked about Ty.  
Mason and Mia walked back up to her as Kit disappeared.  
“You know Kit?” Mason asked sounding impressed.  
“Yeah, he stayed with us for a while a few years ago.” Dru gave him a funny look at the obvious awe in his voice.  
“He’s just kind of a big deal is all. You know, famous family, the whole lost Herondale thing. He was at that battle on the plains of despair too right? And you should really see him fight.”  
Dru gave a snort thinking of Kit fighting. Sure, she knew he had probably trained alot over the years, and even though she just saw how fit he was she still couldn’t help but imagine the scrawny fifteen year old Kit she had first met.  
“I was at that battle too you know,” Dru rolled her eyes, “I could tell you a few stories about Kit that would kill any of that mysticism you think he has.”  
Her friends seemed doubtful but interested. “Once, he forgot his weapons and tried to threaten a warlock with a fork,” Her friends laughed, their arms around her again and Dru was already thinking she made the right choice coming here.

 

Dru finally had time to pick out a room and start unpacking. She had arrived later in the evening ,so she got away with classes for the day as her friends decided to skip out on the remainder of their lessons to show her around the Academy. Dru unzipped her suitcase and pulled out one of her shirts, dislodging the rest of her belongings that started to leak out of the case. Dru gave up immediately from exhaustion and just collapsed on her bed, pulling her shirt she was still holding onto as the contents of her suit case spilled onto the floor.  
She just rolled onto her back trying to gather up the energy to at least get into pajamas when something appeared just to the left of her head.  
A fire message.  
She snatched the letter out of the air allowing it to reform to completion and started to read.  
She sat up, feeling her heart sink.  
Ty had been rejected from the Scholomance.

Kit didn’t want to talk about the Blackthorns and he definitely wasn’t going to that wedding. It’s not like he wasn’t happy for Julian and Emma, he was. He was even glad to see Dru again. But hearing about how they were doing just reminded him of how their lives just continued without him. Because of course they did, Kit was just a brief visitor in the Blackthorns life, but still it was the first time he had wanted to belong somewhere..  
He remembered when Jace had come to visit in Devon for the first time not long after he had moved. They were sitting by the pond outside of the house, it was peaceful and picturesque with a small dock and large koi fish swimming up to the surface looking for food. But Kit wasn’t sure how he felt about peaceful anymore.  
Jace had been filling him in on the council meeting that had lead to the closing off of Idris. He was still having a hard time wrapping his head around an entire city emptying on the demands of a few crazy supremacist.  
“I guess that nice manor house is off the table now huh?” Kit joked thinking about the conversation he once had with Jace when he was trying to convince him to become a Shadowhunter.  
Jace however didn’t say anything in response. Kit wondered if he hit a sore spot, Shadowhunters were a little weird about their homeland. Kit had been in awe of the place too and if he was honest he was more than a little pissed that the cohort had stolen it from him just as he was becoming a Shadowhunter.  
“Sorry.” He said.  
Jace just got up and picked up a stone tossing it in his hand a few times before skipping it across the surface of the pond. Leave it to Jace to know how to skip a stone, he probably learned ever minuscule skill he could just to annoy everyone around him. Though, Kit couldn’t really bring himself to be annoyed at his cousin right now.  
“I was actually raised in Idris before I lived with the Lightwoods. I know my childhood wasn’t exactly a nuclear family but that place will always be home to me.” Jace watched the ripples across the surface, “I agreed to leave because I believe what I said that the world is bigger then Idris and our mission is out here not behind the walls of Alicante, but still..”  
Idris wasn’t Kit’s home, he would never have fond memories of that place. But he had once thought the Blackthorns would always be his home, and like how Idris was lost to Jace, the Blackthorns were lost to him too. 

Kit slipped into Allen Highsmith’s room, closing the door quietly behind him. His eyes immediately found his witchlight on the dresser and walked over. Allen was always losing his, so it didn’t take a genius to figure out who took it. Kit eyed the wallet just lying there on the dresser. He picked it up thumbing over the contents, not a bad stash. Kit thought about it for a moment before he reminded himself that he was a respectable Shadowhunter now and set the wallet back down.  
He returned his attention back to his witchlight grabbing it off the dresser, feeling the grooves of the tracking rune he had placed on it. He wouldn't be losing this anytime soon, it was his first and only witchlight and he intended to keep it that way. His fingers closed around the stone, white light erupting from his fingers lighting up the voyance rune on his hand.  
Both witchlight and rune proved to be his only reminders that his time with the Blackthorns even happened. He was marked literally and figuratively by that time forever. He had left them without any such reminders, disappearing without a trace that he was ever there.  
He glanced up at a picture at that was illuminated by the light on the bedside table and smiled.

The next morning Kit was caught trying to slip back into the Academy unnoticed.  
Catarina Loss nearly ran headlong into him as he opened the door to the entryway.  
“Kit!” She exclaimed, taking a few steps back, “What are you doing up this early?” Her eyes narrowed in suspicion.  
“Out for a stroll in the great outdoors.” Kit started knowing she wasn’t going to believe whatever he said.  
“No you were not-”  
“Meditating with on old sage.”  
“Kit..”  
“Solving world hunger.”  
“Stop! Never mind I didn’t really expect for you to answer me anyways.” She pinched the space between her brows in exasperation.  
“Why are you up so early? Trying to portal out of here before you can get roped into teaching a class?”  
The Academy didn’t have very many permanent teachers and instead relied heavily on guest lectures.  
“Perceptive as always,” She gave him a wry smile, “you really should join the Scholomance, you would find the work much more rewarding then just patrol duty.”  
They had this discussion before, with Catarina and with Jem and Tessa. Even Ragnor once, but he quickly dismissed the suggestion telling him he really didn’t care what he decided to do.  
“I told you I haven’t made up my mind.” It’s what he said every time and it was a lie every time. He spent alot of time thinking about what he wanted for his life the past three years and he found he wanted to be apart of what was going on, the big mysteries and big adventures, not stationed at some institute waiting for something to happen.  
But there was one problem with going to the Scholomance and that was Tiberius Blackthorn. He would be there, Kit had no doubt and the idea of seeing him again after everything was unthinkable. Maybe there was a time when he could have done it, but three years had passed without a word between them, and that distance made it all the harder.  
The Scholomance was the first thing he had wanted for his future that wasn’t based of what someone else had wanted for him and here he was at the Academy because out of all the things he had learned to overcome, he still couldn’t face Ty.  
“After whats happened with the Mortal Instruments they could really use some new talent. It’s not like how it was before.”  
“I'm sure the Scholomance has plenty of talent.” He said bitterly without elaborating.  
She was right though, ever since he had heard that the Mortal Instruments were mysteriously taken from the Silent City his desire to go to the Scholomance had grown tenfold. He wanted to do something, not wait around till someone else found all the solutions.  
Maybe it was time to finally get over the past and move forward.  
“I’m thinking about it, I promise,” he added, “Now if you excuse me I have something I need to do.” He said flashing her a mischievous smile.  
“And I’m getting out of here before I have to deal with it,” She said before quickly moving past Kit to get to the door.  
Kit moved out of the way and pulled out the bundle of photocopies he had hidden under his jacket as soon as the door shut behind her.  
He would worry about the Scholomance later, right now vengeance awaited him. 

Kit and the rest of his class followed Luke Graymark out into the entry hall, Kit following closely behind Luke asking him questions. Every now and then he would hear another exclamation of anger as Allen found another one of the many embarrassing baby photos of him Kit had posted all over the Academy. The picture just said “Who am I?” above a hysterically bad picture of Allen that looked like he was caught mid sneeze while still trying to smile.  
“I thought we told you to take all of those down?” Luke said sternly. Luke was maybe the most fatherly looking person Kit had ever met, with crinkles around his eyes when he smiled. A voice that shifted between gentleness to firm when needed, and his glasses that made him look like he was just reading the newspaper. Though, Jem these days was a pretty close second in his opinion.  
“Must have missed a few.” Kit shrugged. He had already gotten in trouble for it but it was worth it.  
Luke was taking them out to the lake for a history lesson on the Dark war when Simon Lightwood, then known as Simon Lewis, had summoned the angel and was given Glorious. Considering that Kit knew most of the people involved in the story, including Simon, he thought it was pretty cool.  
“I’m surprised Simon did all of that for Jace, I mean, I wouldn’t have.” Kit said.  
Luke shook his head and smiled, “I think Simon was surprised too.”  
Kit laughed as they came to a stop at the door.  
Luke was just about to open it when the doorbell rang. He stopped ,confused for a moment before opening the door to greet whoever the guest was.  
As the door opened the visitor crossed the threshold, but this was no stranger, not to Kit.  
He was tall, slender with a clear definition of muscles underneath his dress shirt. Dark curls framed a delicate face. His grey eyes shined like glinting silver, a contrast against dark lashes. He was a stunning picture of perfection beyond any reality he could have possibly conjured on his own, even if he tried.  
Kit’s entire world stopped.  
Ty.  
He was older now than he remembered and far more beautiful than Kit had ever dared to imagine. But he still looked so Ty like, with the elegance he held himself, his wide curious eyes open and honest as ever, the head phones around his neck, and even the polite murmur of thank you he uttered to Luke as he opened the door for him.  
Kit was hit by a profound ache far more intense then any he had experienced over the past three years.  
As if in slow motion Ty lifted his gaze to meet his and Kit felt his breath catch. Recognition chased surprise across his face as they stared.  
This was a nightmare, it must have been because Kit had similar ones of this exact situation more times then he would care to admit.  
Ty opened his mouth to say something, Kit almost imagined it was his name but the words died before they left his mouth, cut off by the sound of something snapping.  
Kit didn’t even have time to register the noise nonetheless the chandelier supporting several large lamps that was plummeting down as if determined to crush him and Ty both.  
Kit was flung back, falling to the floor by the force with which he was yanked back with. just in time as the chandelier crashed to the floor narrowly avoiding what would have surely been instant death.  
Kit scrambled to sit up looking over across the broken light fixture to see Ty perfectly intact thanks to Luke who had a firm grip on the back of his shirt collar.  
Luke was staring up at the ceiling with a look of bewilderment.  
Before anyone had a chance to really react, a shadow fell over Kit and Ty.  
Kit looked up to see Ragnor Fell looking down at the two as if nothing of particular concern had just transpired.  
“Herondale and Blackthorn. Why is it that whenever you two are together catastrophe strikes?” 

Kit and Ty sat opposite of Ragnor on the other side of his desk in his office. He had demanded to speak with them both upon discovering them in the entryway and didn’t even mention anything about the now destroyed chandelier that laid in shambles. The entire way to the office Kit and Ty walked side by side without uttering a single word to each other.  
He wondered if Ty was feeling as awkward as he was.  
Ty wasn’t showing any obvious signs of distress. His sleeves were rolled up now and his arms were crossed, his finger tracing lazy circles on his forearm. But Kit knew that didn’t necessarily mean there was anything wrong.  
But then again what did he know? What did he ever really know about Tiberius Blackthorn in the end?  
Yet Kit was having a hard time not staring at him, he knew he shouldn’t but it was like looking into a bright light. Painful and impossible to look away.  
Kit turned his attention back on Ragnor. His office was pretty well decorated with more vintage decor, which was surprising that he even bothered since he spent his time split between teaching at the Academy and the Scholomance.  
“Why did you drag us in here? Please tell me you don’t think we had anything to do with the chandelier suddenly trying to kill us.”  
Ragnor sighed, lifting his gaze to the ceiling as if silently asking the gods for more patience to deal with Shadowhunters. “No, not about that. I just thought it was best seeing as how Tiberius will be joining the Academy that we get a few things out of the way.”  
“Your joining the Academy?” Kit whipped around to look at Ty, forgetting himself.  
Ty just nodded not even glancing his way.  
Kit winced at the silence, his question dying on his lips.  
“First of all no necromancy in the Academy, I really wish I didn’t have to say that.”  
Kit felt like he was just doused with cold water at the mention of what they did and that night three years ago. The last time he had seen Ty before now.  
It was a connection between the two of them that would always bind them together in someway, even if they wanted to forget it.  
There was no reaction from either Ty or Kit, both boys seemingly stilled at the mention of their past.  
“Not just necromancy,” Ragnor continued, “any sort of black magic or illegal activities. No more acting as though you are above the law with your righteous convictions."  
Kit wanted to make an angry retort on how they weren’t fifteen anymore, and besides its not like just because Ty was there they were both going to suddenly become America’s most wanted, but Ty spoke first.  
“Lex mulla, lex nulla,” he said.  
A bad law is no law, he was quoting the Blackthorn family motto.  
Ragnor scowled, “that is not the case with the laws of nature. They are unforgiving and unyielding, I hope you realize that by now.”  
“We get it,” Kit said in defense of either himself or Ty, he didn’t know.  
Ragnor settled his gaze on Ty again.  
Kit noticed Ty seemed to have gotten better at making eye contact, maybe making a conscious effort or trying to get Ragnor to take him seriously.  
“Is your sister’s spirit still bound to you?”  
So, Livvy was still around? He didn’t realize she would stay after the two incidents she showed up. He wondered if Ty was satisfied with that, but then again a piece of her was probably better than nothing to him.  
“Yes,” Ty answered.  
Kit casted a glance around the room, he hadn’t seen Livvy yet, he wondered how often she appeared.  
“And there still have been no consequences?” Ragnor's voice was grave with an edge as if he was trying to pry open any secrets Ty may be keeping.  
Right, the consequences that were supposed to find Ty and make him pay for ripping a hole through the fabric of life and death. Those consequences.  
Kit found himself gripping the arm of the chair in a death grip.  
“No, nothing,”  
Kit released the chair.  
He felt some of the tension in the room alleviate as he and Ragnor relaxed at his answer.  
Suddenly, Ty was on his feet and moving towards the door, apparently deciding to dismiss himself, surprising both Kit and Ragnor.  
Would the Ty he knew do that? Or would he have waited politely for someone to tell him when the appropriate time to leave was?  
Ty opened the door and paused there, an even bolder confidence around him that knew he had nothing to prove to anyone as he said, “I’m not here to do any illicit activities, I’m here for my own reasons. Though, I can’t promise I won’t do anything dangerous, it is part of our job,”  
with that he left leaving Ragnor and Kit to stare after him.  
“He’s become quite the brilliant light. Bright enough to cast out his own shadows now,” Ragnor said and Kit knew what he meant.  
He felt the words sink his heart into the floor, weighted down by the knowledge of what he already knew. Kit was only ever a shadow, one that Ty had long out grown.


	2. All That I Held On To

Mia walked down the east wing where the bedrooms were. Finally coming to a stop in front of Kit’s door. She hadn’t seen him since the horrific incident in the entryway. It was a dark reminder how easily people could die, including Shadowhunters. Not even angel blood exempted them from the ill fated accidents that happen every day. And they were soldiers after all, wasn’t it a matter of time before they all met an end, one that by all means probably never should have been theirs? 

Mia shook her head, trying to shake away the thoughts. No matter the chances, she was still a Shadowhunter with a duty.

She knocked on the door softly, already wondering if she made a mistake. Surely if he didn’t come back to class it was because he wanted to be alone. And if that was the case why did she think he would want to see her of all people?

Despite the voice in her head telling her to leave she kept her feet planted firmly in front of her. She only wanted to check to make sure he was alright, that was all. 

The door cracked open and she caught the flash of clear blue eyes that always reminded her of the ocean back home, setting within her a homesickness she always got when she looked at him, before the door swung open. 

He set her with a frown as if deciding what to do with her. She felt her heart jump in her throat.  _ He wanted to be alone, he doesn't want me here.  _

“Mia, whats up? Did you need something?” His features softened to curiosity.

She felt herself exhale knowing that it was visible, the tension that she had felt. 

Kit could be alot of things, charismatic, mischievous and fun. The type of person who could act however he wanted and people would still love him. Yet he was always friendly to those he liked though, and it filled her with an ache she couldn’t explain.

“Oh, I just wanted to see if you were ok you seem..distracted lately.”

Even as she said it he was looking past her down the corridor, his gaze was far off and she knew he was lost in thought without her. His eyes looked tired as well and his hair looked as though he had combed his hands through them several times, she had noticed he did that sometimes.

“...Yeah, I’m fine I wouldn’t worry too much unless light fixtures start trying to kill me on a regular basis.” He flashed her a smile but his eyes left hers as soon as they met and he was gone again. 

He was so far away now she wondered what she ever did to capture his attention, and if it was over already.

“That would be bad news for Luke. He might just kick you out if keep breaking the Academy.” She joked, but he was already gone. 

She felt her confidence falter, she had obviously misread their relationship. Just because they had shared a few moments in the past didn’t mean he had any real interest in her after all. 

Maybe Dru had more of a relationship then she previously let on, that would make sense. If that was the case then she really didn’t need to be here. 

“I’ll get going then.”

“Mia-”

She started to leave when he reached for her, rooting her in place. His hand brushed through her hair hanging over her shoulder, brown hair slipping through his fingers. 

She felt her heart skip a beat. 

She remembered that day by the tree. She somehow had found herself alone with him of all people, and even seemed to be enjoying her company, wanted her company even. She couldn’t even begin to explain her surprise when he leaned down and kissed her. 

He was giving her that same look now, his eyes downcast and thoughtful turning, his eyes a dark shade of blue like whirlpools, not even looking at her as he played with her hair.

How had she not noticed how distant that look was before?

 

Ty descended the stairs a little later then most of the students that morning. It wasn’t an accident but a conscious decision on his part to keep to his sleep schedule at the time he typically did. Afterall it would be bothersome to change it now if he didn’t have to and as long as he ate breakfast quickly, five minutes or so he could afford the time. 

Besides that there was the added benefit that there would be less people in the dining hall when he got there. He counted twenty six students yesterday but there was at least forty bedrooms if the Academy was built the way he assumed based on the architecture outside. And forty people was more then too much company, he ought to know coming from a big family and even they could be overwhelming sometimes.

There were people darting in and out of the hallway and dining hall, several students clearly still trying to finish their breakfast before they had to get to classes.

Ty considered this as he watched a boy with some peculiar discoloring around his cheeks. Sun damage most likely, probably a new student from a more tropical climate. 

Maybe he would adjust his timing by a few more minutes and cut down his breakfast time and eat on the go. Of course he could always wake up earlier but he found the idea more irritating despite the potential pay off of not needing to wear his headphones at breakfast. 

Dru appeared to be waiting for him at the end of the hall, he assumed at least since she was just standing around until she saw him. 

It only then occurred to him that she might have been expecting him to find her yesterday to say hello. He felt a little guilty he might have upset her, but those kind of things didn't occur to him. 

After all why should he be expected to go out of his way to find her when they would see each other soon enough anyways?

He smiled though as she walked up to him. He was excited to go to the Scholomance but he knew he was going to miss his family, especially Dru. They had become close over the past few years and he was used to his little sister being there when he wanted company. 

He pulled her into a hug letting her hug him back for a moment before pulling away. He had started making a conscious effort to try to show his affection more than in the past, wanting his his family to know that he loved them. 

He had learned that he may have relied to heavily on Livvy in the past to convey those feelings, the ones that she seemed to know instinctively about him that the others couldn’t see. Without her there, he decided to try to pay more attention to the areas he had unconsciously overlooked. 

But then there had been Kit, brief and fleeting within that time, but he was there. Kit had given him something he didn’t even know he was looking for, understanding and acceptance beyond his family. And he did more than that, he had made him seem special in a way he had never felt before. 

Ty held on to that feeling. Even if Kit wanted to take it all back, even if he retracted those days they spent together in his memory, they meant something to Ty. And even in his absence he had turned it into something to help him move forward.

“Hello Dru,” he said as a way of greeting. 

She frowned, “I tried to find you yesterday. I was worried about you, you know.”

So she was upset with him, “I wasn’t injured, everything's fine,” physically that was true but he wasn’t about to go into anything else with her. He turned away to look at the pictures tacked up on the wall. There was at least six hanging up in the entryway and three in the east wing, twice as many as yesterday. 

“Why are these pictures hanging up everywhere?” He asked truly perplexed. 

“Oh, I think that was Kit’s idea of getting revenge on Allen for stealing his witchlight.” 

That seemed like an unnecessary reaction for an easily replaceable witchlight to Ty.

Unless..

But that was far too unlikely. 

“Why didn’t you tell me Kit was here?” he snapped, his voice coming out harsher then he meant. 

Dru bit the bottom of her lip, “would you have come if you knew?” 

Ty considered this, it would be ridiculous to change his plans just because someone from his past would prefer him not to be here. But Kit would never be just someone to him. 

“My being here doesn't change anything for Kit. He can do as he pleases, it doesn't have anything to do with me.”

“Ty-” she tried but he cut her off.

“I have something I need to do.” He brushed her off  and headed down the west wing leaving her behind. It was best to keep his mind occupied with the present. The past had nothing for him now, and he knew from experience the damage it caused to chase after what was already gone.

 

Kit wondered into class in a sort of half daze. He had thought he was moving on, he had his own life now, his own family, his own friends and future waiting for him. Now his past slammed into his new life merging together like some sort of weird crossover from a comic book. 

He wasn’t entirely convinced this wasn’t a dream yet either. He was still holding out to find out this was a dream like what happens in every supernatural themed tv show ever where the main character is trapped in a dream and gets convinced his real life was the dream all along. 

Yeah, maybe that's it.

He watched as Dru walked in taking a seat beside Mia and Mason. Dru had passed her evaluation exams with flying colors and therefor made it into Class A along with Kit. There were four different classes, Class A, B, C, and  D. A, being for the students who were at exceptional levels academically and physically and D for the, well, less the ept students. The rankings caused some inequality sometimes between the students in different classes but it was important to make sure everyone was on the same level for lessons. Especially considering that students often went on missions for training, so students had to be assigned appropriately, for them and their teammates sake.

Kit didn’t know that Mia and Mason knew Dru but he was glad she had friends. And they were both good shadowhunters and good people, less into competing and gaining the most attention like some other people he could name, and more focused on improving themselves.

He didn’t know Mason very well but he always came off as a genuine albeit a little naive guy. 

Mia he knew better, but thinking about her sent a wave of guilt mixed with confusion and other unpleasant things. 

Mia caught his eye, giving him a timid smile before letting her hair fall in her face like a curtain. 

Kit turned his head to focus on the blackboard behind Ragnor Fell, who was currently staring at the paper in his hand with a deep frown.

Ragnor agitatedly tapped the desk with his index finger muttering something under his breath. 

“Where is Tiberius Blackthorn?” He asked the class, his eyes finding Dru’s first before settling on Kit. 

In fact ,everyone was looking at Kit. Great, so everyone thought he had some sort of connection with Ty after the incident yesterday. 

Well, he didn’t.

“Why the hell should I know?” He crossed his arms, leaning back in his chair and setting Ragnor with a challenging glare. 

Ragnor gave him a knowing look that seemed to say, "don’t play dumb with me, I know better. I was there.”

  
  
  
  


 

Ty followed Luke Graymark into the farmhouse that sat just a mile or so away from the Academy. It was a quaint house that looked well lived in and more interestingly to Ty, littered with books. 

“Again I am so sorry about the chandelier. I know that wasn’t exactly a warm welcoming. I promise to take a look at all the lamps to make sure everything is assembled properly.” He continued leading them through the living room, Ty taking the time to look at the titles of the books, as they reached the kitchen. 

It was a small room with a backdoor and a little circular table just big enough for two people. Luke motioned for him to take a seat while he got out a coffee mug and began to pour himself a cup, still mumbling about how the chandelier had shown no previous signs of stress that he was aware of.

He noticed that the decor and choice of paint was very similar to that used at the Academy and wondered if Luke had taken it upon himself to be the interior decorator for the school.

“Would you like a cup? I’ve got creamer and even some Nesquik, I think.”

“No thank you,” Ty replied, placing the folder he had carried under his arm on the table, pulling out a few papers to show Luke. 

Luke made his coffee and sat down across from Ty looking at the folder curiously. 

“What was it you wanted to talk to me about?” 

Luke and his wife Jocelyn were acting as an unofficial heads of the Academy, seeing as how the school was built on his land and he helped personally build it. Because of this he was the exact person Ty had come all this way to see. 

“I want you to issue a mission, one concerning missing mundanes.”

Luke appeared to be surprised, pausing for a moment before answering, “a mission? Why didn’t you go to an institute with this?” 

Ty tapped his fingers on the table. This was the part he hated, catching up people on his plans. He wanted to just get point where Luke would agree, seeing that Ty was right. 

At least if he was being reasonable he would.

“The incidents are too spread out for one Institute to be working alone. It would need the cooperation of several institutes or a team with no prior obligations to work more extensively. A team you could authorize.” Of course Ty had other reasons to request a team formed from the students at the Academy versus an institute, and that was so he could prove himself to the Scholomance. 

“Alright then, tell me about the case,” Luke said straightening up in his chair.

“There has been an influx in missing mundanes in more urban neighborhoods. Mundanes with the sight.” Ty pulled out a map of the western hemisphere where Ty had taken the liberty to mark the areas of known disappearances. The pattern appeared to be random and varied across the map.

“Mundanes, especially ones with the sight, unfortunately go missing all the time. It’s common for them to find themselves apart of downworld unprepared. and usually find themselves prey to those who are looking to take advantage of them.” Luke set his coffee cup down with a sigh.

“I believe these disappearances are connected despite the seeming lack of commonalities between the victims.” Ty explained, “I’ve contacted Institutes responsible for investigating the individual disappearances and kept a list of the persons who were never found. None of them are older than eighteen.” 

Ty handed a sheet of paper with a list of names and the institutes that had looked into their cases.

Luke took the paper carefully studying it, “You have been very thorough.” 

He sounded impressed, though Ty had realized that someone being impressed with you was not necessarily a good thing, because it means they underestimated you to begin with.

“Under eighteen..” He muttered, “Faeries maybe? But if they were making changelings then there would be someone left in their place.”

“Exactly. One more thing, according to my findings these disappearances started approximately six months ago.”

Luke looked up, and even Ty knew what he was thinking, the obvious connection to be made.

“You think this has something to do with the Mortal Instruments?” 

“I do, but what I don’t know is how. That’s why I’m here and what I’m asking you to help me with.”

Luke got up and poured himself another cup of coffee. He turned to face Ty, leaning against the counter instead of sitting back down. “If your right the Clave should be notified to decide what to do next.”

Ty lifted up a finger, “first of all, I doubt the Clave would take this seriously without more evidence, which  _ we _ could provide. Secondly, using students could be beneficial, they would be less easily recognizable then Clave officials while investigating downworld.”

“Not to mention they would take the case out of your hands and I’m guessing you don’t want that.” Luke said making eye contact before Ty shifted his gaze to look at the mug in his hands.

“Your right, but a team comprised from the best students here would be just as capable as any other Shadowhunter.”

“I suppose this would make for one hell of a final exam,” Luke mulled over.

“Consider it a group project if you like,” Ty suggested, Luke smiled as if he appreciate the sentiment.

“So, what is it that you want from all of this? To be apart of the team?” 

Ty smiled now, “Actually I want to lead the team.”

Luke chuckled, “You are quite ambitious aren’t you?” 

“I’ve noticed that when people say that it’s not always a compliment despite the positive attribute.” Ty noted.

“I meant it as a compliment, I promise, Tiberius. So do you have anyone in mind for your team?” 

Ty immediately thought of Kit, he knew they worked well together, he had once known him better then anyone else. But he didn’t know Kit anymore, or if any of that was still true. Besides, he knew that the reason he wanted him on the team was much simpler than that, he just wanted to see him.

But Kit would hate that. He couldn’t force him to be his friend. In fact, it was Kit who told him he should learn to accept things the way they were.

“No, I’ll leave that to you to decide. Just chose who you think is best.”

 

 

Kit was lined up along with the rest of his classmates, including Ty who had reappeared while their instructor stood in the middle of the training room, his arms crossed and legs stood apart as he observed them. 

Xavier Townsend was a broad shoulder and muscular man with dark skin and honey colored eyes that betrayed a warmth the rest of him didn’t. His hair was shaved on the sides allowing for black curls to fall from the top of his head, one single curl falling in his face. Kit had heard that Townsend previously worked as a tutor traveling to different institutes to teach kids choosing not to attend the Academy in Idris.

Townsend always looked like he was ready for a battle, but considering he fought in the Dark war and against the Cohort, he probably was.

“Alright, today we’ll begin with some hand to hand sparring matches as a warm up. Go ahead and pair up, I’ll observe and switch up partners as I see fit,” he announced.

The line dispersed as everyone immediately started pairing up with their preferred partners, already expecting the warm up exercise. Townsend put an extreme emphasis on hand to hand combat. In his mind, Shadowhunters often found themselves disarmed or unprepared for battle without a weapon or one they could use effectively. So, it was important to be able to use your hands as effectively as any other weapon.

Kit had paired up with Jake Whitelaw and was about to start his match when Townsend’s voice cut through the light chatter, catching everyone's attention.

“Blackthorn! Take your headphones off!” He barked. 

Kit felt a jolt go through him as he turned to look for Ty. He was standing there staring back at Townsend with his head held up in defiance. 

“My headphones stay on or I don’t participate in the lesson,” he said simply as if he was giving the instructor the choice and not the other way around.

“You can’t fight with distractions. This isn’t leisure time, I won't ask again.” 

Kit instinctively made to move toward to Ty, catching Dru’s eye as she moved at the same time breaking away from her partner.

“Fighting always has distractions, I fail to see how this is any different or how it’s anyone’s concern how I choose to train. It’s my education, if I can’t fight as well as anyone else with these on then so be it,” he defended, unfazed by Townsend’s threat.

Kit expected Townsend to tell him to leave, that he blew his last chance.

But instead he just shook his head, “Fair enough, Blackthorn I’ll train you how you want. But if this limitation sets you back just remember it’s a limitation you set yourself,” he warned.

But it wasn’t really a warning because it wasn’t a limitation, it was a necessity for Ty. Not that Townsend understood that. He knew he ought to be just relieved he wasn’t pressing the issue but Kit found it bothered him just the same. 

He relaxed, he didn’t know what he thought he was going to do anyways. Ty didn’t need him to protect him now. He never did really, that was just the delusions of of a stupid fifteen year old. 

There was an eruption of whispering among the group now.

“Whats going on?” He heard a few people asking.

“Blackthorn’s getting special treatment I guess. Dunno why Townsend doesn't just make him take it off.” Jake answered back.

“Shut up Whitelaw or I’ll shut you up myself.” Kit snapped. 

Jake did a double take, taken aback by Kit’s sudden anger. He got along with pretty well with most of his classmates, even Allen, he had never really lost temper with any of them before.

“Herondale! Spar with Blackthorn here.” Townsend said suddenly causing Kit to whirl around, meeting eyes with Ty for just a moment before he shifted his gaze.

He wanted to argue and tell Townsend to pick someone else, but that wouldn’t accomplish anything other then convincing everyone he was losing his sanity, something he was pretty sure he was doing.

Kit gritted his teeth and walked forward as he heard the other sparring matches behind him resume.

He took his place without a word in front of Ty getting into a ready stance. It was a little bizarre standing in front of Ty in a fighting position, maybe because they had oddly enough found themselves in similar situations in the past like when they first met, or even the last time they saw each other. 

Or maybe it was just because it was Ty, who he still had no idea how to reconcile the fact, that even in some small way, he was back in his life again.

Ty stood in a defensive pose, his eyes focused on Kit’s hands, his mouth forming a tight line in concentration. 

It struck Kit how tall Ty was again, almost a head taller than him. His form was perfect too, even though Kit knew Ty didn’t put much focus on combat training. 

He was stalling, they both were, neither of them had made a move yet and it was starting to get the attention of everyone else wondering why they were frozen in place.

Townsend looked back at them noticing they had yet to start, “What are you wait-”

They sprung into action.

Kit jabbed forward aiming for the pressure point just below the ribs but Ty spun around out of the way. Kit ducked low expecting Ty to take the advantage to hit him while he was facing away from him, and swung his leg out hoping to knock Ty off his feet. Ty reacted instantly kicking his leg out of the way, jumping back to maintain the distance. His stance still in a ready position as he observed Kit waiting for another attack. 

He was playing defense, refusing to go on the offense even when he had the advantage, Kit realized.

Anger surged through him. Did he think he was still the same weak kid that had never held a sword, nevermind a seraph blade from before? Kit started attacking with more fervor, challenging Ty directly, blow by blow, slowly driving him back as his hits increased in intensity. 

He was filled with the same anger that had served him so well when he started training with Jem three years ago, letting his rage at everything and everyone burn through him.

Had he been angry at Ty all this time? He was so focused on telling himself that Ty was happy, that he didn’t need him that he neglected to take a closer look at the burning hole he was forming in his chest at those thoughts.

The truth behind all of those thoughts, Ty was happy without him.

Kit charged him grabbing his arms as Ty reached out to defend a blow that wasn’t coming. He pitched his weight forward as he let his anger take over, anger at Ty for never caring that he was gone while he was left devastated, anger that Ty never bothered to acknowledge how Kit felt. And even more anger at himself for letting Tiberius Blackthorn break him down to begin with, for never being brave enough to confront Ty about what had happened and that, instead, he chose to run away like he always did.

And most of all, the terrible fact that it was his fault he lost him to begin with.

Kit pinned one hand down with his arm across Ty’s chest while still holding on to the other one. He brought his elbow down stopping just short of hitting Ty’s throat.

A ruthless reminder of their last confrontation, a silent dare for him to remember. 

If Kit couldn’t forget then why should Ty? 

Ty looked up at him, breathing hard, his eyes blown wide in shock meeting his before he glanced down Kit’s own throat. His face was angular, more defined than the boy he was remembering, reminding him they were in the middle of the training room with a curious audience unaware to the source of the tension. But Kit wasn’t in the training room, he was in the shallows of Lake Lynn in Idris. Maybe he never really left.

Kit bounded to his feet, scared where else his emotions would carry him if he let them, and stormed out of the room, no longer caring if everyone thought he had lost his mind. Because clearly he had.

Ty lifted himself up on his elbows watching Kit’s retreating back. His breath was coming out heavy and hard to his own ears, memories like shards of glass stabbed through him as images rose to the surface. Kit on the ground, his mouth and shirt speckled with blood, his clothes wet from where they had rolled into the water in a tangle of confusion. He felt the impact again from where he had kicked him as he tried to get up, the injury Kit had refused to pay him back for. The thoughts he had back then still as clear in his head, 

_ Not this. _

_ Not Kit. _

He never forgave him, why would he? 

Words bounced back at him like an echo chamber. The words he revisited when he needed to hurt to ease the guilt, like retribution,

_ “I wish I’d never known  you.”  _

__  
  


“I’ll spare with you next if you want.” 

Ty looked up to see Mason Kinblade, long dark hair, longer then what was probably practical falling in his face as he looked down at Ty. His eyes angled and almost dark enough to match his hair. 

Ty took his hand and let him help him up, “I would like that,” he said trying to steady himself.

Mason’s smile brightened, “really? That’s great, I mean I’m not as good as Kit but I thought you did pretty good yourself.” 

Ty tried to smile back, he was glad Mason was Dru’s friends, and if he was being fair, judging by how they got along in the past, his as well. 

Ty stole a few more minutes letting Mason talk as he collected himself before he decided he was ready to continue, giving the empty doorway Kit had disappeared through one last look as if hoping to see him reappear.

 

Kit laid on his back in bed, tossing a tennis ball they used for archery target practice he stole from the supply room.  

Options were running through his head as what to do next. Seeing Ty again had thrown him, only taking a day for him to completely lose his grip.

He could call Tessa and Jem and ask them to take him back home. He knew they would, that they missed him. It was strange to be so sure of something that used to be the center of every insecurity, the feeling he didn’t and wouldn’t ever belong to anyone. It was a rare thing, he thought, to have someone you knew loved you unconditionally without a doubt, but then again he never knew anyone like those two before. 

He missed Will too, he adored having a little brother to dote on. He never even complained when he was left to babysit him, having someone look up to him like he was the solution to every problem was another thing Kit never thought would be something reserved for him. He sent silly pictures of himself to Tessa to show Will almost every day afraid that the kid would forget about him while he was gone. He was only three after all, how long did it take three year olds to forget people? Did they even have object permanence yet? 

He knew, though, even as he pretended to weigh the option that he couldn’t go back home yet. He already knew what Tessa would say. Well, sort of, she would say something super wise that only a warlock who has been alive for several lives and already dealt with angsty teenagers would know to say, putting everything into clear and embarrassing perspective. And Jem would be so understanding and gentle that it would make Kit ashamed that he wasn’t a stronger person.

No, he was done running away. 

That was how he had always handled everything, when in dire straights you folded and bail before anyone realized you never paid your dues. That was what his dad had taught him.

But Jem and Tessa had taught him that there was always another way, to stay and fight for what you wanted and if that didn’t work you made your own way. 

Kit didn’t know what he was fighting for yet, but he knew the answer wasn’t back in Devon.

A persistent knock on his door caught his attention. He sighed catching the ball and tossing it to the other side of the room, getting up to get the door, already coming up with a hundred excuses as to why he couldn’t talk.

“Sorry Mia, I can’t really talk-” Kit cut himself off as he opened the door and realized it was not in fact Mia but Dru standing there. 

She had her hair in one long braid hanging off one shoulder. She was changed into her usual clothes, a dark T-shirt with a blood splattered face on it and dark pants. She was even wearing little bloody axe earrings. Kit had to admit, though it wasn’t exactly high fashion, Dru had style, even if that style was straight out of Hot Topic.

She had her arms crossed in front of her, her face was set in a glare already. 

“What? What did I do?” He held his hands up in surrender, not wanting to find out what an angry Drusilla was like. He had a feeling it was  pretty frightening. 

“Mia?” She quirked an eyebrow, “please tell me your not dating my friend.”

Kit picked at a spot on his chin, “Dating is a strong word for it. I would say more like casual acquaintances enjoying each others company less then casually.” He ignored the tight knot of guilt that formed when Mia was mentioned. 

Dru took a deep breath as if steadying her temper, “ We can have that conversation later, I’ve got other things to talk to you about.” 

Kit felt something twist in his stomach, he had a feeling he wasn’t going to like where this was going, “What about?” He was about to say a joke when she cut him off turning his expression ashen.

“You  _ do _ still care about him. I saw you in the training room today.”

He had half a mind to just close the door on her, but he couldn’t do that, not to Dru.

“What does it even matter Dru?” He snapped, her expression changing for half a second at the sudden harshness in his voice.

“Is that why you left? Because you thought you didn’t matter to us?”

Kit stiffened, she had figured it out in one guess what he had been to ashamed to voice to anyone. 

“You did matter to us, to me, and especially to Ty.” Her voice was softer now with understanding. 

Kit actually snorted, “You don’t know that.” 

“I know my brother, Kit. I remember what you two used to be like, I remember him sitting outside your door when you first came to the institute everyday, I remember how he only relaxed after Livvy died when you were there with hi-”

“I thought I knew him too!” Kit bursted, he didn’t want to hear it, any of it because he knew it wasn’t true, and he wanted nothing else but for her to keep talking until she convinced him otherwise. 

But he couldn’t be broken down by this again.

“None of that, any of that mattered in the end Dru! I remember too, I was there!” Kit took a breath, “whatever you thought you saw, it wasn’t there.”

She studied him for a moment,“What happened Kit?” She whispered. 

Kit’s hand clenched the door frame until he couldn’t feel his fingers. “Ask him yourself.”

Dru’s eyes lit up, her hands turning into fists suddenly, “Don’t you think I tried? He won’t talk about you, to anyone! He doesn't even read Sherlock anymore. You think I don’t know it's because of you?”

Kit felt like he had been slapped. Did he really stop reading Sherlock? Did he find something else to take its place or was that just one more thing that was taken from him? 

It couldn’t be because of him, it just couldn’t. 

“Just talk to him Kit, please.” 

“I...It’s just not that simple.” 

“Why not?” She demanded. 

Because he thought he was moving on, that he could move past that brief part of his life that by all rights shouldn’t have as much of a claim on him as it did. Because when he looked at Ty he knew he could never run far enough away. Ty would always be there in his mind. That a part of him would always belong to the Blackthorns even if he didn’t belong to them. And he just wanted to let go.

God, why couldn’t he just let go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty then, next chapter we will get to see Kit and Ty actually talk to each other (wow this has been slow going..) though I can't promise it will go well. And hopefully more Dru perspective. Please comment if your enjoying this! I really hope someone is enjoying this...


	3. Old Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys Im starting to think I have a terrible sense of humour...sighh well were finally picking up some traction now.  
> Also I have no idea how to use this website..im a mess help..

Ragnor sat at his desk with Ty on one side and Luke on the other. Ty’s notes were spread out on the desk as they discussed the mission. The students selected for said mission were gathered in the room, Dru, Mason Kinblade, Mia Hartway, and Kit. 

Ty knew why Luke must have selected them for this particular mission, on the idea that they would work well together and because of the nature of this case being predominantly intel gathering, communication was crucial. 

However, Kit had done nothing but stare at his hands during the entire meeting, everyone else had spoken up or asked questions, but Kit apparently had nothing to say. 

Ty wondered what his expression meant, if he was upset and if it was his fault. 

Ty studied his features, maturity had given him an almost ethereal beauty, defining and sharpening the exact features to exemplify his attractiveness.  It was a little dizzying looking at him, as if his vision blurred to see two versions of Kit at once, who he was now, and the one he spent so long thinking about.

He must be angry that he was forced on a team with him. Ty felt a sharp jab in his chest at the thought.

“I think our students may be a little ill prepared to deal with Faeries, don’t you think Luke?” Ragnor said.

“I think we can  _ all  _ handle ourselves against a few of the Fey.” Kit said speaking up for the first time not even looking up from his hands.

“I remember patrols and raids being the routine for the Shadowhunter Academy. I doubt anyone's parents are expecting us to deliver them to the Seelies,” Ragnor commented.

“Should we all bring permission slips? Do Jem and Tessa count as my guardians or do I count as my own guardian?” Kit looked up finally catching Ragnor’s eye. 

“Seeing as how that job is doomed to failure, Herondale, I say you should take the burden yourself.”

“Alright, alright,” Luke cut in, “there is no evidence Faeries are involved, Ragnor. I say we trust the case to Tiberius. He knows the details better then any of us.”

Ty had already stated the unlikely hood of Faerie involvement but Ragnor seemed to get stuck on the brief mention of them that was brought up for some reason. 

“It’s unlikely, but I haven’t ruled out the possibility either. I have, however, gotten ahold of a contact who should be able to enlighten us later.” 

“See? Luke gestured towards him, “Faeries aren’t what I’m concerned about. The Shadow market can be difficult to navigate even with experienced Shadowhunters.” 

“Don’t be. I have….connections.” Ty said choosing not to elaborate. 

He thought he saw Kit’s eyes dart over to him for a brief moment but when turned to look he was still staring at the same place he had been.

A silence followed making him uncomfortable, wondering if he should have changed the subject or dismissed the meeting all together. 

Mason raised his hand, “So, this seems like a really important mission, I mean it’s the Mortal Instruments right? Not that I’m complaining or anything but why hasn’t this been given to the Scholomance or the Clave?”

“It’s funding mainly,” Ty explained, messing with the fabric on his sleeve letting his fingers feel the texture, “With money being as tight as it is it would be impractical to send a team that would be required to be paid, unlike us. Also, it’s my case so I should be the one to lead it.”

He received a few blank stares at that. Perhaps that was something he should have kept to himself but he didn’t see much of a point seeing as how Luke already knew his motivations.

Ty waited for a moment to see if anyone else had anymore questions, “I believe that was everything we needed to go over. We will meet up when everyone has had time to prepare,” he announced.

Ragnor got up from his chair muttering something about lunch as everyone headed for the door.

“Don’t forget, if anything goes wrong send a fire message,” Luke reminded him, giving him a pat on the shoulder that was not completely unpleasant and only slightly jarring. 

The room emptied as everyone made their way out. Soon enough Ty and Kit were the only ones left in the room. 

Ty was putting his notes back into his folder when Kit got up to leave.

“Wait!” Ty said before he could think better of it. He expected Kit to ignore him and continue as if he hadn’t heard him, but to his surprise he stopped.

Ty wracked his head for something to say. He wasn’t sure why he stopped him only that he felt that he should explain himself. 

“I didn’t request for you to be on the team.” Ty tried.

Kit whipped his head around to look at him, his expression changed. It was familiar though he had only seen it once. Ty knew then he must have said something very wrong.

“I know Ty,” his voice came out hollow as if it were difficult to speak. 

Hearing Kit’s voice say his name after all these years still sounded so familiar, so natural, that Ty was tempted to say his name back. To test the sound of it on his tongue and see if they could go back three years just by saying it. 

Ty’s hands began to flutter at his sides, he shifted on one foot trying to think of what he should say next. “If it bothers you so much we can take you of the team, find someone else to replace you.” 

“No.”

Ty looked up at him.

“I’m a Shadowhunter. We don’t run, remember?” Kit said. 

That was when Ty realized the real difference between who they are and who they were more than just appearance. When they were fifteen they wanted a chance to prove themselves to the world, to prove they were capable and had something to offer like everyone else. But now they didn’t just think they were capable, they  _ knew _ that they were. They were no longer stuck at the crux of adulthood and childhood deliberating at what path to take. Now they had chosen their paths and started walking.

And who's to say those paths even needed to cross?

Kit turned and left leaving Ty alone in the room, listing to his footsteps retreat down the hall. 

“I remember.” He said to no one but himself.

 

 

Kit’s cell phone was wedged between his shoulder and cheek as he used his hands to pack a large duffel bag he was stuffing anything he thought could be of use into the bag. Kit had called Jem once he got to his room and gotten ahold of himself long enough to get his mind off of Ty. Jem used to tell him stories about the different Shadow Markets he had been to over the years when him and Tessa were still searching for him. 

He had loved those stories, hearing how each Market had its own character, their own rules, he wanted to see them himself one day. 

He remembered that Jem had visited the New York Market before so he called to see if he could tell him anything that may help the mission. Secretly, Kit also just wanted to hear from Jem, regardless of what they were talking about, though he thought Jem probably knew. 

“I doubt you’ll have much trouble navigating it. You know the Market better than anyone Kit. Just remember no one at the Market is selling what they’re advertising,” Jem said.

“Rules to live by, you’re never getting what you think you’re buying when it comes to people.” 

He could hear Jem sigh on the other end of the phone, “you always take it one step too far don’t you?” 

“I try to keep things optimistic, you know see the good in people.” Kit pulled out another long sleeve shirt from his spare trunk and shoved it in his duffle bag.

“It’s a shame though, I was rather hoping I could take you to the Market when we were in town next.” Jem said.

“Really?” It was surprisingly touching that Jem would think to take him. Kit never mentioned wanting to go but he supposed it was pretty plain to see. “The whole family? Even Will?”

“Definitely not! He would terrorize the the whole Market! Nephilim would be banned forever.” 

Kit snorted, “that hasn’t stopped me before,” he muttered, forgetting who he was talking to.

Jem tactifully ignored his comment, “I am surprised they’re sending Academy students to a Shadow Market.” 

“What, you don’t think we can handle a shopping trip?” Kit opened a drawer in his nightstand and grabbed a few of the containers, hoping he could still zip up his bag when he was done packing.

“Oh, Im sure you are very capable,” Jem chuckled.

Kit thought he could hear Will chattering in the background and the faint sound of Tessa cooing. 

It was good hearing from them. For awhile there he had almost forgotten his bad mood, but the feeling of desolation was creeping back.

“It’s actually our team leader who put together the case.” 

“Really? That's quite impressive, who is it?” 

Kit steeled himself, pausing for a moment, “It’s Ty. Ty is here.” 

He didn’t clarify anymore, it was unnecessary. Jem didn’t know the extent of everything that happened or what they did but Kit could never have hidden from them how haunted he was by what he left behind.

He wasn’t sure what he expected Jem to say next but what he did say surprised him, “Good, I know you may think regret becomes easier to bare over time, and that all you have to do is weather this storm. But trust me it weighs heavier every day. Don’t get trapped in a storm of your own making. Three years is not that long Kit, but you may find that one more day might be.”

 

They were a few blocks away from the Shadow Market when Ty led them down a long alleyway that hid the group out of sight of the city. The group followed him taking his lead and coming to a stop when he did. If anyone thought it was odd that they were stopping to strategize in the middle of an alley, no one said anything. 

Dru was thrumming with excitement at being on a mission and pride for her brother as she watched him take charge. Finally, she could stand as an equal with her brother, ready to take on any dangers they might find together instead of being left behind.

She watched him standing tall, a glint in his eyes that gave away his own curious excitement, and the desire she knew he had to unravel every mystery. 

“The market is a just a few blocks away. We should make sure we’re all properly prepared before moving forward,” Ty said.

Kit moved to stand next to Ty, carrying the duffel he had brought with him for whatever reason. 

“About that, I brought some things I thought we could use to help blend in,” he said looking at Ty waiting for his answer.

“I expected as much.” Ty nodded.

“Great.” Kit flashed a smile and unzipped the bag. He pulled out a fist full of clothes and threw it at Mason who barely managed to catch the clothes before they fell to the ground in his surprise. 

“Clothes to go over your gear that won't look too conspicuous,” he held out a few small glass containers, “and makeup to cover up our marks.”

“What's wrong with our clothes?” Mason asked, tilting his head to the side.

Kit gave him a once over, “you look like you bought your outfit on the allowance your mother gave you. Not exactly the kind of person your going to see at a Shadow Market. No offense,” he added.

Mason looked down at his outfit in shame.

Dru thought back to when Kit first came to institute in his baggy clothes and jeans with too many holes in them. She wondered if she should mention it.

Kit started digging out clothes to hand to everyone and tossing a few of the foundation creams to them.

“Where did you get all of these?” She asked looking at the shirt in exactly her size and the more petite blouse Mia was shrugging on. 

“Does where I got them from, and whose missing them really matter?” He asked, applying the makeup he held to cover up his voyance rune. She remembered Kit telling her more was less when it came to makeup once before promptly taking her lipstick and throwing it. He seemed to know alot about makeup, she would have to ask him about that sometime.

“I think that means he bought them at a thrift store,” Mia said giving Dru a conspiratorial smile, her cheeks slightly flushed when Kit looked up at her.

Dru felt a sudden spike of concern for her friend. She wanted to talk to her about Kit. She couldn’t quite explain why, it’s not like she thought Kit would be a bad boyfriend, but she couldn’t help thinking that he couldn’t give her what she wanted.

It’s not like Dru could talk though. She had her fair share of silly crushes with boys she knew were never a possibility when she was younger. She felt a slight pain in her chest at the thought of Diego and Jaime, mostly Jaime.

“Shadowhunters are no fun, everyone's a cop.” Kit sighed, touching up the last visible mark at the base of his collar.

“I like to think of it as being a detective, that’s fun,” Ty chimed in.

“Illegal things are more fun,” Kit argued prompting a concerned look from Ty.

“Don’t buy anything illegal at the Market,” Ty casted a warning glance at everyone.

“Unless it’s really, really, cool.” 

“No…”

Dru watched their back in forth feeling suddenly overwhelmed. If she closed her eyes she could almost imagine what it would have been like if Kit had never left and they were still friends, if her brother hadn’t lost his Watson.

They seemed so much more like themselves as if it was easy, if she just ignored the slight tension in their shoulders and the distant they kept themselves.

Ty motioned for them to follow once they had all finished, leading them further down the alley. 

“Mia and Mason, you will be investigating the stalls at the Market looking for anything that may tell us what our missing mundane was doing there,” Ty said as he devised the teams. “Me and Kit will be searching the parameter for any new leads.”

Kit looked over at him, “We will?” 

The hesitation was back in his voice and Dru couldn’t help but feeling a little dismayed hearing it.

“I thought about it for awhile, you’re good at reading people and I’m good at observing details. We’re the best match to find anything new.” 

“What am I going to be doing?” Dru asked as they rounded a corner.

Instead of answering her, Ty lifted his head towards a fire escape in front of them. Dru followed his gaze and felt her heart leap out of her chest as she saw what he was looking at.

Jaime Rosales sat on one of the platforms, legs swinging off the sides, dressed in full gear.

“Hello Blackthorns and friends,” he said cheerily with his same bright smile she remembered. 

“Jaime!” She cried, running forward, not paying any attention to her friends who were giving her curious looks. She had purposely tried not to talk about Jaime much around them knowing she would never hear the end of it. Especially Mason who had no chill when it came to knowing everyone's business. 

Jaime swung down landing in a crouch in front of her. She stopped, unsure what to do next, but Jaime had no such reservations apparently as he pulled her into a quick hug. The lack of any hair ruffling as he pulled away was noted and appreciated.

“What are you doing here?” She asked grinning up at him. She had always been tall for age and she had gotten even taller since the last time she saw him three years ago, now only half a head of height difference between them.

His hair was shorter now, short wisps falling onto his forehead. He had filled out too, no longer thin from being on the run. She guessed he was able to eat properly now. His face filled out too as a result making his jawline seem more defined.

“Dru, you’ve gotten...Taller,” he blinked before registering what she asked. “Actually, your brother asked me here.”

“Jaime has been meeting with the Seelie and Unseelie courts on behalf of the Clave,” Ty said, “I figured he could tell us if there may be any possible connection between our missing mundanes and the Faey.”

Jaime’s expression instantly darkened. Dru almost forgot how easily changeable his moods were.

“Something's not right. I can’t tell you if it has anything to do with your munanes but the Seelies at least are hiding something. There’s more security on the borders and I haven’t even been able to meet with the Queen for the past two months.”

“And you have no idea why?” Ty asked.

Jaime shook his head. “I can tell they’re getting agitated with my visits. It’s only a matter of time before they’re done hiding and things get hostile.”

“Still, I don’t see how Faeries would be involved..”Ty said thoughtfully.

It was clear to Dru that her brother already had culprit in mind and it was not Faeries.

“Speaking of what you would be doing Dru,” Ty said remembering the mission they were on, “Jaime agreed to help us out seeing as how he was already here. I thought you two could investigate the mundanes apartment and see if you can find anything useful that can help Mia and Mason’s investigation.”

Dru wanted to throw her arms around her brother, feeling a wave of affection for him. Ty was not the type to express his fondness often or give alot of physical affection. But she knew he did this for her.

“You can count on us!” She said high fiving Jaime.

  
  
  


Kit and Ty walked around the parameter inside the Shadow Market making sure they kept the distance from whatever Mia and Mason were doing. Right now they were standing outside of an abandoned theater that took up residence of Downworld at sun down, in less than comfortable silence, looking for what Kit still didn’t know. 

Kit assumed that the run through the actual Market itself was for Ty to use his skills to see if he could discern anything from the stalls and Market goers. Now they were standing around watching crowds as they passed, Kit assumed people watching, which meant this was what he had brought Kit for.

Some bitter part in the back of Kit’s brain wondered if all he ever had been to Ty before was a tool he could use for his detective games. 

Kit stealed another glance at Ty. He was wearing a red plaid long sleeve shirt that hung open over his grey T-shirt and the dark jeans Kit gave him. It was odd, Kit didn’t know if he had ever seen him in red before but it made Ty seem more warm and inviting, catching his eye more often then it should.

“So, the weather is nice.” Ty said suddenly almost making Kit do a double take at the first attempt of anything that sounded remotely conversational.

Any previous talking they had done earlier fell along the lines of:

_ “What is this?” Kit said picking up a dried plant laid out on a booth. _

_ “Venomous,” Ty replied. _

_Kit promptly dropped the plant._ “ _ How?” _

 

Kit was now staring at Ty who was fixedly staring into the crowd in turn. “Are you really trying to small talk me about the weather?” 

Ty frowned, “Is that not something people say as a conversation starter?”

“Only if your trying to remark on how awkward a situation is,” Kit said amused.

“I thought- nevermind.” Ty turned away with a slight flush, confused and feeling out of his depth.

Despite himself, Kit had to fight back a smile, reminding himself how dangerously close he was to losing himself in the past again. 

“Well, it would suck if it was raining,” Kit said feeling any lingering resentment melt away. 

That was when someone caught Kit’s attention in the crowd. A man, young, his age hard to tell at this distance, with tousled brown hair and glasses. He hesitated as he looked up at the grand theater that held the Shadow Market before hurrying down the street.

Kit touched Ty’s arm to get his attention, just a light brush, aware even now in his subconscious not to jolt him. “Ty, over there.” He jerked his head in the direction of the man.

“A mundane?” Ty’s eyebrows rose as he studied him, pulling up his headphones as they integrated into the crowd to trail him.

He definitely wasn’t a Shadowhunter, Kit could tell in the way he moved, or any downworlder that he could think of.

They watched him as he walked down the street casting quick glances at passing shops. 

He walked a little ways ahead of the crowd, a silhouette of darkness, lit up by street lamps and neon projectors on buildings as he passed.

A block down they saw him stop in front of building before quickly darting inside. Kit and Ty sped up coming to a stop on the stoop. 

Glamoured the building looked abandoned, but even without the glamour there was no lights on in the building, making Kit doubt that it was even open for business. 

A few markings scratched on the door told them that this was a magic shop, no doubt ran by some warlock.

Slowly, they crept up the steps bracing themselves against the door, Kit trying to listen to any foot steps inside.

“Suggestions?” Ty asked, pulling his headphones down.

Kit couldn’t make out any noise coming from inside and no light had turned on either, not exactly reassuring signs their mundane was here to run errands.

“Go in seraph blades ablazing, I guess,” Kit said, reaching for his weapons belt. 

Ty’s eyes met his before sliding down to rest at the spot just below his eye level. “I thought you disliked how Nephilim acted like cops.”

“Yeah, but this is the upside of being a cop. The solving mysteries part.” Kit elaborated.

He saw a familiar spark in Ty’s eyes and the ghost of a smile on his lips.

Infectiously, as if being pulled into old memories, Kit felt himself give away the hint of a smile.

Opening the door they leapt inside only to be greeted by an empty shop. 

Ty flipped the knife in his hand, placing it back in his belt as he began to wonder the room, observing the wares. Kit walked around as well, glad they put on silencing runes as he was sure the old wood floors would creak normally under their weight.

An uneasy feeling was settling in his chest as he looked around at the shop. It was dark, and rather small with room for a few shelves against the wall and a counter in the back, a staircase to their left that lead probably to a storage area. 

Kit brought out his witchlight, feeling the familiar kick in hand as it lit up. He felt a little self conscious bringing it out in front of Ty, which was really stupid since it wasn’t like Ty would even be able to recognize this witchlight from any other.

Kit held out his witchlight as he scanned the shelves, passing over a jar containing butterfly wings, some dragon's teeth, clocks running backwards and even a few displays of skeletons of rare magical animals. The uneasiness was growing as he looked through the store, a strange sense of familiarity was hitting him. 

Kit stopped in front of a map of Faerie hanging up on the wall, something teasing him at the edge of his memory. 

“Is that the witchlight I gave you?” Ty said from behind him, startling Kit.

Before he could even answer, Ty touched the stone, not taking it from Kit’s hand. “It is, I remember the indention being here,” he said running a finger over the groove, “and it flattens here at the top.” 

Now he felt really stupid. Of course Ty who noticed even the smallest details, and had an uncanny knack for remembering them, would be able to recognize it.

Ty, tilted his head slightly, “did you put a tracking rune on it?” 

He felt the heat rise to his face and quickly shoved the stone back in his pocket.

Kit opened his mouth to say something when a low thump upstairs caught their attention.

Kit started for the staircase, motioning for Ty to follow him. 

He was once again grateful for runes as the ascended the stairs silently, Ty just behind him. They reached the top of the stairs leading to an open and relatively empty room save for a few boxes cluttered around the walls.

Bewildered, Kit and Ty walked into the room, Kit reaching for his witchlight pulling it out of his pocket.

But the familiar kick never came and neither did the light. Kit looked down at the stone in his hand when he heard Ty make a startled noise next to him.

Ty stumbled backwards, a magic circle coming to life around them, no doubt trapping them inside. Kit looked down at the ugly runes carved around the glowing red circle. How had they wondered into a magic circle without even noticing? 

A voice came from behind them, sending the hairs on the back of Kit’s neck standing straight up. Dread pooling in the center of his stomach at the familiar sound.

“I really wasn’t expecting you two to just wonder into my trap, but I do appreciate it.”


	4. Secrets To Keep

Lucus Hollands was the name of the mundane they were investigating. And Lucus Hollands, apparently, grew up in a landfill. At least, that was the only thing that Dru could think of after seeing his apartment.

Not that Dru was exactly a neat freak herself. She might have caught Cristina sneaking into her room a few times to clean, and she might have given Helen a small heart attack when she saw her room for the first time after returning to the institute. 

So maybe the paint that resembled blood splatter across her walls could look a little alarming, and maybe she could do with putting her belongings away instead of hoarding half of everything she owned on her bed. And maybe she could stand to put her clothes in the dresser, that Julian liked to remind her, he bought for that exact purpose, and not just as a place to put all her fake skulls and black candles.

But, really, it’s not like she was Emma.

This place, however, had piles of trash bags, dishes loaded up in the sink and even more trash littered on the floor. She walked around the apartment, carefully watching her feet as to not step in anything. There was a lot of spilled  _ somethings _ around. She looked up at the window noticing the black out curtains, not unlike the ones she brought with her to the Academy from home.

It was something Ty would notice, she thought, feeling a little proud of herself. She imagined him making a comment about the resident clearly trying to hide something and resolved to tell him about it later.

“How did he live like this?” Dru wondered out loud.

Jaime kicked a pizza box out of his way, also sending a soda can flying across the room. “ _ Did, _ past tense, is the key word here,” he said looking around, “this apartment probably killed him, and whatever is growing underneath this trash.”

“Oh! Like maybe some sort of flesh eating bacteria,” Dru didn’t really know anything about bacteria that feasted on flesh but the idea was cool. 

Jaime nodded sagely, “yes, and the poor guy is probably lying somewhere buried in his own trash. His face an unrecognizable skeleton.”

Dru giggled at the macabre thought, earning her another smile from Jaime who seemed happy with himself. “Ty would be very disappointed.”

Slowly they picked their way through to the bedroom. Though, Dru wasn’t sure what she could possibly find in the mess that could be helpful besides Lucus’ apparent love for  Dominos judging by the amount of boxes that littered the floor almost like decorations for a Dominos themed apartment. 

At the far side of the bedroom was a dresser that looked to have some relatively clean space on top. Curious, they went over to it only to discover at least two dozen photo spread across the dresser, incense that had long since burned out, (and did nothing for the smell in apartment) rose petals, and a box of tissues. The pictures were all of a girl with long dark hair and on closer examination Dru could almost guarantee the girl didn’t even realize she was being photographed. 

“Well, that’s disturbing,” Jaime said holding a picture in his hands.

Dru agreed, that was the difference between horror movies and reality. In a movie all you had to do was turn off the T.V. but real horror didn’t have an off switch when you had enough.

She picked up a photo picturing the same girl leaving her house, her back towards the camera, the address of the house barely visible in the frame.

“I’m starting to think it’s far more likely he’s buried in this girl’s backyard than anything else.”

“I think I would consider that a happy ending,” Dru said, her mind still on horror flicks that were far less scary than this girls reality.

Jaime chuckled, “that’s a morbid idea of a happy ending.” 

“You should see my idea of romance,” She said embarrassing herself before she thought better of what she was saying. Her face feeling very warm, suddenly she was far more aware of Jaime’s gaze on her then she had before. Everything had been comfortable, fun even before she said that.

“Oh? Do you make your suitors solve  _ Saw _ puzzles to prove their love for you?” He said without missing a beat.

“Of course,” she said smiling again, “anyone can buy flowers but real love is severing your own fingers for your lovers amusement.” 

Jaime laughed again, she forgot how nice his laugh was. “Pretty girls really are terrifying.”

It was easy to remember why she had been so taken with Jaime when she was younger when he said things like that, with that smile. 

“So are charmers,” she said hiding a smile as she left the bedroom and headed into the kitchen.

“You caught me,” she heard him call back from the bedroom. 

Bravely, she opened up the fridge and was immediately overwhelmed by a rotting smell. She closed the door, pulling her shirt up to cover her nose to keep her from gagging. Tentatively, she opened the door again, fully expecting to find a severed limb or a human head. She was surprised, and even more confused, when all she found were open cans of beans and lunch meat.

This guy was a real winner.

Slightly disappointed, she closed the door again when she noticed the trash can next to the fridge.

A small glass bottle caught her eye sticking out of top of the trash, barely visible from the overflow of garbage. 

She plucked the bottle carefully out of the trash and examined it. It was a small and very pretty decorative bottle almost like perfume. After a second of hesitation she sniffed the bottle. Definitely not perfume, she thought, scrunching her nose up. That’s when she looked down and noticed an empty bag of flour.

Excitedly, she pulled out her phone and took a picture of the bottle sending it to Mia.

Jaime emerged from the bedroom giving her a curious look at the big smile on her face.

She held up the bottle for him to see, “guess who’s been buying love potions.”

 

 

“I really wasn’t expecting you two to just wonder into my trap, but I do appreciate it.”

With dark skin and bronze hair with pupils the shape of stars, Hypatia Vex was someone Kit would recognize no matter how many years passed. She wore a white pantsuit and an expression that told Kit they might have just royally screwed up.

“You know traps are a lot easier to avoid when they’re not invisible.” Kit angirly retorted, kicking the barrier to test its strength. Magic flared to life in colorful rays when he met the invisible barrier, repealing his foot back.

Her expression changed for a half a second, catching Kit’s attention, before smoothing over. 

“Rook and Blackthorn together again I see. What a happy reunion,” She said dryly. 

“In case you haven’t heard, I have had a name change,” Kit reminded her.

Hypatia sneered, “Oh, I’ve heard,  _ Herondale, _ you’re lineage is exactly what got you into this mess after all.”

“Why would a warlock be interested in the lost Herondale?” Ty demanded.

Hypatia eyed him with suspicion before laughing, “Not the lost Herondale, but the  _ First Heir _ .”

Kit went still, feeling the blood drain from his face.

Hypatia looked back between the two, amused at their expressions.

“Still keeping secrets like your dad taught you? Too bad Johnny wasn’t as good at keeping them as he liked to believe.”

Kit’s hands clenched into fists. She knew, he had suspected that, what he didn’t know was how many people at the Shadow Market knew and how many of them were willing to sell that knowledge. He should have probably taken that into account before waltzing into the market. But he had been careless, and optimistic to believe he could leave a past that didn’t want to be forgotten behind. 

Ty was looking at him in complete bewilderment, “Kit-”

He cut him off with just a whisper as he addressed Hypatia, “what do you want?”

“It’s not what I want, Shadowhunter, it’s what the buyers wants. And I’m not in what you would call a negotiable position.”

“I don’t suppose these ‘buyers’ have a name?” He tried, rebounding from the shock.

“Not one I would tell you for free.” She said as Kit expected.

“How much then, for a name?” Ty cut in. It was a very Ty like thing to say, and Kit felt a rush of reluctant endearment for him.

Hypatia turned her attention back to Ty as if just remembering he was there, “I’m afraid our days of making deals end here Blackthorn.”

Ty’s angry expression shifted to that of clarity, “You gave me information about the missing mundanes. You knew I would be in the Shadow Market.”

“I figured where you were there was a good chance he-,” she nodded her head in Kit’s direction, “would follow.” 

It made as sort of terrible sense to Kit that the only time he had been with Ty in the past three years was when someone was trying to use Ty to get to him.

“That mundane we saw was just an illusion wasn’t it?” Ty asked already knowing the answer.

“That sort of observation could have served you well earlier, but yes.” 

Ty scowled at her harshness but Kit noticed a softness in her eyes, maybe even pity.

“They want me right? Let Ty go then, he has nothing to do with this.” He said as more of a demand then a request with fear for its futility.

Her gaze turned back to bronze steel. If she held any sympathy for Ty, she certainly didn’t for him.

“Unfortunately, letting him go would do me no good with what he knows. Such is the fate it seems for those who get tangled up with your family.”

Kit felts something like a growl claw its way out of his throat.

“This is your doing, no one else’s. If you go through with this, accept the blame yourself.” Ty shot back in his defense.

“Don’t bother Ty, clearly she’s sold on playing the villain card,” he spat, “what’s next, leaving us alone to let your trap finish us off?” 

She raised an eyebrow, unamused, “As cliche as you may find it, I do have some errands to run. Though I doubt you two will be going anywhere.” With that she turned on her heels and headed downstairs. Probably to inform whoever had employed her that she had him captured.

“Said every villain ever before the heroes make their escape,” Kit muttered as she left.

“I can’t believe she just left after you said that,” Ty said in astonishment.

But Kit wasn’t listening. He sank to the floor as soon as she left, feeling like the wind had been knocked out of him. “God, I’m sorry Ty I didn’t mean to get you involved in all this.”

“It’s alright.” Ty crouched down next to him. “But I need to know what's going on. What did she mean about the First Heir?”

Kit let out a groan putting his face in his hands before facing Ty’s question. On the list of things Kit really hoped he never had to talk about again, this was at the top. Well, that and one _ other _ thing. But Ty was involved now whether he liked it or not.

“Have you heard the story?”

“The previous Unseelie King and Seelie Queen once had an heir said to be perfect. But he or she was lost or in some versions killed, from what I’ve gathered. It’s not a very well known story.”

His words sounded recited word for word from some document he had read. 

“It was a she, and she escaped into the mundane world where she married Roland Herondale who was also in hiding. I’m their descendant.” He didn’t know if it was a relief to tell Ty or if it made the situation they were in feel more real. He didn’t even tell him about the magic stuff or the prophecy.

Now that would be embarrassing. 

Ty’s eyes widened in surprise “What does that mean for you?”

Kit shrugged, “I guess I technically have a claim to both thrones? Not that I want anything to do with all that. Oh, and that a lot of people would probably want me dead if they knew. Which, by the sounds of it, brings us up to our current situation.” 

Ty turned his head. He looked thoughtful, a deep look set on his delicate face, “Is that what happened to the Riders mounts at the fields that day? I wasn’t sure and then you were gone..”

This was heading dangerously close to forbidden topic number one if he didn’t get the conversation under control. “It turns out the Queen and King used alot of magic to give the Heir lots of powers and I inherited some of those abilities.” Kit said deciding he would talk about embarrassing magic that made him sound way cooler then he was if that was what it took to avoid the other thing. 

“You can do magic? Like what?” Ty looked up curiously studying him.

Kit felt his body temperature shoot up under Ty’s gaze. It would be pretty easy to get embarrassed if he just forgot they were being held captive to be murdered. 

Kit focused on the soon to be murdered part, it put things into perspective that way.

“Um, like teleportation magic for one? It’s sort of like portal magic but more instant and flashy. That’s what happened on the fields.” Kit looked away so he could glare at the circle they were trapped in, “Which would be pretty useful right now if we weren’t in a stupid magic cancelling circle.”

Ty was quiet for a moment, dropping his gaze. 

They lapsed into silence, an awkwardness returning that they previously managed to get past.

It was strange, trying to solve a mystery and getting stuck in a trap alongside Ty. His sixteen year old self would have killed to see this glimpse in the future. But his current eighteen year old self wasn’t so sure.

“Is that why you left?” Ty finally asked.

Kit closed his eyes, and there it was, forbidden topic number one. “No,” he answered after a moment, “You know why I left.” 

He saw Ty’s shoulders slump ever so slightly hitting him with a familiar pain that came with disappointing Ty. He could have lied he knew, told him he was nobly trying to save him and his family from any future Faerie raids. But he found, that even after all this time he still couldn’t lie to Ty.

“I suppose I should understand,” Ty begun. He shook his head casting his dark hair out of his face. His eyes turned hard with intensity, darkening their color like a thunderstorm, “But I can’t understand wishing we never met. Even- even under those circumstances.”

Kit was rendered speechless as the memory slammed into him like hitting a wall at high velocity.

‘ _ I wish I’d never known  you.’ _

His body moved of its own accord, pulling himself closer to Ty, forgetting the distance they had both been carefully maintaining between each other. “I didn’t mean that, Ty. I never could have meant that.” Guilt seemed to be moving his heart as if his blood had been replaced, coursing through him and polluting all his sensible thoughts about why being so close to Ty was such a bad idea. 

How could he let Ty think that? He had regretted it as soon as he said it and without ever giving himself a chance to take it back he could only tell himself that it didn’t matter to Ty, because he never really mattered to him. But it had bothered him, and Kit selfishly convinced himself Ty didn’t need an apology.

Ty’s eyes flickered up to his face, vulnerability flashing across his face like a beacon drawing Kit out. “Then why did you say it?”

Kit forced himself to look away. The desire to do something, anything at all, to take back what he said, to ease any pain he caused was so great he almost lost himself in it.

Kit ran his hands through his hair trying to think of what to say. What could he say? He was heartbroken? He couldn’t handle rejection? He couldn’t bare to face that humiliation again. But none of that was really Ty’s fault, it was his. 

“I was upset, I didn’t know what I was saying. I’ve never really had to deal with the fallout of an argument before so I didn’t know how to fix it.” That was true enough at least. He spent too much time alone to know how to make up or when to hold his tongue when he was angry before.

“I thought that might have been the case, but then you left without saying goodbye and no one would tell me why.” 

“I shouldn’t have done that either. You deserved better, I’m sorry,” he quickly said knowing how weak an apology sounded after so long.

But Ty let out a little hum of agreement sounding pleased regardless of how insufficient it sounded to Kit. If Kit had expected an apology from him didn’t get one. But he could hardly care seeing the lightness in his gaze right now.

Ty was looking up, his gaze distant as it often was, but now his eyes were glittering like the clouds had parted from his eyes. 

Kit couldn't help feeling his own heart lift with the weight of at least one burden leaving him. And he did feel so much lighter, being able to take back the words he never let himself dream he would get the chance to do. 

Jem had been right. It would have been a miserable hell trying to carry that with him for the rest of his life.

 

 

Dru was more than ready to get out of the biohazard site that passed as an apartment. She was practically skipping over the trash piles to get to the door when Jaime touched her shoulder to stop her before she leapt out the door and into the clean air. 

“Yes?” She blinked back at him.

“There’s something I want to talk to you about,” His face darkened instantly, probably the very second he decided to confide in her.

Despite his seriousness, Dru felt her excitement pick up at the chance to share another secret with him. “Another secret?” 

Jaime smiled lighting fast at her remark before dropping to seriousness again, “just like old times, more or less.”

Dru turned around to face him, though she wasn’t sure why they couldn’t be having this discussion anywhere outside the apartment. “I’m listening.” 

“It’s about Cristina and Mark.” 

Her excitement was quickly replaced with anxiety and concern. It must have shown too, because Jaime added quickly, “I don’t know anything for sure yet, but I haven’t been able to get ahold of Cristina for a few days now.”

Dru’s eyes widened, “Mark said something about visiting the cottage soon, do you think something happened to them there?”

Jaime looked as if he was measuring something, “Cristina was supposed to be meeting them there. I think it’s possible that whatever is going on in Faerie may involve Kieran and that means Cristina and Mark as well.”

“We have to tell Ty and Julian. Maybe Helen and Diego too if they can help.”

Jaime looked at her with genuine surprise at her suggestion that confused her. 

They had to do something didn’t they?

“I haven’t told anyone anything yet because I fear it may be a trap for Kieran, but because I haven’t been able to find him, anyone of us is may fall victim to it.”

“You told me,” She pointed out.

He gave her a crooked smile that made her heart do something funny under the circumstances, “I always tell you my secrets.”

“Still, if they’re in trouble we can’t do nothing.” She argued wondering why he decided to tell her at all if he didn’t want her to do anything about it.

“Just wait a little longer,” he said “send a message to Mark. If we don’t hear anything soon, I promise Dru, I’ll figure something out.”

Dru set him with a hard look, “No,” she said firmly catching him off guard. “ _ We _ will figure something out. Mark is my brother and I care about Cristina and Kieran too. If you try to leave me out of this I will never forgive you Jaime Rosales,” and she meant it.

From surprise, he was now giving her an approving look. “I would have no other confidant,” he said reaching out a hand to seal their deal with a handshake. 

She didn’t like the idea of hiding this from Ty, she knew he would be angry when he found out. She didn’t like the idea of waiting to do anything either but Jaime had a point and he knew better then she did about what was going on in Faerie.

She had to trust him.

She took his hand, standing a little taller despite the new worries weighing on her shoulders.

 

Not that the topic of previous discussion wasn’t of immersible importance to Ty, but he really did need to focus on the predicament at hand. Kit had always been something of catalyst for his thoughts, fueling him with energy and ideas. But  he was proving to be more of a distraction of late. And distractions in situations like these could prove to be regrettably fatal. Ty was hoping to avoid that sort of outcome.

“I don’t suppose Livvy could bust us out like the good ole days,” Kit said, in what Ty assumed must have been sarcasm considering he doubted Kit thought fondly of anything to do with his sister’s ghost.

He felt his fingers clench automatically at her mention, reminding him how much more about himself Kit knew then others, and the things not even Kit knew.

“Not this time,” he answered, hoping to end that line of discussion. 

He turned his attention to the runes lining the circle. He recognized the language as Chthonic, the most common of the four demonic languages, which was good, his purgatic was rather rusty. 

He tilted his head as he examined the particular linguistics used in the framing of the spell hoping to discern any exploitable loopholes. Spells much like Faerie speech was highly dictated by language and sentence structure, in most cases at least.

“Can you read it?” Kit asked.

“Yes, it’s written in Chthonic. Due to the accessibility of spells in this language I would venture to say that this spell is fairly rudimentary. There are probably a few counter measures that exist for this specific variation,” 

Of course, he still had no idea if the counter measures were anything that they could implement or what exactly they were, for that matter. “Can you read it?” He asked hoping for a second opinion on the nature of the spell.

“Uh, no I’m having enough trouble learning latin without adding on languages from other dimensions.” Kit flicked the hair out of his face, the movement catching Ty’s attention as he watched him forgetting the spell for a moment to count the freckles on Kit’s nose. 

There were four more than there used to be, he would know he had the number memorized. He once committed numerous small details about Kit to his memory.

“What does it say?”

Ty moved his gaze away and back to the spell to read it, “ _ Bound of their blood Tiberius Blackthorn, Christopher Herondale, sealed within the confines of the circle is their fate.”  _ Ty supposed their names were magically added to the spell when they crossed the threshold of the circle, ensuring there were no mistaken identity as to who was trapped inside.

Kit leaned back, seemingly considering the words. “So, correct me if I’m wrong..” He said slowly, “If we aren’t bound by our blood then our fate isn’t confined to the circle, right?”

“You’re suggesting we leave some of our blood behind and see if that satisfies the requirement?” 

Kit nodded, “It doesn't say  _ all _ of our blood is bound after all.”

Ty smiled. There was the illumination that only Kit could shine with that he was waiting for.

 

Ty and Kit sat in the middle of the circle when Hypatia came back, her hands on her hips, her bronze colored eyes staring down at them. 

She raised an eyebrow, “I never expected you two to accept defeat so gracefully.” 

Ty pressed his palm firmly into the wood at her comment.

“Don’t worry I have plenty more scathing comments for you and your friends.” Kit said looking less then intimidating as he sat cross legged on the ground next to him. 

And there it was, at the mention of her friends, she glanced to the side, turning her head just slightly. An automatic response, as if expecting them to suddenly appear, just as Kit said. 

On que, they both sprang up, Ty’s injured hand grabbing for one of his knives as Kit reached for his dagger. They lept out of the circle taking Hypatia by complete surprise. 

Kit had his dagger to her throat, and Ty held his knife to her lower back before she could even blink.

Her eyes narrowed as she stared at the circle, completely visible now that they weren’t sitting in a way as to obstruct her view from the blood stains they had left behind. 

She sucked in a breath through her teeth, making a harsh sound.

“You know, I even tried to warn you of the dangers of being a total cliche, and yet here we are. Why don’t the villains ever listen to the heroes? Or were you just hoping we’d escape?”

“They wouldn’t be villains if they could listen to reason,” Ty answered before realizing the question probably wasn’t directed at him.

Kit didn’t seem to mind however, “But when the heroes are this good looking who needs principals?” 

Ty started to argue how that was a terrible way to dictate one’s morals when Hypatia interrupted.

“If you’re going to kill me please just get it over with. I’m pretty sure forcing me to listen to the two of you flirt is a breach on your Accords.”

Ty felt his mouth go dry at the same time it became impossible to even look in the vicinity of where Kit was standing, “This isn’t flirting,” he said in a rush, “I believe it’s referred to as banter.”

Hypatia eyed him, “And how would you know the difference?”

Ty felt he should take offense to that except that she was probably right. Only shouldn’t he know if he was flirting? If that wasn’t the case, then is that what it meant to have a flirty personality? Did Kit have such a personality that he would flirt with anyone?

Ty shook his head trying to redirect his thoughts. He was getting distracted trying to solve one puzzle when he had yet to finish the one in front of him, “besides, you haven’t told us who sent you after Kit.”

“Then you might as well kill me because I’m not telling you. I have much more to fear from them then your broken Clave.”

“Even from death?” That seemed rather short sighted, and stupid in Ty’s opinion. But then again they did just establish she must not have the best reasoning skills.

She sighed, “just do what you will, Shadowhunter, and hand down your righteous judgment already,” she said in a tone that suggested she thought quite the opposite.

He was stalling, he knew that. But he didn’t have an answer to give, at least not a sufficient one. He had the right to end her life, she had broken the Accords and betrayed his own trust. Moreover, they were running out of time, and when they did, he could safely assume that all of their lives would be forfeit. 

Ty put down his knife, “I won’t kill you. I’m not arresting you either,”

Hypatia’s mouth fell open in what must have been utter shock, “ What do you mean? You’re not letting me go!”

“On the contrary, I am. You said you weren’t in a negotiable situation correct? It sounds like you were coerced. You’ve helped me in the past on several accounts. I won’t end your life because you were forced into this.”

She gaped at him, “What sort of Shadowhunter lets their enemies go after trying to kill them?” 

She sounded angry for some reason that was beyond Ty. He chalked it up to more irrational behaviors on her part.

He knew his decision wasn’t the most logical but the idea of killing her seemed far to unnecessary. Even more than that it just felt wrong to him. “Me,” he answered, “ I don’t really care what everyone else’s perception of a Shadowhunter should be, and I definitely don’t care to live up to such expectations.” 

“Surely you have more sense then this fool?” She said turning to Kit in another bewildering statement that made Ty wonder if she truly had a death wish he was unaware of.

Kit gave her a hard look making Ty nervous. 

Would he stand by his decision or would he make a different choice? 

With a sigh, Kit relaxed, putting his dagger back in his weapons belt. “Don’t look at me, I’m not killing you either.” 

Ty felt himself release a breath he didn’t realize he was holding.

The softness changed in his expression again as he looked back at Hypatia, “But don’t think I won’t  if you come after me again,” he warned.

“And remember,” Ty added as they turned to go down the stairs, “It was Shadowhunters who spared you. If you get in more trouble, next time go to the Clave.”

Hypatia stepped back and quickly opened a portal for herself, enhancing Ty’s eagerness to get out of the shop before anyone arrived. 

As they started down the stairs he heard Hypatia call after them before the green light of the portal that lit up the dark room blinked out, taking her with it.

“The time for running is over now that they know who you are, Kit. They will find you.”

 

 

They were running down the alley now, weaving in and out through the buildings and jumping over fences to get back to the Shadow Market as quickly as possible and regroup. So far there had been no sign of anyone following them, Ty considered themselves very lucky.

They slowed as they reached the street to blend in with the crowd, the old theater in sight just a mile ahead of them.

“You know, I don’t know why I find it so surprising that Hypatia set us up like that. It’s not like shes made it a secret how much she hates Shadowhunters,” Kit said.

“I should have known,” Ty said feeling ashamed, “I knew it was her shop as soon as we stepped inside. All the merchandise was the same as the shop we visited back in L.A. The organization of the stock was even the same as well. I just didn’t think she had any reason to betray us.”

“That’s not your fault Ty, like you said it was her choice.” 

It was reassuring to hear that Kit didn’t hold him completely to blame. Though he knew seeing through others motives was not his strong suit by any means.

“I should have told you,” he admitted, knowing Kit was much far more suited to that sort of thing.

Kit considered this, “yeah, you probably should have. I know it’s not something you think about, but you’ve always had the habit of doing things on your own even when we were supposed to be partners. If you have teammates you have to learn to make sure they’re on the same page as you otherwise they can’t work with you.”

Ty was a little surprised at the honesty of the response. He once thought Kit would never have lied to him but even then he couldn’t really recall ever garninering such blunt reprimanding from him before. Not that he minded in this case, seeing as he was in the right. It made him wonder what else Kit had never told him, and what his real unfiltered feelings towards him were.

He knew, at least, that Kit didn’t hate him as much as previously thought, and that gave him enough encouragement to do what he did next. 

Ty stopped, Kit took a few steps before realizing Ty wasn’t behind him and turned around.

“I’ve made a decision,” he announced, “ I know I told you before that if you didn’t want to be apart of this mission I could have you replaced. I’ve changed my mind.”

“What do you mean?” Kit asked in a low voice that made Ty feel that Kit was on edge at the statement.

“I need you apart of this team with me. We work well together, and I know there isn’t a suitable replacement at the Academy. So, I decided to retract my previous offer, you will be working with the team indefinitely,” he explained.

Kit seemed upset at the demand, and Ty couldn’t completely blame him hating to be told what to do himself. Still, it did hurt to see.

“You’re ordering me to be apart of the team now?” He said crossing his arms.

“Yes, I hope you can be ok with that.” Ty let his hands flutter at his sides, feeling the tension in his body grow.

Kit didn’t respond immediately, instead he stared at the ground in front of him.

“It’s a good opportunity to prove yourself.” He said, assuming that Kit needed some reassurance that the arrangement would be beneficial to him as well.

Kit let out a sigh, “Fine, but I need you to promise me something first.”

“Yes?”

“The whole First Heir thing has to be kept a secret,” he seemed serious enough until he said, “I don’t need anyone treating me like royalty, I have enough fans as it is.”

Ty frowned at the unlikely hood that Kit had a secret fanclub. Although, Mason and Mia did seem to be awe of him. Maybe he would ask them about that later to see if there was some hidden club unbeknownst to even Kit he could uncover. 

“I doubt you have to worry about that.”

“Just a joke,” he clarified unnecessarily. 

“An unfunny one,” Ty said not because he didn’t find Kit amusing but more because he couldn’t help being reminded of the danger Kit must be in, Hypatia’s warning coming back to him like a distant echo.

Kit turned his head away from him, hiding his face before continuing their walk back to the Market.

 

 

The New York Shadow Market was much more than just dusk and twilight skies like the one in L.A. The faerie lights that lit up the theater in a dim soft glow turned the old windows to stained glass. The curtains were hung with ropes of ivy and baby's breath and even the dust the sifted through the air looked like falling stardust, glittering when they hit the light just right. Kit knew at sunrise the magic would vanish and the theater would transform back into an old abandoned building with the leave of the Market goers. There was almost something religious fleetingness of it all. 

Kit watched as downworlders, Faeries with vines for hair, vampires who looked as if they hadn’t updated their wardrobe since the 16th century, and werewolves with tufts of fur sticking out their ears, chattered and traded. He even saw a few hopeful pickpockets trying to swipe some charms off one of the Faerie’s stall. He pretended not to notice, the Shadow Market and Shadowhunters didn’t exist in the same space, this was a place outside hard laws and ran on house rules, and petty theft was part of the deal. 

He wished he could browse the wares, soak up the interactions between the people. The deals, the deceit, the secrets, and the strange sense of comradery that only a Shadow Market could offer.

He knew places like this would always have a captivating appeal to him, but he couldn't stay. He had forgoed that life long ago and considering he had a bounty on his head he decided against asking to stay awhile longer.

He pretended not to notice Ty watching him. He had to work on his poker face if even Ty could tell how wistful he must look right about now. 

They had met up with Dru and Jaime as they waited for Mia and Mason to finish up with whatever they were doing.  Jaime filled them in of how their investigation went, Dru was noticeably quieter, only adding to the conversation to fill in some details that Jaime had forgotten. He wondered if their mission didn’t go as smoothly as Jaime had let on, and if Ty had noticed the change in his sisters demeanor he didn't show it. 

Kit couldn’t be certain, but he suspected from her subdued expression and the look Jaime was giving her that they weren’t telling them everything.

Meanwhile in the distance, Mason had his arm around Mia and was talking rather animatedly with a jittery expression on his face. The warlock girl in charge of the stall was regarding them with a deadpan expression, though with pure white eyes it was a little hard to tell. The stall displayed bottles of all shapes and sizes with liquid alight with luminescent colors, some even glowed with several at once. Definitely the real deal, unlike the bottles filled with water and food coloring him and his dad used to try to pass off as legit.

He guessed by the way Mason kept gesturing to Mia and the way she awkwardly clung to him that they were trying to convince her that Mia had been dosed up on love potion.

After a few more minutes of painful acting did they leave the stall, rejoining their group. 

They started moving down the aisles together as they made their way to the exit.

“Did you two have fun?” Dru wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, teasing them as they joined the group. Mia and Mason immediately stepped apart from each other, taking to walking an either side of Dru, leaving Jaime to look a little out of place if he didn’t seem so nonchalant about everything. 

Kit didn’t really remember much about Jaime Rosales but he had a sort of casualness that made Kit suspicious.

“Did  _ you?” _ Mia shot back. 

Mason sniggered, clapping his hand over his mouth to try to hide the sound.

Dru turned a bright scarlet.

“Were you able to find out where Lucus bought the potion from?” Kit said attempting to deter the conversation trying to spare Dru of an further embarrassment. 

Mason shrugged looking put out, “Apparently she’s had a higher demand in her stuff lately, so she couldn’t say.”

“More like wouldn’t” muttered Kit. 

He risked a glance at Ty, his brow furrowed at the news, his hand resting on his belt, tapping his fingers in time as he thought. 

Kit must not have been paying attention, maybe he was just distracted, or maybe the universe had it out for him. One of those reasons had to be the explanation for what happened next. 

His hand, or elbow,  _ something _ , snagged on a clear container as he passed a stall sending it crashing to the ground in front of him. 

Amid the broken glass was a creature that looked like a ball of flexible mucus. It emanated a low chattering noise as it shook away the shards of glass attempting to stick to the slime on its body before springing for Kit, becoming airborne.

He didn’t have time to react, his mind still trying to remember even knocking over the container much less keeping up with the fact that a ball of snot was now flying at his face.

Without missing a second, Ty grabbed an empty cardboard box sitting beside the stall and swiped the creature mid air, slamming the box with creature inside on the ground. 

“W-what the hell is that?” Mason stammered. 

Kit just blinked, trying to register what just happened. 

“ _ Necrotizing  _ _ staphylococcus demonica,”  _ Ty said as he swiftly flipped the box, closing it before the thing emerged again. “It’s a sort of flesh eating demon that only feeds of the epidermis.”

Dru and Jaime exchanged a look.

Ty continued, “It can be contained by any material as long as it’s trapped on all four sides, but if it comes into contact with flesh, it will rapidly devour the skin of it’s victim.”

“Uhmm,” Kit tried to clear his throat as he realized how close he came to having his face ripped off. 

Ty looked him over, gray eyes dancing across his skin. Though he didn’t ask if he was alright, he supposed that would have seemed like an unnecessary question seeing as how he still had a face. 

Kit might have been a little unnerved by the intense scrutiny Ty was looking at him if he wasn’t so rattled as it was. Thank god Ty knew what they were dealing with. He didn’t want to think of what would have happened if Ty didn’t have the habit of knowing everything.

A loud ‘hmph’ behind him caught his attention. He turned around to see the vendor, a woman with long red horns and wrinkled skin silently holding her hand out to him for payment.

“And it cost me a pretty penny too,” She informed them.

“You gotta be kidding me. Your  _ illegal _ demon almost kills him and you want him to pay for it?” Jaime said.

Kit on the other hand, didn’t even grumble as he fished in his pockets for some money, didn’t even care that he was being shaken down for all he was worth. Forget the pretty lights and interesting company, he wanted out of here.

He handed her the money, Ty picked up the box carrying it with him as they started to walk away.

“Your taking that with you?” She said in outrage that she just lost her prized merchandise.

Kit could have mentioned the breach in the Accords she committed by even having the thing nonetheless selling it, but he was at a Shadow Market, so instead he just said, “I broke it, I bought it right?”

They could still hear her swearing after them all the way to the exit. 

“Did you two have any better luck?” Mia asked looking pale and like she needed a pick me up.

Ty looked disgruntled as he said with irritation, “It appears that I may have made my previous statement prematurely. Faeries may or may not be involved, as it turns out.”

“Faeries are definitely involved,” Kit clarified.

He was answered with a collective groan from the group and an unhappy noise from Ty.

He watched as Dru came over to talk to Ty, giving him more details on the apartment. Ty in turn told her as much as he could about their mission, Dru pressing for more details as they walked. Every now and then Dru would try to bring him into the conversation with an encouraging smile and comment directed his way. And he had to admit, he didn’t mind as he watched them and the closeness he didn’t remember them sharing before.

Maybe there was some good news after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGGh! I don't know why this chapter about drove me nuts here at the end, maybe because I wasn't expecting it would be so long? Hopefully my frustrations don't shine through and it's still enjoyable. Let me know what you guys think and if you like where its going!


	5. Distractions

Flesh eating demons, magic circles, and attempts at kidnapping aside, they made it back in time for dinner at least. Kit was sitting on the edge of the table, Allen and Jake sitting on either side of him in their seats still eating their food. 

“I can’t believe they let you guys go to a Shadow Market, that is so awesome,” Jake said lamenting his bad luck, shaking his head. Thankfully, he seemed to have forgiven Kit for telling him to shut up the other day, probably discounting it as a brief act of insanity. 

Kit wished he could.

Kit rolled his eyes, “it’s not a big deal, I’ve been to the Market plenty of times with my dad,”

This seemed to impress them more as they exchanged a look. He didn’t really talk about his dad much to anyone here and was wondering what kind of impression they had of his late father from the brief mentions that he made of him. 

“But don’t they sell lots of illegal things there, right? Isn’t that the whole point of them?” Allen asked.

“Not exactly, I mean there is a lot of illegal things going on, but it's more of a place for downworlders to meet without being in fear of Shadowhunters.” 

They looked back at him blankly. 

He guesed this might be something hard to understand to Shadowhunters. The idea that downworlders who never felt protected by the law made a place for themselves out of sight of it and because of the absence of that law, crime naturally followed after as a by product, not as the original intent. 

“Look, there is always going to be people doing illegal things but I guarantee you Shadow Markets or at least not like the ones that exist now, wouldn't exist if things were more equal.”

Jake lifted his fork in the air as if to use it to demonstrate a point but just managed to get mash potatoes everywhere, “But things  _ are _ equal now. I mean Alec Lightwood is Consul and he’s married to Magnus freakin’ Bane. I heard they even got married in gold.”

They did. Kit was there, well sort of, but that wasn’t the point. 

He didn’t know how to explain to them that three years wasn’t enough time to change all the laws or everyone’s opinions of downworlders or their relation with the law. If that was the case he would be living it up in a nice country manor in Idris by now.

But they didn’t grow up like he did, feeling as though downworld was his home and illicit activities was a perfectly viable way to make a living. They didn’t see all the distrust, abuse of power, and the terrible things some people had to do just to survive because of laws like the Cold Peace. 

Or the families ripped apart by said laws.

Kit risked a glance over his shoulder at Ty. He was sitting on the other side of the table a few seats down, Dru on one side, Mia on her right. On Ty’s left was Mason. 

He noticed Mason seemed to get along well with Ty. It had never occurred to him before that Mia and Mason must have known Ty as well through Dru.

Ty was still dressed in the clothes Kit had given him. He was wearing his headphones to buffer out the sound of the clattering of silverware and and chatter of the students. 

His thoughts turned over to the events that day. They worked well together. Maybe they hadn’t changed too much after all, maybe they still could be friends. After all, his feelings were in the past, they didn’t necessarily have to carry over to the present. If he could just ignore all that like Ty seemed too, then maybe they could start over.

“So, um, you don’t have anymore of those pictures, right?” Allen asked.

Kit had almost forgotten about the pictures he hung up all over the Academy to get back at Allen for stealing his witchlight. “That’s a good question.” 

“C’mon man, just tell me there’s no more,” he said with a tone that suggested he didn’t care if it was true or not.

“There’s anywhere from zero to a massive stack hidden away,” Kit said.

Allen groaned loudly gripping his hair.

Kit turned his attention back to Ty, hoping to see him looking his way, wanting Ty to see him surrounded by friends, carefree, and and in a place he belonged. Far different from how he had been when he came to the Blackthorns.

Ty was, however, not looking at him. Reminding him that trying to impress Ty was a poor way to begin a new start unless he  _ wanted _ to go full circle.

Something caught his attention, a soft laugh sounding so distant that at first he thought he must have imagined it to hear it so clearly in the clamour of the crowded room. Or maybe it was because the sound was somewhat familiar like a dream he had forgotten as soon as he woke up, leaving him to wonder if he had even dreamed at all.

Kit looked up and let out a small gasp at the girl sitting just above him on one of the wooden rafters that ran the length of the hall. 

He heard Jake say something to him, saw Allen look around to see what he was staring at out of the corner of his eye, but he wasn’t paying attention to them.

A likeness of Livvy ripped straight from his memories as if he had never forgotten the small details about her, the shape of her nose, the angle of her jaw, the way her hair fell from her face, sat perfectly preserved with her long legs swinging from the rafters. Everything about her was the same save her coloring that seemed bleached out like a watercolour left to dry on top of another painting as the background of the walls behind her stood out boldly through her. 

She was looking down at the students, holding her hand up to her mouth to suppress a giggle. She looked just like she did when she and Ty would spy on the Centurions, finding places to hide just out of sight while she came up with elaborate stories to tell her twin. 

Her eyes scanned the room, passing over each face, Kit’s and even Dru’s with the same brief curiosity she would give a stranger, as if she didn’t recognize them until she settled on her twin. 

Ty was looking back up at her, his eyes studying her, his brows in a deep crease. 

Kit looked back up at her to watch as she began to shimmer like a holograph from some old scifi movie until her image sputtered out.  Ty’s gaze flickered down looking for Kit. His eyes seemed to hold a question as he caught him staring at the space his sister’s ghost just was. Everyone else was just white noise as they stared back at each other, sharing in a moment that only they could. 

Kit nodded once, yes had seen her.

He might have imagined the fraction of Ty’s shoulders relaxing, or the breath he seemed to exhale. But it begged a question of how much company Ty had found in Livvy’s ghost over the years or if it was more lonesome than a locket to keep her memory would have been instead. And if he had wanted someone to carry that burden with him.

  


  


Kit sat alone at a window seat in one of the several common rooms in the Academy. It was one of his favorite spots because of it’s view of the lake and the fact that you could open the window to climb out onto the the slanted roof, not that Kit did that if anyone was asking. 

He had a text book on demonic languages propped open on his knee as he stared out the window in a daze. He should probably be studying his latin he knew, it was more likely to come up on the test but recent events reminded him how much he had neglected this area of study. Maybe he always assumed he would have a warlock on hand to consult, but that wasn’t the attitude of an aspiring Scholomance applicant.

The only problem with this spot, or most places in the Academy in general, with the nice lighting, warm brown paint and wood panels, was that it didn’t exactly inspire him to study or fight demons. He found himself wanting to curl up and read a book, just not this book. He wondered not for the first time who came up with the interior design of the place.

He was completely zoned out staring blankly in the distance when  a shadow fell over him. 

He looked up to see Dru standing over him. There was a picture of a birthday cake on her shirt that appeared to be dripping blood instead of icing and font that read,  **‘** _ Birthday Massacre.’ _ “Studying?” She asked with a smirk.

Kit looked down at the floor where his book had slipped from his hands and fallen without him realizing. 

He slid further down in his seat in defeat. “Why do we even have to take a test when we’re busy trying to save the world?”

Dru picked up the book and handed it back to him, which he reluctantly took.

“Now you’re just being overdramatic.”

“I  _ am _ overdramatic, have you met me?” 

Dru rolled her eyes, “Besides, I think I heard the term ‘group project’ being thrown around by the teachers.”

“We’re trying to locate sacred magical artifacts not build a paper mache volcano,” Kit said.

Dru gave him a confused look before going to look out the window. 

Kit almost forgot Shadowhunters limited knowledge of mundane schools and traditions, and tried again, “Who could forget the tale of Arthur and the group project to find the Holy Grail.”

Dru snorted, “That was a myth mostly. I think it was based off the Mortal Cup though.”

She was probably procrastinating too, he thought as she continued to stare out the window. She must have a lot to catch up on since she only just arrived at the Academy. In fact, she had yet to spend much time in class thanks to their ‘group project’. 

Still, she seemed to be doing well and Kit couldn’t help feeling proud of her at how far she came from the girl he used to know complaining how unfair it was she was always left out to the girl in front of him standing tall and confident. 

But then again, last he had seen her she had just lost a sister and the world was moving so fast around her it was no wonder she had felt pressured to keep up. 

He thought about telling her about seeing Livvy’s ghost at dinner but thought better of it. It seemed cruel somehow, that he could see her sister and she never would again.

It occurred to him then that he had apologized to Ty for leaving but he had never apologized to her, and that maybe he should. 

“Hey, Dru,” he said catching her attention.

“Hmm?” She said without looking his way.

Kit took a deep breath, “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you goodbye when I left.”

She did turn then, her eyes wide and shining. 

Kit stood up when he realized the brightness there were tears. “Dru-?”

She hugged him then, it was quick, but tight during its entirety. He didn’t have time to respond or hug her back, too stunned that his spontaneous apology evoked such a strong response and guilt that it was an afterthought to begin with.

“You know I hated you when you left.” She said as she pulled back away from him.

“Yeah, that sounds fair,” he was relieved to see her tears were gone as she looked at him now.

She shook her head, her loose curls falling around her shoulders. “No, it’s not. I was just so  _ lonely, _ and everyone kept leaving. For awhile I thought it was easier to be angry at everyone than sad so I wouldn’t have to miss them. Then there was Ty, and I knew I couldn’t be Livvy, but things were easier while you were there and when you left I was afraid he would stop wanting me around too.” 

Kit thought back to how badly Dru had wanted to be there for Ty and how scared she was that he would reject her. When he left it must have felt like walking on eggshells as she tried to find a new balance between her and her brother. He never would have thought that in her own way Dru had needed him. 

Kit slumped back into the arm chair, running his hands through his hair, “Dru, I really am sorry. I was just so messed up and I was scared that I was gonna lose Ty too that I was out of my mind. I wasn’t thinking straight, I didn’t know what I was doing,” he rambled, coming up short to steady his shaky breathing. How was he supposed to explain letting Ty in his clearly desperate state go through with necromancy? There was no excuse for that.

Dru sat down on arm of his chair as to sit next to him.

“I know you were only doing your best and I shouldn’t be angry you made a mistake. I think all of us were relying on you too much to take care of Ty, and that wasn’t fair, you only just knew each other. I think everyone wanted to forget you were still dealing with your fathers death and that you could do it on your own so everyone could worry about other things.” She looked over at him with much more understanding than he thought he deserved, “We should have been there for the both of you and I should have understood how much pressure you were under. I’m sorry too.”

He never thought he would receive understanding let alone an apology. It was a pretty remarkable thing to feel like someone was on his side, or at least willing to be. He didn’t feel like he really deserved all of that just yet. Even though it was true, that he pushed away all of his grief and fears to the side so he could be whatever it was Ty needed, and that in hindsight might not have been the best decision for himself. It was easy to be angry at the other Blackthorns for not noticing that Ty needed what he couldn’t possibly provide. But he couldn’t get rid of the guilt for not being the friend that Ty wanted. Because in the end the real reason he couldn’t be there for him was because he was using Ty as a distraction from all those things he couldn't face just yet and he let his feelings for him cloud his judgment of what was actually best for the both of them. 

But Dru was offering him forgiveness and for the first time Kit felt like he could take some of the blame off of himself. Maybe in time he could even learn to forgive himself too.

He knew his dad would think of him pathetic for letting someone else have so much control over his state of mind but he thought at least that Tessa and Jem would be proud, and that was what really mattered.

“Thanks Dru, I think I really needed that.”

Dru smiled and stood up, offering him her hand, “C’mon, I’m going back to study with the others. You should come too.” 

He decided to take her up on that offer and let her pull him out of his seat. Afterall, he was part of the group now. Why shouldn’t he study with them?

  


  


The library had a pretty impressive collection considering how new the Academy was and without the resources from Idris. Kit half expected the Library to consist of a small bookshelf shoved in a corner with only five or so old dusty hand me down books and outdated manuels when he first came here. But in actuality the Academy had a proper library with donated books from all over the world, including a large number of old classics that had nothing to do with Shadowhunting donated by Tessa, who insisted they were required reading material for any individual. 

In one of the corners of the room was a sitting space with a coffee table, a few armchairs, and a loveseat, which is where they found the rest of the group.

Mia was sitting by the coffee table which had notebooks and two coffee mugs set aside for her and Dru. Mason was sitting on one end of the love seat his nose two inches away from a complicated looking manual, Ty on his other side lounging more casually with a notebook he was working in propped up on his knees.

Kit had noticed that Ty was spending most of his free time in the library, he even noticed him eating breakfast in there earlier. He wondered if it was just the books he had access to or if it was the familiarity of the surroundings in the way that all libraries were similar that he found comforting. 

“I brought Kit with me, found him drooling in his textbook,” Dru announced.

“I wasn’t  _ drooling, _ ” he corrected, “or sleeping. I was just reading really closely.” 

He took one of the armchairs and flipped his book back open, noting a lack of drool stains. 

He noticed Ty’s eyes scan the cover of his book for a moment before returning to whatever he was doing. It made Kit feel slightly self conscious for some reason. Maybe because the only reason he was brushing up on his demonic languages was because how easily Ty out classed him the other day. 

Everything fell into place rather effortlessly after that. If Kit still had any reservations about if he could really implement himself in with this group, they were soon forgotten. Dru and Mia were working on a study guide together complete with notes Mia had made for her to catch her up on what she had missed. Mason frequently kept coming up with questions from the text he was reading for Ty who would answer him politely without looking up from his notebook.

Kit guessed Ty was working on something other then class work, after all it’s not like he needed to study. Ty could probably pass any test the Clave could throw at him. It made him wonder not for the first time why he wasn’t at the Scholomance. 

Mason scratched his head with his pencil, “So, Simon the Scribe was the name of a Silent Brother who was staying at the Cluj Institute in the 1450s, right?” He asked.

“Actually,” Kit said speaking up, “ no one really knows if he was a Silent Brother or not, that’s just how he signed his correspondence.” Kit had actually read a good bit on the spread of Vampirism. It was kind of hardcore like some kind of video game or fantasy novel. It was something right up Dru’s alley too with all the blood and gothic castles.

Ty looked over at him impressed, making Kit feel ridiculously proud of himself.

“Sounds like a Silent Brother name though,” said Mason.

“Maybe he was just more of a scholar then a fighter,” Ty suggested as if he liked the idea.

“Either way I guess it worked out for the best since it seems like the only accounts from that time seem to be written by him. If he didn’t put as much focus on recording events we probably wouldn’t know anything about what happened” Kit noted.

Ty smiled his way, a brief flash of that smile that used to remind him of sunrises. It caught him off guard and he was sure he was staring.

“That just goes to show the value in Shadowhunters finding other pursuits than just fighting,” said Ty. 

Kit snapped himself out of it, “yeah, well if everyone was the same, humans wouldn’t have gotten very far.” Kit said thinking about the different Shadowhunters he knew and even though the Clave didn’t always like their talents or differences the world was irrefutably better for them.

  


  


After about an hour or so the group decided they could use a break. Which was good news for Kit because the words on the page he was reading were starting to become meaningless. Of course that could be because the words were in another language that was physically impossible for him to even speak properly. 

Kit got up, lifting his arms behind his head as he stretched out. He caught Ty’s eyes before he looked away from him, returning his attention back to his notebook. 

Kit wandered over to him, curious to see what he had been working on all this time.

It wasn’t notes or anything like he expected, but was instead a detailed sketch of what looked to be a bouquet, but on close inspection what had first appeared to be flowers were actually butterflies. Kit had nearly forgotten about the drawings of insects and animals Ty used to have hanging up on his wall. 

He had thought they were impressive back then but this went beyond just the skill to remember minute details that Ty had a knack for. This was artistic with how the butterflies acted as petals for the stems of the flowers and the shading that helped hide that illusion. 

Like so many things about Ty, it was beautiful. 

“This is incredible Ty, you’ve really improved,” he said unable to help the awe in his voice.

Ty ducked his head as he closed the book, Kit thought he could see him blush. 

“It’s just something I thought of doing in the meantime. But I think I could use a break too.”

Kit looked over to one of the tables where a board game was left behind from some other students. Kit walked over and lifted up the game to show everyone. “Wanna play Monopoly?” 

Dru, who was standing next to Mia and Mason, snorted, “With Ty? Uh, no thanks.”

Ty looked over to Kit, his eyes resting on his elbow, “they stopped playing board games with me when I was ten.” 

Kit assumed ‘they’ meant Dru and the rest of the Blackthorns.

“Well we only need two people if you want to play.”

Ty sat down his notebook and straightened up, “If you don’t mind losing.”

Kit smiled. Coming from anyone else it would sound arrogant but he knew Ty was just pointing out the fact that he did usually win and that was why the Blackthorns no longer played with him.

“Oh, don’t worry I don’t plan on losing,” and he didn’t, he was instead filled with a determination to show Ty exactly the kind of game he played.

He didn’t bother mentioning that Jem and Tessa no longer played with him either for a very good a reason.

  


  


Dru headed downstairs alongside Mia and Mason in search of grabbing some lunch, leaving Ty and Kit to their game. The walk was unusually quiet. Dru would be more concerned about what was bothering her two friends except the need to satisfy the rumbling in her stomach had her preoccupied. 

Mason’s face was scrunched up as if he was trying to solve a very difficult problem, “Kit and your brother used to be close right? But they’re not now, really..”

They both turned to look at her, causing her to look away. 

“Something like that..” She mumbled.

“But they seem to be getting along now right?” Mia pointed out sounding very much like the optimist Dru knew she wasn’t. Maybe she was just hopeful that Kit was happy since she had a thing for him. She felt another jolt of concern she didn’t understand go through her at the thought.

She wondered if they were ok now or if it was just another calm before the storm.

“So? What happened?” Mason said punctuating his sentence by jabbing the pencil he still had in the air.

“Well, I don’t really know..” She said honestly. Sure, the whole necromancy thing was a pretty big deal and she could see why that would upset Kit and why Ty would be resentful if Kit tried to stop him. But she didn’t really know if any of that happened. But it hardly seemed like Ty was upset at Kit in the aftermath of everything.

Either way she doubted they were going to tell her anytime soon.

Mason wedged himself in between herself and Mia, throwing his arms around their shoulders. 

“Then let's find out! C’mon, it’ll be our own game to see who can figure it out first. Then we can help fix whatever happened!” 

Dru thought that was a terrible idea but she knew there was no point trying to talk Mason out of it. Besides, if they wouldn’t tell her themselves what choice did she have really?

“Well, what do we get if we win?” Mia brought up.

“Uh..well..” Mason faltered, clearly not thinking that far ahead.

Dru was trying to come up with a reason to change the subject when a beautiful excuse materialized in the form of Jaime Rosales.

Jaime was walking towards them as if he often found himself wandering the halls of the Shadowhunter Academy with a winning smile, a bag of doughnuts, and two cups of coffee in hand, like a beautiful mirage.

Her stomach rumbled again at the sight of the food.

“Dru!”

It took her a moment to register the unusualness in the sight of seeing Jaime here given his casualness as if he belonged here, or anywhere for that matter. By the time she managed to say his name back he had somehow untangled her from her friends and was walking her away with his arm around hers. 

She looked back at her friends who were exchanging confused glances and gave them an apologetic shrug while Jaime winked back at them. 

“You know, I was on my way to get lunch,” she pretended to be annoyed. Really, she wasn’t though, she found it really hard to be when he acted so happy to see her. She couldn’t help the happiness she felt as well at seeing him, she wondered when and if that was going to change.

“That’s why I brought donuts and coffee. I heard you guys were cramming for exams.”

She guessed that meant he had been talking to Ty, but what about if it wasn’t about Mark?

He handed her a coffee and took a sip. It was deliciously sweet, she would have been self conscious to indulge in that much sugar on her own but Jaime had bought it for her so clearly he wasn’t judging.

Besides, a sugar fix was exactly what her brain was needing after reading and re-reading those study guides.

They started their way up the stairs to the library, Dru taking sips from her coffee already feeling the caffeine in her veins restoring her to life. Double mocha latte with extra sugar, waaay better than an energy rune any day.

“So, why are you here? For the mission?” she asked him, “ I don’t think Ty has decided what to do next yet, or at least he hasn’t  _ told _ us what the plan is.”

The smile on his face dropped immediately, “Actually, It’s about your other brother. Have you heard from him yet?”

Dru shook her head feeling the caffeine in her system turn to nervous energy.

Jaime didn’t press, just nodded his head in acknowledgment. “I’m going to ask the Alliance if he was on a diplomatic mission in the Unseelie lands. Their movements have become really unpredictable lately and I’m beginning to think that whatever is going on is connected to that.”

Dru had nearly forgot that Jaime alongside Mark and Cristina were acting ambassadors to Faerie.

“Why three Faerie ambassadors? I mean, I guess it doesn't hurt anything after everything with the Cold Peace.”

“Mark and Cristina have a close tie to Faerie so it makes sense why the Alliance wanted them but a lot of the Fair Folk, mostly the Seelies, see them little more then the Kings Shadowhunter whores.”

Dru whipped around at the harshness of his words but Jaime looked unfazed and was continuing on like nothing.

“Not that the Consul would, but there are many Shadowhunters who think they can’t be partial because of their relationship. So, now  _ I’m  _ the more professional one,” he laughed.

Dru was still gaping at him. How could he talk like that so easily about Cristina. 

“Hm?” He said catching on to her stare, “Not that it matters, Tina has never let what other people think about her change her mind before. Still, it does work out for me.” He said, turning on his charm again giving Dru a feeling of whiplash.

Dru realized then that there was still a lot about Jaime that she didn’t know.

“And do you think that they can’t be partial?” She asked.

Jaime considered this for a minute, “ Tina and Mark are both great Shadowhunters, but I wouldn’t put it past them to let their hearts get away with them,” he said in way that suggested he didn’t have a heart to get carried away with.

  


  


The game was lasting far longer than could be expected from Ty’s experience. Usually, he won fairly quickly even in terms of monopoly. He had applied his usual strategy, buying up the best properties and building as soon as feasible. By Ty’s estimate Kit should have already been bankrupt, but apparently he wasn’t.

Ty was not naive enough anymore to disregard cheating as a possibility, in fact he was certain of it. He wasn’t mad, however. It made the game more thrilling than Ty could have imagined. A new challenge to overcome, a new way to play and win then he realized. 

Another perspective Kit had enlightened him to. It should have been frustrating to be cheated, as it always was when people broke from the script that Ty had memorized in order to know what to expect from other people. He was still learning the rules in which others applied when interacting with one another and when and why it was appropriate to break from them. Ty had always tried to consider it a learning experience, something exciting rather than discouraging when he got something wrong. 

Ty had found that mindset easier in the past when it was Kit explaining what he had missed. Maybe because Kit had never judged him for not understanding the subtleties that others did, or maybe it was because Kit had a unique way of looking at the world himself.

A large part of the reason though was because Kit used to always be interested in what he had to say, valuing his perspective as much as his own, allowing Ty to feel comfortable and confident alongside him. 

That was why they had been Sherlock and Watson.

Ty looked over at Kit as he brushed his blonde curls out of his face, catching a glimpse of blue eyes sparkling like the sea catching moonlight. His hands were calloused now, the Herondale ring fit well on his finger, as did the clothes that he wore, nice quality material, a necklace made of leather and wooden beads around his neck. He was smiling too as he waited for Ty to unravel the mystery he had presented him.

It was a moment that felt familiar to him despite the differences between them now, of other nights spent together doing not much of anything, reading, or talking as they walked the shoreline of the beach. Small things that had meant the world to him then.

For the past few years he had been a Sherlock without a Watson but as he looked at Kit now he couldn’t help the thought that came to him, ‘what was Sherlock without his Watson?’

But Kit was challenging him now, and Ty would hate to disappoint him. He weighed his options, he could continue observing him, waiting for him to make a mistake or he could switch tactics and force his hand, literally and figuratively. 

Ty decided on a new approach, one he wouldn’t employ normally, but the alternative was a possible stalemate or worse defeat. 

And Ty really wanted to win.

  


  


“BS,” Dru called.

Jaime’s shoulders slumped as he flipped over his card revealing a queen instead an ace like he claimed. 

Dru let out a giggle. Jaime had an absolute terrible poker face. She popped another doughnut in her mouth and looked over at Ty and Kit who were seated on the floor a fair distance away from them, Dru and Jaime taking up one of the corner tables.

Kit was smiling, laying on his side while Ty looked intensely focused, which Dru knew meant he was having fun as well. She figured they were due for another break seeing as how the only one they had taken was when Dru had taken Jaime up to the library and Kit convinced Jaime to stick around for awhile. They had been playing BS ever since while they watched them play.

Dru licked the powder off of her fingers before she remembered Jaime sitting next to her. She quickly grabbed a napkin to clean of her hands, peeking up at him self consciously but he had returned his attention back to Ty and Kit.

“It’s cool those two stayed so close,” he said thoughtfully.

That caused Dru to pause for a second, but she supposed he had no way of knowing otherwise would he?

“They actually haven’t seen each other in three years.” She said, dropping her voice even though she knew they weren’t paying any attention to their conversation.

Jaime took the hint and lowered his voice to match her’s, leaning in across the table. “Really? Did something happen?” 

Dru nodded, “But when did you ever spend enough time around either of them to know how close they were?”

Jaime shrugged flashing her a mischievous smile, peering up at her through long dark lashes. “I might have snuck out of your room a few times when I was staying with you in London..”

Dru crossed her arms, “You asked me to hide you and then you snuck around the Institute behind my back?”

Jaime scratched the back of his head pretending to look abashed for her sake. “Well, you weren’t always there and I got lonely?”

Dru narrowed her eyes willing herself not to laugh at his act.

“Ok, ok, I just was just curious to see the Blackthorns I heard so much about.”

“Nosy,” she admonished him, shaking her head. “I forgive you though.”

Jaime pretended to breathe a sigh of relief before returning back to the topic apparently everyone in the Shadowhunter Academy was wondering. “So, what happened between them?”

Dru really wished people would stop asking her this question. It was one thing to have to lie about Livvy and her brother’s past attempts at necromancy but it was another to admit that she wasn’t even sure of the cause of their falling out. “I don’t really know, just guesses maybe.” 

Jaime turned his gaze back to them for a moment studying them before turning back to her, “Is it because they’re in love with each other?”

Dru let out a small yelp of surprise. Kit gave her a confused look before turning his attention back to Ty. But Dru was staring at them now, her mind went completely blank for a moment before it rapidly kicked into gear filling in Jaime’s suggestion like the last piece to jigsaw puzzle in her memories she never knew her mind was working on the last few years.

Were they in love? 

She saw Ty’s dejected face when he realized Kit wasn’t coming back, saw the sadness in his eyes as he asked Magnus,  _ “Where’s Kit, really? But- can I say goodbye to him? If I could just talk to him once-” _

Was he in love with Kit and did Kit break his heart? That would make sense, after all Dru found it hard to believe that Kit could hold it against Ty for wanting to bring his sister back from the dead even if it was dangerous. After all, she didn’t and he had even helped him.

She remembered then of another conversation she had with Kit years ago when she confessed how worried she was that Ty wasn’t coping well and his own confession in return, “ _ So, why is it so hard for me to lie to this one person, to Ty?”  _ He had asked her and she naively told him it was because they were friends. But Dru had thought of him as friend too and that didn’t stop him from lying to her.

“ _ Whatever you thought you saw, it wasn’t there _ ,” that's right, that’s what he told her a few days ago. It all suddenly made sense in a way it hadn’t before, why Kit waited so long to try to stop Ty, why he left without a goodbye.

“How did I not notice?” She said putting her face in her hands feeling ashamed. Livvy would have known, she always knew what was going on with Ty. She could have been there for him better then she had been. 

She lifted her head up as she thought of her sister as if she could find her in the room by looking around. But she knew even if Livvy was there she would never know. Maybe Livvy did talk about Kit with Ty when she was around. She didn’t really know how much of her sister the spell managed to bring back, Ty didn’t say. In fact, he didn’t mention her much at all lately.

“To be fair, from the sounds of it none of you guys realized Emma and Julian were in love with each other either and according to Cristina it was pretty obvious,” Jaime said.

“So all of the Blackthorns are incredibly dense. That helps a lot Jaime, thanks.”

“I’m saying I think it’s easier to see for an outsider. Sometimes it’s hard to see the things we are so closest to,” he explained, “of course I could be wrong.”

But she watched Kit as they stood up to stretch, the way his eyes lingered on Ty and how he looked away when Ty looked back at him, the grimace on his face he tried to hide away.

She never noticed.

Ty walked over to them while Kit disappeared somewhere past the bookcases. 

He came to a stop in front of Jaime who blinked up at him in surprise. For a moment Dru was worried he had somehow overheard their conversation. 

“Kit is cheating,” he told them to no one's surprise, “You’ve been watching us play, I want you to help me figure out how he’s doing it.”

Dru was a little surprised Ty had come to them for help, he must really want to win.

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Ty said pulling out bundle of monopoly money offering it to Jaime who stared down at it in confusion.

“Uh..” he paused, “Ty, this is monopoly money.” 

“Yes it is,” Ty answered a little impatiently at the obvious statement.

“But- you’re trying to bribe me with monopoly money?” Jaime tried again, clarifying.

“We are playing monopoly,” Ty said trying to get him to take the money.

“ _ I’m  _ not playing monopoly,” Jaime still hadn’t taken the bundle Ty was trying to push into his hand.

“As I see it you only need to be dealt in to be playing, so you could be.” 

Dru had to stifle a laugh at how similar Ty sounded to Kit when he came to talk with them earlier.

“Fine, I’ll help you.” Jaime finally agreed taking the money, at a loss of what else to do.

Ty smiled and crossed his arms. “Good, now what information do you have for me?” He asked expecting his bribe to yield results immediately. 

“Uh, he keeps moving his hand behind the box every time he messes with his money. Maybe that’s something.”

Ty considered this, “I’ve noticed that as well but…” He trailed off, “I’ll look into it, in the meantime let’s all pay better attention.” Ty walked back to the game seeing that Kit had returned. While Ty’s back was turned Kit gave them a smile and a thumbs up. 

Dru thought back to their conversation earlier…

  


  


“Jaime is here,” She announced when they came into the library. 

“Cool,” Kit said getting up to stretch and walk up to them.

“We’re not working on the case right now,” Ty informed him “I need to figure out who the warlock at the market was selling her love potions to.”

Jaime held up the bag of donuts he was carrying, “yeah, I figured you guys could use some sugar to jump start your brain.” 

Ty plucked a donut from the bag. “I’ll let you review my notes if you want while I finish this game of monopoly with Kit.” 

“That sounds like your pretty confident your going to win,” Kit said.

“I am confident, and I probably will win,” Ty replied in which Kit and Dru had to smile.

Ty left them to find his notebook, Kit watching until he was out of the library and then abruptly turned around to face them again as soon as he was out of sight. “So, he probably  _ will _ win.”

“Obviously,” Dru said. 

Kit rolled his eyes at her, “Which is why I want your help.” He slipped a few monopoly bills into Jaime’s hand.

“When did you-?” Jaime said staring at his hand and the money in confusion as to where they had come from.

Kit ignored him, “All you have to do is tell Ty I’m doing something with my hand behind the box if he asks you for help and hold on to this for me in the meantime.”

“Hey, I never agreed to help you. I was just stopping by to see if there was any progress.” Jaime tried to give Kit the money back but he just shoved his hands in pockets defiantly and pulled out a deck of cards to hand to Dru. “Just hangout for awhile and play the game.”

“Why do you have deck playing cards on you and  _ what  _ game?” Jaime asked who was getting increasingly more confused and annoyed.

Kit sighed in exasperation, “We’re playing monopoly, Jaime, keep up. Now, do you want to be on the winning side or not?”

A slow smirk spread across his face, “ _ That _ , I can get on board with.”

  


Just as planned when Ty went to Jaime and Dru, Kit immediately stopped what he was doing with his hand. Ty was still doing well though on the board save for the lots none of them had bought up yet thanks to the fact that Kit had to slip a good portion of his funds to Jaime. If he could stall him for a little while longer Kit could come up with an excuse to take back his reserve funds before Ty hopefully realized the bank was running close to dry. 

Ty had been watching him with even more focus and intensity. Kit was hoping that this fact wouldn’t cause him to slip up, the way he was looking at him was getting pretty distracting, like how he was analyzing every part of him. And Kit himself was starting to get self conscious at were he was supposed to look. He couldn’t stare at Ty staring at him and he couldn’t just look at the monopoly board the whole time. 

“Alright, this is getting past the point of ridiculous,” Dru stated irritatedly, taking a seat next to them. “We were supposed to be a study group and now it’s almost midnight. I haven’t finished making my study guide with Mia, and speaking of Mia, who knows where her and Mason ran off to.” 

Kit felt guilty, she had convinced him to join them and pretty much took over the study group with his suggestion of playing a game with Ty. 

“Deal me in so we can get this over with faster,” 

Kit looked at Ty and shrugged taking out the needed amount from the bank while trying to obscure the dwindling funds from Ty’s gaze and handed it over to Dru. 

It didn’t take long for Dru to buy up the remaining lots and send them both spiraling into bankruptcy with Kit’s reserved money she apparently got from Jaime. 

“You cheated,” Ty said as the game finally came to an end.

“I just used the money you  _ both _ willingly gave me, pretty sure there are no rules against that.”

Ty looked less convinced but knew he didn’t have a leg stand on if he gave her money too. Kit just laughed, he of all people had been conned. He had completely forgotten how good of an actor she was after their time apart and the fixation of trying to avoid thinking about the Blackthorns at all. 

Jaime knelt down beside her with a satisfied smirk on his face and he said, “As you can see Herondale, I’m  _ always  _ on the winning side.” 

“You didn’t actually do anything you know,” Kit felt the need to point out because of how proud of himself he looked. 

“I knew when to let someone else take the lead. That’s a skill my friend.” 

“True enough,” Kit agreed watching as Jaime smiled at Dru making it clear who he was actually proud of. 

Dru started to tease Kit about how seriously they were taking the game while Jaime laid flat on his back and stretched out. 

Ty picked up the board placing it back in its box and carried it over to one of the nearby shelves when Mason came jogging over with a phone outstretched towards Ty. 

“I found her! The warlock that was selling love potions!” 

Ty dropped the box less then delicately as he took the phone from Mason.

“I found her on instagram. Apparently she was providing potions for some kind of reveal happening soon in downworld.”

Kit’s head was swimming at the idea that downworlders were doing business on social media sights. Were they glamoured? Or was there a special instagram and twitter that downworlders used?

“On a side note, she also has a store on etsy that I just bought some pretty cool charm bracelets from,” Mason mentioned.

“Excellent. This is just what I needed Mason, good work.” Ty scrolled through the phone his eyes bright as the screen illuminated his features. Kit had no idea if half the words meant anything to him but he seemed happy regardless. 

Mason positively beamed but Kit felt a sudden pang of jealousy at the compliments directed at Mason. 

“If you can look into the people that have replied to her post about the reveal I’ll look into where it’s being held,” Ty said.

Mason gave him a salute. “You got it, boss! I feel like an actual Sherlock and Watson duo.”

The room went quiet, Ty said something, taking a step back.

Kit was on his feet before his brain could even registered why, it didn’t matter cause his heart did. And where that jealousy had hit was now spreading in his heart like a familiar poison. He thought he knocked something over in his hastiness, was vaguely aware of the sudden quiet, but he could feel that poison taking over him. A poison made from bitter memories and love wasted. 

He was never anyone, not Watson, not a friend.

Because he never mattered.

  


  


The words sounded sharp in their unnaturalness. An old wound unexpectedly torn open to find that it had been festering under the surface all this time.

Ty automatically took a step back from Mason, the comparison that was drawn unwelcome and wrong. “You’re not-” he tried to say before Kit was on his feet, stumbling into a table and hurrying out the door.

The room fell silent for a moment as everyone stared after him.

“Oh, why did you have to say that,” Dru said in a voice barely more than a whisper.

He was feeling afraid and very drained. 

He was drained because the scene that unfolded was startling, and he couldn’t begin to unravel his complicated feelings; to explain his adverse reaction to Mason’s words nevermind Kit’s. 

He was afraid because the sight of Kit’s retreating back was becoming all too familiar just when he thought they were beginning to understand one another, as they were finding a way back to each other. He didn’t want this Kit, that was hurt in a way he couldn’t seem to reach, couldn’t begin to try to fix, to be his most prominent memory of him. 

He wanted his Watson back, the one he would share every case with, every insight, the one who inspired him with new focus. The partner who balanced his own keen observations with his knowledge of downworld and nefarious dealings.

He wanted his friend back and how he allowed Ty to lean on him when he needed him most. How his presence alone was the one of his few solaces. The way Kit found him unique for the things most others would look down on him for.

But more than all of that he missed the sideway smiles, the light touches, and easy laughs from a boy who had no reason care to for him besides his open heart he tried to hide from the world. The boy who was never taught to trust, never to care, but made his own decisions without the biases of his father and how he fought furiously for people he hardly knew. The one who was stubborn,  proud, and skeptical but just as vulnerable all the same, Ty knew.

He wanted Kit.

  


  


Kit thought he heard the door slam behind him, but he didn’t know for sure. He was letting himself get wrecked with pity. He was supposed to be past this, to have moved on past the point of caring exactly what Tiberius Blackthorn regarded him as, yet it took less than twenty four hours for that lie to come crashing down and go back full circle to three years ago. 

He wanted to be someone to Ty, even now he couldn’t deny that was still true and it hurt to know that maybe Ty’s interest in him was merely circumstantial. 

Kit was there, Kit had been lonely and desperate for friendship, for any sort of attention. Why not him?

It didn’t make him special, it didn’t make him irreplaceable when he wasn’t conveniently there to be dragged into his detective games. Why wouldn’t he find someone else? Kit always told him not to call him Watson anyway, why would he bother waiting around for him then? 

In reality he had no right to even be upset by any of it. But that didn’t stop him from feeling so pathetic.

Kit almost collided head first into Mia, not even noticing her, who was carrying a small stack of books. 

“Kit!” She gasped, reaffirming her grasp on her books, “You were going so fast! You practically jumped out at me!” 

He mumbled something back, the near collison not enough to shake him from his thoughts. 

“Are you… alright?” She asked tilting her head slightly, freeing a few more loose strands from the small knot at the nape of her neck. 

Kit tried to shake himself out of it at the question realizing he was acting like a maniac again, but apparently that's what Ty did to him. He turned Kit into an incoherent mess robbed of sense and rational decision making. “Yeah, they’re done studying now I think. Just going for a walk.” He said trying to sound nonchalant but the damage was already done.

Surprisingly, Mia just shrugged off her books on a nearby shelf. She rubbed her hands down the sweat pants she was wearing as if trying to flatten out the creases. “If you’re going on a walk, I could go with you.” It was more of a question then an offer, like she was waiting for him to refuse.

“Are you sure?” he asked, knowing that the exam was tomorrow and he might have caused enough trouble for the study group to warrant a lifetime ban.

“Sure, if they’re done studying then I don’t mind if you don’t?” 

He probably shouldn’t agree. He should probably let her get back to studying and deal with what was going on in his head and figure it out, that would be mature. Better yet, he should go back with her apologize or make up some excuse and see if he could repair the damage. But he couldn’t stand the idea of facing Ty and Mason again just yet. 

The past, and his feelings towards Ty now were going to be a problem he couldn’t run away from, but he could avoid them, at least just for a little while.

“Sure, sounds great. Let’s go for a walk.” He smiled.

A distraction sounded pretty good about now.


	6. Fools These Mortals Be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok so this and the next chapter were originally supposed to be one, but it was so long I decide to split the two...on the bright side that means I'm almost done with the next chapter

**2012,**

**Los Angeles,**

 

 

Kit felt the warm breeze lift his his hair, brushing the long curls back as he passed the market stalls. It was the perfect temperature as it always was on Shadow Market nights. The Market square cooled off after the sun disappeared along with the humidity. Kit suspected magic was cast in order to encourage Market goers to browse the venues longer without a worry for the weather. They passed familiars booths, still selling the same wares they had for years, and faces he had known since he was a child. Kit felt more at home right now then he had in awhile, it was almost enough to make him forget he shouldn’t even be here.

Almost.

Kit spared a glance at Ty who was standing by his side, curiously inspecting an antique bottle that appeared to lack any contents. Ty slid his fingers around the grooves of the glass, probably enjoying the texture. He was in regular clothes instead of gear like most would expect of a Shadowhunter. The only weapons on him were a few knives hidden under his shirt. It was a pretty incredible thing to Kit, to be able to walk through the market with a Nephilim, but Ty was no ordinary Shadowhunter. 

Kit had seen the reaction to Nephilim in the market before and how the whole place seemed to freeze, staring daggers as they went. Some even going so far as to pack up their bags and leave on the spot. That was probably the real reason Kit had resented them for so long now that he thought about it. The Market was the one place he felt real, where he got to be alive, and when Shadowhunters sauntered in, acting as though they had the authority to shut down the place, they threatened his one night to join the world and  _ live. _

But Ty wasn’t a threat to the Market, he was a customer just like anyone else, willing to respect the customs and downworlders trying to make their living. His genuineness was evident to almost everyone, winning them over without even trying like he did Kit. It was a relief, actually, knowing he wasn’t the only one so quickly taken in by him. 

If someone told him a year ago that someone like Ty, who was open and honest to a fault, possessing kindness without a motive existed, Kit would have laughed. His dad, for one, would have loved to meet him for all the wrong reasons.

That was why they were leisurely walking through the square with no real purchase in mind as Kit informed Ty who was selling what, who had special wares available under the counter only when asked, and who was likely to sell some bad powder if you got on their bad side. It was probably more information then he should be giving him if he really wanted to prevent Ty from going through with his plans, but he couldn’t help the high he felt when Ty looked at him when he told him something new. Like he was someone important with information that only he could provide, like he had value. 

They were walking towards the back of the square where the warlocks were when Hypatia Vex, who Kit noticed had been watching them make their way through the Market, motioned for them, drawing them towards the outskirts a little ways away from any vendors. 

Hypatia stared them down as they approached, her star shaped pupils unnerving as they bored into them.

“What is it? Don’t tell me your backing out on our deal and kicking us out,” Kit said taking the lead in the conversation, half hoping she would do exactly that.

“Don’t get cocky with me Rook,” she said pointing a finger,” or I might take your suggestion.”

Kit said nothing as he weighed challenging her threat, getting them banned and preventing Ty from buying anymore necessary ingredients, against Ty’s disappointment. 

It was no contest and Kit hated himself for it.

“What is it you want from us then?” Ty asked in Kit’s sted as he clamped his mouth shut.

“We got a new guy setting up shop and trading his wares with the other vendors. You might have noticed.” She added to Kit who shrugged. “I have no idea where he came from but most of his business has been trading for some..  _ sensitive, _ merchandise.”

“As in really illegal,” Kit clarified for Ty whose eyes narrowed at the euphemism, “and you think his merchandise is less then legit, right?” 

Hypatia sighed in irritation, “more or less, and you know the rules Rook. You buy at a Market at your own discretion, but we don’t rip off our own.” 

“Yeah, and asking Nephilim to investigate in Shadow Market affairs isn’t exactly going by the book.” No matter what her reasons Kit knew better then to trust Hypatia to be transparent even if she did need their help. Hypatia especially hated working with Shadowhunters, she may have made an exception in the past but it didn’t make them allies.

“As far as he’s concerned you two are already involved. He’s been plenty vocal on his feelings about having two Nephilim allowed to go as they please in the Market. It’s in your best interest to get him out of the picture before he sways anyone to his side. As you know, I won’t come to your aid if it comes to that.” 

“I’m sure that hasn’t been making you look good since you allowed us here on your authority.” Ty said thoughtfully. 

The corners of her mouth twitched, “precisely.” 

Her expression at the observation was enough to tell Kit that Ty hit the mark dead on.

“Go talk to the Old man.” She jerked her head towards a large lavender tent. “He made a trade earlier he regrets and wont shut up about it until he gets it back.” 

Athean Old was a warlock that had been in the Market for as long as Kit could remember. He had the usual agelessness that most warlocks had but the odd creases and cracks on his face gave the appearance of wrinkles. That along with his white hair and grumpy personality made him into the Shadow Market’s local senior citizen yelling for kids to get off his rented venue space.

Kit had been one of those kids once, so needless to say they didn’t exactly get along, and once someone crossed Old, he never forgot it. 

But Ty had started to twist the cord of his headphones in excitement. A jolt of electricity shooting from him to Kit as he looked over at him with a brilliant smile, “come, Watson, the game is afoot.”

Kit just shook his head. He had given up fighting him on the nick name. Being someone’s Watson wasn’t so bad, it was sort of like being parabatai he thought, like he belonged to someone. “I don’t think this is going to be as fun for you as you think it is once you meet Old man Athean.” 

“Consider this the on the job training you wanted.” Ty suggested as they headed for the tent, Hypatia shaking her head after them as they went, carried away suddenly by their excitement.

Ty was looking alive with energy now, something that was rare these days and Kit knew he had to preserve it anyway he could. 

“Am I going to have to find you a mystery to solve every time I want you to train me?” Kit asked smiling ear to ear now, unable to help himself. 

“I will admit that would motivate me. I do despise monotony.” 

“I’ll remember to keep things interesting then,” Kit laughed.

Ty smiled wider at the sound, “I know you will.” He pulled his headphones down as they prepared to enter the tent, tossing his hair out of his face. Kit caught a flash of gray like the glint of a knife. 

Affection welled up inside him. A word teasing the back of his head that he had been trying to avoid, threatening to break free. He pushed it back with another barricade, hoping it would last just a little longer. 

 

 

It was quieter in the tent than the outside Market. It was a relief to no longer need the use of his headphones as a buffer. Using them so much when he was with someone would usually be a bother, but Kit knew him enough to get his attention with a light touch if he needed. So, Ty just had to stay closely by his side, something he found, he didn’t mind at all. 

Now, however, he needed his full attention to solve the case at hand. And having something to direct his full attention was exactly what he needed.

They had found themselves in a lull in collecting ingredients. They found everything they needed at the Market, save for an object from another world and Ty had no idea where to begin searching for that. To make matters more distressing, neither did Kit. Though, he had tried his best to be reassuring, Ty could feel the panic fraying at the edges of his mind that maybe this was impossible after all. 

No, he needed a distraction and to hold onto his faith in Kit and himself. He wasn’t alone, he had Kit beside him and everything he needed on his phone. He was  _ not  _ going to break with his family in despair and Livvy waiting for him. 

Ty directed his attention towards the tent observing several gemstones ( a few Ty discerned, judging by how they were cut, fake) on display next to Astrological charts which were either incomplete on first inspection, or science had a disturbingly small grasp of understanding on our solar system. At least the sun was still at the very center, a fact Ty had always found amusing that Sherlock Holmes never bothered to learn himself. One concept he and the fictional detective did not agree on. Knowledge was knowledge, and therefore always beneficial. 

On the left side of the tent was a small table with an assortment of medicinal plants stored in a medicine cabinet. The cabinet was scratched and scuffed from years of use and stuffed to the brim with various herbs. An alembic was distilling what Ty assumed was an extraction of wormwood, judging by the valerian sprigs beside a mortar with what he recognized as grounded powdered root of asphodel. An empty bottle sat next to the prepared ingredients leaving Ty to conclude a sleeping potion was being brewed, therefore the last ingredient that had to be distilled was wormwood. However, he did note that from what he understood, wormwood was usually better prepared using a vertical alembic as not to burn the plant. 

Ty noticed a few more curious details, but perhaps the most unusual were the braids of garlic the warlock  had hanging by a pole. Odd to say the least, considering the usual patronage. Maybe he was even less hospitable then Kit let on.

Ty turned his attention to the warlock sitting behind the counter in a rather large looking armchair. He understood now why Hypatia had called him the ‘Old man’. Athean Old’s warlock mark appeared to be the numerous wrinkles and cracks on his face. However, the skin on his neck and hands seemed perfectly smooth. Ty had to wonder if he chose his own name as “Old” to embrace his looks or if he just gave up trying to get people to call him by anything else. 

“Is Hypatia sending her little Shadowhunters runts to deal with her problems now, eh?” He said, his voice sounding much too young for his appearance. He leaned forward in his chair to get a look at them as they walked up. “If it isn’t Johnny’s little brat, fresh with runes and everything!” He let out a laugh, “If Rook passes for a Nephilim these days I think I’d rather take my chances in Edom.”

Kit’s hands clenched into a fist, the voyance rune Ty had put on him standing out on his otherwise unmarked skin. 

Considering Edom was a wasteland solely inhabited by demons, this must have been meant as a jab at Kit’s capabilities. One Ty did not appreciate. “You could try if you like, but I doubt you would survive long without us.” 

Kit glanced his way, noticing his agitation. It wasn’t like himself to snap, he knew, but he didn’t appreciate it when he was underestimated, and he didn’t appreciate it anymore when Kit was either.  Ty knew how much Kit had to offer and it was infuriating how little people noticed.

Old set his sights on Ty, “you would have that opinion wouldn’t you?” 

Ty didn’t bother to acknowledge the obvious, that he would indeed rather live in a world that was not overrun with demons, with resources to survive, and instead chose to ignore him. 

“Hypatia said you made a deal you regret. If you tell us what you traded we may be able to help you.” 

“Suit yourself.” He grabbed a necklace that was lying on his desk and flung it at Kit. 

Kit, to his credit, caught it with one hand with ease. He may lack the training, but he still had the reflexes of a Shadowhunter, Ty thought. 

Kit stared down at the necklace he had in his hands. The charm looked like Faerie work to Ty, with it’s elegant metal work of leaves embroidering jewels, but something about the material itself seemed off. Ty took a step closer to Kit trying to figure out what bothered him about the necklace but the longer he stared the harder it was to place as if the image was slipping from his mind.

Kit held up the necklace, letting it dangle at eye level for Old to see. “Are you serious Old man?” 

Ty looked at Kit with renewed interest. He wasn’t able to place what was wrong but Kit apparently could. 

“This is just a replica of the  _ Evenstar _ .”

Ty and Old just stared at him him in confusion.

Kit rolled his eyes, “Really? Come on, this is L.A. isn’t it? You know,  _ Lord of The Rings _ ?”

Ty did know what  _ Lord of The Rings _ was, he might have even see it once, not that he could claim to have paid much attention to it. 

“What did you trade for this? Please tell me it was something valuable,” Kit was smiling now at the man’s misfortune, something Ty would normally disapprove of if he didn’t think the man deserved it. 

Old got off his chair placing both hands on his desk and leaned forward. “A crook like you would know a con when you see one! How do I know you aren’t in on this? Trying to gain the trust of Nephilim and downworlders alike pretending to bust someone, huh?” 

The statement was so outrageous Ty was rendered speechless. Johnny Rook was undoubtedly a conman, and even though Kit shared a similar skill set, Ty did not believe for a second that Kit would hurt others recklessly. He certainly wouldn’t lie to him.

“Don’t blame me because you don’t watch good movies. If I was trying to con everyone I wouldn’t use replicas you could buy at any local pawn shop,” Kit said.

Ty saw Old lift his hand from his desk, his hand flipping palm up and index finger twitching. Ty was suddenly on high alert, afraid Old was about to try to hex Kit. 

His patience finally snapped.

Ty didn’t usually get angry, irritated occasionally, of course. He used to be angry a lot when he was younger, confused and hurt as to why nobody could understand him save Livvy. More upsetting was that his sibling were often angry at him for the most perplexing reasons. But Julian learned to patient with him, and work with him instead of trying to change him like his father often did. He learned that his siblings weren’t trying to be obnoxious when they suddenly shouted in excitement, or flung their arms around him. He realized that sometimes Julian merely forgot it was pancake day and wasn’t simply being careless regarding a well established routine. 

As he got older he tried to give people the benefit of the doubt that they were misunderstanding each other instead of assuming their intentions. 

But patience and understanding had their limits, and trying to hurt his friend was Ty’s.

Ty stepped in front of Kit, reaching his hand under his shirt to grab one of the knivess he had hidden away. As he flipped it in his hand prepared to throw it, Old froze seeing he was armed and prepared to fight. 

Kit stepped out from behind him to stand at his side. He had no weapons on him but his stance was that of someone anticipating a fight. 

Ty was not sure if he read the situation correctly, but he remembered his sister laying in his arms in a Market far to similar to this one. He would take the risk of acting prematurely if it meant sparring Kit from injury.

“ Kit is not a criminal. We are offering to help you, which we are not obligated to do.” Ty locked his gaze with Old’s for the first time to help convey his words.

Old relaxed, his hand falling to his side. Ty’s eyes immediately darted to track the movement. 

“Oh, fine! I’ll tell you what you want as long as you promise to run Maxley out.” He relented sitting back down in his chair.  

Ty assumed Maxley was the name of the notorious vendor of cheap replicas. “What did you trade?” 

“An Epimetheus. Something I would very much like returned to me if at all possible.” He ran his hand through his white hair, a gesture that suggested weiriness. 

“An Epimetheus,” Ty couldn’t help repeat in awe. He never knew anyone who managed to acquire one or anyone who claimed to even be able to make one. 

“That sounds familiar, what is it?” Kit asked.

“Probably from that ninth grade book report.” Ty said in reference to  Kit’s previous knowledge of the Aletheia crystal’s namesake. “ Epimetheus was the name of a Titan known for his lack of foresight. The potion named after him, gives the drinker enhanced clarity that is said to be prophetic. The side of effects are hallucinogenic and said to be terrible, though, rarely lethal.” 

“So, anyone resorting to using it lacks foresight, is that it?” 

“That would be the joke, yes.” Ty nodded.

“Hilarious,” Kit said without laughter. “And I’m guessing this isn’t exactly an FDA Clave approved drug.”

“It’s a highly restricted one to say the least. The Clave tries it’s best to regulate and keep track of how much is circulating.” The Epimetheus certainly fit into what Hypatia told them about Maxley collecting illegal items from the Market, but the question was why? There had to be a specific intention for these items. 

“First we need to tell everyone his charms are illegitimate,” Ty decided.

“That won’t work,” Kit said to his surprise.

“Why not?” He asked.

“Because they don’t  _ want _ to believe us. They seem friendly with us now, but trust me, they would rather happily believe the lie than believe Shadowhunters telling them they were scammed.” 

Ty didn’t understand that, but he did trust Kit.”What do you suggest then?” 

Kit thought for a second, “We have to make a show of it, something they can’t ignore.”

“If you’re done plotting your little scheme then get out of my tent, Rook.” Old interrupted, waving his hand as if to shoo him out the door. “I didn’t have the patience for you and your father when you two were trading your secrets across the market, and I certainly don’t have the patience for you now.” 

“Afraid what my dad might have told me about you?” Kit shot back angrily. 

Old’s mouth twisted, baring his teeth, Ty might have mistaken it for a smile if he didn’t so much resemble a growling rottweiler. More alarmingly, his hand reappeared visible above his desk. Kit must have noticed  too because he broke off what he was saying, taking a deep breath, “nevermind,”

Kit turned towards Ty, his hand coming to rest on his shoulder for a second as he leaned in towards him. Ty felt his heart jump in his chest in a way that was strangely exhilarating rather than uncomfortable. Unconsciously, he found himself leaning into the touch, wishing for a closer proximity to the boy who kept him grounded.

“I’m going to find Hypatia to see if she can get what we need,” His voice was low as he spoke close to his ear. Ty closed his eyes, remembering what it felt like to hold onto him, their bodies held tightly together in comfort and desperation. He wondered if Kit ever felt the desire to wrap his arms around him like Ty did now. Ty didn’t mind affection when he felt the need for it but the last thing he wanted was to intrude on whatever boundaries Kit had, pushing him away. 

He left, leaving Ty to feel a little dizzy but even more determined. 

Ty walked up to Old’s desk, his eyes taking a quick stock of the merchandise in the room, an idea forming in his head. “You want the Epimetheus returned to you if we find it, correct?”

“That’s correct. You know what it is so I’m sure you can understand how valuable it is,” his voice dropped an octave lower, “and how difficult it is to replace.”

“Then I would like to make a trade with you in return. An energy source, a catalyst, if you have one.” Ty didn’t necessarily need one with Ragnor’s promise to supply them for the ritual, but it was only practical to have a contingency plan in case anything went awry, and Ty was nothing if not practical. 

“Oh, dabbling in things you shouldn’t be, eh? Not that it matters to me.”

“I do have one condition,” Ty wanted to clarify before they bargained.

“And what sort of condition are we speaking of?” Old asked, the smile on his face from Ty’s inquiry vanished turning into something that, Ty imagined, resembled a scowl.

“If you speak to Kit like that again, or if you’re hostile to him in anyway, our deal is off and I’ll turn the Epimetheus into the Clave instead.” 

Old’s face became very still. Ty wished he knew if that was a bad thing or if it meant he was thinking over their deal. Slowly, a smile spread across the warlock’s features. 

“Very well, I will give you what you’ve asked of me in return for the Epimetheus,” he said finally. 

 

Kit was heading back to the tent as Ty was leaving, a magazine in his hand, his lips turned in a slight quirk.

Ty realized Kit didn’t have any weapons on him back in the tent, another grave oversight on his part. He couldn’t help feeling somewhat responsible for Kit, partly because he wanted to be. Lately he had been letting things slip his mind, too preoccupied preparing for his sisters resurrection. It was the little things he was forgetting, but if he stopped his focus for too long the absence of his twin would become too evident to ignore. 

Ty handed him one of the knives he had hidden away. It wasn’t much but it was better then being completely defenseless. When Livvy is back Ty would make sure Kit had everything he needed to do whatever it may be that he decided for himself. He only hoped it was something that would keep him close.

“You know I can’t use these like you, right?” Kit said taking the knife.

“I’ve seen you use one before. If you need to you can do it,” Ty said with confidence.

“I really need to get an actual weapon already,” Kit muttered to himself, shoving the knife in his pocket. 

They started to head back towards the center of the Market. 

“What do we do next?” Ty asked, his gaze focused on the curled up magazine in Kit’s hand.

“I’ve got a plan, just follow my lead,” Kit smiled, and Ty found himself staring. It was such an extraordinary thing to see him smile. When he first came to the institute he didn’t smile, nor did he talk, spending most of his days locked in his room with Ty just on the other side. Little by little he started talking, smiling, and even laughing. Ty found himself caught in fascination, and elation when he was the cause. 

They were entering the center of the Market now, leaving behind the quieter outer circle the warlock’s inhabited behind. As they headed further into crowd the bustling of the Market goers began invading Ty’s mind. Noises clawed at his focus, the shouts, the clatter, crunching, snapping, laughing, banging, all of it blended and muddled together blaring in his ears, grabbing his attention in a million different directions. Kit’s voice was lost in the commotion as Ty tried to trudge forward through the disorientation. Another light flared somewhere to his left sending a sharp throb through his temple.

Ty tried his best to discern anything important out of all the information jumping out at him, but the sheer amount of sensory input warring in his head was nauseating at best.

Suddenly, his nerves were on end at a new sensation as Kit’s fingers touched his wrists, bringing his friend back to the forefront of his mind. 

“Ty, put on your headphones. It’s alright, I’ve got this.” 

Ty didn’t protest and pulled up his headphones, feeling an instant wave of relief as the noise became more muffled, allowing his mind to quiet. He wanted to be of assistance but he knew if he couldn’t concentrate he would be of no use to anyone. Besides, Kit was his Watson, therefore, he had to trust him. 

They stopped near a small wooden booth Ty assumed must have been Maxley’s due to the amount of  _ lord of The Rings _ merchandise. Now that Ty knew what the replicas were it was easy to see recognize and certainly looked nothing like real Faerie work. A glamour must have been placed on the items to make buyers less likely to recognize them. Kit seemed to have a natural ability when it came to seeing through glamours, added with his familiarity with the subject it was reasonable that whatever magic was placed to deceive regular inspectors, would have no effect on Kit.

Ty watched as he pulled out a small device that Ty had never seen before from his oversized jean pockets. Kit pointed it at a nearby tent. When he pressed the button at the top of the flat surface, images came to life now projected onto the side of the tent. All of the Shadow Market stopped to watch the scenes from  what was recognizably  _ Lord of The Rings _ , play out in front of them. The current scene Kit had fast forward to displayed a rugged man wearing an identical necklace to the one Kit had around his own neck. 

_ Almost  _ identical. 

At the center of the necklace that Kit wore was a small flat silver circle.

Ty grabbed Kit’s hand. For a brief moment Kit’s fingers closed reflexively around his own before releasing, but Ty felt the warmth of where they touched like an imprint. 

“Don’t draw too much attention to the replicas themselves,” Ty whispered. 

He nodded, flipping through several more scenes that showed off weapons displayed at Maxley’s stall. 

People were gathering around now, murmurs broke out as people began to realize what was happening. 

Kit turned around, pausing the projection on an image of a broken sword, the blade lying in shards, a vampire stood holding a mended replica watching the movie with wide eyes. 

Behind the stall, standing beside another a man with a long black coat, was who Ty assumed must have been Maxely. He was tall and lanky despite his middle aged appearance, with eyes that tracked their every movement. 

“I thought I would show off a sort of promotional video for your merchandise. Just my little way of welcoming you to the Los Angeles Shadow Market.” Kit’s words were for Maxley, but everyone was paying attention to him now. Kit didn’t seem to mind however, in fact, he had an unsettling grin spread across his face that seemed off on his features. Ty couldn’t quite place why but it was a different smile then the one he loved. He wondered if Kit had taken Maxley’s deceit against the Shadow Market personally. 

“I even brought you a catalogue you can use to advertise.” Kit continued, waving the magazine with the words  _ The Noble Collector,  _ in front of the crowd before tossing it to the vampire with the sword. The vampire looked down at the magazine with shaking hands. 

Ty knew the glamour was breaking as people looked back down at the weapons and jewelry on display. 

Maxley scoffed as everyone turned his way, some people already demanding for him to explain himself, “So, maybe I’m guilty of some false advertising, so what? That’s not uncommon in any Market, besides, everyone traded of their own accord. It’s their fault if they didn’t know what they were buying.”  

A few people tried to lurch over his stall, Maxley quickly backing away. 

Ty decided it was his turn now, “Your plans were much more insidious then lying about what you were selling. You were looking to frame the Market, that’s why you wanted only illegal goods in exchange so you could turn them into the Nephilim as your evidence.”  

Maxley went pale, “This coming from a  _ Nephilim _ !” He shouted, “That’s just like your kind, coming up with conspiracies to drag the rest of us through the mud!”

Eyes turned back to them but no one was vocally siding with him, waiting to hear the rest of their evidence. Kit’s plan worked, Ty could see now that Maxley was pressing them to pick a side, and that without a show of evidence that was impossible to ignore, it might have worked.

“ _ Our _ kind? And who is your kind? No one has even heard of you, including Hypatia. Isn’t that a little weird for someone who knows his way around the Market so well?” Kit spoke up, quickly catching on to Ty’s revelation. 

“Rook has a point, I don’t recall hearing your name in any Market I’ve been to, Maxely.” Came Hypatia’s voice. The crowd parted for her as she came to stand in the center, her bronze hair tied back in a tight braid swung as she walked.

Ty thought it was likely that Hypatia had been waiting amidst the crowd until she deigned it the right time to make her appearance.  

Maxley whirled on her, reminding Ty of a cornered animal. “Of course you’re siding with your attack dogs, Hypatia! Doesn't anyone else think it’s funny that she got rid of Barnabas because he was conspiring with Nephilim and now here she is giving free reign to these brats?”

Kit and Hypatia exchanged a look.

“Barnabas Hale? Interesting choice to name drop the one person known to hold a grudge against L.A. Market and it’s new head.” Kit said.

“Yes, and if I’m remembering correctly that little incident happened before you ever came here.” Hypatia added.

“But-! Everyone knows about that-” Maxley sputtered.

“Let me just ask this to everyone who has traded with Maxley,” Ty started, “did you approach Maxley with what you wanted to trade or did he come to you already knowing what he wanted from you.”

There was a small stretch of silence before someone swore loudly, causing everyone else to erupt into shouts. Just as Ty thought, Maxley had information from Hale as to trade with who for what before coming here.

Maxley started backing away from his stall, ready to turn and run when Hypatia brought up her hand in a sharp jab and at all at once he fell to his knees as if bound in place by some invisible force.

Hypatia casted them a sideways glance, “I suppose, I have to admit you two did a good job. He might have gotten away with it if-” 

“If it wasn’t for us meddling kids?” Kit cut her off.

She shook her head, her eyes closed tightly.

“I swear Rook, you go out of your way to make yourself unlikable. How on Earth did you ever manage to make a friend?” 

Ty wasn’t sure if this was a rhetorical question or if she was expecting him to answer why he befriended Kit, but Ty didn’t care to answer either way.

“We need to investigate the crime scene,” Ty announced impatiently, untying a knot he made in his headphones.

“Very well, I’ll calm  down your  _ audience,” _ Hypatia said shooting Kit a look before she waved them ahead.

they got to work searching the stall, pulling things out and looking for anything auspicious while ignoring Maxley who was still magically tied up next to them.

“Why didn’t you want me to draw attention to the replicas?” Kit asked, pulling out a box from under the stall. 

“I thought it was interesting the specific items Maxley was trying to acquire and deduced there must be an ulterior motive, such as discrediting the Market in the eyes of the Clave.” Ty picked his way through the box only finding more items of the like pictured in  _ The Noble Collector _ , swords and other such trinkets. “But there is a problem with that plan if the most illegal items are presented as evidence then there is nothing left for the Clave to discover in an investigation.”

Kit looked up, moving his head out from under the stall. “Your saying Maxley hid something in the replicas to incriminate the Market when the Clave comes looking.”

“Exactly, and no one will be bothering to hide them since they don’t know what they have.” Ty sifted through the box again, finding nothing that Maxley would have gotten from the Market. “I figured it out when I saw your necklace in the projection. The one you have is slightly different.” 

Ty took ahold of the necklace, taking a step closer to Kit, his fingers brushing his chest.

He heard a sharp intake of breath and felt his own breathing stutter.

Ty popped open the little latch in the center of the necklace to reveal a small amount of silver powder.

“ _ Yin fen,” _ Kit said.

Ty nodded, closing the necklace and picking up one of the daggers off the stall. “See here?” He held the dagger up to Kit, running his finger along the silver lining around the hilt. “ _ Adamas _ .”

There was one problem Ty didn’t foresee, and that was the question of where the contraband from the Market was.

Ty turned to Maxley who had been staring at them through their search, “where is the Epimetheus?” 

Maxley merily huffed, turning his head away from Ty.

“Ty,” Kit said, getting his attention, “when did Old make the trade?”

“I believe Hypatia said it was earlier this evening.” 

Next to them Maxley smiled.

“He’s got a runner--someone’s hauling them for Hale!” Kit looked around wildly.

“The man in the black coat _ , _ ” Ty remembered, “ the one that was standing next to Maxley, he left as soon as Hypatia showed up.” Ty swiveled around to see the back of a dark coat disappear just past a tent at the far end of the Market.

 

 

The man was fast, hardly dragged down at all by his long coat filled with contraband goods. Ty doubted they would have caught up with him even with endurance runes if Ty didn’t fling a knife right between the man's feet. The man almost tripped but quickly regained his balance.

“Stop!” Ty yelled, freeing another knife.

The man did stop, spinning around to face them, breathing hard.

He had wispy brown hair with natural highlights, there was a slight tint of yellow eyes, and a point to his ears that was more subtle than those of faey lineage. The back of his palm was raw as if it had been exposed to an acidic substance. 

“You were apart of the Lottery weren’t you?” Ty asked, less because he thought it would be helpful and more of because he wanted to know if his deduction was correct.

“The lottery? You mean that crazy cult Malcolm started?” Asked Kit.

“Yeah? So what?” The man yelled before Ty could answer, “everything was going great, and what do I have now? Nothing!”

“Malcolm was lying to you, idiot, all that fortune was a lie,” Kit snapped.

“Nobody gives a fuck if it worked! And now it’s only a matter of time before the Clave starts hunting the rest of us down!”

The man was obviously worked up, and Ty had no idea what he might do. “The Clave isn’t after you” he said, hoping he wasn’t lying, “we just want the contraband from the Market,”

“Fine,” he said, stiffly shrugging off the coat and throwing it to the ground in front of them. They could hear the clatter of metal, jingle of charms, and the breaking of delicate bottles of the items hidden in the pockets and lining of the coat.

“But I’m taking this,” he said, grabbing Ty’s attention.

He held up a small bottle that and Ty knew was the Epimetheus. He uncorked the bottle, making his intentions clear.

He was going to use it here and now.

“Don’t-” 

But the bottle was already to his lips.

Kit lunged forward kneeing him in the groin, snatching the potion from his hand. The man buckled, dropping to the ground in a heap.

Kit took a step back, the two of them watched waiting for him to get up, but he just stayed there not moving. 

That was when he started whispering, almost inaudibly at first until he broke out into a sob “why is there so much blood?”

Kit held up the bottle in his hand as they stared at the contents. Only half was left.

His head snapped up, eyes bulging and pupils dilated.

“You two--you two should be dead!” He said, pointing at them.

“Ty, what does that mean?” Kit whispered, still staring at the man.

“It probably doesn't mean anything,” Ty hoped, flexing his hands nervously at his side.

He had always been curious as to what a effect an Epimetheus would have on him, but looking at the man who seemed busy presumably scooping up his invisible entrails back into his body, he doubted any foresight he could gleam would be worth this waking nightmare.

After a few minutes of watching they decided to tie the man up for good measure as to make sure he couldn’t hurt anyone nor himself. 

“What do we do now?” Kit asked, securing the knot tying the man’s wrist to a pole.

Ty bent down to rummage through the man’s coat. “Look for antidote, it’s usually sold in accompaniment.”

“Another potion? What am I looking for here Ty?”

“It would look like a fig,” he answered, finding nothing that resembled a fruit inside the coat. A fig imbued with Faerie wine soaked under a new moon, to be exact, but spared the specifics. 

Kit muttered something along the lines of, “fruit of knowledge, yeah ok,” before looking through the pockets.

It became quite apparent rather soon that Old neglected to provide Maxley with the antidote. 

“There really is nothing else we can do but let him sit it out?” asked Kit who was watching as the man cringed away from invisible demons. It would appear this man was doomed an untimely end. 

“It’s rarely lethal,” he reminded him, but took the man’s pulse for good measure. He didn’t appear to be in any danger, on the rare instances of fatality it’s rather instant. The hallucinations would cease eventually once the potion wore off, as long as he remained secure for the time being he should be fine.

After summarizing the man’s health, he outstretched his hand towards Kit, “Give me the Epimetheus.”

Kit hesitated, “Don’t tell me you’re planning on taking this?”

“Of course not, I’m not in need of clarity. We have a plan,” Ty said with confidence.

Kit stared at him for along moment before handing it over, “I’ll stay with him, you get Hypatia.”

Ty nodded, turning to leave when Kit called after him.

“Ty, I know it’s unlikely you’re going to get ambushed by a rogue downworlder in the next few minutes but don’t do anything reckless, alright?” One of the lanterns nearby turned, catching Kit’s eyes turning them to sparks. It drew him in before he averted his gaze to his jawline, the curls around his ear, his neck and found every other part of him equally inviting. 

Ty didn’t know what prompted the sudden concern in his safety, but the thought that Kit wanted him to be safe warmed him all the same. “I never intend to be, Watson”

 

Athean Old reclined in his chair as Ty entered the tent.A stick incense burned on his desk that smelled an awful lot like spiced soap, stung his nose. 

“You brought back the Epimetheus, for your sake I hope.” Old lazily dragged his finger through the smoke of the incense to magically form a pentagram surrounded by a language Ty did not know.

“I have,” Ty placed the potion and it’s remaining contents on the desk in front of him. “But a former member of the Lottery was working with Maxley and drank about half of it.”

He watched anxiously as Old plucked the bottle with two fingers and studied it.

“Got desperate about his lot in life did he? Hardly surprising coming from that miserable group.”

“Is that enough?” Ty asked.

Old looked up from the bottle, “Ah, yes you must be wondering if I will still give you what I promised considering you did half the job I asked you to.” 

Ty didn’t respond, he couldn’t. He was far too terrified of what Old’s answer would be. Even though he knew Ragnor had promised to aid them, he could alway change his mind and then as much as he hated to admit it he could lose everything. He felt that similar despair seep into his bones at the thought.

Surprisingly Old began to smile.

“I suppose I can consider it a bonus knowing that miserable punk doubtfully saw anything good in his abysmal future.” He opened a drawer in his desk and tossed him a small ball.

Ty caught it. It was glass, but a harder material then it appeared, inside bright flames danced with energy, and Ty knew, power.

“But I should warn you, magic wasn’t meant for the angels,” Old said, his grin never leaving his face.

But Ty was smiling now too, in his hands he held the means to perform the spell on his own if it came down to it. Livvy was close waiting for him, he could feel it. All he had to do now was reach out for her. 

There was a flicker and amidst the blaze Ty almost imagined he could see the image of a girl he had once seen in another crystal, of another Blackthorn.

 

 

 

**New York,**

**2015**

 

 

Ty sat at his desk, a thin notebook lying open in front of him, his twin sister pretending to sit in a chair in his peripheral vision. Ty tapped his pen rhythmically against his desk as he thought.

“Dru has made more progress then I gave her credit for. She made it into class A on her own. I know she wants to do more on the case but I still don’t like sending her off on her own.” 

Livvy smiled at the mention of her sister but made no comment about Ty’s worries. A striking difference from when she was alive and took it upon herself to be the one to worry about everyone. 

Ty tapped his pen against the notebook, making a mark, but stalling from making the necessary note.

He tried again, “she seems happy, she has friends and now Jaime is here as well. I told you about Jaime Rosales, remember? You said Dru might have liked him?”

Livvy nodded. “She gets crushes all of the time when she thinks a boy is nice to her. But she’s too young to know what a relationship really means yet.” She talked as if Dru was still thirteen. She frowned for a moment in concern before smoothing over as if she forgot what she was saying.

“She’s sixteen now, she has learned a lot since then.” He said equally in pride of his little sister, as well as to probe Livvy’s consciousness.

“Sixteen..” Livvy repeated simply.

He felt a sinking weight of disappointment. Livvy’s ability to comprehend the present or even register people including friends and family beyond himself, was dwindling of late. Ty wrote down her response in his notebook before moving on to the next question. He updated her status every week, asking routine questions about various things and people that would have elicited a response by his sister when she was alive. 

“Kit has agreed to help for the time being. But I’m not sure if he wants to. Sometimes it’s like we’re friends again, then the next it seems like I’ve done something wrong and I’ve upset him.” He meant to just mention Kit, not to bare the full weight of his concerns to his sister who seemed beyond the ability to comprehend. But he couldn’t hold back in front of Livvy, even if this one was just a transparent image of what she used to be.

“The Herondale..you liked him, didn’t you?” She asked registering the name but not the context.

Ty let out a sigh, tightening the grip on his pen. “Yes.”

There was a light knock on the door, prompting Ty to close his notebook. He opened his desk drawer, placing his pen through a small hole at the bottom of the drawer, propping up the false panel. Ty slid the notebook underneath the false bottom and closed it.

He walked across the room, opening the door to let his little sister in. 

Dru took a few steps into the room, already filling him in on the team’s preparations downstairs, completely unaware of her older sister sitting just a foot in front of her.

“Everyone is meeting up downstairs-” Her words died as her eyes fell on a clear glass box on his desk. 

“Ty! Why do you still have that?” She exclaimed, pointing towards the demon Ty had confiscated from the Shadow Market. The demon made an excited squawk with a small hop at the sight of more flesh entering the room. 

“It’s a valuable resource,” Ty stated.

“Yes, but aren’t  _ Necrotizing  _ _ stapho- _ whatever, really dangerous ?”

“Of course it’s dangerous, but not to keep captive unless you don’t take the necessary precautions, which I have. And it’s name is Squabbles.” Ty picked up a jar filled with a white downy substance. Carefully, he opened the small feeding hole in the cage, sliding the open jar to cover it, pouring in the white flakes before resealing the container. 

Dru simply gaped at him, “but why?” 

The demon flattened it’s pale body against the smooth glass floor as it moved along the surface, absorbing the flakes, secreting mucus to break down the food.

“Because it squabbles,” Ty said as an explanation as he watched the demon let out several high pitch chatters as it began knocking against the glass in complaint, in what Ty thought, was a perfect example of ‘squabbling’. 

“That’s not what I meant, Ty,” she sighed, “promise me you’ll be careful?” 

“I wouldn’t keep it otherwise,” he assured her.  He did understand her concern, demons were not like animals that by nature were not malicious and only harmed someone out of need or fear. Demons, did not have such a need to satisfy, they simply killed because that was their nature. But when safely contained, Squabbles was not a threat to anyone. If he were to kill it now he would be killing something that was completely defenseless. 

“What are you feeding it by the way?” She asked picking up the jar.

Ty hesitated, “you won’t like it if I tell you.” 

She looked up at him with eyebrows raised, “C’mon, tell me.” 

“ Seborrheic dermatitis.” 

“Is that-?”

“Dandruff, yes.”

Dru shoved the jar back into his hands, hastily wiping her hands off on her jeans. 

The jar made a solid thud as Ty misjudged his force placing it back on the table. “I did warn you.” 

“Why did I even ask?” She groaned, shaking her hands out in front of her as she took the lead out the door.

“I’m asking myself the same question.” Ty looked over his shoulder before closing the door behind him. Livvy was waving her hand in front of Squabbles, who scrunched it’s small body like a cat threatening someone who was invading their space. Her eyes flitted over to her sister, disappearing past the doorway, then settling back to Ty. She gave him a smile before disappearing without a warning, no trace or evidence she was even there, no one would ever have known that something was wrong, that the memory of his sister was slowly being chipped away, that dire consequences were surely on its way. 

But Ty knew.

 

 

Everyone gathered in an empty classroom, what was becoming their typical place for meetups before missions. Ty stood in the front of the room, Mason hanging a little awkwardly to the side, while Dru leaned against a desk. Jaime was sitting in one of the desks for some reason as if he was in the middle of class, his long legs sticking straight out from under the desk. They had been waiting around for at least twenty minutes before Kit and Mia stumbled in.

“Sorry, stayed up late….” Kit muttered, falling into a seat next to Jaime but looking significantly less nonchalant and more tired. 

Mia was completely red faced as she came to stand next to Dru. 

Dru’s frowned deepened so much so that she was afraid they would become permanent lines on her face. Her friend was steadily avoiding her and Mason’s gaze who was also staring pointedly at her. 

Thankfully, her brother appeared to be oblivious to any sort of connotation of those two arriving together might have, and just started on with the meeting. 

“We were lucky to find out about the revel just in time to prepare before this evening,” Ty began, “this will be a good chance to investigate any faerie connections as well as search for our missing mundane.” 

Jaime raised his hand, getting into the student act. “A friendly reminder not to eat or drink anything, especially with that  _ enhancement _ they bought for the festivities,” Jaime said with a wink and a smile that very much said the opposite.

“What festivities are you referring to?” Ty asked, confused.

Jaime looked a little lost at the question, “The, uh,  _ explicit, _ kind.” 

Ty continued to stare until Kit cleared it up, “Orgies.” He said bluntly.

Ty turned almost as deep a shade of red as Mia, abruptly turning towards Dru. 

“You’re not going.” He said.

Dru would normally argue that since she was a part of the team he couldn’t just tell her to stay home just because she was his little sister. But in all honesty, she had no desire to go to a party with said explicit activities in the company of her brother.

“What am I going to do then if I’m not going?” 

Ty thought about it for a minute, fiddling with the pipe cleaner he had pulled out earlier while they were waiting. “You and Jaime found evidence he was stalking someone, didn’t you? Can you find out where she lives?”

Dru glanced at Jaime, “Yeah, there was a photo that showed her street address.”

“Good, you and Jaime can follow up on that lead and see if you can find any more information there.” Ty said looking relieved he had found something else for her to be doing.

She could see the smile falter on Jaime’s face out of the corner of his eyes. She felt a sharp twist in her heart, maybe she should have argued to go after all.

“It shouldn’t be so much of a concern to conceal our marks this time considering the other attendees,” he began without elaboration, an annoying habit of Ty’s, “We should still appear as if we have dates to avoid unnecessary suspicion.”

Considering recent events and revelations, Dru had a sinking feeling that this was not going to go well.

“Mia and Kit can go together and I will go with Mason if that’s alright with everyone.” Ty said, as the most awkward of silences followed. 

No one said anything, but both Mason and Kit visibly tensed. 

The meeting was shortly wrapped up after that, everyone filing out so they could get ready, Dru staying behind with Mason and Mia.

Mason was mostly surprised he was chosen to pretend to be Ty’s date of all people, to everyone else's astonishment. Mia was of course flustered that she was going with Kit. Dru felt her frown return at a loss of what to say. She didn’t want to let Mia get the wrong impression, and she desperately wanted to know what they had been doing together but she knew right now wasn’t the time.

She decided the only thing she could do was at least talk to her brother before they left. So, after saying goodbye to her friends she headed down the hall when she heard her brother talking in a low voice just around the corner.

“It could be another trap.” She heard him say and was even more surprised to hear Kit respond.

“I wouldn’t be surprised with my luck, actually I would be more surprised if it  _ wasn’t  _ a trap.” His voice was flat, almost emotionless despite the quip.

She crept against the wall, she didn’t  want to eavesdrop but her curiosity was getting the best of her. She didn’t think they were speaking to each other after yesterday, yet here they were having secret meetings.

_ Secret meetings, _ she felt a rush of deja vu at the thought. 

“If you think that’s the case you should go with Dru instead,” Ty said, there was an edge in his voice that worried her. 

Was Kit in some kind of danger?

“No,” Kit said resolutely, his voice coming to life before dying back down again, “you wanted me on this team because we work well together. I should be with you, not across the city.” 

Dru heard the sound of footsteps as Kit tried to leave the conversation, adding, “I won’t get in the way I promise.”

“I-” But Ty’s words died as Kit walked away leaving him alone with Dru on the other side of the wall.

Dru took a deep breath and stepped out from around the corner, “Ty?” 

He looked smaller somehow for someone so tall, the vulnerability on his face when he turned around reminded her of a much younger version of him. It made her almost call him ‘Ty-Ty,’ but that was always Livvy’s name for him, the memory of her sister calming her brother when he was upset from their younger days felt like an unnecessary punch to the gut as she struggled to find a way to be a good sister. 

“Dru, how long have you been there?” 

“I was just looking for you,” She said, avoiding his question. 

Ty believed her, relaxing at the answer, “Did you want something?”

“I wanted to ask why you didn’t want to go with Kit instead of Mason?” She felt a little silly phrasing the question like that, as if they were going to a highschool dance instead of an undercover mission, but even though she knew Ty liked Mason, she would have thought he would have been more comfortable with Kit.

Ty closed his eyes for a long moment before answering, “I don’t want to force Kit to be around me if he’s upset.” 

Ty was trying to be considerate in his own way, letting Kit have his space until he was ready to come talk to him, Dru knew. That was the way Ty was, he didn’t waste words and thought his actions should be explanation enough. Just like how she had never heard her brother tell her he loved her in so many words, she knew it all the same. Now he was trying to do what he thought Kit wanted, but some things just weren’t so simple.

“I understand that, but if you haven’t told him that’s what you’re doing he might think you’re avoiding him,” she pointed out.

“I think he’s the one guilty of avoiding people,” Ty said.

Dru laughed, which seemed to catch him off guard.

“Then stop making it so easy for him.”


	7. While These Visions Did Appear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourselves......The plot is here

The revel was held in an abandoned subway station just beneath City Hall at dusk. The setting sun seemed trapped in the skylight of the station painting the walls gold with streaks of pink painted across the floor. Besides the natural lighting the only other light source was about a few dozen will-o’-the-wisps floating near the ceiling like a starlit canopy of blue orbs. There were fountains flowing with pink liquids found around the station, harps and pianos playing themselves, everything contained by a wooden gate surrounding the revel reaching to the ceiling. 

On the railroad tracks was a large canopy bed more of the size of it’s own platform, where all of the love drunk party goers would go to engage in, as Jaime put it,  _ explicit, _ activities, barely concealed by the fabric draped across the banisters. Occasionally, a faerie might go past sprinkling flowers down upon the canopy to the delight of the people inside.

There were pixies flying in the air, their hands joined as they danced and laughed. A couple of vampires looked like they were daring each other to try different drinks, one of them making a very disgusted face as he downed one beverage, the other laughing and pointing at his friend. At the center of the revel was even a large fountain that hosted a few mermaids and nixies who were beckoning strangers towards their waters as they danced by.

All in all it seemed more tame then what Kit had heard of revels and his own experience with Downworld parties.

They entered the party with very little effort which was suspicious to Kit but Ty seemed unconcerned. Regardless, Kit was on alert, scanning the room in hopes of getting out of here for more reasons than one. 

He was dancing with Mia, feeling infinitely glad Jem had given him proper dance lessons and that he let him instead of making a snide remark that he didn’t need to know how to dance like his great great grandfather, which he  _ might _ have thought about saying. 

Mia was wearing a blue dress that brought out her eyes, a shade lighter than his own, hugging her hips and flowing out by her ankles. It suited her, though it didn’t exactly go with his red shirt underneath his dark blazer. 

“Some of these people look a little familiar,” Mia said taking in the faces of the different guests.

Kit looked around too, the guests were mostly faeries, with a few notable exceptions, and a handful of of people that appeared to be mundanes with the Sight. But no one he could claim looked familiar in anyway.

Kit’s eye fell on a pair that was actually familiar.

Ty was dancing slowly with his arms around Mason, his black vest and grey dress shirt coupled with matching hair and eyes made him look like a model posing as a victorian gentleman. His hair was brushed back, long curls falling to one side of his face. 

Kit had once rationalized to himself that Ty simply looked elegant in formal attire. He was no longer ashamed to admit that Ty was, in fact, beautiful, at least as long he didn’t say it out loud.

Unlike him and Mia, they looked good together with Mason’s black and white tux and darker tones that suited Ty’s. 

Kit’s eyes narrowed as he watched Mason becoming more comfortable, place his hands on Ty’s hips.

A surge of jealousy ran through him making him forget the girl in his arms until she called to him.

“Are you worried about him?” She followed his gaze looking after Ty. 

He didn’t even bother denying who he was looking at. She was also right, he had another reason to be staring after Ty then his apparent masochism. 

“He’s not wearing his headphones,” he answered. Ty had them, hanging around his neck as usual, but he was refusing to wear them despite the small crowded place and live music filling the station. 

Mia tilted her head looking perplexed, “maybe he doesn't need them right now?” 

She understood that Ty needed them, but like most Shadowhunters, she didn’t seem to really know why. 

To him it was obvious he looked distressed. Ty was not an expressive person, but the tight line of his mouth, the light sheen on his face and the fluttering of his hands around Mason’s neck, told him everything he needed to know. “He does, he just won't use them because he thinks he can’t be useful to the mission if he does.” Kit said, becoming more distressed from a growing feeling of uselessness himself. 

_ That’s what we’re for, what I’m for, lean on me when you need to, _ he wanted to say.

But he couldn’t say that, and he knew how Ty would hate it if he walked over to him with the intention of telling him how to handle himself.

It was Ty’s decision, but it was still upsetting to see Ty struggle in front of Mason who seemed oblivious. 

“It sounds like you know him well,” Mia commented. 

“We really didn’t know each other for very long,” Kit said truthfully.

“That doesn't mean you weren’t close,” she said with her shy smile that never failed to remind Kit the injustice he was doing her. 

They spent the previous night talking, mostly how he missed L.A. and how he never got a chance to really experience the city, but he was always careful to stay away from the topic of the Blackthorns. He missed everything about that brief time with those people he hardly knew. It was a vulnerability he never could shake. But just because the rest of the Blackthorns never cared as much he did, and even if Ty moved on as if Kit was never there, that didn’t mean that it meant anything less to him, or that it should. That time and those people meant something to him for a reason, that wasn’t anything to be ashamed of.

 

Dru and Jaime stood outside a house in a nice suburb. The house was at least two stories with a brick base and tall hedges surrounding the lawn on the inside of a wooden fence. 

“Do you think anyone else is home?” Dru asked, as they took off their glamour. 

Jaime just shrugged. “There are no cars, are you sure you wouldn’t rather break in instead?” He seemed to perk up at the idea.

“As much as I would love to put my lockpicking skills to good use again, I think we should try the old fashion way.” She said, ringing the doorbell.

Nothing happened.

After about a minute of waiting in silence, Jaime began to mime picking the lock in a demonstration of his impatience.

“Maybe, we’ll have to just wait around until she comes back,” she said still ignoring his suggestion. She highly doubted that if this girl knew she was being stalked by their missing mundane,would be willing to cooperate with them if they broke into her house. 

Jaime’s shoulders slumped at the idea in disappointment.

Dru sighed, pulling out her stele, an idea coming to her. She drew a rune on the door that made it look as if it had disappeared almost in its transparency. 

Standing just on the other side of the door was the girl from the photographs, with long dark hair and eyes, her skin a fair complexion.

Her face reminded her of Mason somewhat, looking at her made Dru realize that Mason was actually attractive as well. She should probably have realized that before now, having teased him in the past for looking like a Korean popstar when he tried to dress up, but she was mostly focused on the hilarity of it. 

“Listen, we just want to talk to you about someone you might know.” She cringed, as she heard her mistake. The girl, Akia she thought was the name she saw scribbled on several pieces of paper in Lucus’ apartment, would obviously be terrified that two strangers had found her alone and were probably wanting to talk to her about her stalker. Plus, if she had looked through the eye hole she could see the various amounts of weapons strapped to them and the suspiciously all black attire.

Akia was frozen in place, refusing to move a muscle as if she was afraid it would giver her away. She looked so scared Dru couldn’t help giving her a reassuring smile even though the other couldn’t see her.

Dru looked helplessly back at Jaime, at a complete loss of what to do.

Jaime gave her a measured look before shouting, “We just want to have a little chat about your stalker!”

“Jaime!  _ Why? _ ” She hissed at him.

She turned back to the door to see Akia pull out a small phone from her back pants pocket.

“Great, now she’s going to call the cops because. You. Decided. To. Terrify. Her!” 

Jaime began shouting again, “Look, we know where you live, and just trust me on this, we can get in if we want to. You can talk to us now or we can break in later.” 

 

On the other side of the door Akia could hear a muffled yelp as Dru stabbed her stele into Jaime’s side.

 

“We just need to know what happened to Lucus, and we promise if we find him we’ll make sure he never bothers you again.” She didn’t know if the Clave could actually do anything to help her, but she sure as hell could. 

Akia took a few steps towards the door, her hand still clutched her phone but she made no move to dial a number yet. “Why do you keep coming here? I don’t know what you want from me, but he’s not here!” She said in a strained whisper, tears streaming down her face now.

Dru and Jaime looked at each other in confusion. 

“We’ve never been here before,” Dru said gently.

“I’m not stupid!” She shrieked. “You think I can’t recognize you people from whatever weird cult you’re in!” 

Were there were other Shadowhunters looking for Lucus?

“Did Lucus know these people?” She asked her.

Akia’s eyes widened at the question, “n-no, he was paranoid. At first I didn’t believe him, but I started to see them too before he disappeared.”

This raised a few questions none of which Dru expected would give her an answer that made sense.

“I have just a few more questions, do you think you could open the door? Just a little bit?” Even though she had been able to hear her well enough, her voice was still muffled through the door.

Miraculously, Akia hesitated for a moment before cracking the door open, making just her face visible. Her eyes were set in a hard glare.

“I’m not opening the door any farther, I’ve got my phone with me if you try anything.”

Dru could see her phone still clutched tightly in her hand to know she wasn’t lying.

“And I’m  _ only _ talking to you.” She finished.

“That’s perfectly fine,” she reassured her before shooting Jaime a glare in warning as not to try anything at the risk of being seriously maimed. 

Jaime held up his hands in surrender. 

“Did you know Lucus well before he..” Dru trailed off failing to come up with a delicate way of phrasing her question.

“Before he what? Started stalking me? Disappeared?” She spat, her anger flaring up before she took a deep breath to calm herself. “We worked together for awhile, before… before everything started.”

Dru didn’t blame her for her anger. She must have been so scared, felt so helpless to do anything. Dru knew how it felt to catch the gaze of someone who saw you more as prey then an actual person, but as a trained Shadowhunter she never felt truly defenseless. Even on the rare occasion that a guy had tried to intimidate her all she had to do was remember that she was trained to snap a man twice her sizes neck in three different ways to shake her from the initial fear and confusion.

But this girl didn’t have angel blood, or supernatural strength. Her only life line was tied to if other people decided they even believed her.

“Did he know these other people like us?” 

Akia shook her head, long hair falling over her shoulder. “No, he thought they were after him, then things got worse and he started to blame me for it. Saying they were only after him because of the things he bought me so I would love him. But they had the same kind of black clothes and weapons with weird tattoos,” She eyed her marks with suspicion. 

That brought Dru to her last question, “What kind of things did he buy you?” 

“I don’t know, charms and things but I never took anything from him, I didn’t want him to think I owed him anything.” She made a face, Dru could tell she hated recalling all of this. “ He tried to bake me brownies once and when our coworker tried to take one he started shouting at him. I knew then he did something to them, but no one would believe me because I was never actually drugged. But that was because I wasn’t stupid enough to eat them!” She said frustratedly. 

Dru felt relieved hearing it though, it was terrible no one wanted to believe her until a crime actually happened but she was glad she wasn’t harmed physically. 

“Thank you, that’s all we needed.” She gave Jaime a nod to head out before adding, “don’t answer the door for anyone else, alright?” 

Akia gave her a grave nod, “That’s not a problem.” 

They started to walk away when they heard Akia call out, “If you find him--will you really do something?” Her voice sounded small for the first time, as if she was asking a question she didn’t really want to know the answer to.

But before she could answer Jaime cut in, “Oh, if we find him he might have a hard time going anywhere due to a sudden relocation of his knees.”

Amazingly, there was just a hint of a smile on Akia’s face before she closed the door with the sound of the deadbolt locking following after.

 

Jaime and Dru took their time walking down the street, discussing the mission as they watched the last rays of sunlight disappear as the night set in. Even at night the light of the city kept the sky bright, but out here in the suburbs the stars shined brighter. 

“So, Lucus thought the Shadowhunters were after him because of the love potions he was trying to give to our other mundane,” Jaime said, bringing his hand up to his chin, looking thoughtful. 

“But they couldn’t have, Ty said he discussed each of the missing mundanes with the institutes in their jurisdiction. If anyone knew what Lucus was doing it would have been brought up,” Dru reminded him.

“Rogue Shadowhunters?” Jaime threw out.

Rogue Shadowhunters, faeries, The Mortal Instruments, and missing mundanes, Dru had no idea what to make out of all these threads but if Ty had any idea how they pulled together she wished he would just say.

It always felt like Ty had his secrets, even when he was trying to be honest with her.

But she had her secrets now too.

Dru’s stroll slowed to a stop as she thought about her other brother, lost somewhere once again in Faerie. It was like when Mark was taken by The Wild Hunt all over again, except now she wasn’t a small helpless seven year old that couldn’t do anything. She was sixteen now, and she had known Mark was missing for weeks now and had yet to do anything about it. 

Jaime took a few steps towards her, his eyes studying her face. “Dru? What's wrong?”

“Have you talked to the Alliance yet? Did they send Mark and Cristina on a mission?”

Jaime hesitated before answering, “I have, and they haven’t. As far as I can tell it sounds like the Unseelie Court has gone completely off the radar.” 

“The whole Court?  _ Entirely _ ?” Dru knew the Court migrated around The Unseelie lands, never staying in one place for too long, but it was unheard of as far she knew for them to go completely missing.

“The Seelie Court doesn't seem to know either, but if tensions have sparked between them again they might be the ones Kieran is hiding from.”

Maybe if Kieran was in hiding Mark and Cristina were with him, she hoped.

“What about Kieran’s brother Adaon?” Dru asked, “Isn’t he an ambassador for the Unseelie in the Seelie Court?” 

Jaime’s face darkened even further somehow, “I haven’t seen Adaon in an even longer time then the Queen.”

Frustration finally won out, “We  _ have  _ to do something,” she bursted, “it’s been long enough if they are in trouble we’re just wasting time!” 

Jaime looked taken aback by her sudden outburst. He considered it, and for a moment Dru was afraid he would refuse and she would have to go behind his back. 

“You’re right, you’re right, but we have to come up with a plan first,” he relented.

Dru breathed a sigh of relief. 

She couldn’t do anything to save Mark when he was taken by The Hunt before, and when Livvy died she was just a bystander watching. Even Tavvy almost died at the hands of Malcolm Fade because of her.

But even when Julian was twelve he did everything he could to plead with the Clave to bring his siblings back, and Livvy gave her life for Julian to have a fighting chance in that Hall.

Fate would no longer find her standing idly by while it changed her life for her.

Fate would find her ready with a weapon in hand.

Another car passed by, slowing slightly as they got close, Dru imagined so they could get a better look at the strange teenagers. The blaring light from the car woke her from her thoughts.

Dru had one last bone to pick with Jaime before she let herself relax too much, “by the way, what the hell was that earlier? I thought you were supposed to be charming!” 

“Hey now, I’m plenty charming when I want to be!” His expression quickly went from playful to serious, “look, it’s not like I didn’t care, but we couldn’t do anything to help her unless she talked to us. Besides, there was no getting around why we were there so I thought it would speed things up if I went straight to the point.”

Dru shook her head in exasperation. “You have even worse social skills than Ty, and that’s saying something.” 

Jaime just smiled like she missed something important, “I hate to be the one to break this to you Dru, but your brother’s good looks  _ are  _ his social skills.” 

She rolled her eyes, she was used to girls and even boys pointing out how attractive Mark and Helen were, but in recent years all that attention seemed to be surrounding Ty. She wondered if any of her other siblings thought it was unfair that he got to be the smart one  _ and _ the attractive one.

“Don’t tell me you’ve got a crush on him too now?” She joked, before she immediately started to worry that may be the case.

Jaime just laughed her off, making her feel even more ridiculous for getting so worked up for some reason.

“I’m just angry that everytime I stand next to him, he upstages me. I’ve been getting used to being the handsome brother,” Jaime pointed at his face making a slashing movement where Diego’s scar was.

Dru laughed in surprise before clapping her hand to her mouth, “you shouldn’t joke about that!” She said, giving him a light push. 

Jaime had a way of dissolving her bad mood, and lighting things up without even trying. The things he said were always unexpected, and even if they were rude sometimes, she liked how he surprised her.

“Speaking of your attractive brother and faeries--” Jaime started.

“Nobody mentioned faeries..” Dru chimed in, earning a playful push from Jaime making her giggle.

“I just did!” His smile was wide,  and his eyes were dancing with excitement.

Dru thought about how handsome he looked like that and almost mentioned that she thought he was also attractive before catching herself.

“Why don’t we go crash a party?” 

 

 

Ty was trying to focus on Mason, filtering out the noises of the revel surrounding them. They were dancing at one of the far ends near the wooden gate trapping them inside. Ivy wrapped around the fence, reaching all the way to the skylight, obscuring part of glass and casting shapes like a kaleidoscope of reds golds and pink of the setting sun onto the floor. 

They were farthest away from the music here but it was still a challenge through the buzzing in his head. Being a good bit taller than Mason, Ty was leading, his arms wrapped around his neck. His fingers were fiddling with the back of his collar, concentrating on the rough material instead of the loud voices coming from the guests inside the tent, cutting through the music and conversations around them. 

“Do you recognize any of these people?” Mason asked, his gaze moving from one of the human guests to another. 

“Do you?” Ty asked instead of answering.

Mason continued to stare for little while longer before answering, “I guess not.”

He turned his attention back to Ty, his eyes scanning over him. “Ty, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, why do you ask?” 

Mason bit his lip, “Well it’s just… you seem..” he paused, “are you uncomfortable dancing with me?” He said in a sudden rush.

Ty felt a little taken aback at the question, he wasn’t uncomfortable with Mason exactly, it would be more accurate to say he hadn’t been paying him much attention at all in fact. Now that it was mentioned, Mason did seem uncomfortable himself, his cheeks were flushed and he was more fidgety then normal as well. 

“It’s not that, it’s just noisy here,” he explained, his attention catching on a nearby fountain where magical constructs in the shape of large hummingbirds the size of snow balls were drinking from the pink liquid, changing colors as a result. Ty would have to remember the image later when he had a chance to sketch them, capturing the way the wings moved in motion.

Mason released a long breath, “Oh, yeah I guess it is. I thought maybe you were regretting choosing me as your partner,” Mason turned red at his own words, “you know for the mission- not as.. you know what I mean.”

Ty wasn’t sure why Mason was getting so flustered, but tried to reassure him, “you are a very adequate dance partner. There is nothing to regret as of yet.”

“Ah, thank you?” Mason said, faltering in his steps for a split second. 

Ty didn’t respond, fighting the ache in his head that was steadily turning from dull to sharp points of glass at every noise.

Ty really wished the guests could indulge in their activities inside the tent less enthusiastically. 

“I’m pretty sure Mia’s not regretting her dance partner at least,” Mason sniggered, looking over at them.

Ty looked over as well, his heart tightening in his chest.

They were dancing closely, Kit’s head bent towards Mia as they talked.

Ty remembered Kit in the oversized T-shirts and the jeans stressed and worn out to the point of having multiple holes. Nowadays Kit appeared to have taken an interest in his wardrobe often looking like a model Ty would see on a magazine cover. He always supposed Johnny had never thought it was important to buy Kit new clothes. 

It was a small detail Ty had taken for granted of Julian who always made sure they had clean clothes that fit even though there was so many more of them. 

Ty had never been interested in fashion himself, always preferring to just wear what was comfortable and finding occasions deeming specific attire a nuisance. But looking at Kit he could begin to see the appeal.

“Maybe they’ll finally make things official,”

“Make what official?” Ty asked, his attention refocusing on Mason.

“You know..” Mason wiggled his eyebrows. When it became obvious Ty did not in fact know, he continued, “I mean they’ve been pretty much dating for months now they just won’t admit it.”

Ty felt the world spin, disorienting his sense of gravity, unsure if it was what Mason said or if his mind was finally breaking from all the sensory information trying to cram it’s way into his skull.

His eyes found their way to Kit once again as images blurred in front of him. The only real thing in a collage of surreal visions and sounds of disconnected meaning.

It shouldn’t be surprising if Kit had fallen in love without him, it was only Ty that was absorbed in Kit since their reunion. He couldn’t assume Kit was just as preoccupied with him.

As he watched him dance he could almost imagine it was him he was dancing with. He wondered if Kit would have been as opposed to the idea as Ty had feared he would, or if he would have danced just as closely with him as he was with Mia.

Mason’s voice came back as if from a long tunnel, “Kit’s from L.A. too, right? Is that when you two met?”

Ty recalled the memory of dark basement and a younger Kit lively with anger and injustice, his own eyes filtering to his, overcome with an intense desire to know the other boy in front of him.

“Yes, I broke into his house and held a knife to his throat,” he recalled.

Mason’s jaw dropped before bursting into laughter, “I guess you two have always been like this, huh?”

Ty frowned, he wasn’t sure what interpretation that implied of their current relationship but he knew the assumption was wrong. “No, we were nothing like that. After he came to live at the institute the three of us were always together.”

Mason tilted his head, “The three of you? You mean with Dru?”

“No, Livvy--my twin.”

It was always strange to Ty that there were people that knew his family now that had never meet his sister. She was a part of himself he could never share with anyone else now, the other side of him no one else would get to see again.

“Oh, you mean before…” Mason trailed off.

“And after that it was the two of us before he left as well,” he didn’t mean to phrase it like that, surprising himself at the way he made it sound as if by leaving Kit had died too. 

“I heard Kit was found just after his dad died, not that he mentions him much. I’m sure it helped to have someone there through all of that, though,” Mason said.

It did help Ty at least, but he couldn’t help remembering his conversation with Dru earlier that day. Ty had spent so much of his time trying to make sure Kit was safe, that he wouldn’t run away, but most of all he tired to make sure Kit wasn’t lonely. He hoped he gave him a reason to stay, or at least he tried to, but did Kit know that was what he was trying to do? If he never explicitly told him his intentions did he ever know how much he had meant to him?

They spun around together when Ty caught a glimpse of him, a tall man in his early forties or late thirties standing just outside the revel fence watching him. Ty watched him too, meeting his eyes to make sure.

Yes, he was definitely trying to get his attention. 

The man waved towards him before disappearing into the darkness past the lights of the revel. 

This was exactly what Ty was hoping to find, proof that his theory wasn’t completely wrong. 

Ty stopped dancing, letting go of Mason as he stared just past the place where the man just was. 

“Mason, I have to go do something.”

He looked around wildly, “whats happening?”

“Just stay here until I get back,” he said already pushing his way past the party goers.

“Ok, I guess,” he heard him reply before he left him behind in the crowd.

 

Ty couldn’t see the other man as walked further and further into the dark station. It was obvious, though, he had waited for Ty to follow making sure he didn’t get to far ahead of him. He found the reprieve from the revel a relief to leave behind the noise and the lights, even the darkness of the rest of the station was a pleasant change. The only noise now was the echo of the man's steps in front of him, or the tapping of his foot as h waited when Ty lagged behind.

He didn’t bother to take out his witchlight as he ascended the steps, not wishing to alert whatever or whoever else may be lurking. 

They walked down another long hall, he heard the sound of a door snapping shut just before he turned the corner to find an office. There were windows running along the wall of the room, making most of the office visible from the outside. Inside Ty could see the man sitting at a table, not even looking in his direction as he waited for him. 

There was no one else in the room, and from what he could tell around the surrounding area either. At least if someone were to come down the hall Ty wouldn’t be taken by surprise, perhaps the man was trying to set him at ease with this particular meeting place.

Ty entered the room, keeping his back towards the door.

The man surveyed him, turning in his seat, his elbow resting on the table.

“Would you like the lights on for this?” He asked as if the meeting was a prearranged agreement.

“No, I’m fine actually,” he said wishing to allow his mind more time to repair itself from the previous abuse he put it through.

The man motioned with his left arm towards the seat across from him, inviting him to join him at the table, he assumed. He noticed he must be left handed from the gesture and the voyance rune on the back of his hand. 

Ty didn’t take the seat, however, “You are Jude Aldertree, a member of the Cohort are you not?”

Ty observed him, the man was rather lean with short brown hair with a scar running from his ear across his jawline. He wasn’t built like a fighter, in fact, besides the voyance rune Ty detected a distinct lack of marks on his skin at all.

The man smiled, “you’re not the only one with a twin, Tiberius Blackthorn.”

“You know who I am?” He didn’t find this too surprising as he must have a reason he would try to draw him away from the party in seclusion. 

“I’ve heard a great deal about you, that’s why I wanted to speak with you. But I’m sure you have plenty of questions for me as well,” he said gesturing towards the seat again, “have a seat, we may be here for awhile.”

Ty couldn’t see any reason to object, and as he said, this might take awhile. Besides,Ty had no intention of leaving until he had some answers. He took the seat opposite of Jude, keeping his eyes on the window and the outside space.

No one had arrived as of yet.

“Why would the Cohort be in attendance at a Faerie revel?” There was also the matter of how it was even possible since all of Idris and its inhabitants were sealed off. He had list of questions he wanted to ask but was doing his best to contain himself to one question at a time.

“The Cohort has struck several unusual alliances,” he said, confirming his suspicions, “but I'm here for my own reasons.” He leaned on his arm and Ty noticed another thin slice around his index finger as well as the rough blisters of forming calluses. 

“What reasons?” Ty asked, feeling like this discussion was going to provide him with more questions than answers.But he had one more piece of the puzzle at least, the Cohort, as he suspected was involved.

“Have you heard of the First Heir?” 

Ty felt his stomach drop.

“I see you have,” It must have been obvious because he continued, “I figured you might have. You see, believe it or not that little faerie tale is real, and whoever it is might just be the solution to all of our problems.”

His mind was working quick with the new information but a fear for Kit was pervading all other thoughts.

Did he lead Kit straight into another trap?

Fortunately, Jude seemed to mistake the distress Ty didn’t know how to hide.

“That’s why I’m here, hoping I’ll get lucky and seeing as I’ve run into you of all people, it appears my luck hasn’t run out yet.”

“What would the Cohort want with me or the First Heir?” Ty could imagine a few scenarios, none which he would allow Kit to suffer through he decided.

Jude suddenly slammed his hand on the table, startling Ty. “That’s what you don’t see yet! You know the Cohort was behind the missing mundanes don't you? You followed the trail here, to the revel, but you don’t see the big picture yet!”

Ty was having a hard time understanding why Jude was so excited about divulging the Cohorts plan, but he could imagine if Kit was here he would say something about villains always needing to monologue. Then he remembered with a sting that Kit was dancing with Mia and that was why he wasn’t here.

There was a pause before Jude continued, “what you don’t realize yet is that we are on the same side.”

“I have no way of verifying that,” Ty said. He wanted to believe it, but even if he did he couldn’t give him the information he was asking for.

“That’s why I’ve brought you a gift. To demonstrate our mutual interests.” He said, placing a small green bottle on the table in front of them.

Prehnite crystal, he immediately recognized, used for storing potions of divination. Moreover, he could even smell the sour stench of the thornapple plant used within the mixture.

“An Epimetheus,” he breathed.

Jude’s smile was back and Ty was almost afraid he would hit the table again in excitement.

“You recognize it, good. I’ve been holding on to it for quite some time now in the event that I was left with no other options. It would seem that time has come, I’ve exhausted all leads and have nothing to show for it.” He pushed the small green bottle towards Ty. “I’ve heard you’re intelligent, that you have rare mind. I need your insight.”

Ty was stunned if Jude was really proposing what he thought he was. “Who told you about me?” He asked again.

“Take this and I’ll tell you everything you want to know. All I ask in exchange is for you to tell me what it shows you.”

Ty had long since decided against using an Epimetheus since he witnessed the effects himself years ago, but there was never really a need to before now. He could refuse and tell Jude to take it himself, but then it was unlikely he would give him any information. Jude also had a point, Ty was not sure he trusted a one time chance like this with anyone else. He wanted to see whatever foresight this would grant for himself. 

As Ty mulled it over observing the rest of the room. The panel of lime green tiling that ran along the furthest wall had fifty-six tiles, there was a file cabinet that didn’t have a lock, so it was likely empty,  and the rest of the room was devoid of furniture as would be expected.

Jude pressed further, “Dark times are coming, Tiberius, the Cohort is willing to abolish everything it means to be a Shadowhunter if it means they get their way.”

Ty picked up the bottle examining it. He flicked the container, it was devoid of bubbles or any other discernible substances besides the liquid. That was good, from what Ty had read homogeneous mixtures are preferred for most potions, requiring a seamless blend of its components. The seal was not broken either, and there was no evidence the cork had been tampered with either.

He had to make the decision. This was his investigation after all, and he needed to see it through to the end. 

“Alright I’ll do it, but then you owe me answers.”

Jude combed his fingers through his hair, “thank the angel, there’s hope yet.”

Ty took a deep breath, the effects would be unpleasant but there was too much at stake to forfeit this chance now. 

Without wasting anymore time, Ty uncorked the bottle and downed the liquid. 

The effects started as soon as the bottle left his lips, the bitter taste evaporating from his tongue as soon as he tasted it.

Ty dropped the bottle as he looked down at his own hand. He heard the shattering of glass in a distance like a faraway echo as he stared down at his hand watching as his voyance rune melted away, blurring shape and disappearing into his skin. 

He looked up at Jude and saw similar runes, on his neck, his forearm, melt and vanish.

Ty watched, unable to remember if Jude previously had runes in the places they were vanishing, leaving his skin unblemished save for his scars.

He tried to say something when his voice caught, his throat and lungs were suddenly constricted. Ty struggled to force his lungs to move only to find a numb resistance in response.

His breaths started coming out shallow and short, his head spun from light headedness. 

The next thing Ty registered was his body hitting the ground, the chair falling behind him.

He gasped but it turned into a brutal cough, choking the life out of him.

He heard Jude’s voice suddenly come into focus as he saw his body move out from around the table.

He was speaking in a language Ty didn’t recognize, it didn’t sound human in origin, yet he could still understand the meaning,

_ “Rock-a-bye baby, thy cradle is green…” _

It was a nursery rhyme, he remembered like uncovering a lost memory of his mother singing it once while cradling an infant Dru.

Something large and black fell out of Jude’s jacket. The black mass separated revealing itself to be a large snake. Half of its body rose, it’s hood extending in a defensive position.

Ty could tell from the narrowness of the hood and the chevron pattern of dull olive stripes that this was a king cobra.

The cobra opened its mouth and he heard the voice Ty previously thought was Jude change into a hissing rasp.

_ “Father’s a nobleman, mother’s a queen…” _

Everything was flashing in surreal images, his head throbbing out of focus.

The snake slithered forward, draping it’s long body over Ty, its head towering over him as it laid its body around his shoulders. 

Ty wasn’t afraid somehow, death made for a comforting blanket. His vision blurred as his brain lost more oxygen, he saw a flicker of his twin screaming for him, but there were no words he could hear. Strangely, it made a perfect sense to him. He could see a memory like revisiting a photo, dark and unclear around the edges and eventually it would fade completely lost in time, but the dead made no noise.

“ _ And she was a lady, and wore a gold ring..,” _

Ty watched his sister with desperate tears streaking down her face, a dark thread like smoke connected her to him at his navel. There was another thread at his heart, one that lead from the room and down the stairs and Ty knew with a sudden clarity exactly where it connected.

Ty pressed his hand to his neck, his fingers already turning numb as he checked for a pulse. Slow, and arduous, like his consciousness.

The knowledge would do him no good, he knew, with another startling jolt of certainty. 

Because he was dying.

The color drained from the world, with the last bit of his strength he turned his head towards the door as the last vibrance of light left his vision.

_ “And he was a drummer, who drummed for no king.” _

 

 

“All of it can’t be spiked,” Mia was saying as she watched the table with bowls of colorful fruits and delicate horderves were laid out. 

“With love potion? No, some of it is probably spiked with something that will make you grow antlers, and that tasty looking roll there will probably make you think the sky is melting,” Kit said. The food did smell delicious, even though they were a good distance away, which only proved to make Kit more suspicious.

Mia was still eyeing the particular roll he pointed out as if she was debating whether or not hallucinating an apocalyptic event was really that bad.

Kit attempted to twirl her around away from the food, lest the lack of forethought to pack snack provisions be the end them both of all things. 

But as soon as he turned them around he noticed a very worried Mason heading right towards them.

They stopped dancing, Kit immediately looking around Mason for Ty.

“Hey, so um, we might have a problem.” Mason said as soon as he caught up.

Kit catching on to the situation said, “Mason, where’s Ty?”

He scratched the back of his head nervously. “See, that’s the thing..He kind of ran off.”

“He ran off..” Kit repeated, still scanning the area as if expecting Ty to somehow materialize. Did the revel get to be to overwhelming or did he decide to go off on his own?

He suspected the latter and it was only confirmed at what Mason said next.

“And I don’t know where he went.”

Equal parts anger and fear raged through him. 

He whirled on Mason, taking a step towards him. “What do you mean? He didn’t tell you where he went? How long ago?”

Mason took a step back from Kit in surprise at his sudden intensity. 

“Has your lover gone and left you wanting?” Came a voice near Kit’s elbow.

He looked down to see a what looked to be a faey with the appearance of a tabby cat. He stood on two legs, reaching to Kit’s elbow. He wore an old fashioned blue suit that would have been nice if it wasn’t in tatters.  

The cat held a drink tray up towards them offering them one.

“I- I’m not  _ really _ his lover, this isn’t exactly a date,  _ date,” _ Mason stumbled, clearly flustered which only added to Kit’s sudden desire to punch him. 

“I was not referring to you,” The cat said with a grin, or at least Kit supposed it was a grin. It was a little hard to tell with cats, “But this one.” He gestured his tray at Kit.

Kit felt the blood rush to his face, not helped by Mason and Mia’s confused stares. 

“I’ve seen how you watched his steps,” the cat winked, an unnatural gesture for a feline. 

A chorus of harsh violins picked up in fervor cutting of Kit’s protest.

It was enough to shake him out of it and remind him of what was actually important.

“Did you see where he went!” He shouted over the music.

The cat just raised the tray towards him again, “First, would you care for a beverage good Sirs and good Lady?” 

Kit was losing his patience, “push your drinks on someone else, we’re not interested here.”

His ears flattened in disappointment, “Tis only juice,” he said at the same time a red liquid in one of the goblets sloshed into another causing a small pop and puff of smoke to emit from the drink. 

It was clear the cat wasn’t going to help and Kit was wasting time in the one place he knew Ty wasn’t.

“Stay here I’m going to look for him,” he told them before heading towards the end opposite of where Mason had been.

He could barely hear Mason trying to call after him as he got closer to the enchanted instruments.

“But that’s exactly what Ty said before he went missing too!”

He quickly slipped past the gate leaving the revel. As soon as he was on the other side, all music and noise from the party completely ceased only existing inside it’s own bubble. It was dark and the smell was that of garbage and mildew of any other subway station instead of roses and wild cut flowers. It really felt like stepping out of a dream back into reality.

There were two staircases, a bathroom and another hallway adjacent to the one he was in that also extended past what he could see in the dark.

He had no idea where to go.

He agonized over the possibilities of what could happen and how much time he would waste if chose the wrong direction, all the while cursing Ty and his habit for running off on his own.

Something bright caught his eye just to the left. 

He looked towards the staircase to see one of the will-o’-the-wisps from the revel bobbing up and down halfway up the stairs. He thought they must have been magically constrained to that location, yet somehow it had sprung free, maybe when he opened the gate?

The wisp drifted slowly to the bottom of the steps, and then bounced back to the top hovering there, casting the area in an eerie blue spotlight.

Kit gritted his teeth.

With no better options he decided to take a chance and followed after it.

 

 

Ty was fading in and out of consciousness, he could hear voices echoing around him but the meaning was lost. He could still hear the rhyme in the background of it all, no longer sure if it was still being spoken or just remembered. 

He tried to keep his eyes open but his body had stopped cooperating. As his eyes closed he saw other visions, but not of the future this time but of the past.

He saw his mother sitting at a canvas with photos she had taken tacked to the top, another memory he thought he had lost. He saw his father showing him how to properly hold a knife when Ty had told him he had an interest in the weapon.  He was smiling something he didn’t remember him doing often around him. 

Then there was Dru clinging onto his sleeve and begging him to play hide and seek with her. Next there was Tavvy and himself sat amongst all of his little brothers stuffed animals as Ty told him interesting facts about each species of their likeness. There was a much younger version of himself arguing with Mark as they often did before the Hunt and Helen praising him for his vocabulary, something that was often mocked by other adults.

There was a memory of Julian and the hours they spent together as he drew him pictures of phrases to Ty’s delight, and Julian again, spending hours with a computer manual trapped under a tangle of chords as he tried to set up the computer for him. 

But mostly he saw Livvy.

She was there in every memory, by his side, holding his hand, always quick to defend him even when he didn’t want her to and quick to comfort him. Livvy by his side when he fell of a rock face and scraped his knee. Himself by her bedside when she was sick. The two of them learning how to use the computer together. The both of them playing pranks on their sibling, then later getting scolded by Julian.

There were too many of them to count, and he wouldn’t mind revisiting them all for awhile longer.

He wondered if he died, if Livvy’s soul would still be bound to him or if Ty would incidently be the one to abandon her with the living. 

Then there was someone else now too, a boy with messy blonde curls and eyes the color that the sky should have been that day if it was any other day. His white suit was slowly darkening to the color of the smoke that obscured the sky around them. Ty remembered looking at him then, profoundly glad that he was still beside him. 

That was the moment he knew he needed him.

The next sound he heard was of the door being flung open, slamming into the wall, prodding his mind back to consciousness. 

His vision flickered as he saw a tangle of bodies on the floor next to him, before his eyes closed again.

There was a great deal of shouting floating through his mind and he was having a hard time deciding if it was real or another memory his mind was trying to pull him back into.

He wasn’t even sure he was breathing anymore, his body felt entirely separate from the rest of him somehow, as if his soul was leaving him behind.

Somewhere he knew it was just the lack of synapses firing in his brain to register what his senses should be inputting from the lack of oxygen, but the information seemed trivial now.

Silence crept it’s way back in like a black curtain falling over him when suddenly the curtain was ripped back as someone pulled him into their arms.

He couldn’t open his eyes though he tried, and the burning in his lungs was now painfully evident in a way it hadn’t when the potion had robbed him of his grip on reality.

Still, he could feel the hands on his shoulder, the light grip and gentle way his chin was tilted up towards the sky.

There was only one person who would ever touch him like that, with restraint and gentleness even now. He knew it was Kit. 

His eyes flickered open just barely, trying to see him. His face was close and his mouth was moving as he was speaking, Ty wished he could hear him. 

His face seemed worried, his blonde hair falling in his face, and Ty was seized with a sudden need to brush the hair out of his eyes like he used to.

But it was of no use, his arms would not move.

The snake moved onto his shoulder, his mouth opened to reveal long fangs as it let out a threatening hiss at Kit. 

Ty could feel the tension in it’s coiled body and knew it was about to strike.

He tried to yell for Kit just as the snake lunged for him. 

Something small was popped into his mouth as he tried to open it. He immediately bit into it realizing what it must be. The wine soaked inside the fig gushed out releasing the antidote into his system immediately. 

All at once the snake disappeared mid strike, his vision returned no longer blurred and hazy but sharp in focus.

Sound came rushing back as he heard Kit’s voice startlingly clear.

“I’m not going to lose you like this--Not again, not this way, you hear me?”

He gasped, his chest rising as he tried to inhale as much oxygen into his lungs as possible.

He pitched forward and Kit moved his hand up his back to support him as he took in several deep breaths.

“What the hell were you thinking, taking that thing?” His voice was soft, yet uneven as he spoke. 

“I suppose it means I lack foresight sense I didn’t,” he paused for breath, “ anticipate it killing me,” Ty responded. His throat burned as if he had swallowed hot embers, it made his voice come out scratchy and harsh.

Kit sucked in a breath through his teeth, “Are you actually making a joke right now? You promised me you would never use an Epimetheus.” 

“That was years ago,”  Ty said. He leaned back in Kit’s arms, glad that he was still supporting him. The poison had drained him of his strength. 

Kit didn’t seem opposed to this new position as he just adjusted to better support him.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t realize there was a statute of limitations on promises!” Kit hissed back, sounding so similar to the snake from his previous hallucination Ty winced at the sound.

Misreading this, Kit softened his voice again.

“Ty, you could have  _ died _ . Hell I thought you were dead when I found you, I-”

He was caught of guard to find Ty smiling back up at him.

He was smiling because even though his theories had been flawed, and his visions were more ominous than helpful,  he was right about one thing.

“I knew you would find me, Watson.” 

Kit’s grip on his shoulder lossned for a fraction as he stared at him, before pulling him into a tight hug.

Ty used up the last bit of his strength trying to return it.

Hugging him now, felt like a cure to an ache he had long since gotten used to, hardly noticing it was there anymore until it was gone.

“Can you just stop running off on your own now?” Kit asked, his voice somewhere near his ear sending a shiver down Ty’s spine.

“I distinctly remember you saying it’s better to ask forgiveness than permission once,” Ty said in a bit of a huff due to Kit’s habit of walking off whenever he pleased.

“I’m not forgiving you if you die,” he told him.

“I don’t think I would care if I’m dead,” Ty said honestly.

Kit laughed and Ty felt his body shake with the movement. He closed his eyes hoping to hold onto him for a little longer.

 

Dru and Jaime stopped back at the Academy to change before heading out to the abandoned subway station Ty said the revel would be held in. Dru picked her favorite dress to change into. It was a long black dress, with thin lace around the sleeves and collar. She was self conscious about her arms and legs, even though she was well toned, she still didn’t feel comfortable with her size showing them off. But the sleeves of this dress were also long and flowed out at her wrists. She tied her hair up with a black ribbon to finish the look.

Jaime on the other hand changed into dress pants and a simple black dress shirt.

She thought he looked nice that way, though. 

The place was dazzling, like a fairy tail come to life. Downworld had a way of turning the mundane, like a subway station or an old church, into something beautiful. Maybe it was a reflection of Downworlders themselves she thought, thinking of her half faerie brother and sister. 

She caught the eye of vampire leering at her from a distance, his fangs protruding as he watched her. But just like Downworlders, beneath the pretty sights there was danger there too.

Dru was a little worried what her brother might have to say to find her crashing the party after all, but strangely she couldn’t seem to find either him or Kit.

“Where  _ are  _ they?” She said to Jaime, who was looking around with excitement. 

Jaime gave a nod to the tent.

Dru watched as a Faerie with large antlers protruding from either side of his head carried a topless mermaid into the tent, a squeal of delighted giggles erupted as they disappeared inside. 

“They  _ are _ not in the tent!” She said with certainty. 

Jaime rolled his eyes, “What about Kit? How well do you suppose he handles rejection?” 

She guessed he was talking about Ty’s choice to go with Mason instead of him.

She bit her lip, “Kit better not be in that tent,” she said, changing her answer. 

Dru was about to go and look for Mia and Mason when Jaime grabbed her hand, pulling her into a dance.

“You know we are here on a mission,” she reminded him, but she couldn’t help the small smile on her face.

Jaime wasn’t exactly graceful as he danced but he moved with passion without any shame like he did with everything. Dru wasn’t exactly a dancer either, but he kept ahold of her hand and moved her along.

“Yes, and on a mission like this it is key to mingle to gain intel,” he said, spinning her around.

“You’re not exactly mingling if you’re dancing with me,” she pointed out, a little breathless.

In the next flurry of movements she somehow found herself much closer to Jaime, practically in his arms.

“But I want to be dancing with you,” He said his voice suddenly husky. His hand reached up to touch her hair, trailing a loose strand that fell across her cheek.

She flushed, she didn’t know how to respond to him like this.

“What’s gotten into you?” She more or less squeaked then asked.

“Maybe I drank some of the love potion,” He said with a mischievous smile, his face far too close to hers.

Her eyes widened in shock, until Jaime laughed.

She didn’t laugh with him, nor did she even feel relieved that he was joking. She felt a surge of anger at herself for her embarrassment and him for laughing at making her flustered. 

“We have to find Ty and Kit, they could be in trouble,” she snapped.

That seemed to sober him up a bit, “you’re right, I guess I will be doing some mingling after all.”

Her skin where he touched her prickled as she realized his sights were already set on another girl. A tall Faerie, with a small waist and green eyes like a forest that matched her hair.

She winked at him as she caught him staring.

He was already pulling away from her, Dru taking a few steps back with a sudden need to put herself at a distance.

He left without another word, leaving her alone and feeling more like a stupid little girl then she had in years.

It was pathetic to get caught up in Jaime like that, it was the romantic inclinations of a child and Jaime wasn’t a prince charming.

She just never learned.

 

Kit had bounded the stairs to find Livvy racing for him, suddenly she seemed to remember exactly who he was and her distress turned his blood to ice as he rushed to the office she had come from. When he saw Ty through the window, crumpled on the ground, he had lost his mind.

The rest was more of a blur as he threw the door open and lunged for the man standing over him. He remembered the man trying to tell him that Ty took the potion himself, that the visions were necessary.

But Kit didn’t care, he shouted for the antidote and when the man didn’t respond fast enough Kit knocked him out cold, slamming his head into the tile. 

He found the fig in the man’s coat and realized what it was that Ty had taken. 

Everything else was white noise in his head as panic sounded like an alarm in his head blocking out everything but getting to Ty.

Now he was walking back into the revel, his arm around Ty’s waste in an attempt to hold him up steady, Ty’s arm around his shoulder. 

There didn’t seem to be any lingering effects from the poison, but almost dying did tend to make someone more then a little fatigued. 

Ty had tried to convince him they needed to stay and talk to the man Kit had knocked unconscious, but Kit didn’t want to hear it. He hardly cared about anything besides making sure Ty could get more immediate medical attention if needed. Besides, as he explained to Ty, if they stayed much longer someone was going to get suspicious. 

They made their way through the crowd until they found Mason and Mia, and surprisingly Dru too.

Kit merely raised an eyebrow at her. He was in no mood to interrogate her on why she was here, and the expression on her face told him now was not the time anyways.

Ty, however, looked very much interested as to why she was here judging by the surprise on his face that was quickly replaced by agitation. 

Dru had gone pale at the sight of her brother and cut him off before he could begin another investigation, “What happened!? Are you alright, you look so pale! I mean, paler than usual.” 

Ty, who seemed to have spent his entire life playing a game of tag with the sun as if he was a vampire looked offended, though, that might be because she interrupted him which he utterly detested. 

“I am fine, but you are not supposed to be here. I told you not to come,” he said sounding very much like an older brother.

Dru’s look turned angry and Kit decided it was time to intervene before they drew anymore attention.

“Everyone is fine, and definitely not poisoned, but we are leaving  _ now.”  _

Dru clasped a hand to her mouth in horror.

Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned the poisoned thing. 

As he turned around he caught a whisper of conversation between Mia and Dru.

“What about Jaime?”

“Jaime is fine,” Dru said curtly.

Somehow it didn’t surprise Kit to hear that Jaime did something to mess things up. If he did do something to upset Dru then Kit was more than happy to leave him behind and fend for himself.

They started to make their way out when Ty turned to look at Mason and Mia. He shifted a little as if to try and start supporting more of his own weight.

“It’s Ok to lean on me, Ty,” he said, trying his best to avoid looking at him. Holding him so closely would normally be awkward, but he couldn’t say he wanted to let go either.

“But isn’t it suspicious if we are leaving with different people then who we came with?”

Kit felt a flash of anger that Ty was suggesting he would rather have Mason hold him up, as if Kit wasn’t the one who found him and Mason wasn’t the one who didn't even noticed he was in trouble to begin with.

“If Mason needs to pretend to be with someone he can be with Mia,” he said far harsher then was fair.

Mia and Mason exchanged confused glances.

Ty didn’t notice and instead just nodded, and leaned into him. 

Kit knew he shouldn’t feel happy about any of this, but as he felt Ty’s weight return he stole a glance at him. His eyes were closed trustingly as he let him take the lead, long lashes brushed against pale cheekbones, his breathing steady but audible because of how close his head was bent unconsciously towards Kit. 

His grip around Ty’s waist tightened protectively.

It was a cruel victory.

And he was a terrible person for wanting it.

 

Mingling was not going so well for Jaime Rosales, and he liked to think of himself as something of a specialist. As fun as it was to flirt with pretty girls, it would appear they were not inclined to tell him much of anything.

He did manage to learn that this was not a revel of the typical sort that he had heard Tina describe to him once when he asked about her adventures in Faerie.

“ _ They were both terrible and beautiful,” _ she had told him.

Which was exactly the sort of thing that he wanted to be apart of.

This one in particular turned out to be more of a ‘business formal’ for Shadowhunters and Faeries, as he gathered. Yet, Jaime did not see any other Shadowhunters other then his most recent allies. What was more when he mentioned the Alliance to anyone he spoke to they immediately closed up.

So, if they weren’t with the Alliance that only left one likely group. This was starting to paint a very unlikely, and very disturbing picture. 

Jaime wondered too close to the fountain when a nixie with long reeds for hair splashed him with water, completely soaking his shirt. 

The nixie hid her face, her black eyes peering over the edge of the fountain as Jaime turned to look at her, a tint of red coloring her blue skin. 

Jaime gave her a charming grin before unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging out of it. 

She completely submerged herself at the sight, the water bubbling at the embarrassed squeal she was making under the water, before she peeked shyly back up at him. 

Jaime rolled up his shirt when he caught sight of his companions exiting through the far gate without him.

He blinked, not comprehending at first before the anger set in.

Were they really just going to leave without him, without warning? It’s not as though he didn’t come all the way to New York to help with a random mission, that may or may not lead to anything worth while, and for all the work he had put into it Jaime thought it better be worth alot. Of course he had several other reasons for being here, he was a person with ambitions and you didn’t achieve the sort of goals he had by doing things on a whim.

Then he saw Dru, she was leaving behind the others last in in line.

He watched as she left without even turning around.

The sudden whip of anger he felt turned into a slow burn, but it wasn’t anger anymore. Had he done something to make her upset with him? He didn’t think he had, but considering others feelings wasn’t exactly his forte, nor was it something he usually cared about.

Except now.

Jaime never concerned himself  much about living up to someone else's standards, you were bound to disappoint someone regardless so he never saw the point. It was someone else's problem if they saw what wasn’t there, whether it be good or bad.

But for the first time that he could remember he found, with an uncomfortable shock, he didn’t want to disappoint someone. 

That maybe, for once, he wished he could live up to the painted frames of gold he was placed in. 

Of course, he knew he could only fail if he tried.


	8. Mourning Never Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm curious of what people think of this one, tell me what you guys think!  
> P.S. If you look real close you might see someone important...

Little did Kit know that today was a day that would go from bad to worse. And it did not get off to a great start.

After breakfast Luke and Ragnor rushed all of Class A into the training room, something that took a significant amount of time as they were a difficult group to herd anywhere. 

Kit had a hard time imagining that the strict military focused Clave’s previous Academy hosted as many rambunctious teenagers. But then again Valentine and his Circle mostly graduated from said Academy and led a revolt in attempt of mass genocide.

So, what did he know?

“Today we have a special guest trainer,” Luke announced, much to Kit’s chagrin as he saw the familiar blond who he was referring to.

“Jace Herondale, Head of the New York Institute, has agreed to give you a lesson.” Luke’s hand rested almost protectively on Jace’s shoulder, which was a little odd because of Jace’s war hero reputation despite knowing Luke was practically his father-in-law.

The group broke out into excited whispers and even a few whistles. The typical annoying fan flare Kit had become accustomed to when his cousin was around.

The only one who seemed unimpressed was Ty, who didn’t care much about reputations or titles, except maybe Centurion.

Really, Kit appreciated him more and more everyday.

Jace’s eye found his immediately, his smirk growing insufferably wide. 

Kit scowled back. If Will was his little brother, Jace was his older brother who’s relationship mostly consisted of pestering each other. It didn’t mean he didn’t  _ like _ Jace, just that he didn’t like him most of the time.

This was definitely one of those times.

Jace gave a wink at a few of the girls who were giggling whenever he looked their way.

Mia was loyally trying to pretend she was unaffected despite the noticeable deep red blush across her nose. Mason was standing beside her and looked just as equally excited as the girls.

Kit rolled his eyes.

Jace raised his hands to get everyone’s attention; the room instantly fell quiet. “Today I thought we could focus on something simple, but  _ essential _ ,” he said.

Kit’s stomach dropped, he had a feeling by the look Jace was giving him that he knew were this was going.

“The art of falling is absolutely crucial for a Shadowhunter. In battle it’s likely you will find yourself thrown, dropped, or even jumping from different heights and terrain and knowing how to do so properly will save your life.”

Kit swore under his breath.

Ty, standing beside him, noticed and asked, “Have you really not learned how yet?”

Kit hadn’t, in fact he had been avoiding it despite Jace’s persistence in teaching him. Now, he was going so far as to come to his school in the guise of ‘teaching’ the class.

That bastard.

“It’s heights, what sane person isn’t afraid of heights?” He exclaimed, before he realized he was talking to Ty who seemed to have an affinity for dangerously high places, much like a cat. Something that Kit remembered gave him more than a few anxiety attacks in the past.

Ty frowned, “I don’t think we should keep letting you work on the case if you don’t learn how to fall properly, it’s elementary stuff.” 

Kit stifled a laugh, “Is it elementary Sherlock?”

Ty made a face at the reference, “your preference for pop culture fiction over book accuracy is appalling,” he said, which only made him laugh even more.

He didn’t think anyone could make him laugh while facing the prospect of breaking his neck, but Ty could.

Jace made sure he didn’t stay relaxed for long, however, “We can start of with a demonstration of the basics from my very own little cousin!” He said waving him up.

Kit’s smile was wiped clean off his face. He hesitated, turning to Ty, “Um, you were joking about taking me off the mission right?”

“I’m serious, this is important Kit. It would be irresponsible of me as team leader to put you into a situation you aren’t equipped to handle,” he said sternly. 

Kit took a deep breath in favor of just screaming in frustration as he trudged his way to his cousin.

Well, if he was going to die he might as well make Jace pay for it first, he thought.

Kit took a close look at him as he approached, besides the positively gloating expression he was wearing, Kit noticed he was dressed in regular clothes instead of gear. Kit’s eyes instantly went to his pockets.

Kit tried to keep his expression neutral as he went to stand beside him, his back to the class and his hand easily nicking something small out of Jace’s pocket before sliding it into his own.

He fought the smile tugging at  the corners of his mouth and put his best glare in place instead.

“Is this because I didn’t go to your cat’s birthday party?” Kit sneered.

“It was Magnus’ cat, actually, and when you see the photos I sent you, you’re going to realize what a big deal Chairman Meow is,” Jace said, turning him around to face the rope tied to one of the banisters. 

Jace walked backwards grabbing the rope, making a big show of it as he gave the class a run down on proper technique before climbing up the rope to give a demonstration. Once ontop of the banister he gave a quick salute before jumping.

He landed on the mat as if he was weightless, hitting his side and rolling before swiftly leaping into a fighting stance.

The class clapped and cheered as if they had never seen anything like it before despite almost being fully trained Shadowhunters themselves, and of course Kit was supposed to follow that act.

Jace swaggered back over, gesturing him towards the rope, “Time to prove you’re related to me after all, Christopher.” Jace was the only one who ever called him Christopher, and only when he was trying to be irritating, and it was working real wonders today.

Kit could point out the family resemblance that everyone in the world seemed keen to remind him of as proof enough, especially now that they were about the same height along with the fact that he no longer looked as though Jace had gone on very dangerous diet plan thanks to the muscle definition he gained

He hesitated, judging the fall while thinking up a million excuses to skip out.  

Kit couldn’t help looking back at Ty again.

Ty gave him a thumbs up, which was adorable and strangely reassuring.

He  turned back and with a deep breath he grabbed ahold of the rope.

Jace gave him a slight nudge and leaned in to whisper something to him. “Glad to see you and Tiberius made up.”

“Who said we had a fight?” He said a little too defensively.

Jace gave him a smug smile, “You did, or at least your face did.”

“My face conveys nothing but stoic heroism,” Kit retorted.

“I guess you better not embarrass yourself then. Or even worse embarrass me.”

What would have been even worse for Kit was to keep listing to Jace. So, without waiting for him to get done with his tangent, he started climbing.

Jace just continued shouting his thoughts as he went, “If you do, I might have to change my name to discourage any association. Maybe I’ll go back to calling myself Lightwood. Honestly, though, I do miss Wayland.”

Kit ignored this, reaching the top and swung one leg over the banister, making himself comfortable instead of preparing to fall. He pulled out the small figure he had pickpocketed from Jace, tossing it in the air a few times for effect before holding it up for everyone to see.

It was a small toy soldier, more like a miniature. Kit figured it must be childhood keepsake Jace was bizarrely still attached to. “Speaking of embarrassing, I don’t think it gets any worse then this. I mean, getting caught carrying around toys at your age, or is this a new hobby of yours?”

Kit was enjoying Jace’s confusion turn to shock as he realized what Kit had in his hand.

He had gone completely, white. Kit didn’t think he had ever seen Jace speechless but apparently he couldn’t think of a funny quip to defend himself with.

Kit looked at the base of the podium the figurine was standing on to read off a name that been inscribed on to it, “Is Max the name of you D&D character?”

Jace was no longer standing stock still now as he bounded to the rope.

“Or is this some kind of comfort thing-?” Kit didn’t get a chance to finish as Jace jumped almost the entire length to the banister before grabbing the rope and swing himself upwards, propelled by his own momentum.

He was stunned as Jace landed in just in front of him perfectly balanced. He stood up, practically looming over Kit, casted in dark shadows his golden hair turned to an ashen color, save for his eyes that kept their intensity like a lighting storm.

As Kit looked up at him he could imagine a spark of heavenly fire that once ran through him.

“It is actually,” Jace said, his voice a deadly calm as he grabbed the collar of Kit’s gear and pushed him back till he was hanging over the edge. “Now give it  _ back.” _

Wordlessly, Kit handed the toy soldier over, aware now he had crossed some invisible line.

Jace leaned in, his face completely still as he spoke, pusing Kit back even further until Jace’s grip was the only thing keeping him from falling. “Let you’re arm take the brunt of the impact, spread your body out and keep your legs apart.” He advised coldly before letting go.

Kit watched the details of his cousin blur as the world rushed away from him. The joking arrogance and charismatic surety replaced with something he had never seen before. He hit the mattress hard, and even though he only hurt his shoulder he felt the force of the impact throughout his body like a warning of how guy hard you can fall when you reach out only to find nothing reaching back.

 

Kit was leaning against the wall right outside of the training room as everyone filed out heading for lunch. Everyone gave him a wide breadth after the class, aware that  _ something _ had happened. Ty gave him a look as if he wanted to say something before Mason and Dru hurried him away.

Kit was conflicted, he appreciated them trying to give him space and he wasn’t sure he wanted to talk to anyone either, but he wouldn’t have minded having Ty just stand beside him.

Eventually, Jace walked out and Kit half hoped he wouldn’t see him but half expected that even if he did he would ignore him and keep walking.

Kit kept his gaze fixated on his feet when he noticed that Jace came to lean against the wall next to him. They both stood there in tense silence for a moment. 

He had no idea what to say, it’s not like he ever really considered himself a people person, and he definitely didn’t know how to apologize. He was taught to trick people not how to be sincere.

Jace broke the silence first, “Max was my little brother, my adoptive brother,” he began.

Kit envied how easily he could claim the Lightwoods, he thought of Tessa, Jem and Will as his family but he was self conscious to make claim, always aware that they weren’t really his.

“He was killed by Sebastian in Alicante before we knew who Sebastian really was.” Jace pulled out the figurine and rolled it between his fingers as he talked, the spark was gone in his eyes now replaced with clouds as he talked. “I gave him this, he loved it, always carrying it around with him even when his parents told him he was too old for toys.” 

Kit swallowed hard as if he could swallow his earlier taunts.

Jace gripped the toy hard in his hand, the figure disappearing in his fist, “he died holding this. I always wondered if he thought I would save him, me the best soldier that Nephilim had to offer and I wasn’t even there”

Kit was mortified, he never knew Max Lightwood but he knew Will. He was only three but Kit loved him ferociously, and he knew Will looked up to him. He remembered how Tessa might scold him  for playing with his food and Will would look to him before deciding to behave. If anything happened to Will, if someone had hurt him, Kit would burn down the whole world to find who was responsible. 

Kit knew he couldn’t live with that guilt, so how could he expect Jace to forgive him for bringing it up like he did?

“Jace, I didnt..I wouldn’t have..” He stumbled.

Jace just put a hand on his shoulder, his eyes fixated in the distance instead of meeting his. “Look, I know it sounds cruel to say but that's the reality of being a Shadowhunter.” Jace glanced his way and saw the hard look on Kit’s face, “I know what you want to say, that its not a price kids like Max should have to pay. But the thing is we  _ are _ at war, and that's never changed since the Incursion. And even before the recent wars there has always been too few of us to handle every demon that slips into our dimension.”

“But kids aren’t fighting demons! They’re not being sent into the battlefield.” Kit finally protested in outrage at how accepting Shadowhunters were of death to innocent people. Kit never held a grudge against Ty for trying to bring his sister back, because it was always more reasonable than the way everyone moved on throwing themselves into the next crisis. Livvy should be alive, Max should be alive. He knew the world wasn’t fair better then most people considering he was the one taught to cheat it, but he couldn’t see how accepting it prevented anything.

Jace smiled just a fraction, “But they are. When I was younger than you I actually died, and then I went to Edom with only a group of soldiers that were just as young as me. When you were fifteen you had to fight of the Riders of Mannan several times before you faced them again at the battle at The Imperishable Fields.”

Jace pushed himself off the wall, his hands back in his pocket, “Right now, we are still the only ones fighting this,” he said, “and war isn’t going to wait for us to grow up.”

 

 

Jace left after that, and Kit spent the rest of the day pretending he disappeared as well. He laid around the edge of the lake when everyone was in class and on breaks he wandered down the dirt road walking as far from the Academy as he could. Eventually, it was nightfall and Kit decided to turn in early for the night, there were too many things on his mind and it wasn’t doing himself any good just lamenting on everything. 

He opened the door to his room noticing a small folded paper fall from the crack in his door frame when he opened it. Picking it up, he unfolded it to see familiar writing, and a familiar message:

“ _ Watson, I want to see you.” _

Kit smiled. remembering that day years ago when the two of them traveled to Cornwall together in secret, how Ty had said that same very thing to him then.He felt the same excitement shoot through him now as it did then. Suddenly, his mood was much brighter, and all because Ty had called him Watson again, it was like he had won a piece of himself back, the part of himself that belonged at Ty’s side.

After everything he still didn’t know if he wanted to be around anyone, but Ty was calling him, and he had never been able to turn him down.

Ty opened the door almost immediately when Kit knocked, as if he had been hovering just on the other side. He opened the door for him and sat down on his bed as he waited for Kit to close the door behind him.

Ty’s hair was more disheveled then usual, he was wearing one of his large blue hoodies as his fingers worried at the sleeves.

Kit realized Ty might have been waiting for him for awhile before Kit found the message. He seemed to relax though once he saw Kit at his door frame.

“Did you talk to Jace?” He asked.

“Yeah, as it turns out I’m an idiot,” Kit sighed, taking a seat beside him on the bed.

Ty shook his head in disagreement, “You wouldn’t have done that if you knew it would hurt him. You’re not a cruel person, Kit.” He said it with such certainty it somehow made Kit feel more ashamed, as if had let down Ty as well as Jace.

He once thought he had the pertinacity to do a lot of cruel things, it’s what his father taught him to do. He learned it didn’t take a lot of effort to hurt people either. Sometimes Kit thought his presence in Devon only did more harm than good even if Jem and Tessa wanted to believe otherwise. He knew they cared about him, but he couldn’t ignore the sad stares when Tessa tried to talk to him about his Herondale ancestors or when Kit said something that reminded Jem of his former parabatai, how his face would grow distant and sad.

They were trying to build a new family, and Kit wasn’t as convinced that having him around really was what was best.

Sometimes he thought they were better off with him being away at the Academy. Even if that was admitting that he didn’t really belong anywhere.

Kit pushed away these thoughts. He very much doubted Ty called him to his room just to talk about what happened with Jace. “What did you want to see me about?”

“I need to tell you about what was confirmed at the revel,” Ty immediately went into.

“Naturally,” Kit said with a slight smile at Ty’s single minded focus when he was working on a case.

They didn’t get to discuss much of what they found if anything was found at all afterwards. Ty had fallen asleep on the way back to the Academy, and everyone agreed that they could wait until he was well rested to discuss it.

“Aldertree confirmed that the Cohort is responsible for stealing the Mortal Instruments,” Ty said to Kit’s surprise, “He also told me they were looking for the First Heir.”

Silence hung around them like noose as they waited for Kit’s response.

Hypatia was right, there was no hiding now. 

“How is that even possible? They’re warded in aren’t they? And why the Hell would they be working with Faeries?” Kit finally said.

“I don’t know how they’re doing it and I can’t present what we’ve discovered to the Clave until we have concrete proof.” Ty, was still messing with the sleeve, fraying apart the fabric until he had made a hole that was progressively becoming more unraveled. 

Kit suspected there was more that was bothering Ty, but he didn’t want to stress him out even more.

He placed a tentative hand on his back, just between his shoulder blades. He remembered the first time he ever did this he was surprised to find Ty’s back more solid than he expected, but it was hardly surprising now. Kit knew just how strong Ty was, and that even if he got frustrated or overwhelmed he could brave anything.

“What’s the plan then, Sherlock?” Kit gave him a half smile and felt his heart skip when Ty returned it.

He straightened up a bit with renewed confidence, and suddenly Ty didn’t look disheveled and anxious anymore to Kit, but stunning. His hair messed in a way that all but obscured his brilliant eyes and when they focused on him, with  _ that _ smile, Kit felt his breath catch.

“I do have one idea, though you may not like it,” Ty answered.

Kit blinked away stars before answering, “How is it you manage to be the most calculated,  _ and _ the most reckless person I know?” Kit had gotten caught up in Ty like this before, and it didn’t lead to anything good. He had to keep his head and be partial, he told himself.

“Calculated risks, Watson,” was his response, and Kit already felt himself losing his head all over again. “You said before you could teleport, do you think you could teleport us both to Alicante?”

And there was the suicidal plan Kit was expecting. “Probably, it’s different from portal traveling that takes you through space to arrive at a destination,” he explained, “It’s more like ceasing to exist somewhere and then existing in another space so wards aren’t really a problem.”

“Good, I suggest we leave now then.” Ty said, standing up as if it was already decided and agreed upon. Ty pulled off his large hoodie to reveal he still had on his gear and was prepared to leave at a moments notice.

Kit gaped at him.

He waved his hands as if to tell Ty to slow down. “Ok, so I can see the risky part of the plan but what part about any of this is calculated?”

Ty looked confused at his reluctance, “If you can teleport us into Alicante without issue then I suspect you can teleport us back out when need be. Since it’s warded they won’t be expecting us, and if someone does see us it’s likely with the influx of mundanes in the city they won’t realize we aren’t part of the Cohort.”

“Unless it’s someone we know who sees us like Zara,” Kit pointed out.

“That would be the risk variable of this equation, yes,” Ty agreed, but didn’t offer any sort of supplementary plan. 

Ty had the confidence to believe that if something were to happen he could find a solution to the problem. Kit was the sort of person who only played when he knew he could win.

There was also the fact that Kit hated using his magic. It always felt like he was scratching on a seal of something enormous he was afraid he couldn’t control. 

But, Ty had a point, they needed to know how the Cohort was getting past the wards and that meant going to Idris, and this was the only way they could without raising any suspicion. 

“Alright,” he finally agreed standing up, “but it’s just going to be the two of us, I don’t think I can teleport more than that.”

Ty smiled. “Excellent!” he said as if that was his plan all along, “what do we do next?”

Kit tried to quell the uneasiness in the pit of his stomach. Faith wasn’t something that came naturally to him, but he needed to believe that they could do this. He had wanted to go to the Scholomance himself because he wanted to be apart of things, and here Ty was offering that to him. So many times in life Kit felt as though he was never presented with real choices, just expectations, and now more than ever people were looking to find him to take even what he had now away. He didn’t know who yet, or what they wanted.

But Ty, waiting patiently in front of him was giving him a choice.

“Just take my hand.”

 

 

It wasn’t long after they left the training room that Ty disbanded from the group as well, muttering something about the case under his breath. Dru watched her brother go, he seemed pretty distressed and she wasn’t sure if it was because of the mission or because of Kit.

She looked back at her friends who seemed a little awkward over the situation.

“He probably just wants to talk to Kit before giving a debriefing or something,” She reassured them.

Mason fidgeted slightly in his chair and Mia shot him a nervous glance.

“What?” Dru asked.

More nervous fidgeting continued before Mia gave Mason a prompting shove.

“Uh, we might have figured out what happened between them,” Mason said not quiet meeting her eyes.

She looked between the two, and then put a hand over her face as she realized they probably spent the majority of the revel trying to discover what happened.

“What is it?” She was pretty comfortable in asking since she highly doubted necromancy would be in  their top hundred guesses.

Mason leaned forward now, looking around quickly to make sure no one else in the hall could hear them before locking eyes with Dru, “this might be a weird question...but is it because they broke up?”

Dru practically spat the juice she was sipping all down her front, “no?” she choked out, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“Wait..did they or didn’t they? That's not a definitive answer!” Mia piped up.

Dru just laid her forehead on the table before answering. How was it they figured it out so quickly? Would she have figured it out by now if Jaime hadn’t said anything?

“I don’t think they ever dated,” She finally said, lifting her head off the table.

Mia and Mason gave each other a look before turning a skeptical stare on her.

“I don’t know everything either!” She said in defense. They believed her, they always did. Mason might be meddlesome and Mia could get just as carried away in his plans but they were both good friends. 

“Listen, I need to talk to you both about something,” She said making her decision.

Dru led them away outside until they reached one of the far corners of the Academy. There wasn’t anything in this direction but they did have a clear view of the lake from there, so they could see if anyone came up to them. 

“You’re really going to Faerie?” Mia asked, braiding and unbraiding her hair anxiously.

“Ty and Jaime too, which probably means Kit.” She decided to tell them about Mark and Cristina and her plans to rescue them, she couldn’t leave without telling them.

“So, you and Jaime are ok then?”

She was trying not to think about him because of the guilt that came with the thought, but her friends had obviously realized something was wrong. She felt bad about leaving him at the revel, it was rash and reckless even if she knew Jaime could take care of himself. But it hurt more than she wanted to admit when he treated her like another girl at a party to flirt with, as if she wasn’t the same girl he had watched horror movies with, the same girl who staged a jailbreak for him and his brother.

Jaime’s friendship, even if it was brief, had always meant alot to her. He had made here feel important when she thought she was invisible, he was the reason she found the courage to go to the Plains of Despair and try to make a difference. 

If he didn’t think of her as more than a little girl then she could have learned to be ok with that. But to think of her as something that could be toyed with, well, she would rather have not know that.

“He’s not going to bail on Cristina,” was all she said to that.

Mason placed a hand on Mia’s shoulder, “We’ll cover for you here, just do what you need to do. and  come back.” He said, changing the subject in a display of rare tact.

“Don’t worry about me, worry about getting Mr. Fell off your case.” Dru had no doubt that Ragnor Fell would not believe a word they told him.

Mason suddenly looked like the wind had been taken out of him, “I think I’d rather be going to Faerie..”

He gave Mia a half smile then shot a meaningful look to Dru before saying his goodbye and leaving the two of them alone. Mason wasn’t half as subtle as he thought he was, knowing exactly what he was up to.

“Mia, are you ok, I mean about Kit?” She asked, awkwardly. 

Mia was looking out across the lake, a smile on her face, “I’m fine, really.” And she really sounded it. “I really did like him, but I think it was the feeling he gave me that attracted me. But that’s not really the same as loving someone for them, is it?” 

Dru didn’t really have a lot love experience herself, but she had fallen in love with the idea of several boys when she was younger. But she didn’t love them, because she didn’t know them.

“I don’t know for sure if Kit really does have feelings for my brother but if I had known I would have told you.” She wanted her to know.

Mia smiled at her then, “I do, I think it’s obvious Kit really cares for your brother and I don’t think as just a friend. You weren’t at the Academy with him before but, trust me, ever since your brother arrived it’s been written all over Kit’s face.”

She still said his name with a little wistfulness that made Dru’s heart clench. She pulled her friend in for a hug, because she was sorry her heart was broken, even for a little bit, and because she was about to leave her behind. Even if Mia was mostly fine with how things turned out Dru made a resolve to give Kit a good kick next time she saw him.

Mia pulled away and took something out of her jacket pocket, handing it over to Dru. “Here take this while your gone.”

It was a glass bracelet with purple beads in the center, she remembered Mia used to wear it all the time. She had gotten it from a mundane flea market her older brother took her to when he was in town once. Dru remembered accidently breaking it one day when they were sparring together. Mia had cried over it and Dru spent all night finding the beads and getting Ty to help her put it together with electrum wire so it would be more durable.

“Mia, I can’t take it into Faerie, it could get broken.”

She shook her head. “Keep it and remember that even if we're not fighting alongside you we are still fighting with you.” 

 

Dru had a lot on her mind as she headed back to her room that night. She tried to find Kit and Ty but neither of them were in their rooms, she chalked it up to them having another one of their secret meetings which she found irritatingly predictable.

Some things just never changed.

She was dreading telling Ty about Mark. She really couldn’t explain why but she really wished Jaime was here with her when she did. She needed to talk to him too, but she wouldn’t be surprised if he was angry with her for leaving him behind. She didn’t know how to explain her rash behavior and she wasn’t sure she wanted an explanation of his behavior either. 

She was so lost in thought that she almost didn’t notice that her door was hanging open, not just cracked but  _ half _ open like in a horror movie. 

She opened the door the rest of the way and stared inside, it was too dark to see so she tried flipping on the light switch.

Nothing.

Heart Pounding now, she took a step inside, pulling out her witchlight to lead the way.

She wasn’t but three steps inside when she heard a low sinister sounding, but familiar voice.

“Hello Drusilla, I want to play a game,” 

Dru let the light of her witchligh fall over her curtains where two feet were obviously sticking out and  marched over wrenching the curtains back, “ _ Jaime!” _ She said with a hand on her hip.

“What are you doing here?”

Jaime had a charmingly dopey smile and a DVD labeled “Dawn of The Dead” in one of his  hands the other held up in surrender. “I thought I’d sneak into your room and watch horror movies with you, like old times?”

She felt a smile break across her face, it was really hard to stay mad at him.     
“Do you realize how dangerous it is to sneak into my room like that?”

“I thought it was our thing?” Jaime said mocking hurt as he clutched the DVD case to his chest. 

“If we were back at the institute and one of my brothers found you, you would be dead before they even lifted the curtain.”

“Luckily for me we are not in the institute,” he reminded her “and Mark is probably captured in Faerie somewhere and is unlikely to try to kill me this time.”

Dru frowned, it was the sort of comment he often made that used to send her head spinning. If it was anyone else to say those things she would have gotten angry at how insensitive it was. But she knew Jaime better than that now, and how much he cared, though sometimes she wondered if he forgot himself. It was the sort of disingenuity she thought she shared with him in her own way with her love of all things horror. She loved scary movies, macabre themes and decor but when those things bled into real life was a different story. It didn’t mean her heart didn’t go out to those who really had to struggle in the face of real evil. 

But by surrounding yourself with the worst reality or blunt truths it made them feel less powerful, bearable maybe. Like protection.

She was still getting to know him, but learning more about him was far more interesting then the person she assumed he was. And he was here just spending time with her, like a real friend, because he might be thoughtless at times, but he did care.

“There’s still Ty you know,” She reminded him

“Tiberius knows I am but an honorable man,” instead of waiting to be asked to stay, Jaime just sat down cross legged on her bed.

Dru took the DVD and placed it in her player she brought with her. “Sneaking into a woman’s room will ruin that honorable name Rosales.” 

Jaime laughed, and she scrambled to sit beside him on the bed, getting comfortable. She was admittedly very excited, it had been awhile since she had a movie night and getting lost in fictional convoluted plots, terrible life decisions, and an absurd amount of gore was just the kind of thing she needed.

 

Kit felt that sharp pull within himself whenever he used his magic. It was like tugging on a string you had no way of knowing how frail it was. He had a feeling that if he ever pulled too tight something important would break within himself. Tessa had taught him how to use his magic the best she could but Kit rarely used it. It always felt like he was standing on the edge of a great abyss when he used it, and it would only take a small gust of wind to send him cascading down forever. 

There was a loud splash and then a seeping cold. Kit shook his damp hair out of his eyes and looked around to see Ty sitting beside him looking far more disoriented then Kit.

They had teleported into one of the smaller canals just underneath a bridge. 

“Why did you teleport us into the canal?” Ty asked, clearly on edge at suddenly being dunked into water. 

Kit stood up backing to the wall of the bridge for better coverage, his gear was completely soaked through. “I doubt Alicante has much of a homeless problem so I figured it would be a safe bet to assume no one would be living under a bridge.” 

Ty took out his Ipod from his jacket he brought with him, examining to see if it still worked, his familiar headphone were still securely around his neck. 

“Ty I’m sorry, I forgot you had those,”  it occurred to him that he might have just ruined them thanks to his last second decision.

Ty raked his wet hair back, singular ringlets falling back into his face. “They’re fine, I had them enchanted awhile back. They’re impervious to water and my headphones stay secured on my head while I fight unless I want them taken of.”

Kit had wondered how his headphones always stayed perfectly in place during practice before but never had thought to ask. 

Kit watched a droplet of water fall down his cheekbone, trailing his jawline, before disappearing down his neck against the black of his gear.

They got up from the canal as Kit tore his gaze away from Ty, and the both of them carefully crept to edge of the embankment to look out at the city.

It was still early evening, the pink just fading from the sky in favor of a dark blue night. There were more stars in the sky than Kit had ever seen. It was strange, Kit had only been to Idris twice and both occasions were some of the worst days of his life. He didn’t have fond memories of this place, but as soon as he looked around it felt like he could feel his atoms realign and fall into place. He felt somehow more whole here. It was a little unnerving feeling attached to a place that was never his to begin with.

Witchlight lanterns were lighting up around the city, in fact many of the houses on top of the hill in the distance had lights in the windows. Kit wouldn’t have thought the Cohort and their sympathizers could fill that many houses but that was far from the most alarming thing. The demon towers that stood tall around the city that gave it the nickname of The City of Glass, were not glowing silver white with energy but were instead dull without light.

“Are the Demon Towers--?” 

Before Kit could finish his question, he was yanked back from the bank and pinned to the wall underneath the bridge.

Ty’s hand was pressed against the wall on one side of Kit’s head, the other was still holding on to Kit’s shoulder keeping  him against the wall. 

“Ty, wh--?” Kit, tried to ask in shock as Ty leaned closer into him, his body hovering just above his. He could smell ink on him, and the scent of old books and parchment paper.

Ty cut him off with a brisk shake of his head.

He was shaking Kit realized, Ty’s fingers curling and uncurling against his shoulder. He followed Ty’s gaze to the opposite bank.  

Not too far from where they were Kit could see what was unmistakably the back of a Dahak demon with it’s tentacle legs skittering away. If they hadn’t retreated back under the bridge when they did, Kit was pretty sure it would have seen them.

“The demon towers are down,” Ty whispered, releasing Kit. 

“How?” He whispered back. He could hear no sign of struggle, the city didn’t even look like there had been a fight.

“It’s happened before,” Ty struggled to say, as if the words were difficult to find. 

Kit had learned about the Mortal War and how Sebastian Morgenstern took down the Demon Towers, but that wasn’t the only invasion Alicante had seen. In the Dark War, Faeries and Endarkened warriors charged the city, leaving the children to hide away inside the Accords Hall until they eventually broke in.

Kit remembered Ty was one of those children along with the other Blackthorns.

He looked like he was remembering that too. 

Kit desperately wanted to reach for him, to crush him into himself until he could take away every nightmare and bad memory that had hurt him.

He lifted his hand, just a fraction, but before he could decide what to do Ty grabbed it, squeezing hard. Kit squeezed back, running his thumb across the back of his hand like Livvy used to do.

Kit had tried to comfort Ty in the past, to do whatever it was Ty needed, but this was the first time he could remember Ty reaching for him.

“Lets go over what we know so far. The Demon Towers are down and we need to find out if The Cohort has found a way to get past the other wards,” Kit said, knowing Ty often found comfort focusing and reciting facts.

Ty nodded, still holding onto Kit’s hand. “The Mortal Cup can control demons, Aldertree told me the Cohort has made usual allegiances,” his voice was growing steadier again “there is only one permanent portal in Alicante located in the Gard. We should check there to see if its still deactivated.”

“Won't the Gard be, well, guarded?” Kit asked.

“Most likely, it’s where the Consul and Inquisitor live as well as where the council votes on legislation,” Ty answered.

“I’m guessing the plan is to get as close as we can and then come up with something better?” Kit sighed.

“Astute as always, Watson,” Ty said, letting go of his hand. He wasn’t shaking anymore, but the nervousness still showed in his hands. His eyes, however, were focused and determined. 

  
  


They used runes to dry themselves and their gear off, then headed down the streets sticking to the alleys, Ty taking the lead. There were demons everywhere, at least they couldn’t seem to tell the difference between them and the Cohort. It was hard to wrap his head around the idea of the Angel’s city hosting demons like pets.

It wasn’t long before they came up on a place, Ty told him, was Angel Square. 

Ty stopped short, his eyes examining the area. Kit had never been here himself, but he could take a good guess at what was wrong.

Stood at the center of the square was a large stone depiction of the Angel Raziel, Kit assumed was the namesake of the place. What was strange were the brick flooring that had been dug out and torn up at large around the center of the square, and had instead large dirt mounds surrounding the area. A few shovels were scattered around, a large wheelbarrow with a tarp near the edge of the brick floor. 

Ty left his side, heading to stand in front of the statue.

Kit followed behind, noticing the sudden tension in his shoulders.

“Ty?” Kit followed his gaze to a crude plaque placed at the base of the statue.

_ ‘De cimeterium indignus,’  _ he read.

“The Graveyard of The Unworthy,” Ty translated. His voice was soft, but there was a cold anger there Kit had never heard before.

He was beginning to put the pieces together of what Ty had already solved. “Don’t tell me the missing mundanes..”

“The ones that didn’t survive the ascension…” Ty looked around at the unmarked graves, his hands clenched tightly at his sides, “...are here.”

There was fury building inside Kit. Nephilim were supposed to protect mundanes, that was always there excuse for their superiority. This graveyard was every horror story Johnny ever told him, down to kidnapping Sighted mundanes and forcing them to drink from The Mortal Cup.

Children, like he had been alone knowing he was different with the Sight and stuck between two worlds neither really belonging in either,  paying the price for war because there wasn’t enough to defend them.

He couldn’t even imagine how Ty must feel. Knowing he had spent all that time trying to track these kids down, nobody listening to him, only to find it was too late to save them.

“We will make them pay, for every last person. I swear to God, Ty.”

“No,” Ty said, “swear it on the Angel.”

They both gazed up at the Angel Raziel, permanently watching over the deceased the Cohort thought unworthy. Kit knew the graves were placed here as just another slight, that Raziel was supposed to appear condescending as if he had passed down the judgement himself that decided their fate. But as Kit looked up at him, his face casted in dark shadows, his wings reaching out to light, to him he looked like a mournful guardian. 

“I swear it by the Angel, I'll make sure they suffer.”

And Ty, the kindest person Kit had ever known, the person least capable of spite, whose heart went out to the helpless be it creature or human, said not a word in protest.

 

They sat on the bed together, blankets and pillows stuffed behind their backs for comfort. The lights were already off, thanks to Jaime accidently pulling some wires he shouldn’t have when he tried to rig the light switch. She would have to ask Luke to fix it later. They watched the movie, playfully joking with each other, making bets on characters deaths based on classic horror movie tropes and complementing the special effects and make up when the looked especially good.

After awhile though, Dru’s thoughts strayed and she became more quiet as she watched, unable to help thinking of a dark parallel presented in the movie to her own life.

Maybe every zombie apocalypse was a necromantic spell gone wrong, she thought morbidly. Maybe, there was always some small boy that just wanted their sister back, a boy and his family that weren’t ready to say goodbye yet.

She found herself worrying a lot lately about Livvy and the spell. Magnus had said that there were always consequences and that he hoped they never found her brother. But lately, he hardly ever mentioned Livvy to her. Sometimes she could still tell when she was around by the look on Ty’s face or when his attention was suddenly disrupted, but he never wore that secret smile he used to when he saw her. She was scared the spell would take him away from her too, maybe it would even spread like an infection to take away more people she loved.

She remembered the way she pushed Helen away when she first came back from Wrangle Island, afraid to get too close to her again because she would just leave. Maybe she was still doing that in away with Jaime, afraid to let herself be to vulnerable with him because what if he disappeared?

She stole a glance at him, he had a fuzzy blanket wrapped all the way up to his neck, his legs were pulled up and his back arched making him look like he had pulled himself into a ball like how Church used to sit. 

Jaime always came back, she reminded herself.

“I’m sorry I left you at the revel,” she said abruptly.

Jaime turned to her in surprise before giving her a mischievous smirk, “I was  _ going _ to give you the benefit of the doubt that you simply got caught up in your worry for your brother. But I see now that you just heartlessly abandoned me.”

Dru’s cheeks burned bright red, “I was worried about Ty, though. I think Kit was just trying not to upset me, but he looked like he was in pretty bad shape.” She said, in half truth.

Jaime fell quiet, she worried he figured it out, that maybe despite all of his joking around he really was mad at her. She wouldn’t blame him. 

But instead, as Jaime usually did, he said something that surprised her.

“Dru,” he said softly, “I never said it before, but I’m sorry about your sister.”

She looked over at him, he wasn’t looking at her but his face was intense in it’s gentle expression as if he was afraid of saying something wrong. 

She had never seen him like that before, not laughing, smiling, fierce, Jaime.

“I know I didn't know her but I’m sorry you were hurt.” 

Part of her wanted to shy away from the conversation. How could she talk about Livvy to someone who never even known her? But she found she did want to talk about her to Jaime. Somehow she found it important now that he understood what her older sisters absence meant to her.

Of course she couldn’t tell him about her ghost and how she was still there in small way even if it wasn’t fully her. She couldn’t tell him about the time she was so desperate to see Livvy, or to just hear her that she cried alone for her ghost to visit her one night for hours until she finally lost her voice and fell asleep alone.

She drew her legs up to her chest, “It’s just that when she was gone I was sad that I would never see her again but as I get older it’s like I’m just beginning to understand what that means. I can’t help but think of all the things I’ll never get to ask her about or tell her about. I’ll never get to tell her about my first kiss or my first love. She’ll never see how far Ty’s come or when he finally gets into the Scholomance, and all of those things would have meant the world to her.”

“But you _ do _ know what she would say. I mean, if you were to ask her something right now I bet you would have a pretty good idea of what she would say because you knew her. Just like if I asked you what Ty thinks of conspiracy theories you could probably tell me even though he’s not here and you may never even remember to ask him to know for sure.” He looked over at her, “am I making any sense?” 

He was, she had heard people say before that when people died they would still always be with you which never meant anything to Dru before. If you couldn’t see them and you couldn’t hear them then how could they still be with you? Livvy’s ghost was the embodiment of that phrase and it certainly had never done anything to ease her grief. 

But she was there in her memory, she still remembered what her sister cared about, her sense of humor and the things that made her angry. If she closed her eyes she could imagine Livvy laughing at Kit’s bravado, and telling her about Jaime and the way she would giggle, the pride in her face she would have watching Ty leading a mission.It wasn’t the same as actually having her sister there to experience everything, or watching Livvy grow as a person herself, but it did make her feel less alone.

“I like you better like this,” She whispered. She gave him a small smile at his confusion, “you’re not pretending right now, you’re just being you. I like it, even if you get carried away sometimes it makes these moments mean more.”

She felt an overwhelming desire to be close to him, but the way he glanced away from her as if he shouldn’t be looking at her told her not too. But she meant what she said, charming words had never meant as much to her as this moment did right now. Even if it was a little clumsy, even if Jaime wasn’t smiling. 

Because it was real.

 

Sneaking into the Gard turned out to be more complicated than originally planned, not that there was much planning to begin with. It became quickly apparent as they neared it that there had been a summons for some sort for meeting. Blue banners hanged from the gates, and a mass of people were gathered just outside, their attention focused on a balcony where two armed guards like the ones Kit remembered seeing at Annabel’s hearing stood.

Ty told him the Consul used to give speeches from there until it fell out of favor because of how reminiscent it was of monarchies of the past, and hadn’t been done since. It didn’t surprise Kit that whomever the new leader of the Cohort was saw themselves as a King.

There were too many people, at least a hundred from what Kit could tell as he watched the gathering, far more then what seemed possible even with the recently ascended. There was enough of them to fill most of the houses in Alicante.

Ty seemed unsurprised when he mentioned it to him.

“It’s not just the Cohort and mundanes, some of them are from Thule,” Ty said it so matter of factly that Kit did a double take, convinced he must have misheard him. 

“ _ Thule? _ The place Emma and Julian portaled to with Liv-” he bit his tongue, not wanting to mention the alternate reality version of Ty’s twin.

Ty looked unfazed at the mention, peering his head just slightly out of the alley they were hiding out in. They weren’t far from the crowd. People passed by close just on the other side of the wall they were behind as they made it to join the crowd. 

“Look at their skin, several of them have little to no markings at all, even the adult Shadowhunters.” Ty said grabbing his attention to a pair of older Shadowhunters standing relatively close by. “Notice the blisters on their hands, the kind you would get if you just started training with a weapon. Their different then the kind the callouses that form from using a gun.” 

“When did you figure this out?” Kit asked.

Ty tilted his head to the side as he thought looking a little troubled, “Yesterday, though admittedly it did take me longer then it should have to put it together.”

Kit didn’t mean to stare, but Ty’s intellect sometimes left him completely dumbfounded. There was hardly a reason for speech when he had nothing half as intelligent or interesting to contribute, that and probably several other reasons that left him staring like an idiot.

“You’re a genius, you know that?” Kit blurted out.

“Don’t be sarcastic,” Ty flushed, ducking his head back behind the wall.

“I’m not! You’re really impressive is all,” Kit said honestly, like an idiot.

Ty’s face turned an even brighter red. He started fiddling with grip on one of his knives. “Whatever they’re doing to leave Idris must also be what's allowing them to go to Thule to gain recruits.”

Kit cursed himself for embarrassing Ty and himself. Now wasn’t the time to be getting awkward in the middle of a suicide mission.“I guess it’s not hard to imagine why some people from Thule might sympathize with the Cohort after warlocks turned into demons and ate people.”He said, jumping on the opportunity to leave that moment behind forever.

Ty looked up at him, his eyes falling somewhere just below Kit’s cheekbone, “What do we do next?” His face was open as he asked, unselfconsciously.

That was one of the most amazing things about him to Kit, how despite his confidence and his startlingly brilliant intellect, he could still ask so easily for help.

Kit smiled, “This is perfect, actually.”

Ty’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, “The entire Cohort being present at the location we are trying to sneak into is ideal?”

“Extremely,” Kit nodded wisely, “like you said, they won’t recognize us from the other members, and this way everyone is likely paying attention to the speech. In fact the inside of the Gard is likely to be less guarded too. All we have to do is act natural.”

Ty gave him a skeptical look, “act natural is more of a generalized direction then a detailed instructional.”

Kit rolled his eyes, “and lets just teleport into enemy territory and see what happens is being detailed oriented?” 

“I was leaving room for improvising,” Ty said with a smile that almost seemed shy.

“And I trusted you, even though your plan was ‘we just don’t get caught.’ So, trust me when I say we can do this.”

“I do trust you.” Ty said without hesitation, and took a step out from behind the wall.

 

They walked into the crowd, making sure to stay on the outer fringes without sticking out enough to gain attention. Kit whispered, instructions to Ty as they walked, advising him to keep his hands in his jacket pocket.

“Keep your eyes ahead, if your looking around it will make people suspicious,” Kit said, his expression fixed to look mildly interested.

He could tell Ty was struggling to keep his eyes ahead, used to observing his surroundings, not to mention he couldn’t wear his headphones in the crowd. 

Occasionally Kit would stick his foot out lightly, not far enough to trip Ty but to get his attention to slow down, as his instinct was to get to the gate as fast as possible.

Once they were close enough to the gate, Kit stuck out his hand to stop him completely.

“We’ll wait here until there’s a distraction.” He whispered.

Ty looked concerned, but didn't protest.

Kit scanned the crowd, making sure not to meet anyone’s eyes. He had to pick his target well, and quickly. 

A trio, a woman with a long brown braid, her arm was being held by the man to her right. Kit could see the glint of wedding rings on their fingers. His grip on her arm seemed more possessive than protective. On her other side was a man who shared a matching parabatai rune with her. 

And jackpot, he thought as he left Ty behind to get into position. 

People parted for him easily, no one giving him a second glance as he moved closer.

He was almost in reach when he heard a familiar voice straight out of the worlds most annoying nightmare.

“This is ridiculous isn’t it? I know Faerie runs on a different time but to be dragged out of our beds for an assembly in the middle of the night is just disrespectful!” Zara Dearborn complained loudly, somewhere near the center of the crowd.

Kit practically froze, forgetting himself he risked a glance back at Ty. 

Ty wasn’t looking for Zara, instead he turned his gaze on Kit, as if keeping him in sight would prevent him from losing focus. 

Kit breathed a sigh of relief, Zara would recognize Ty for sure but as long as he kept his face turned away from her there was a chance. 

Everyone’s attention snapped to the balcony as a voice magically amplified rang out over the crowd. 

“Do shut up, Dearborn. I’ll have have my people stand from dusk till dawn if it pleases me.” It was a young man’s voice, but Kit  saw the opportunity and was paying attention to his target now. 

At least, he noted with satisfaction, that Zara did in fact shut up.

The woman had a pack resting at her hip. Kit made to walk by just behind them, slipping his fingers in and pulling out the most delicate thing he could feel. He pulled out a ring, too big for someone of her size, so probably a keepsake from a dead relative. 

Not losing a second he moved into the next phase of his plan and knocked right into the parabatai, tossing the ring at his feet. 

The man stumbled forward, turning around to see who ran into him but by then Kit was already gone.

“You dropped something,” He heard someone say as Kit retreated back. 

The parabatai immediately spotted the ring and picked it up with confusion.

The husband recognized the ring and rounded on him, “why do you have that ring?” 

“It’s Carla’s,” The man blinked still holding it.

“Did you  _ steal _ it?” He demanded.

The wife jumped to her parabatai’s defense, stepping out in front of him, “Of course he didn’t Micheal!” 

That appeared to be the wrong thing to say as the husband drew his own conclusions. “You two are having an affair, aren’t you? That’s sick!” He yelled.

“Calm down, it’s nothing like that!” Carla shouted back.

Kit made it back to Ty’s side, pulling at his sleeve to signal it was time to move. 

They made it to the edge of the crowd, right next to the guards posted at the entrance.

At this point Michael was getting everyone’s attention as he screamed louder over his wife about how they were monsters putting lives in danger. 

One of the guards left immediately to try to resolve the situation, the remaining one closest to them, remained dutifully, but looked uneasy. 

“Hey, remember when those two parabatai turned into giants and almost killed everyone a few years ago?” Kit said loud enough for the other guard to hear, “be pretty bad if that happened about now with all of us gathered in one place..with nowhere to go..”

At that the remaining guard bolted into the crowd.

They quickly opened the door, slipping inside when the voice from the balcony roared above them.

“SILENCE!” And dead silence followed as if the crowd was placed on mute.

Kit couldn’t help looking up at the balcony, to catch a glimpse of white hair, and visible runes running up the length of his arm, before Ty pulled him the rest of the way inside. 

 

They walked at a brisk pace once inside, careful not to run in case they happened to run into anyone else, but Kit was really hoping to avoid that.

“Where do we start?” He asked Ty.

“The Consul’s rooms, then the Inquisitor’s. Since they are the only ones who know it’s location it will be likely close by one of those two locations.” 

They were almost at the staircase leading to the Consul and Inquisitor's respective offices when Kit saw it.

The brief flicker, before what he saw disappeared to reveal what was there in secret. Kit knew it was the peeling away of a glamour.

“Ty,” he called, stopping in front of what was now a long hallway, a lone door stood at the very end.

Ty walked back to the hallway. “This wasn’t there before.”

“It was glamoured,” Kit answered before walking into the hall.

They came to a stop in front of the door, it was large with an old fashioned padlock on the door. Carved into the wood finish was of a snake wrapped around a large column.

Kit took out his witchlight, lighting up the door in the dark hallway.

“An odd choice for an engraving in the Shadowhunter capitol, but I can see the significance if there’s a portal behind this door.” Kit said, knowing that snakes were often associated with several Greater Demons. 

Ty was running his fingers around the frame, and over the carving, his eyes looked intensely focused. He was fascinating to look at like that. His features, sharpened and his eyes sparked to life as he pieced together something Kit was sure no one else could.

“I think it’s likely this is in reference to a biblical passage where the Israelites who were lead into the desert by Moses, spoke against God and were subsequently bitten by snakes. God told Moses to hang a snake on a pole and anyone who looked upon it would be saved,” Ty said as he was finally done examining it. “The story is usually theorized to mean that followers who believe will be judged worthy and saved.”

“Not to minimize that brilliant deduction, but i'm not seeing what this has to do with a portal,” 

“I’m not sure if it does, but I don’t think this carving was always here.” Ty said, taking his fingers and pulling along the edge of the door. 

Kit moved his witchlight so he could see what Ty was doing. His fingers pulled at a slight seam on the wood, as if another layer had been added on. 

“You can also see chisel marks along the carving, something you wouldn’t find on something that would have been here when the portal was first established.”

“The mystery continues,” Kit said pulling out his stele to draw an unlocking rune on the door before Ty reached over to lower his hand.

“Shadowhunters don’t use locks that can be unlocked with a rune,” Ty told him.

“Of course Shadowhunters make sense when it’s inconvenient,” he muttered. 

Ty watched him expectantly. 

Kit sighed, pulling out two bobby pins he had hidden in his hair. “Before you say anything, I’ve been assured that preparedness is very masculine.”

“I think it’s clever,” Ty said with such sincerity Kit felt himself melt a little. 

Kit bent one of the pins into a suitable tension wrench and got to work feeling the pins with his lockpick. The door might be new but the lock itself was rusted with age which made picking it more difficult. Not impossible, but the rust tended to corrode the pins holding them tighter in place or even jamming it. 

It took all of thirty seconds before the lock popped open, twice as long as usual.

“I think you’re rather impressive as well,” Ty said with just a hint of pink in his cheeks as he stared at the carving on the door.

Kit was fighting a stupid smile and losing so he opted for just pushing the door open. Just on the other side was a room not even the size of a closet on the back wall was clearly a portal, however, it wasn’t active. 

The back wall was bare, no swirling lights whatsoever as it should if it was permanently active.

“It’s not active, this can’t be it,” Ty said.

Kit was staring at the empty space the portal should be, only the wall visible instead of some far of landscape, but Kit could imagine it lit up, the swirling clouds of green light as it shifted from place to place like photobook in your head projected in real time. 

He felt a familiar tug within himself, the abyss reaching back to him as if his magic wanted something from him, whispering possibilities. 

“If it isn’t a Blackthorn, and I presume the lost Herondale?” 

Kit and Ty swirled around to find themselves face to face with an all too familiar member of the Cohort, casually lounging against the wall. 

“Manuel Villalobos,” Ty said, his expression cleared as he remembered.

Manuel gave a sideways smile that would have been charming if Kit didn’t know exactly the kind of person he was. “Glad to see I left an impression.”

“Don’t be, it wasn’t a good one,” Ty said immediately.

Kit would have been proud of him if they weren’t in the middle of the worst possible scenario.

Manuel peeled himself from the wall, his arms still folded casually across his chest. “Well they say the second impression is really the important one. I’m here to lend a friendly hand.”

“Manuel, you’re a liar, everyone knows it. I bet the Cohort even knows it, so drop the act,” Kit demanded. 

Manuel’s stupid smile widened even further. “I bet he would have believed me,” he said referring to Ty.

“Tell us what you want or we’ll skip to the part when we knock you on your ass,” Kit said producing his dagger from his belt. 

Manuel held his hands up in surrender, “I see you two are in a hurry, and I am not here to fight you, in fact I’m going to let you go.”

“Why would you do that?” Ty asked him warily. 

“I’ve made the mistake in the past of putting all my eggs in one basket so to speak. I do not wish to repeat that mistake.”   
“So, you want to play both sides in hopes of being able to join whoever ends up victorious?” Kit hardly doubted that was going to buy Manuel any pardons, and he didn’t believe for a second that was all he was after.

“Exactly, it won’t make a difference to my standing if I turn you two in, I have much more to gain by letting you go. Tell your allies I have valuable information for them, or tell them things are far worse than they could imagine, I don’t care which.” He said with a shrug.

Never one to miss an opportunity Ty decided to try and get some answers, “if you’re offering information then tell us how the Cohort has been leaving Idris.”

Manuel’s face became even smuger now as he looked at Ty. Ty was taller then Manuel by a good foot, so it was almost impressive how he managed to look condescendingly down on him.

It would be a miracle of self restraint if they made it out of here without Kit breaking Manuel’s nose.

“Now now, that wasn’t the deal. I’ll let you two go. I won't even ask how you two got in here. But I will only speak to your  _ superiors _ Blackthorn.”

“Maybe you should do a quick recount Manuel, because we have you outnumbered, and right now I don’t see why we shouldn't just take you out.” Kit said, taking a step forward.

It was Ty though that stopped him, “If we do that he’ll tell the Cohort who we are then they’ll come looking for us.” Ty’s eyes slide to Kit, and his meaning was clear. 

The Cohort was looking for Kit, though it appeared they didn’t know his identity yet if Manuel told him who they were and that they somehow got past their wards then they might start to suspect. 

Kit lowered his dagger, “Fine, it’s a deal. We will remind the Clave that Manuel Villalobos is still a traitor.” 

Manuel stepped aside for them to walk past. “See? Was that such a bad deal?” 

 

They ran past Manuel, not even giving him a second look. Kit was pretty sure if he looked back and saw his self satisfied grin, he wouldn’t be able to help himself from turning around and burying him alive in the Grave of The Unworthy.

They ran down the hall trying to get some distance between them and Manuel. Teleportation wasn’t without its complications and even though Kit preferred it to using portals, it was probably more risky. He needed to be able to concentrate without getting distracted for one, so doing it while he was in a chase or fighting wasn’t a good idea. 

Kit glanced to his side as they ran past the Accords Hall, when he caught sight of a girl with long brown hair, and a flowing white dress standing in the middle of the dias. 

For a wild moment, he thought it was Annabel, he realized it was Livvy. 

Kit skidded to a halt, as he caught sight of her.

She was staring down at her hand, rested over her chest, the place her fatal wound was. The clock struck midnight and the chime echoed throughout the chamber, but Livvy did not move.

“.. _ when it chimes the hour the gates to Heaven open.” _

“Livvy?” Kit called, taking a step into the hall.

Ty grabbed his arm as if to stop him. “We have to go.”

Kit turned around.

Ty wasn’t looking at Livvy, his eyes darted across the stone floor, keeping his gaze distant.

“What’s going on with Livvy?” He asked again.

Ty didn’t answer, his mouth in a grim line he just repeated, “please, Kit we need to go now.”

There was an unsettling mixture of panic and dread settling into Kit’s heart. He completely forgot about the danger they were in until they heard voices just down the hall.

Quickly, he grabbed Ty’s hands, a small orb of pure light and energy erupting from his own before Kit harnessed the power and directed it to where he wanted it to go.

The scene changed like a backdrop falling on a stage. Ty  blinked a few times as he adjusted to being in his room suddenly. 

But Kit pressed on as if nothing was different, “Ty, what aren’t you telling me? What's happening to Livvy?”

Ty withdrew from him, his shoulders hunched inwards, and his hair cascading in his face to hide his eyes. 

It had been a long time since Kit had thought of Ty as small and delicate, but right now he was reminded of the boy who cried at the edge of Lake Lynn as if he was falling apart. It had been years, but the pain was still there, contained inside. It wasn’t expelled through the tears and the screams that night, how could it? It just wasn't that simple.

“I’ve been wanting to tell you,” he said “her consciousness has been fading for awhile now. I’m afraid her soul is damaged.”

Kit wanted to argue that Ty probably didn’t want to tell him anything, because he so desperately wanted to believe the opposite, but Ty wouldn’t have said it if he didn’t mean it.

“Is it a consequence of the spell, like Ragnor said?” He wondered if Ty could hear the fear in his voice.

Ty shook his head “I’m not sure but I think it’s just affecting Livvy. I need to find out what’s happening, if what I did hurt her, if I can fix it. Will you help me?”

Kit inhaled sharply. It was happening again, the same cycle, and Kit didn’t know if he was strong enough to do anything different. 

“How can you ask me that again?”

“Because I need you,” Ty’s voice broke as he said it.

Kit pressed his fingers to his temples. Ty didn’t manipulate people, but when it came to Kit he always knew just what to say to make him come undone.

“You know when you say that I’m going to say yes to whatever you ask,” Kit said frustratedly. 

“I don’t?” Ty said, his eyes blown wide, and the worst part was he sounded somehow legitimately surprised.

“Yes you do! You know that as well as I do, I  _ told  _ you-!” Kit cut himself off with a frustrated sigh. He wouldn’t say it again, even if it was true, even if it was  _ still _ true. “I could never lie to you, I could never even tell you no. You’re not really giving me a choice here, are you?”

“You have lied to me. You never told me no, you said you would and you kept your feelings vague knowing that I would misunderstand, it’s the same as lying.” His eyes were like a thunderstorm and his voice a low rumble to match, the threat of lightning audible in his reproach.

Kit was taken aback for a moment, Ty wasn’t wrong. He had done the very thing Livvy warned him not to do. He lead him on, knowing Ty trusted him to give him a straight answer because he was afraid Ty would leave him if he did.

The pause didn’t last as Kit crackled with his own anger, “did you ever wonder why I was too afraid to be honest with you? Did you ever wonder how I was feeling? It didn’t feel like a choice for me, I knew I would lose you either way!” 

Just then actual lightning struck from nowhere, it lit up the dark outside, flashing like a strobe light in the room for an instant.  The light was so bright Ty almost looked like a negative photo as the light swallowed him up, and for an irrational moment Kit was afraid it would, and that Ty, his expression hurt and shocked would be his last memory of him.

The last thing Kit had ever wanted to be left with.

The roar of the thunder must have hidden the sound of the shattering of glass, because neither Kit nor Ty were aware when the clear cube that contained the demon Ty had been studying broke apart.

Another flash and then another, and Kit saw it flying towards Ty from behind like a stock motion film in slow motion. Kit yelled for him, his voice drowned out in another boom of thunder. He lurched forward drawing a seraph blade, praying that the heavens at least could hear him. 

Ty turned, his hand raising on instinct just in time to make contact with the demon. It latched instantly, and Ty fell. The sky quieted long enough to hear Ty scream as he fell to the floor.

Kit slashed, as if he was wielding a golf club, sending the ball of mucus flying with a loud squeak before exploding into ichor.

Kit slid to his knees, taking ahold of Ty’s wrist to take a look the wound.

It was deep. Kit could see the red of muscles like his skin was burnt away by acid. The edges were turning a dark color, encroaching further into the wound.

“Ty are you alright? Please, tell me your alright,” he pleaded, his voice barely coming out.

Ty nodded, his breath was coming out ragged, Kit wasn’t sure if he could speak through the pain and his hands were shaking a badly.

“Talk about biting the hand that feeds you..” Kit muttered as he racked his brain of what to do. Was it poisonous? Did Ty need to see a Silent Brother. He would teleport them into The Silent City himself if he had to, secrets be damned.

“I know you get like that when your anxious, but I need you to focus and get me the ointment in my desk drawer,” Ty breathed out through his teeth. Kit could tell it was causing him pain.

He got up immediately and found a small vial, the only thing in an empty drawer, and handed it to Ty. 

Together they unscrewed the cap, Ty’s hands shaking too much to do it by himself.

The skin healed, quicker and smoother than an iratze once it was applied, both of them breathing a sigh of relief. 

Kit was still holding on to Ty’s wrists, but he couldn’t seem to will himself to let go as if his hand was locked in place. He remembered back to Livvy telling Shade something to that extent, before when she was alive. 

He owed her this, he thought, just as much as he did Ty. 

“And what do I get like when I’m anxious?” He found himself asking.

“Quipy,” there was a ghost of a smile on Ty’s face as he answered, just underneath all the strain.

Kit watched him with immeasurable relief in his heart as if it would break in two that he was still here alive and with him.

“I’ll do it. I’ll help you find out what's happening with Livvy, but no necromancy, clear?” Kit felt it necessary to draw that line knowing full well he might lose the nerve later.

“No necromancy.” Ty agreed, relief broke across his face as he tilted his head towards the ceiling. The weight of the world seemed lifted off his shoulders and Kit knew they were carrying it together now. It wasn’t a burden to him, in anyway he could be tied to Ty he would take, it was all he had ever wanted.

Whatever was left of his denial, that flimsy hope he had that he could somehow restart his feelings dissipated then.

It was just as he always feared, there would never be any choices when it came to Tiberius Blackthorn. 

Because he loved him.

He always would.


	9. Out of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter marks a big turning point in the story, im really interested in hearing what everyone thinks of this chapter and if you guys are excited to see where it's going.

Jaime was making a quick shopping trip to get some supplies for their trip to Faerie before heading to the Academy. Dru had her mind set on telling her brother today, and Jaime assumed that meant they would probably leave today as a result. Jaime had to remind himself that if it was his brother that he would do the same.

His mind went to Cristina, she was working towards a goal just as Jaime. Though hers was admittedly less selfish. She had always wanted to bring an end to the Cold Peace and now that it was fulfilled there was still so much to be done to fix Nephilim and Faerie relations. Jaime wanted to see those things too, but what was really important was gaining influence for the Rosales family,  _ his  _ family, everything else followed after.

Right now they faced the dilemma of possibly walking into a trap and ending any pretense of being allies with the Seelies, that both Cristina and Jaime had worked for.

That didn’t benefit anyone.

Jaime passed by a row of Halloween decorations, capes, pumpkins, fake gravestones, and scary masks like the one he used to scare Diego with once, chaotically stuffed on the shelves from kids rifling through them. A plastic bag with bright yellow caution tape, the kind mundanes used around crime scenes, caught his eye.

He picked up the bag, a smile already playing on his lips as his mind instantly went to Dru. She would love this. He imagined her putting the tape around her bed, could even get her a white comforter to complete the look of transforming her bed into a crime scene.

 

Before Jaime even realized it he was handing the cashier his money and heading out the store with his supplies along with the caution tape and comforter. About halfway out the door, a smile plastered on his face and his strides getting quicker in his excitement to surprise Dru, did the realization of what he was doing actually hit him. 

Why was he trying this hard?

Jaime shook his head. He wasn’t trying he told himself, he didn’t  _ plan _ to go out and get her something, it just happened. 

That was completely different, he justified, that was fine.

That was worse, wasn’t it?

 

Jaime found his mind weighing him down as his walk turned to a slow trudge on his way to the Academy. 

  
  
  


Luke didn’t have an office in the Academy, instead if he needed to have a private meeting with a faculty member or student he would just conduct his business at his farm house since it was so close by. This was where Ty was after being requested by Luke just after breakfast and before morning classes, to discuss the investigation.

Ty had been expecting this. He had neglected to put together a comprehensive report on the investigation so far due to the amount of evidence he had to leave out.

Luke brought him to the same small round table and once again offered him a cup of coffee and Ty once again refused.

Luke poured himself a cup before taking a seat across from him and settling in. “It’s been a little while now since I approved your investigations into the missing mundanes.”

Ty, who had no skills in circumventing a topic besides just ignoring it and knowing that this was conversation that was unavoidable, simply said back, “yes it has.”

Luke blinked, “well yes, it has. Do you have anything to report to the Clave?”

“I would like to postpone reporting to the Clave until I have finished the investigation and can provide a comprehensive report of all our findings.” He was asking for a delay, and he knew what the answer would be. He didn’t even come with any of his materials for the case to present to Luke, only a pipe cleaner he was currently playing with.

Luke adjusted his glasses back on his face after clearing them off from the steam of the hot mug that had fogged them. “You know the Clave expects regular updates especially where The Mortal Instruments are concerned.” He said.

“It’s fine if your missions haven’t earned any results yet, the work you’ve done on this case is still incredibly valuable.” Luke’s voice was low and gentle, Ty could tell he was trying to be kind.

Ty sighed in frustration, “I can tell you my theory was correct in thinking the Cohort has found a way to leave Idris and has been abducting mundanes under the age of eighteen and forcing them to ascend with The Mortal Cup. Whatever has been allowing them to leave is also likely how they procured the The Mortal Instruments and even found a way into Thule.”

Luke froze, his coffee mug halfway to his mouth before placing it back down on the table. 

“I also know they are using the cup to control demons and have allied themselves with the Seelies,” Ty finished.

“Why have you not put this into a report?  We need to know how you discovered all of this Tiberius,” Luke finally said.

“Because I can’t put into a report how we came to find out this information,” Ty answered.

Luke leaned forward, Ty could tell he was trying to catch his eyes but his focus was on his pipe cleaner and finding a way to keep Kit’s secret. 

“Can you answer me how you know for certain you’re correct?” Luke asked.

“No, I can’t.”

Luke leaned back, rubbing his forehead as he thought. “Can you at least tell me why?”

Ty hesitated, “it could put someone in danger if I did.”

“I understand you’re trying to protect someone but by hiding this information the Clave can’t act and that puts everyone in danger.” Luke added more softly, “The Clave isn’t what it was before, it’s not an institution that needs to be feared.” 

“But it is an institution, the needs of this person won’t be as important as what the majority needs. I can’t have that.” Ty said, “I believe this can be resolved still without putting them and everyone in anymore jeopardy.”  

Luke sighed, “understand, I cannot in good conscience not report this to the Clave. It’s just too important, I’m sorry. When I do they will likely have you testify and I would advise you, even with this new Clave, to tell them the truth if you really want to protect this person and yourself.”

Ty said nothing, it was the outcome he expected. It was an outcome, however, he would never have imagined when he first devised this plan to gain acceptance into the Scholomance. But the situation was much different now. The mundanes he had tried to save were dead, and Kit was placed in danger because of this mission. 

He knew that perhaps refusing to work with the Clave was in fact risking a catastrophic failure. He had seen how The Cohort had grown in power and that by keeping the information to himself he was preventing The Clave from making necessary preparations. 

Yet, that wasn’t his priority anymore.

No matter what he had to keep Kit safe, and to make things right.

“I understand what it’s like to be young and feel like you have a mission to save the world from corruption and corrupt leaders.” Luke said, “I’m going to give you two days to reconsider Tiberius, in hopes that in that time you will decide to trust me and let me help you.”

 

 

With a deadline hanging over his head before he was likely placed into custody, going back to class seemed rather trivial. So, instead Ty returned to his room to think things over in peace.

Ty stood there in his doorway. The room was empty, Livvy nowhere in sight, and Ty hated that he found that fact a relief. He wanted to talk to his sister but he knew it would only make things worse. It wasn’t something he wanted to admit to himself, that the person who was once his greatest comfort was now his greatest regret.

Ty went to his desk, a sudden urge to look at something he had tucked away out of sight but was always sure to keep close by.

He opened the drawer and the false bottom, pulling out his notebook. But instead of looking at his notes on Livvy, he flipped to the back were two delicately painted cards were carefully placed.

He picked up the first one, the one he was after. Detailed designs embroidered the edge, the center of the card pictured a familiar but younger boy with tousled blonde curls, the label at the bottom read “The Wanderer.” 

Ty thought back to when he was given the card…

It was only a few months after Kit had left, and Ty was restlessly wandering around the institute. It was a rainy day, something Ty would normally not have minded as it provided a perfect excuse to stay indoors and read or make case reports. But he hadn’t felt like investigating anything of late, his mind was too unfocused, always pulling him back to a time when Livvy was flesh and blood and Kit was just a hands reach away.

Ty had given up reading Sherlock Holmes as well. He had tried only a few times since Kit left and each attempt was short lived. It felt too much like reading a future that was lost to him now. He had always wanted to be a Sherlock and Watson duo but he no longer wanted to be Sherlock if Kit wasn’t his Watson. 

A rainy day meant everyone was indoors and that meant there wasn’t a peaceful place in the entire institute.  He could spend the day in his room but he didn’t feel like being alone, but he didn’t feel like necessarily talking either. He would usually seek out Dru for companionship when Livvy wasn’t around, and offer to watch movies with her, but she was sparring in the training room with her new friend. 

Eventually, Ty found Julian painting alone. Ty knew Jules would let him sit next to him in silence while he listened to his music. He made his way over to him when he noticed a small card lying on the canvas to dry Jules was working with. 

He knew exactly what it was, having seen a few of the cards Jules had made for each member of the family including Emma, and now Aline, Cristina, and Kieran. He walked behind his brother to get a closer look, the realization of who it was hitting him like a punch.

“That’s Kit..” He said.

Julian looked up at him, noticing him behind him for the first time.

“Why did you make a card for Kit?” 

Julian picked it up, examining it with a smile. He did that more lately, though sometimes he still looked sad, they all did.

“I thought it seemed right after everything that happened,” he explained.

Ty stared at the picture, Kit’s head tilted downwards at his feet as if he had nothing to look to but at an unknown path ahead. He looked lonely, Ty hoped he wasn’t lonely anymore at least.

Ty had tried to be his friend, to ease that feeling, but he messed it up and now Kit didn’t want anything to do with him.

Ty bit his lip. “I don’t think he’s going to come back for visits.” He had stayed silent before now whenever Julian would try to reassure him or ask if he wanted to get in contact with him. But Julian didn’t know what happend. 

Jules looked up at him again, “Ty is there something you want to tell me? Did something happened between you and Kit?”

“We...We had a fight... It was my fault. I didn’t listen to him when I should have,” Ty said, his eyes falling away from his brother and the picture to his hands opening and closing in front of him.

“Fights happen even between good friends, our family fights all the time but one fight doesn't have to mean the end of a relationship,” Julian tried.

Ty shook his head. “I know that, but Kit made it clear he didn’t want to be my friend. He wants me to leave him alone.”

Julian turned all the way around in his chair and leaned forward. “People say things they don’t mean sometimes when they’re hurt, maybe he just needs some time, Ty. He’s going through a lot, his whole life has changed forever, he might just be a little lost for awhile.”

Ty knew all of that already, he had said things to Kit himself that he regretted but not as much as not having the chance to at least take them back.

If Kit was still lost he wondered what Kit would find on the other side of the door if it wasn’t Ty.

“Here.” Julian held out the card to him. “I think you should have this. I think you’ll see him again, Ty. When you do don’t be afraid to talk to him because you never know what someone is really feeling until you ask.”

Ty wasn’t sure he should take the card but before he could make up his mind he had already taken it from his brother and was clutching it to his chest. 

Julian had given him one other card before he left for the Scholomance, Livvy’s.

  
  


There was so much going on Kit’s life right now, with Ty’s mission, the First Heir thing, the necromancy thing, and just Ty in general that Kit had nearly forgotten about school.

He was in the library looking for a Latin text book or just a book written in Latin that he could try translating with the mindset that studying actually sounded pretty relaxing about now, which was when he realized he was actually going to study to procrastinate from his problems.

He wondered if being a Shadowhunter was always going to be this chaotic. Still, it beats sitting alone in a basement all day.

Kit found his mind wandering to Ty as it always seemed to, which is probably how he ended up from the Latin section right into the mystery section and in front of a collection of Sherlock Holmes novels.

Kit picked up one volume he was familiar with,  _ The Return of Sherlock Holmes. _ He had never read it himself, but he rememberd picking up the title out of Ty’s travel bag and placing it under the sleeping boys hand in hopes he could find some comfort having it close by. Not that Kit had really expected it to ease any pain that he expected Ty to feel when he woke up with his twin dead, but because he had no idea what else to do. 

And he desperately wanted to do something for him.

Dru had told him he had stopped reading Sherlock because of him, Kit hoped it wasn’t true, he hadn’t had the nerve to ask him himself, but maybe now if Kit told him he wasn’t going to leave him again he would pick it back up.

Of course it was probably just wishful thinking that Ty was waiting to hear that from him.

“Speaking of the return of our own detective, we need to speak about Tiberius.” 

Kit wasn’t sure how he didn’t notice the very obvious green warlock coming up to him and lean against the bookshelf but he noticed him now.

Ragnor was examining the book in Kit’s hand with a bored expression, which made Kit wonder why he was bothering to talk to him.

“We’ve already talked to you,” Kit reminded him, “if you want to talk about Ty go talk to him yourself.” Kit remembered his talks with Ragnor about Ty in the past all too well and didn’t need another one.

Ragnor looked at him distastefully, “we both know he will not be honest with me as he is with you.” 

Kit rounded on him. “He’s not honest with you because you lied to him! You should have just told him the truth instead of leading him on!” He heard the irony in the accusation after Livvy had warned him of the same thing, but he had never been quite able to forgive Ragnor.

Ragnor’s eyes flashed with an old sadness as he said, “I thought it best to give you a chance to tell him yourself, that it would have been a kindness to hear it from a trusted friend then a stranger.”

Kit felt Ragnor’s pity hit him like oil dousing flames. “Yeah, what a great idea, let's put all of the responsibility on the least stable kid you could find. How could that possibly backfire?”

Ragnor took a deep breath as if Kit’s sudden outburst drained him somehow, “I did not realize the depths of what he meant to you, I made a mistake and the both of you paid for it. That’s why I want you to listen to me now.”

Kit was a little taken aback by the apology. He didn’t expect that, he was ready for Ragnor to tell him to grow up, or to stop projecting his own shortcomings. 

Kit blinked, remembering where they were now that the fire had died down, “why did you even track me down in the most likely place we could be overheard to have this conversation?” He asked lowering his voice to a whisper.

Ragnor just held up two fingers gesturing to the magic ward around them Kit hadn’t noticed before. It was a barely visible forcefield Kit was sure only they could see. On the outside everything was quiet from the rustling of papers to whispered murmurings of students between the bookshelves.

“Right, magic,” Kit remembered.  

“I do not believe that this spell has not backfired on your friend in anyway. Either the price has yet to be demanded or he has paid it in silence,” Ragnor continued.

“Well, it’s not like the spell came out perfect, you don’t see Livvy walking around do you?” Kit deflected trying to find some reason that Ragnor was wrong.

“Exactly, a hole has been ripped between our worlds and it was not done with care. Death does not like to be cheated, he will come to collect, Kit.”

Kit thought about what was happening with Livvy and felt a familiar sense of dread when it came to Ty’s desperation, pulling him in like a riptide. But this time he could make a different choice, the right one.

“You’re right, something is happening with Livvy’s ghost, Ty doesn't know what is going on either,” He breathed out.

Ragnor relaxed, running a hand through his short white hair. Kit could tell he wouldn’t have believed him if he said Ty hadn't told him anything.  Maybe that was a good thing, Kit tried to reassure himself knowing he might be breaking Ty’s trust. Not everything was ruined between him and Ty afterall, not nearly as much as he feared had changed either, just the important things.

“Please help him,” Kit added, not caring if it sounded like a plead. What was the use of pretenses anymore, anyways?

Ragnor nodded, “I will. Bring Tiberius to my office later and we can sort this out together before it’s too late.”

Kit agreed, he had promised to help Ty after all and this time he actually meant it. It wasn’t even a question to forgive him for trying to raise Livvy from the dead, Ty would just have to forgive him for this.

  
  


Dru sat nervously on Ty’s bed, Jaime sitting in the desk chair backwards, his arms resting on the back. Ty was pacing the room, hands flying as he talked while going over what they had told him and different scenarios and plans. 

As she expected he didn’t take the news that Mark was missing and she had been keeping it a secret from him well. He didn’t get angry at her but it was clear that he was disappointed in her and worse, he thought she had made a bad decision in waiting to tell him.

Seeing Ty panic, was honestly frightening her. She looked to Jaime for reassurance that she had been right to trust him but he wasn’t looking at her. He was watching Ty supplying him with information as Ty tried to come up with a plan, but his tone sounded less helpful and more defeatist. 

Jaime was bright and enthusiastic when he first saw her today, even giving her a present that she loved. But afterwards his enthusiasm quickly diminished and she couldn’t help wonder if she had done something wrong of if he just had no faith in rescuing Mark and Cristina.

“The Seelies have set a trap for Kieran most likely at the cottage, that much we can be certain of,” Ty said again for perhaps the third time.

“And they’re probably not even there anymore,” Jaime supplied.

“But an ambush probably is.”

They had been over this already, but Dru had to admit this wasn’t looking good. 

“And we can’t use the Eternidad to take us right to them because we would just end up being captured as well. And as your Uncle Arthur could tell you the Seelies are not very hospitable to their involuntary guest,” Jaime reminded darkly.

Ty noticeably grimaced at the mention.

“But we can still figure out what happened to them and where Kieran is even if it is a trap,” Dru said hastily, “Jaime brought some stuff to prevent us from becoming enchanted and if someone shows up we can get them to tell us where they are.”

Ty let out a long breath, his breathing was less than steady, his hands wringing in front of him. “We can investigate the cottage for any clues as to what happened, even a triggered trap could glean useful information as long as we’re careful.” 

Dru turned to Jaime, “what did you bring?” 

Jaime pulled out his back from under his chair and yanking the zipper open. “I have bread baked with oats, St. John’s Wart and red berries.” He pulled out a loaf of carefully wrapped bread setting it on the desk. “And red string with bells tied to a bracelet to help break any enchantments if that fails.” 

“We should go now then, I don’t want to waste anymore time,” Ty said, seemingly pleased with the precautions.

Dru winced at that but quickly recovered. “What about Kit? Mason and Mia already agreed to stay behind but Kit doesn't know anything yet.”

Ty hesitated, “I think Kit should stay behind this time.”

“But we can’t leave without telling him that would-” she cut herself off.  _ Break his heart? Devastate him? Send him into a blind panic that could get himself killed?  _ She couldn’t say either of those things. “He would probably want to come.” She said instead.

“I’ll talk to him,” was all Ty promised. He made to leave, Dru getting off the bed and meeting him at the door before he could.

He gave her a sideways look, pausing in the doorway. “You should have told me about Mark, I would have wanted to know.”

Dru looked down at her feet, “I know, but Jaime wanted to wait until we were sure about everything and I didn’t want you to be worried in the meantime.”

“I understand that, but I still have the right to know about our brother. You hate it whenever you are left out of things so you shouldn’t do that to me.”

Dru hated it when Ty was angry with her, it was like Julian’s quiet disappointment it would have been easier if they just got mad and yelled. She was pretty sure Ty was still keeping things from her despite what he was saying but she knew he was right. Mark was his brother too, but whatever was going on with Livvy’s ghost and Kit were very personal things to Ty, and it wouldn’t be fair for her to demand him to talk about them if he wasn’t ready.

“I trust Jaime, and I know you do too. I was just trying to do the right thing even if that means you’re mad at me.”

“Let’s just hope it was the best decision for Mark.” Ty said, before making his leave.

Dru watched him go, he didn’t say he was mad at her, but he didn’t say he forgave her either. She knew he would, he was her brother and she knew him better than to expect him to blatantly say so. It was Ty, he would think that it was obvious, but she still wanted to hear it.

She needed to know that no matter what happened he wouldn’t hold it against her. 

Dru brought her arms up to hug herself. She made the right decision, they would get Mark back and Ty would learn to trust her, and maybe then he would tell her what was going on with Livvy and Kit.

  
  


Ty found Kit sitting alone in the library hunched over a table, his head in his hands as he looked intensely down at a book in front of him. Ty came up behind him, reading over his shoulder he could see Kit was trying to translate lines from a Latin book into English, a single phrase yet to be translated scrawled in an open notebook. 

Ty translated out loud, “We choose to love, we do not choose to cease loving.”

Kit jumped with a start, dropping his pencil he turned his head to look up at Ty with wide eyes.

Ty blushed, realizing Kit may not have noticed he was there and that might have sounded like a strange thing to say all of the sudden. “I was translating,  _ amor animi arbitrio sumitur, non ponitur.  _ You looked like you were having trouble.”

Kit opened his mouth then snapped it shut before finally saying, “no, yeah you’re right, thanks.” he cleared his throat with a cough. “But maybe in the future you could just start with hello.”

Ty would think he was being reproachful but there was a familiar quirk to the corner of Kit’s mouth he got when he was trying not to smile that told him otherwise.

Ty felt his earlier embarrassment easily subside looking at him. It was Kit afterall, and Kit would never do anything to hurt him on purpose, he knew that now. 

Ty resigned himself for what he had to do next. No matter how much he hated putting Kit in danger he couldn’t deprive him of having a choice.

“I need to talk to you about something.”

The explanation of what happened and what they were planning to do didn’t take long. Kit didn’t interrupt letting Ty finish before asking anything, but Kit’s expression didn’t give away what he was thinking.

“So, were going to Faerie on a rescue mission that no one asked us to do that has an almost one hundred percent chance of failure. Yeah, that sounds about right,” Kit said when the explanation was finally over.

“Your statistics are made up,” Ty pointed out first of all, “also you don’t have to come if you don’t want to, Dru, Jaime, and myself can handle this.”

But Kit immediately stood up at this, gathering his books and notebook. “There is no way in Hell I’m going to sit back here at the Academy to study dead languages while you guys go to Faerie.”

“It’s more dangerous for you than it is for us. I can’t guarantee you would be safe, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

“Remember what Hypatia said? My time has run out anyway, staying behind isn’t going to protect me,” Kit argued.

Ty held out a dagger he had brought with him from the training room and handed it to Kit.

He took it, grabbing it by the blade already guessing what Ty was thinking without needing to ask, “cold iron, you wanted to see if it affected me, right?”

Ty nodded. “Jaime has brought some precautions against Faerie enchantments but I’m not sure how much use that will be to you.”

“Because I pretty much am a Faerie enchantment,” Kit said, running his fingers through his hair as he thought. “I can see where that might be a problem. So, I guess we’re back to winging it again.”

Ty frowned. “Maybe a more practical approach to our missions wouldn’t hurt after all.”

Kit smiled for a second before fading, “I want something from you in return.”

Ty looked at him quizzically. “Why would I give you anything for participating in a mission I explicitly told you I’d rather you not be apart of?”

Kit ignored this, “I want you to answer a question, to be specific.”

“I--what question?” Ty asked still a little confused seeing as how he never agreed to this bargain. 

Kit  watched him before asking his question and Ty felt a pressing need to know what he was thinking as he felt his eyes on him. “What is it?”

“Why didn’t you go to the Scholomance? You always wanted to go and we both know you would be good at it.”

Ty’s shoulders fell, he had been expecting this question, in fact he was a little surprised Kit didn’t ask sooner. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about talking about it, Kit believed in him and yet though he knew it was of no fault of his own he felt like he had let him and his family down. Besides, Ty wasn’t done trying to get into the Scholomance, not even close.

But he didn’t want to be dishonest with Kit either, and after realizing how alone he had made Kit feel in the past he at least owed him that.

“I passed the exams, that wasn’t the issue..” He started, he had taken back the dagger from Kit and started running his fingers around the leather of  the hilt. 

“So you went? And you passed everything so what was the problem?” 

“The problem was with me.” Ty paused, waiting to see if Kit would say anything but when he didn’t Ty continued. “There’s not so much of a prejudice agenda anymore but they’re not used to me. Normal people break down from the stress and quit all the time so they didn’t believe I could handle it.” Ty looked up at Kit, but his expression was strangely blank, in fact his entire body was just as still.

“There’s nothing wrong with you Ty,” Kit said at last. “The idea that you can’t handle the stress is a load of crap, no one is better suited to being a Centurion than you, and I’ve seen you handle far worse than most people ever go through.”

Ty was quiet; unsure how to react to that. It’s not as though he didn’t believe the things Kit said, but that he found himself immensely relieved that Kit did. He always suspected as much, but he supposed it was as Julian told him, he would never really know until Kit told him.

“The Clave still doesn't approve of those who cope with things differently yet, I suppose that’s the real issue.”

Kit scoffed, his hand that rested on the table curling into a fist. “Just because you deal with things differently doesn't mean anything, everyone has their own coping mechanisms.”

“Sherlock Holmes frequently used drugs, but for different reasons than coping mostly,” Ty offered. 

Kit snorted with laughter, his body relaxing, “which is a much worse coping mechanism than anything you would ever do.” Suddenly he was giving him a brilliant smile that made Ty’s heart do a flip. “Oh, man they are going to be so pissed when you solve this case.”

Now Ty was laughing too, affection for Kit welled in his chest almost threatening to overflow. 

Kit might have been lost but it was nothing short of a miracle to Ty that he had found him again. 

He thought about the card Julian had given him because he thought it should belong to him. It had seemed rather strange to him at the time, Kit wasn’t even his friend anymore so he definitely had no claim to him.

But hadn’t he always thought of Kit that way? 

He was  _ his  _ friend,  _ his  _ Watson,  _ His  _ Kit.

Kit didn’t belong to him, really, in fact he was with someone else. It was painful falling in love with someone who didn’t reciprocate, but Kit was worth whatever pain it caused, he thought.

He would always be worth it.

 

Dru and Jaime waited around in silence for Ty to return, and undoubtedly Kit. She waited for Jaime to say something but he was strangely silent, calm even which contrasted her nervous energy. Eventually she leaned against the window seal as she faced him.

“Nobody seems to think we can do this,” she said.

“Maybe we can’t,” Jaime said as if it was something of no consequence, “don’t tell me it doesn't sound like a lost cause to you.”

“It doesn't matter!” Dru argued her voice trembling, “what matters is saving our friends, we have to try!”

Her words didn’t even seem to phase him as he shrugged off her statement completely. “But it  _ does  _ matter, trying won’t help them unless we succeed. Otherwise we’re just giving ourselves over to be captured as well.”

Dru fumed. Taking a deep breath to steady herself she thought of Jaime, how reckless he was, how thoughtless of others in subservice to what his own desires were. But she also thought of Jaime giving her a dagger as thanks for helping him, Jaime asking just to speak with Cristina. Jaime sweeping her up in the air on the beach, and most of all the fury and panic on his face when he heard his brother was imprisoned. 

“Jaime,  _ Cristina _ ,” was all she said.

Jaime looked up then blinked as if waking up from a dream, “Cristina...” He repeated as if he was just hearing the name for the first time.

She knew then the reality had hit him, that his best friends since childhood, no matter how capable she was, might be in danger. 

He jumped to his feet pulling out the ribbons and fastened one around his wrists, the bell jingling as he walked over to her to fasten one on her wrist. 

Dru gladly held out her wrist to him, his expression was that of deadly determination as he fastened hers.

“Dru, you’re right..” He whispered. He was standing close to her and when his gaze met hers she could feel the intensity there like a hot fire that could burn anything. “I got ahead of myself and I forgot...” He tried to explain but Dru shook her head smiling at him now.

“I know, I know you do.” Because that was who he was, rebellious and mischievous but so driven he could forget everything in between even those he cared about in the pursuit. Sometimes, she thought, he even forgot himself. “That’s why I’ll just remind you when you do,” She told him, surprising herself by pulling him into an embrace. 

She thought he would pull away or tease her even, she almost withdrew herself when he responded by wrapping himself around her tightly, his face in her hair and his hands gripping her clothes like a lifeline.

  
  


It was then that Ty and Kit finally made it back to the room. 

Embarrassed, Dru tried to move away from Jaime but he was holding on to her tightly, transforming the hug from something that felt oddly intimate to something more comical as he pressed his cheek into hers with a wide teasing grin.

“You’re heart is so pure Dru, you have cleansed away my sins!” He joked.

Kit merely cocked an eyebrow at the two of them, clearly not buying whatever this was supposed to be.

Dru’s face turned red hot.

Kit smirked, “Dru you should have told me you could do that, I have somethings to add to my To-Do list.”

Jaime looked between Kit and Ty, his grin widening even further as he said, “Adding Ty--”

Dru cut him off by stomping on his foot, but she had to admit that the blood red color Kit’s face changed was satisfying.

“--Dirty laundry to the list?” Jaime yelped out in the worst ephamisim ever.

Ty however, didn’t care about trying to interpret it at all as he looked at them with overwhelming exasperation. “Jaime, if you could please prepare us to leave.”

Jaime finally let go of her as set to distributing the rest of the ribbons and slicing the bread for each of them.

“Eating this should help repeal any enchantments left behind and if that fails if something is triggered to blind our senses or seperate us, that’s what the bells are for,” he explained handing out the bread.

They quickly gobbled down the bread as Jaime produced the  Eternidad from his bag, practically cradling the delicate piece of twisted wood as he motioned everyone closer.

It was pretty hard to believe that a small piece of wood had as much power as it did to Dru. She would have imagined something beautiful and ornate, maybe with an erie light and even some spikes for a ancient powerful artifact.

Maybe that was the true beauty of faerie work, delicate carvings and intricate jewelry were just as it seemed, where the true power lied was in the simple and natural things of the world. 

“Everyone needs to hold onto each other for this to work,” Jaime said, holding out the artifact as Dru took ahold of his shoulder.

They formed a tight knit circle, with Jaime on her right, Kit on her left and Ty closing the circle. 

Dru went to grab Kit’s shoulder with her other hand noticing that he hadn’t finished his bread yet.

She watched out of the corner of her eyes as Kit tentatively slipped his hand in Ty’s who gripped it back while Ty’s other hand loosely held Jaime’s.

Dru thought about her last conversation with Mia and remembered the promise to herself and gave Kit a swift kick to the shin.

“Ow! What was that for?” Kit temporarily broke the circle to rub his leg.

Dru just gave him her most innocent smile. “It was on my To-Do list.”

Ty looked completely done with them as he gave them a reproachful look. “Don’t break the circle, we can’t afford any mistakes.”

Dru could hear the stress as if his voice was being pulled thin.

Kit retook his place in the circle. “There won’t be any mistakes,” he said little more than a whisper to reassure him. 

Ty visibly relaxed at that.

“Ready?” Jaime looked around at them, his eyes resting on everyone before finally falling on Dru. He paused there as if he was searching for something, or maybe just waiting on her answer.

“Ready,” she said not with a confidence she could feel but with the confidence she needed.

He nodded, closing his eyes, and that was the last thing she saw before she was blinded by white light.

 

Dru blinked as she adjusted to their new surroundings, the circle breaking apart. They were surrounded in a hazy mist so thick around the edges it created an almost mystical barrier. She could make out wildflowers whose colors where desaturated by the heavy monochrome of the mist. At the far end she could see shimmering light she thought was the reflection of light on a lake or pond. The only thing they could really see was the cottage, perfectly visible in the center with only a thin blanket of mist as if it was being slowly erased. 

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, she had watched enough horror movies to know that this didn’t look good.

They crept to the cottage, but even with their silencing runes Dru thought that every movement they made, every rustle of a blade of grass sounded harsh in the surrounding silence. 

Jaime made it to the door first, pausing with his hand on the door knob for everyone to get in place. 

Kit placed his back against the wall, taking out his dagger. “I’ll stand guard.” He offered.

Jaime opened the door slowly as they held their breaths, listening for anything at all. 

When it was open all the way Jaime jumped in, his war hammer held in both hands.

Ty was the next one to dart in, knife in hand followed by Dru. 

They were greeted by wooden arches and a low hanging ceiling, a beautiful home with no sign of life in sight.

They dispersed, moving quietly past the entryway into the sitting room. 

Everything seemed fine, quiet and uninhabited.  _ Asleep _ Dru thought. The place looked as if it was asleep. It made her a little tired too as she looked into the dark surroundings and homey aesthetic.  She tried to shake the grogginess from her head as she looked around for any sign of a struggle or a maybe even a note left behind. 

She turned around to see a large beautiful yellow dotted flower in full bloom, tucked away under some cabinets. Shimmering as it swayed slightly in it’s pot, there were multiple flowers from one steam and prickly looking leaves along the base. It’s movement was mesmerizing as she watched. As she edged closer she thought she could hear a low humming emanating from the flower.

A sharp ringing of a bell from behind woke her up completely.

Kit stumbled past the entryway before collapsing, another harsh ringing sound rang out as he hit the floor.

“Kit!” She gasped.

Jaime and Ty were there in an instant. Ty fell to his knees as he ran to Kit, pulling him in his lap. 

Kit muttered something to him, his eyes fluttering shut. Ty’s hands were fisted in his gear as he drew him closer. He looked up at her, his eyes wide with panic growing wider as they fixated on something just behind her.

“Henbane Plumes,” he said in recognition of the flower behind her, “it’s their enchantment, they place their victims into a state of sleep so deep it’s fatal.”

Dru didn’t need to hear anymore as she ripped the flowers from the stem, throwing it on the ground and stomping on them.

The soft humming she heard earlier stopped, but Kit did not stir.

Ty had turned back to Kit, one hand cupping his face, his other hand checking his pulse. “It’s too late, he’s fallen under the enchantment..” His voice trailed off, he was rocking him slightly.

“But why did it only effect Kit? He wasn’t even in the house.” Jaime said.

“He didn’t eat the bread,” Ty’s answer sounding far away, his attention was strictly on Kit.

Dru noticed for the first time the small blue bottle sitting inconspicuously next to the pot. There was a handwritten label on it that read, ‘ _ Drink Me’.” _

“Ty...” She said trying to get his attention.

He didn’t look up at her, he was muttering something under his breath repeatedly. 

She picked up the bottle and brought it too him, “Ty!”

His eyes glanced at the bottle reading the label. 

“It’s obviously a trap,” said Jaime who came up behind them to look a the bottle.

“It doesn't matter, he’ll die otherwise,” Ty strained to say through gritted teeth, taking the bottle from her.

He popped off the cork releasing a puff of a smoke and a singular red spark like a flare. Ty turned over the bottle, the label had magically changed upon the release.

Dru sucked in a breath as she read it.

‘ _ Gotcha’ _

Her heart stopped. 

Ty’s face went pale as his hands trembled.

Jaime was completely silent. 

And Kit laid motionless in her brothers arms.

The bottle was completely empty.

The sound of footfalls in the distance broke the tension, their heads snapped up in the direction of the doorway. 

Dru bounded over her brother and Ty, slamming the door closed. She peeked through the window, dark figures were emerging from the fog.

“They’re here!”

Jaime was beside her suddenly, peering out through the window. “They’re closing in on us.”

There was only two figures approaching but Dru could make out dark shapes in the distance and knew that the rest of them were waiting just out of sight, obscured by the fog. There was no telling how many of them there were.

“We have to move him outside into the fresh air,” Ty said urgently. 

Jaime muttered something along the lines of the fresh air not helping him before, but his eyes were fixated on the approaching Faeries.

“Me and Jaime will clear the way, you get Kit outside,” She said grabbing ahold of the door knob. 

She gave Jaime a meaningful, he nodded in return. 

He backed up against the wall getting his weapon ready. Dru kept an eye on the door waiting until they were on the doorstep preparing to bound through, that was when she opened the door.

Not seeing either of them pressed up against the wall they started to run past the threshold as Jaime stuck out his hammer, it’s long reach easily tripping them. 

Both of the Faeries fell forward one on top of the other, there was a sickening crunch as the weight between them slammed the one underneath into the ground.

Jaime gave the still moving Faerie a good kick to the head before leaping out of the door way.

Dru pulled out her Claymore strapped to her back and rushed forward behind him. 

More Faeries had appeared out of the fog, walking forward in long graceful strides.

Jaime had already engaged another Faey in combat as he charged forward with his hammer swinging for the head, as the warrior ducked Jaime grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall behind them. 

A Faerie with two slightly curved slims swords took one look at her weapon and sprinted for her, quickly closing in the distance.

Dru quickly adjusted her grip so she could better fend of the attack at close range. 

The Faerie slashed forward as he dived for her. She quickly sidestepped avoiding one blade while bringing up her sword to block the other. She let the sword slide of her Claymore as she took a step behind the Faerie and swung out her leg to hit the spot behind his knee.

He pitched forward and Dru brought her her sword in an arching motion and slammed the flat of the blade down on his neck, sending him skittering to the ground.

Another one  jumped for her, his sword held high above his head. Dru easily batted him away, her sword slashing across his midsection before he even got close. 

She caught sight of a Faerie moving to the far left of her, almost appearing out of nowhere from the fog. But before she could even take a step in his direction she saw a knife sail through the air right into the brief chink of armour around the man's shoulder blade and went down.

Dru turned to look behind her, finding her brother had made it just outside the cottage. He was sitting in the grass, still clutching Kit to him as if that alone could save him. There were a few other Faeries she noticed that had gotten past her and Jaime, she noticed the entry wound of each one was closer to a vital point depending on how close they had gotten to him and Kit. 

It was no accident, she knew, her brother had deadly aim when he wanted.

Just then something lashed out at her hands, cutting deeply across her knuckles, causing her to lose her grip on her sword. 

Another lash, this time she saw a whip like a green vine striking out at her sword, this time succeeding in disarming her.

Dru looked up to see the Faerie, a short sword in one hand, in the other was a whip that moved and writhed like a living vine. 

He flashed her a smug grin before charging her, his whip cutting through the air of its own accord like a snake seeking it’s victim. 

It struck out at her face, the whip grazed her cheek as she tried to spin away. The right of her face stung and she could already feel it swelling up, her eyes watering in response making her vision blurry as the Faerie continued his advance.

She saw his sword whip in front of her suddenly as she thrusted out her arms to defend herself she, felt the sudden catch of her gear as the sword slid across her arm.

Motion halted as they both realized the blade had caught on the electrum wire of her bracelet.

_ Mia’s _ bracelet, and it was holding true, trapping the weapon there.

The Faerie jerked the weapon, but it wouldn’t break, desperately he changed tactics pushing forward against her.

She felt the blade cut into her gear, the whip twitching and moving around her leg in panic, but she didn’t budge against his force.

For one thing, Dru was tall, almost as tall as the willowy figure in front of her. The other thing was that Dru wasn’t as small and petite as other Shadowhunters, but she was also  _ fit _ with more muscle then most _. _

And in battle she was an unmovable, unbending force.

Dru stepped forward, pushing back against him, another step, then another, picking up the pace until the Faerie was back peddling so fast he completely lost balance, falling over.

Dru yanked her arm up, pulling free the sword from his grasp as he laid underneath her. She pulled the sword free from her bracelet like a sheath and cut free her leg from the whip, severing and leaving it limp and useless before turning the sword on the Faerie.

“More Shadowhunters? And none that are mine either, I must say it’s not what I was expecting,” A bored voice proclaimed as the army that had been waiting in the fog suddenly emerged.

Dru watched, a chill running through her as she realized just how outnumbered they were.

There was at least thirty of them, with ten of them on horseback. Archers made up the far corners past where any of them had been paying attention to, their focus strictly in front of them where the enemies had been coming from. 

But as they stepped out from the thin clouds she could see them perfectly now with their bows drawn and aimed directly at them.

It was all on purpose, to draw them out, the potion and the plant, to make them reckless while they they observed all the while lining up their sights.

Jaime had been right, Ty had been right.

She looked to the Faey who had spoken and audibly gasped. She couldn’t help it, she  _ knew _ him.

A vision from long ago had materialized in front of her from the fog as if begging to be remembered. But visions didn’t age, and he was clearly older now, but still with the same fair white hair soft as downy, and eyes like emeralds, there was no mistaken flesh and blood for a dream now.

He turned towards the gasp. He didn’t see her at first with her being so close to the line of his guard. 

He did a double take when he saw her, his eyes widening in shock. 

_ You recognize me! You know me too! _ She thought, but just as she did his expression like water smoothing over, his bored expression was back as he looked away from her making her think that maybe she made up the whole thing after all.

“I see only one of you has succumbed to the Henbane Plumes, I suppose you will be wanting an antidote now won’t you?” He said without mirth or scorn that it was hard to tell what he meant.

He pulled something out of his pouch and held it aloft so everyone could see it. “This is the real antidote.”

“And who the Hell are you?” It was Jaime who spoke out. 

A chilling air passed through the field, Dru thought the damp from the fog on her clothes would surely turn to ice.

“I know who you are, Jaime Rosales, you have been quite the nuisance in my Court for sometime now. Really, it’s been a pain to keep my Cohort from killing you. I would accept your gratitude for my trouble.” 

No one had anything to say to that as the information sunk in. His Court? But then what happened to the Seelie Queen? And what did he mean by his Cohort? Is he the Faerie they’ve allied with?

This time Dru spoke up, clearing her throat, “But who  _ are _ you? What’s your name?” Because she had to know answer now that she knew he was real.

And this time he  did answer, “Ash Morgenstern.” He was only looking at Dru as he spoke, but with that same indifferent expression.

That was the name of the boy the artifact had brought her to years ago. A prince and the son of most evil man the Shadow world had seen. He looked like a prince, with fine clothes that looked like they were made of silk, and a fur cape that draped over his shoulder. He even wore a circlet like the one he wore when she first saw him.

“Sebastian Morgenstern’s kid?” Jaime said with more of a snarl then a smile.

Ash didn’t so much as flinch as he regarded Jaime, “yes, and Sebastian Morgenstern’s son commands you to drop your weapons.”

Dru was filled with a sudden urgency at the command, as if it was absolutely crucial to obey the order. She let her sword fall from her grasp without resistance. Jaime dropped his hammer as looking nothing less than pissed as he did it, as well as one very confused looking Faerie who started throwing his knives from his belt onto the ground.

Ash rolled his eyes and sighed, “Not  _ you _ , Elsif,” he said to the confused looking Faerie who promptly stopped tossing his knives into the dirt. “Obviously, I meant our adversaries here.”

Ty, was the only one still clutching to his knife, his eyes trained on the bottle in Ash’s hand. She could tell he was desperately trying to work out a way to get it.

Kit was looking paler, his chest moved only slightly, even his breathing was getting slower.

They couldn’t let him die, they had to get that antidote somehow.

“What do you want for the antidote? There has to be something you want.” Ty asked with clear desperation. 

Ash considered this looking unconcerned as he decided Kit’s fate from atop his horse.

He was literally looking down at them from his high horse, thought Dru.

After a moment he decided, “I will give you this antidote, I will even let you go free without questions, in exchange for her.” He motioned his hand towards Dru.

There was an immediate reaction, Jaime swearing and Ty downright refusing.

But Dru was quiet.

Ash looked back at her, and for a moment she felt something change, an urgency in his expression but not the same compulsion she felt earlier. “No harm will come to them if you come with me, I will promise you that. They will be free to go as they please.” 

“What about Mark and Cristina, the Shadowhunters that were here?” She asked.

He gave her a curious expression before waving away her question, “the consorts of the Unseelie King are not negotiable.”

But that meant he was the one responsible for them going missing, and that they were more than likely being held as prisoners. Jaime had been right in believing this was a plot to get rid of the Unseelie King. 

Dru looked to the bottle in his hand. “I’ll do it.”

Even though he had been the one to suggest it Ash seemed genuinely surprised, “Really?” He asked, his composure breaking for the first time. 

Dru nodded, “I said I’ll go with you, but give us the antidote first. I want to make sure it works.” She extended her hand for it.

He tossed it to her without hesitation.  She quickly brought the bottle over to her brother.

“He’s not breathing, he’s not breathing..” Ty was repeating as faintly as a breath.

His arms were wrapped tightly around him, Dru realized she would have to be the one to administer it. 

“It’s going to be ok, Ty.” She knelt beside him, one hand lifting his head up while she poured liquid in his mouth.

They waited, holding their breath.

He swallowed, his breathing becoming steadier, color flooded back into his face, at the same time her brother’s breathing became less harsh, his muscles relaxed, his grip on Kit softened but he still held fast to him.

Dru stood up, Ash had been true to his word so far, that meant she had to keep her end of the bargain now.

Ty looked up sharply grabbing her wrists. The sudden action coming from him surprised her.

“You can’t Dru, you can’t leave with them,” he told her.

He was afraid, she was too, but she couldn't’t let him see that.

“It’s ok, Ty-Ty, you have to trust me. Just this once, trust me.” She smiled weakly at him.

Maybe he knew that he had no choice to let her go, maybe he believed in her, or maybe it was the use of her sisters childhood nickname, that was the reason he finally let go.

As she was turning back to the small armada in front of them, her eyes found Jaime of their own volition.

He was staring at her intently, but he didn’t tell her not to go, nor did he pick his hammer back up to fight. 

His expression was grim, his jaw clenched as she walked past him. He gave her a single nod, his eyes never leaving hers until she finally had to turn to face the fate she bargained for. 

_ Please trust me, let me do this, _ she thought desperately at him. He let her walk past her without a word, she hoped that meant he understood.

“Barden, give her your horse.” Ash commanded one of the warriors mounted on a white steed. 

“My prince? If I will not ride...” His question trailed off in confusion.

Ash commanded the soldiers with a swift hand gesture to to begin moving, the horses and riders down the line were turning around already beginning to trotte back into the fog. 

Dru felt at least a bit of relief that he seemed to be keeping their promise to let everyone leave.

“You will walk with the rest of the foot soldiers. Congratulations Barden, you’ve been demoted.”

Barden slid off his horse, scowling at her as she moved to take his place.

As she hopped up on the horse the line began to move, Ash at the front not even looking back at her. The archers surrounding the area were the last to join the line.

Dru willed herself not to look back at her brother or Jaime, but she was sure the mist had probably already swallowed them up from sight.

More like swallowed her up, she corrected herself, she was the one disappearing into the unknown. 

Instead she rode with her head up, hiding the shaking of her hands by grasping onto the bracelet Mia had given her for comfort, avoiding the gazes of the Faerie riders around her.

She didn’t know what Ash Morgenstern wanted from her. But Ty, her friends, they were trusting her to make it through this. She had made a promise to get Mark back, she had argued that they had to do whatever it took to rescue them and that was exactly what she was going to do. 

She was going to do this, she told herself.

She was going to do this.

She would be alright.


	10. To The Dark Tower Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or a.k.a the chapter where Jaime sets fire to my outline and does whatever he wants because I have no control over him apparently...

Kit’s sleep itself wasn’t restless, in fact it was just the opposite, it was unsettlingly sound like an anchor sinking him into a deep sea with no intention of letting him return to the surface. No, it was the dreams that felt restless, along with the feeling of  the increasing pressure pushing down on him as he sank deeper. 

He would dream of lying in his room, his eyes wouldn’t open, he couldn’t see his surroundings, but he knew where he was. The only thing was that he couldn’t move at all. And then the pressure was back, sitting on his chest and crushing the breath from his lungs. Every time he would heave back trying to gasp for air his eyes would fly open only to see nothing. Then the scene would shift and it would replay all over again except that he was in a different place, a different room with different values of familiarity and significance. His home in Devon, the L.A Institute, his home back in Victor Heights, and even the room he shared with Ty at the Penhollows in Alicante.

He was remembering that room now. He could feel Ty breathing next to him, Kit tried to focus on the other boy’s breathing as his own was being forced out of him. He felt Ty shift next to him, Kit tried to reach out to him, desperately trying to find his voice to shout. His frustration at not being able to reach him became even more unbearable then the slow suffocation. Kit was screaming for him in his mind, but there was nothing but silence in reality as Ty slept soundly while Kit was dying. 

Someone whispered in his ear, Kit recognized it as Ragnor’s, “ _ It is too late, now you must pay the price _ .”

Kit awoke with a start, breathing hard and fast, he pulled himself up right as soon as he realized he had finally won movement of his body. 

It was dark, and the room was unfamiliar unlike the dreams he had been having. 

It took him a minute for his eyes to adjust, overwhelmed with relief that he was actually awake this time.

Just like in the dream, he could feel Ty sitting near him in the dark before his eyes found him. 

Ty was sitting in a chair beside the bed, his notebook Kit had seen him working in before was open as he stared at the pages, his eyes not darting across the page to read anything or looking up to see Kit.

They were in a bedroom with a low ceiling and wooden arches. There was an arrangement of yellow and red roses on the dresser, and Kit was lying on a particularly large bed. 

It was a large bed because it was meant to hold three people, Kit thought, as he started to remember the cottage.

Kit struggled to remember how he got into bed, or why he was asleep for that matter. The last thing he remembered was standing outside the cottage watching guard…

“The Henbane Plumes shouldn’t have affected you from so far away,” Ty spoke at last as if reading Kit’s thoughts.

Kit remembered then, the sudden fatigue that washed over his body, the feeling of enchantment of falling under a spell. “I tried to find you, to tell you something was wrong but…” 

He only made it as far as the entryway before everything went black.

“It was naive to think we could prevent you from falling under a spell without taking any precautions,” Ty said, as if he was hardly registered what Kit was saying. 

Kit grasped for any glimpses of consciousness he could find to piece together what happened. He remembered Dru’s voice trying to soothe Ty as he drank something, it must have been an antidote. He remembered his eyes fluttering open long enough to glimpse a procession of Faeries, and Ty’s pale face whispering over and over again words, his words:

“ _ Glass, twin, apple, whisper, stars, crystal, shadow, lilt, Christopher.”  _

_ “Christopher.” _

There was a retreating of footsteps and a scream of swears from Jaime as the sound of hooves disappeared.

“What happened to the Faeries? Where did the antidote come from?” Kit asked, trying to remember where Dru went after she left Ty’s side, why Jaime was screaming into the distance, why Ty’s hands on him turned into a vice grip.

“I thought it would be safest if you didn’t eat the bread as not risk any adverse effects, but that was presumptuous.” Ty continued as if he couldn’t hear Kit.

A chill ran through his spine as it started to become clear what had happened, where Dru was.

“What happened to Dru?”

“Jaime is waiting downstairs to discuss what our next move will be,” Ty continued his one sided conversation.

“But  _ where _ is Dru, Ty?” Kit pulled himself to the edge of the bed to get closer to him and get his attention. 

Quietly, Ty closed his notebook, his hand gripping the the book tightly until his knuckles turned white, he still didn’t look up from the same place his eyes had been fixated on even with the notebook closed.

“She didn’t think I trusted her,” he said at last. “That’s why she did it, she wanted to prove I could trust her.”

“What did she do?”

“It was a trade, they wanted her in exchange for the antidote.”

Kit felt his stomach lurch in protest, it was a trade for himself or her, was what he meant. All because he was stupid enough to come when Ty asked him not to. She traded herself for him, how could she do that?

He was afraid to see hatred in Ty’s eyes when he looked at him, another sister lost because of him. But there was no reproachfulness in Ty’s voice, as usual he was placing the blame on himself. Kit felt even more guilt then as he realized that if something happened to Dru, Ty would see it as his own failing.

Kit tried to swallow it down, pitying himself wasn’t going to help Ty right now.“But you do trust her, she’s your sister.” 

Ty shook his head, “I was too afraid of something happening to her to trust her.” 

“Remember when we tricked Barnabas together? You were hesitant to let Dru help out before but you trusted her in the end,” Kit tried to argue. Of course Ty would be more cautious with Dru after what happened to Livvy, even Dru probably understood that even if she didn’t always like it.

“No, I trusted  _ you,”  _ he corrected, “I trusted that you could guide her and I trusted myself that I could intervene if something happened.”

“She was only thirteen then, of course you would want to be sure she would be safe first. But she’s sixteen now and you’ve treated her like any other teammate,” Kit said weakly, while knowing that wasn’t entirely true either. 

“No, I invited Jaime not because I thought he would be a valuable asset but because I thought he could distract her so I could send her on the less dangerous missions,” Ty admitted, much to Kit’s astonishment.

He would never have guessed there was an ulterior motive for asking for Jaime’s help, that Ty had been coming up with secondary plans to keep his little sister safe. Of course, there was one serious miscalculation with that plan, and that was expecting Jaime to stay out of trouble. But Ty couldn’t really be blamed for not known him well enough for that yet.

“She’s your little sister, your supposed to want to protect her, she knows that's what your trying to do.” But it was clear when Ty didn’t answer that telling him what his sister thought wasn’t what he wanted to hear. 

Kit realized his mistake too late as Ty’s face turned into an ugly grimace, something Kit would have thought was impossible before. Ty didn’t want to hear assumptions, if Dru didn’t actually tell Kit that for certain then he had no right telling Ty that as if it were fact.

“I’ve always hated it when people assumed I couldn’t do things on my own, I never realized I was doing the same thing to her,” he lamented further. He had dark circles under his eyes making it clear by his anxious gestures that he hadn’t slept in awhile and wouldn’t be anytime soon as he agonized over what happened. 

“I wasn’t protecting her.”

Kit struggled with what to say, but what could he say when everything wrong was his fault? Kit couldn’t touch the pain Ty felt when Livvy died, how could he think he could help him now when the reason Dru was gone was him?

Kit wasn’t enough before, he would never be enough.

So, he just sat there, unable to speak, behind that invisible divide that always seemed to separate them. 

It was completely different, yet exactly the same as that nightmare he thought he had awakened from.

Jaime paced around the small sitting room, looking out the window at the fog that obscured what was normally a beautifully pristine lake, and moving to the kitchen to open and close cabinets at random in his restlessness. He was waiting on the other two to get out here so they could discuss what they were supposed to do next, only Ty had refused to wake up his precious princess until he got a whole nights sleep.

Kit had slept plenty in Jaime’s opinion, it was his falling asleep that got them into this mess to begin with, so as far as Jaime was concerned he couldn’t care less if Kit slept for the rest of the Goddamn mission. 

He had tried sleeping himself, but only managed small fitful naps. His body was telling him to move, to do something, and definitely to get the hell out of this Faerie trap. When Dru found Cristina, and she was  _ going _ to find them, he sincerely hoped she would complain about the lack of hospitality. 

Of course Dru had the hospitality of Sebastian Morgenstern’s son to worry about now. Jaime tried not think about that or he would pick up his weapons and walk out the door on his own then and there.

Fortunately for him, and decidedly less fortunate for them, it was then that Ty and Sleeping Beauty decided to grace him with their presence. 

“I see you finally awakened Snow White. I hope you at least waited to get fresh with her after she woke up from the coma,” Jaime said, throwing himself in a seat at the small wooden table in the den. 

“Shut up Dopey,” Kit said, pulling out a chair for himself.

“Nobody kissed anyone, he took an antidote,” Ty muttered tiredly. 

“Good for you, you would probably have turned into a frog if you did,” Jaime said to Ty, “But I'm sure the princess is disappointed,” Jaime taunted, savoring the glare Kit gave him. Ty didn’t react at all as if he was caught up in his own head, his shoulders were hunched over making the tall boy look much smaller. He clearly hadn’t slept either, at least he didn’t completely forget about his sister while worrying over his damsel in distress.

“I get it, let's move onto the actual problem now.” Said Kit, grumbling how that wasn’t even the right fairy tail. It was clear he didn’t want to start a fight, but Jaime did.

Ty took a deep breath, his eyes were staring intently at the table as if he could bore holes into them, “We need to go after Dru, there must be a way into the Seelie Court, a discreet passage or the artifact --”

“Are you being  _ serious _ right now? Your sister just sacrificed herself so she could rescue your brother, don’t you think you owe her a little more faith than that?” Jaime demanded. Did they not see her fight for this? She was the one who believed in this plan, not Ty, not Kit, not even him. They would ruin any chance of her succeeding now if they stormed in after her. He understood they saw her as younger sister, Jaime had thought he did too once. But that was a brief fraction of the time he had known her. What he saw was a girl who had the strength of will to stage a jailbreak and march into the Imperishable Fields and stand vulnerable and defenseless against giants.

To Jaime, she was faith itself. He had never believed in anything in his entire life besides himself but he wanted to believe in her. It wasn’t easy, it wasn’t something that just happened, it was a conscious decision on his part, a choice. He supposed that's what faith was.

And it was the scariest thing he had ever done.

What was worse was that the people she had the most faith in the entire world would refuse to have faith in her.

Ty reacted now as he winced at the accusation. Jaime was satisfied to see that he at least managed to goad Kit.  He was the one he was really angry at after all.

“Back  _ off _ ,” he warned, “this isn’t Ty’s fault, all he is saying is we got to do something to help her.” 

Jaime flashed him a cold smile, “You’re right it isn’t his fault. It’s  _ yours _ , all because you couldn’t eat a slice of bread. What is it a gluten allergy? Trying to cut down on your carbs to slim down that muffin top?”

“Are you done making an ass out of yourself? Because none of this is going to help Dru.” Kit leaned forward, his hand in a fist. Ty sat beside him, his body vibrating slightly as he tapped on the table which only added to Jaime’s agitation.

“Why didn’t you eat the bread?” Jaime demanded again, leaning forward in his chair.

“None of your damn business.”

Jaime exploded onto his feet, his chair falling behind him. Kit followed in an instant along with Ty jumping on instinct as the situation escalated.

“Like Hell it isn’t my business! Dru is gone because of your little secrets! Did you think we didn’t know you two have been keeping things from the rest of your team?”

“It has nothing to do with you or anyone else, it’s about me!” Kit shouted back, finally reaching the breaking point of his tolerance. 

“Oh, well aren’t you are so important your  _ Highness _ . Now that Dru is gone do you want me to lie down so you can walk all over me too or do you want to use Ty as a doormat next?” Jaime continued to push. He wanted an answer, he wanted him to break.

Kit finally snapped, lunging forward grabbing Jaime by the collar. “Don’t call me that!”

Jaime didn’t flinch as he grabbed him, in fact he was smiling in triumph. “I’m sorry, did you  _ prefer  _ princess?”

“Stop!” Ty shouted, surprising everyone with the force behind his voice.

They did stop, turning to stare at Ty whose eyes came to rest on Kit’s for a fraction of a second. “It’s your choice but he is right.” He urged.

And that was all it took apparently, as Kit pushed Jaime back away from him, taking a few steps back, his hands in his hair in frustration. “You’re right! Okay? You’re right!” He turned back towards Jaime, there was still anger in his eyes, his blue eyes flashing like a tidal wave. He took a few more breaths to calm down before saying, “I’ll tell you everything.”

  
  


‘Everything’ didn’t take as long to explain as Jaime had thought, but it was as complicated as promised. 

“So, you  _ are _ a princess,” Jaime said when the explanation was over. He was still irritated, but at this point it was more at everything than just Kit. The reveal about Kit’s lineage was a pretty big deal, but not to Jaime. He couldn’t care less, but it had the potential to change all of Faerie. He had heard of the First Heir, and how the Unseelie King before Kieran had the nasty little habit of killing his daughters. But he had never heard this particular rendition.

Jaime thought of all the famous stories of Shadowhunters and how many of those had at least one Herondale involved and decided the whole family was full of primadonnas. 

“I would prefer it if you referred to me as the young adult coming of age heroine I clearly am,” Kit said, pretending to not be as annoyed as he was. 

The response was almost enough to make Jaime smile. “So, do you have any cool powers? Can you fly?”

“I can teleport.”

“We got portals for that,” Jaime dismissed, “What about telekinesis?”

“What Faerie has telekinesis?” Kit demanded.

“What about time travel?”

“Okay, now I know you're just messing with me.”

Meanwhile, Ty had decided to ignore them in favor of being productive and pulled out a map from his bag and began cross referencing places from a book about Faerie, while Kit and Jaime had their back and forth.

“Is that a map of Faerie?” Jaime asked, getting bored of twenty pointless questions.

“Faerie can’t be mapped,” Ty started, which Jaimed didn’t need to be reminded of, “It’s more of a collection of locations made to look like a map.”

It was as Jaime had thought, he needed to remember to be more direct when asking Ty questions. 

Ty drew a circle in the middle of the map in between where the two Courts were. “Right now we are in land that is neither part of the Seelie or Unseelie Court, but we need to decide where to go next if we decide to stay in Faerie.”

“If we leave Faerie to get the Clave involved Dru will be subjected to the time in Faerie. Who knows what would have happened to her or if she would still be alive when we come back. There’s no going back now” 

Strangely, Ty seemed to relax at that. Dru had told him once that Ty hated lying and that he was terrible at any form of deceit, but Tiberius had always struck Jaime as guy with more secrets than anyone suspected. Afterall, you didn’t have to lie if you just stayed quiet. 

“If we can’t go after Dru and we can’t get the Clave involved that leaves us with one option, find Kieran,” Kit said.

Everyone paused to look at him.

Kit sighed, “I know how suggesting marching into the Unseelie lands  _ sounds _ like I have a death wish but this is Kieran we’re talking about not his father, who by the sounds of it, has some serious mother issues or something.”

Ty drew a circle around the Unseelie Tower, a black splotch illustrated with inky spikes that looked evil even when it was the size of a thumb nail. 

“That is literally the first place the Seelie’s would have looked, I can guarantee you they are not there.” Jaime pointed out.

Ty tapped his pen a few times in agitation, Jaime guessed he had said something stupid.

Luckily for him, Kit was more than happy to enlighten him, “if they’re not there maybe it’s empty. Maybe Kieran left behind a clue or something, I mean I doubt he’s planning on hiding out forever with Cristina and Mark missing.”

“I’m sure he left behind plenty of traps behind too that you can trigger,” Jaime said in response.

“I told you why I couldn’t eat the bread, there was nothing I could do so lay off already.”

“You could have stayed behind,” Jaime lowered his voice to match the undercurrent of anger.

The words hit their mark, taking away the fight in him completely. Kit sat back in his chair with a loud thump. 

“If we have settled on our destination then I suggest we get going,” Ty interrupted as if they argument hadn’t started back up again.

The group grumbled in discontentment then actual consent but no one protested either. 

Jaime, at least just didn’t want to stick around waiting for another ambush and if they teleported straight into another fight then all the better.

 

 

The artifact took them somewhere directly inside the Tower, it was a little hard to tell without any windows and only narrow halls to go by but Kit figured they were probably in the middle of the building. It was pitch black without any torches or magical light sources so they had to rely on their witchlights, lighting them up in an almost eerie glow like phantoms as they made their way through the tower. They continued walking down the corridor, the spiral staircase and the dark stone that made up the structure reminded Kit of tarot cards he had seen a few of the faey use in Shadow Markets. 

One card in particular, The Tower looked exactly what he imagined this one to look like from the outside, he very much doubted it was a coincidence. 

Jaime was scribbling some runes, offering to draw a few for Ty who was standing in between them. 

Ty shook his head, “There’s no point of a glamour rune here, or silencing rune. If anyone is here they will find us eventually.”

“Gee, if only our princess could do anything actually cool like make us invisible,” Jaime said, craning his neck around Ty to look pointedly at Kit.

Kit kept his eyes in front of him. He knew Jaime was just trying to get under his skin to vent. “Trust me no one is more disappointed in my protagonist powers then I am.” 

“What does that make me the comic relief?” Jaime cracked.

“Yes, and you know who always dies first, right?”

Jaime rolled his eyes. He seemed a lot more relaxed now that they weren’t stuck in the cottage and actually doing something. All the previous frustration placed on the back burner until the momentum stopped,but he could feel that just under the surface there was still an explosion waiting to happen.

“I think I would be the mentor figure,” Ty said thoughtfully.

Jaime could not imagine Ty dedicating much of his time to tutor anyone in anything but Kit apparently found it funny because he laughed.

“Like Merlin or Mr. Miyagi from _ The Karate Kid _ ?”

Ty looked confused, “I’m not a warlock and I don’t know what  _ The Karate Kid _ is.”

“Oh, but he would definitely help you wax off..” 

Kit kicked the back of Jaime’s leg.

“Maybe I would be the doctor from  _ Back to the Future. _ ”

Kit almost tripped over a flagstone, “Wait, you don’t know  _ The Karate Kid  _ but you’ve seen  _ Back to The Future?” _

Jaime doubled over in laughter while Ty just smiled at Kit’s confusion. 

Ty was the first to notice the tapestry just as they were about to pass it, coming to a dead stop with Kit and Jaime walking past him for half a step.

The tapestry covered the wall from ceiling to floor, featuring a night sky with twinkling stars lighting up the black sky with hues of lighter blues and darker shades around the edges.

“What, was  _ Starry Night _ too pretentious for the evil tower?”Despite what Kit said he was observing the tapestry with growing interest as he watched the colors start to change and shimmer  like the northern lights. Even the stars started to grow bright with real illumination. Faerie magic was really something else. 

Jaime was looking around at the other walls, “There’s been no other decorations or windows until this point.”

“Morgenstern,” Ty said, suddenly.

They turned to look at him.

“Ash used to live in this tower, remember? I bet this is the passage to his room, the stars are for ‘Morning Star’.

Kit wondered if anyone ever bothered bringing up to the proud Shadowhunter family that Morning Star was also what the devil used to go by. Maybe that’s why Clary went by Fairchild.

Kit continued to watch the tapestry in fascination. He was about to bring up whatever enchantment it was under when he saw the stars start to shift, forming  different constellations. The stars moved and wiggled attached to one large body, growing more solid in shape as Ty crept closer. But Ty wasn’t looking at the tapestry now but the wall.

“Ty, is there any kind of snake constellation by any chance?” 

“There’s the Hydra constellation--” He started as he reached his hand forward to try to pull back the tapestry.

Kit realized then that neither of them were seeing what he was.

Kit grabbed his wrist yanking him backwards away from the tapestry.

Ty looked wildly back at him trying to jerk his hand out of his grasp and away from the sudden touch he wasn’t expecting. Kit winced knowing he was purposely disregarding Ty’s boundaries by taking him by complete surprise.

“It’s a trap,” he explained, releasing his grip.

Jaime and Ty took a step back with him as the looked back up at the tapestry.

“I don’t see anything, how can you tell?” Jaime asked, squinting at the fabric.

“My lame princess powers, that’s how,” Kit answered, “now, look closely, you can see the stars move.”

“I can see it,” Jaime said after a minute, “I bet Kieran left this behind for Ash.” He sounded like he got some satisfaction from the idea.

Ty took a step forward to study it but Kit didn’t dare grab him again. “The constellation gets more solid as you approach. It must be some sort of conjuration enchantment, when the fabric is touched it summons the creature.” 

Kit thought that was real great and all but he really wished Ty would take a few steps away from it now that he solved the mystery.

“Looks like we found the throne room.” Jaime called. 

Kit turned around to find that he had disappeared by their sides and was already at the top of the stairs, his black gear blending into the darkness transforming him into a floating head in the glow of the witchlight.  

Kit almost mentioned wishing he could take a picture for Dru, sure that she would get a kick out of it, but thought better of it. Instead he shut his mouth with a snap, his smile sliding off his face.

The throne room was even more eerie then the rest of the empty tower, with the rubble and scorch marks blackening the gray flagstones to the stone throne that looked like it had screaming faces carved into it. Kit tried to imagine Kieran sitting on that throne but just couldn’t. Kieran looked a little arrogant from what he remembered but not like someone who wanted to decorate their living space with the screams of his subjects. 

The only decor left were a few banners bearing the Unseelie sigil of a broken crown hanging above the throne, and what looked like a few bones scattered about if you counted that sort of thing, which Kit did not.

“I’m having a hard time believing Kieran has ever held Court here nonetheless came here to leave a clue.” 

“Didn’t his father try to have him executed here? Sounds like some fond memories.” Jaime said, bending down to pick up a small inhumanoid skull.

Kit responded with, “I don’t know, sounds like a regular tuesday with that guy.”

Jaime straightened up. He had fitted the small skull on his fingers and was using it like a finger puppet as he talked. “So, does that make Kieran your great great great uncle or something?”

Kit thought about it, “I guess that also makes Ash my uncle too.”

“You’ve got one hell of a family tree  _ amigo.” _

Kit frowned, not wanting to take that kind of talk from a finger puppet.

A giant gust of wind blew through the tower from the open hole, the only window in perhaps the whole tower. The window was almost the entire wall on the left side. Soot mixed with dust kicked up from the floor like black sand swirling around their ankles, the banners swaying with the wind.

Kit looked over to see Ty had lept onto the throne and was now probably standing on a face, inspecting one of the banners, making Kit realize that the center banner wasn’t moving like the others and was instead pinned top to bottom to the wall.

Ty reached behind the banner and pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. Jumping down from the throne he unrolled it.

Kit and Jaime walked up to him to find that it was actually a rolled up painting that had been stashed behind the banner. 

The subject of the painting appeared to be a very luxurious hall, painted in blacks and browns save for the many jewels that sparkled and glinted even as he moved the paper. There was an inscription at the bottom of the painting:

“ _ Your fortune is forlorn.” _

“I know that line,” Jaime said, “It’s from the fairy tale Childe Rowland, this is a picture of the Dark Tower from the story.” 

“Is this a Disney movie I can just watch?” When they turned to stare at him he just shrugged, “What? It’s not like my dad was big on reading me bedtime stories.”

“My  _ abuela _ used to tell me this one when I was little,” Jaime’s eyes never left the painting as he spoke, Kit could see the gems sparkling in the darkness of his eyes. “Rowland’s sister is kidnapped by the King of Faerie and brought to his dark tower where he has to go on a quest to save her, eventually defeating him and rescuing her.”

Ty must have heard the story too because he added, “it’s quite likely the aforementioned king is in fact the Unseelie King and this is the tower from the story.”

Kit frowned, “that’s an odd story for the Unseelies to want to have commemorated.” 

Jaime scratched his head, finally tearing his eyes away from the painting. “If Kieran left this behind as a clue where does he want us to go? The Unseelies aren’t in the Tower so what’s the point?”

Ty had that familiar gleam in his eyes, and Kit knew even before he rolled up the painting that he had figured it out. He walked over to the window, standing at the edge as he looked down into the forest of thorns below. “I think the Tower is a metaphor for the Unseelie Court, in which case the story tells us exactly what to do to find them.”

“In the story Rowland walks around a hill and yells at it to open up, you really think that's going to work?” Jaime said in disbelief.

“Not just any hill,” Ty said, lifting his hand to point out the window. “There’s a small clearing in the middle of the thorns, probably only visible from the vantage point of the Tower.”

“The thorns? Is that even possible? I don’t even think I could teleport us there without getting one of us impaled,” Kit said.

Jaime shook his head. “Even if you could the thorns are enchanted to constrict and crush anyone trying to trespass through them.”

Ty didn’t look as concerned as they were, however, “In the story Rowland had an enchanted sword to ensure victory, perhaps inspired by Charlemange’s knight Roland who famously wielded Durendal, a sword of the same steel as Cortana. A sword like that could cut through the thorns, I think that’s what Kieran is trying to tell us.”

“But where  _ is  _ Durendal? It was made by Wayland the Smith, right? Aren’t they rare?” Kit asked.

“Nobody knows what happened to it after Roland died, but it’s said that it’s been known to appear during acts of bravery in a warriors time of need,” Ty answered.

“So finding Kieran relies on a very vague myth. That’s real helpful,” Kit said sarcastically. 

“All the stories are true,” Jaime had a strange look on his face sounding as if he was saying it to himself more than anyone else.

“And if we can’t find the sword, what then?” Kit looked between the two.

“The Shattered Forest is said to be able to lead a person to where they wish to go,” Ty said reluctantly.

“No way,” Jaime shot down, “the forest  _ can _ lead you to where you want to go but it can also lead you on forever. Besides, unlike the rest of Faerie that moves around, the Shattered Forest might not even exist at times.”

“Magical sword it is…” Kit muttered, as Jaime abruptly turned to move past him to the stairs.

“I’m going to check something out,” He disappeared down the stairs back into the Tower.

Kit looked back at Ty who was still scanning the area below. It occurred to him how lost he would be without either of them. Technically, this land was apart of him, it was in his blood like Idris was, but he knew absolutely nothing about it. He didn’t even feel the same pull being here as he did when he was in the Shadowhunter’s homeland. Instead, he felt the back of his brain screaming at him to get out while he still could, run while he still had the chance.

The Seelie Queen’s son, Ash, he was like Kit too, a Shadowhunter prince of Faerie, he even had strange powers gifted to him by the Black Volume. Did he feel like Kit did? Or was it the Shadowhunter and mundane world that felt foreign to him?

Kit didn’t want to think of the obvious duality, or whatever game fate was playing with him, so instead he returned his mind back to Ty. “I wonder why Kieran chose that fairytale as a clue, I mean you would think there would be an easier way to say ‘get the magic sword’.”

“That isn’t the only version of Childe Rowland,” he answered,” but in this particular version Rowland is mentioned to be a child of a Queen.” Ty remained where he was at the edge of the Tower, the wind gently blowing his hair out of his eyes. Kit thought he deserved his own painting.  As Ty turned to face him, his lips parted to speak, with dark clouds gathering behind him, Kit got an unobstructed view of his face.

Just before he fell over the edge.

He must have tripped over some rubble, or just lost his balance, it would be that simple, except Kit knew Ty never fell.

Livvy had told him that, Julian, and Diana had told him that, even Jace had commented how sure footed he was during the falling lesson. 

This fact lodged in his head like a wrench while a voice whispered in his ear, “ _ pay the price, pay the price,”  _ like a war drum in his ear he watched Ty fall, his eyes widening in alarm, and Kit knew he was thinking the same thing.

_ He doesn't fall. _

Then he was gone.

Kit started running, pushing away the mental blockage that told him this couldn’t be happening. But Ty had fallen past where he could reach him by foot. So Kit found that dark edge within himself on the precipice of every dangerous thing inside himself, past what was safe and restrained just as he reached the edge of the Tower, and jumped.

He let the light explode around him feeling the power all around him. He wasn’t trying to restrain it this time, he wasn’t afraid, he encouraged the feeling as it coursed through him like a river overflowing.

In a blink of an eye he was falling in front of Ty. Kit was reaching for him before he could see him, taking ahold of the hand reaching back for him.

They were free falling together, the thorns were rising up to meet them, angirly reaching for them to claim them like the white skeletons that stuck out like a promise. 

Kit was panicking, the magic that flowed so strongly just a second before him was shakey now as he lost focus.

They were falling so fast.

He couldn’t concentrate on getting back.

The thorns looked like they were encircling Ty like sharks in the water.

They would swallow him up. They were both going to die here.

“Kit!” Ty yelled over the wind, and suddenly Kit could feel Ty’s hands in his, the pressure the familiar sensation.

He felt his heart burst in response and just like that the magic was back exploding into light once again, when it faded they were both standing back safely inside the tower.

Kit pulled himself away, afraid to touch him, the war drums had changed to a high pitch ringing warning of danger.

_ Something was wrong. _

He couldn’t shake the feeling even now that they were safe.

Kit doubled over, hands on his knees, breathing hard. Ty let his back hit the wall as he leaned against it letting it support his weight. 

He tried to will away the ringing, his body shaking from the warning. But was it from the magic he set free or something more sinister?

He turned his head to see Ty shaking too. His eyes closed tightly, he looked like he was struggling to remain upright. 

“We have to keep going...Dru…” His voice died off as he clenched his jaw in defiance of his body.

He was trying to force himself to move, past the overload, past the guilt and fear and the trauma of almost dying. Nevermind the fact that Kit was doubled over choking on his own fear as well.

“Ty, we just fell off a tower, breath,” Kit tried, but his own voice came out shaky and uneven too.

Ty placed one hand against the wall, his fingers trying to grasp into the stone while they other flew up defensively trying to fight off the sensation building inside him. “I can’t,” he gasped.

Kit was afraid he was going to try to push himself off the wall to make himself move.

He moved closer, his arms open to catch him or to support him Kit didn’t know, all he knew was that he couldn’t stand to watch him fall ever again. “Tell me,” the words tumbled from his lips with the same urgency as the first time, but this time the urgency had a name.

Ty looked up at him then with an expression that could break Kit into pieces and remake him as if he was never a broken thing to begin with. “Put your arms around me,” he repeated, sharing in that same dream that had been the rooftop of London. 

Kit knew then they had never forgotten, not in between the distance or every word that was spoken instead of the words they really meant. 

He hadn’t imagined it, it wasn’t just the delusion of a boy who had nothing else but desperation that he could be loved by just this one person, just this once. 

Ty had felt it too, he had felt that connection, it wasn’t a lie, it wasn’t convenience or loneliness, it was real. 

Kit muted the warning sound, alarm bells had never been a match for how he needed Ty. 

As he took a step towards him, Ty was already reaching out like he did when they were falling, he let go of the wall completely, his unsteady feet collapsing into Kit trustingly. Kit pulled him in as closely as he could, holding tightly like they would tumble of the tower if he gave even an inch. 

“Kit...She has to be okay, we have to rescue her..” His lips were near his ear, his unsteady breath drowning out any last warning Kit could hear. He wound his hands around the back of Ty’s neck, his fingers finding his dark curls.

Kit tried to memorize the feeling of Ty’s body against his, the feeling of Ty reaching for him of his own volition, with a trust Kit knew he didn’t deserve. How could they have found themselves back here? With so much the same and yet everything was different now.

He wanted to keep Ty here until he could quell all the fears plaguing him, but he knew they couldn’t stay like this. 

“We’re going to get her back, no matter what it takes,” he promised.

Ty hands fell to his shoulder blades, Kit fought the shiver that ran down his spine. The touch felt almost explorative as they came to rest there.

 

 

Jaime made another round pacing through the courtyard getting as close to the thorns as he dared, straining to find an opening somewhere, anywhere at all. Ty had said he could see a small clearing from the Tower but as far as Jaime could tell there was no discernable path inside. 

He thought of Ty’s speculation that Kieran had meant for them to somehow obtain Durendal. He didn’t have the blind faith in Tiberius that Kit did, but he had heard the legends of Durendal. 

In fact hadn’t Cristina told him that Emma had actually summoned it herself once?

Jaime tried to remember Durendal and the illustrations he had seen from the old stories but instead ended up remembering Cortana and how Emma used it like and extension of her arm, her heart extended in a blade to cut out her will. 

“Acts of bravery..” Jaime muttered to himself, taking a few steps back from the thorns. They grew in tall bushes and gnarled like twisted vines extending upwards clawing at the Tower above them, skeletons of varying sizes were impaled on several of the thorns. The sight was less than inspiring to say the least, but could he really call himself a Rosales if he let an overgrown rose bush scare him? 

There only chance of getting out of Faerie alive with Cristina and Dru depended on proving himself to a hunk of steel. 

Besides, whoever heard of a thorn hurting a rose anyway?

Jaime took a deep breath, a reckless plan forming in his head.

He just hoped it was also brave.

He let his foot take a step back, getting in position before he sprinted into action diving right into the thorns. He dove over a branch and rolled onto his feet to slide under another, never losing momentum as the thorns started to close in on him, the spaces he could move slowly dwindling as he plunged further into the thicket. 

He could feel the snags on his gear as he got too close to the thorns, he knew if his plan didn’t work he was sprinting right into his death.  He resisted the urge to take out his seraph blades knowing they would be of no use here. If he succumbed to fear now then there was no way this desperate plan would work. 

The thorns seemed to sap out the light from the world as things became darker making it harder to see where he was going and the deadly obstacles that was getting harder to avoid.

He almost tripped over a branch that would have sent him flying into a thorn. The irony of being pierced through the heart by thorns wasn’t lost on him. Only he was no more a rose then Dru was a thorn. Dru was the rose despite the version of herself she tried to project to protect herself.

And Jaime, was a thorn, piercing, sharp, and cutting to the quick. 

A branch whipped out in front of him ready to take his head with it. 

His blood boiled in response, riling his fighting spirit with a surge that roared that couldn’t be diminished. 

Jaime swung his arm as if he was swinging his hammer not in defense, but an assault. 

A spark ignited as something connected with the thorn, severing it as if it were a twig falling to the side. 

A sword with a blade as bright as moonlight and a hilt of gold had materialized in his grasp. 

Jaime didn’t miss a beat, quickly raising the sword to cut away the thorns in his path, a laugh escaping his throat as he easily hacked his way through.

Druendal thrummed in his hand, Jaime felt he could cut down the entirety of this place if he wanted, and maybe he would.

The thorns were shrinking away from fear of the sword he wielded, some evil in the plants that knew this was an instrument of light. Patches of thorns fell away cutting a whole in the canopy of spikes letting light shine through what was once impenetrable dark.

The restlessness in his heart finally had a direction at the end of this sword, something that could cut away all that stood in his way. 

There was no doubt in his heart that Durnendal had always belonged to him long before he ever held it.

Jaime looked to the Tower, a clear view was cut through the previous wall of thorns. He could see the dark spikes piecing a circle of clouds that surrounded it. The Tower grew like infestation, a rotting core in the center of the thorns.

And for just a flash as he watched it looked as if the tower was swallowed in light like a lighting strike. 

 

 

Dru paced around her room, it wasn’t a particularly large room but what it lacked in size it made up for in grandeur. This was the only place she had seen in the Seelie Court so far. When they had reached their supposed destination a mound had opened up and swallowed her alone into the ground, everyone else on the surface including the horse she was riding disappeared entirely as she fell into darkness eventually landing on a soft lounging sofa.

Beautiful brown stone made up the structure with tall archways supporting a high ceiling that was cracked from the top spreading ivy and flowers pouring out from the ceiling to the walls. On the right of the room was a tall staircase suspended my magic as it spiraled to a small platform that overflowed with water trickling over the base and into a small bath underneath. 

Along the far wall was a decorative paneless window that looked out into a cave of glittering stalagmites. Either side of the window were two scenes painted into the stone work. On the right was a daylight landscape of a beautiful castle reclaimed by nature, the other painting depicted a dark tower almost over taken by thorns.

The tower was her favorite, not just because she preferred the creepier aesthetic over the generic fairytale palace but because it reminded her of the painting that Julian had spent so long painting and perfecting in his room. When she looked at it she felt closer to home.

There was a sudden loud thudding of a knock on the tall oak doors behind her.

She didn’t say anything as she waited for whoever it was to come in.

And indeed after a minute of no response the door finally opened.

What she wasn’t anticipating was the prince, tall and proud with a green tunic that managed to make his green eyes shine through his long bangs swept across his face. 

Did he really look anything like the boy she had met in that dream years ago?

His name is Ash, she reminded herself, and she knew that it wasn’t a dream now.

He was alone as he entered, closing the door behind him, he only took a few steps in the room before stopping leaving Dru practically on the other side of the room.

“I see you haven’t changed into the clothes we gave to you,” he started casually, glancing at her before finding the clothes still laid out neatly on a dresser a servant had brought earlier.

She hadn’t, in fact she really needed to bathe too but the Faeries didn’t really see nudity as much of a private concern as humans did so she had been reluctant to try and use the bath with their habit of barging in whenever they liked.

“It’s not really my style,” she said, which was true with the bright colors and amount of skin Faerie garments liked to show off. But in reality she didn’t want to trade the safety of her Shadowhunter gear for flimsy thin clothing.

“I see..” He narrowed his eyes at her.

She got the unnerving feeling that he did. There was an awkward silence, Dru had no idea what to say to him. For one, she had no idea what he wanted from her to begin with, and the longer they stood there she started to get the sneaking suspicion that he was feeling just as awkward as she was.

“I’ve been informed that you haven’t been eating either.” Talking seemed to give him confidence, a prince used to demanding answers and getting them.

Well, if he thought she was going to play along like the rest of his enchanted Court then he was wrong. “Why? So you can trick me into staying like you tricked us with that bottle?” 

The composure slipped for just a moment, “I didn’t force you to come,” he reminded.

It was true, she had seen his power to compel others, even felt it for herself when she was forced to drop her weapon, but for whatever reason he left the choice to come here to her. 

“It’s not really a choice if the other option is to let my friends die.”

He considered this for a moment as if that had never occurred to him. “You say that, but I’ve known many people who would have chosen themselves first.”

“You must not have known very many good people,” she said back.

“No, I must not have,” he merely stated. Ash straightened up as if just remembering himself. “Well, as gratitude for your compliance I will grant you access to the Seelie palace, not everywhere, of course, though, I’m sure my guards will let you know.”

There it was, that arrogant attitude, this was definitely the same spoiled boy she had met before. “I am not one of your subjects, you know, I’m not a prisoner either,” she told him angrily, “and I don’t need your gratitude.”

She saw just the flash of a smile before he turned his face quickly away from her as he headed out the door. “Maybe not, but you do need my permission.”

With that he shut the door leaving her alone once more.

After a second of deliberation she rushed to press her ear against the door, holding her breath so she could hear through the wood.

“She may leave whenever she pleases, but no one but me is allowed to enter,” she heard Ash say.

“What of the servants my prince?” The other Faerie sounded uncomfortable asking.

“Elsif, you may be the most literal Faerie I’ve had the misfortune of commanding. Yes, obviously if I have given them permission they may enter on my orders, but no one else. Does that make things clearer?”

“What of when Master Ja-”

Ash’s voice lowered to a threatening hiss, “I said  _ no one else!” _

Elsif must have understood because nothing else was said, instead Dru could hear the retreating of footsteps into the distance.

She felt like she understood Ash Morgenstern less and less, but at least she had access to the palace now, and that meant she was one step closer to finding Mark and Cristina.

 

Dru awoke the next morning to find the clothes that had been sitting on her dresser replaced with light gear. It wasn’t Shadowhunter gear, but it was minimalist compared to some of the excessive designs of Faerie armour she had seen, almost like it had been made with a Shadowhunter of her size in mind.

She frowned, she wasn’t sure what to make of the gesture, if Ash was trying to gain her trust or if just liked to play host to all his prisoners, but Dru knew one thing for sure, and that was that she really needed a change of clothing...And a bath.


	11. Through The Glass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've been so excited to finally get to this chapter and introduce 'the new kid'....thats a terrible description for him..oh well I really hope you guys enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing this one!

After Jaime used his cool new sword to hack a path to the small hill Ty saw from the tower they followed the instructions from the fairy tale Childe Rowland, which Kit would have probably rather done anything else instead of walking around in a circle yelling, “open up, open up,” repeatedly like an idiot alongside Ty and Jaime. And to add insult to injury it was looking like Jaime got to keep the cool magic sword. Kit wasn’t sure why running face first into a thorn bush deigned anyone worthy of anything, but what did he know? He just had useless faerie powers he was too afraid to use.

Eventually, the hill opened up a small doorway when their shouting became less amusing, Kit figured, leading them to where they were now. 

They were in a forest made up of tall trees, as tall as red oaks. The canopy was so thick Kit couldn’t see the sky through the leaves, casting the forest floor in darkness in the middle of the day.  In the distance in between the trees were spaces smooth as glass reflecting nothing back, not a path ahead nor the space around them. As Kit watched the mirror like spaces began to defrost, and he could now see shadows moving inside them. 

Jaime swore, or at least Kit thought he did, since he didn’t understand spanish. “It took us to The Shattered Forest!” 

“And that is bad?” Ty said, uncertainly. 

At least Kit wasn’t the only one was at a loss of what that meant. “You mentioned this place before, but what is it? And why would Kieran want us to come here?” Kit asked.

“It must be another test. Unfortunately everything I’ve read was more of a poetic limerick than informative,” Ty frowned. 

Kit was sympathetic, limericks were the worst.

Jaime had taken of his backpack and was rummaging through it, pulling out a fist full of string left over from the bracelets they were still wearing. “Yes, it’s bad. It means there's only a small chance we are all going to make it out of here. Do you see that?” Jaime pointed at the defrosted glass that surrounded them, the shapes inside were becoming more solid and more familiar.

“Those are all of our past memories of regret solidifying into shape. Eventually the forest will be filled with them trying to lead us astray.” 

Kit and Ty glanced at one another before looking away.

“What’s the plan then?”

“We have the bells if we get separated,” Ty said, staring down at the bracelet around his wrist.

“Our best chance,” Jaime answered, holding out the string, “is to tie our wrists together to prevent each other from running off.”

Kit watched one of the forms, the silhouette of a man wearing a long coat. “What if one us cuts the string ourselves?” 

Jaime gave him a stern look. “Don’t cut the string.”

 

“Which way do we go?” Kit asked.

“Have you ever heard the phrase, ‘take the road less travelled by’?” Jaime said, leading the way to a small patch of forest thicker with shrubbery and overgrown weeds. The reflective surfaces foggy and ominous but otherwise devoid of shadows.

Kit was sure there was a metaphor in all of this but right now he was too transfixed on the images around him. He saw himself when he was twelve years old peeking around the corner of his fathers booth, trying to catch the eye of a faerie girl too old for him, one of his more embarrassing memories. He also saw when he was thirteen when one of his cons he was running for his dad went bad and the werewolf he was trying to trick was demanding for some pretty creative ways for Kit to pay back his pack.

But it wasn’t just his memories but the others too, making him nervous at what the others would see from his regrets, specifically Ty.

He saw flashes of other memories from Jaime and Ty scattered around him. A boy he thought at first was Jaime before realizing it was actually Diego, trying to retrieve his belongings that had been thrown into a tree. 

There was a version of Ty who couldn’t be any older the ten, red faced and arguing with Mark, Livvy looking worried trying to intervene between the two. 

Jaime seemed to be the least affected by whatever enchantment this place had, softing their minds and making the images feel more pressing and important. Kit could almost feel the feelings imprinted within them reaching out towards them trying to grasp hold of their consciousness. 

Jaime kept his sights straight ahead as he lead them, some of the shapes that formed around him still remained shadowy and indistinct, as if they were indecisive of what Jaime Rosales heart regretted. 

Kit felt a tug on his wrist, turning to his right he saw Ty gazing at a familiar girl. It was Livvy, because of course it was. Wind from the bluffs by the ocean tossed her brown hair tied back in a ponytail  and shorts that showed off long legs as she twirled around to face them. Equal parts dread and ache ran through him, begging the question if this was Ty’s regret or his own.

“Ty..” His voice sounded hoarse as he tried to get his attention away from the image.

“I know,” he said, averting his gaze to Kit’s relief. 

 

Kit was so distracted, Jaime practically yanking him forwards at times. So distracted that he didn’t notice the line of faeries emerging from the dark mirrors in front of them. They stopped, they weren’t alone in the forest.

“redcaps, we must be getting close,” Ty whispered. 

There were about five of them all standing in a line, their spears pointed aggressively at them. They stood about to their torsos wearing clothes dyed red with blood. Kit could practically smell it in the air, one of the redcaps was wearing a bandana that was still a deep sheen of red, some of the blood was fresh enough that it dripped down his forehead.

“We are searching for your King, my name is Jaime Rosales, we are friends.” Jaime addressed them.

A whisper broke out in the line, Kit heard one of them  say something about ‘the warrior princess’ in a scratchy voice. 

“Exactly, I am from the same family as Cristina Rosales, I’ve met with your King on several accounts.”

They exchanged glances before one of the redcaps with a face so weathered it looked like leather growled. “No Nephilim, those are orders.” 

“Let me speak to General Winter, he’ll tell you who we are,” Jaime demanded.

“General Winter is not here, you answer to Grubblen Leafwhacker now!” The leathered face Redcap said.

It would have been hilarious if their tiny pointed teeth weren’t gnashing at them and their beady eyes weren’t flashing with murderous intent. The one on the far right was staring at Ty with a look Kit didn’t like with drool dribbling down his chin.

“They’re  Kieran’s personal guard, right?” Kit asked Ty who nodded in confirmation. 

Kit took a deep breath, trying to get a quick read on the faeries.“But you answer to the King, and how do you think he would feel if he found out you killed both of his paramore’s siblings? You have not only Jaime, kin to Cristina, but Tiberius Blackthorn brother to Mark Blackthorn.” Kit carefully leaving Jaime’s exact relation to Cristina vague.

This gave them some pause as one Redcap with a beard so long it was wrapped around his neck as a scarf turned to Grubblen Leafwhacker. “They make a point, the last time the General was angered he made us eat bee hives. Goosespitter still has swollen tongue.” He pointed his pike towards the Redcap who must have been Goosespitter because he opened his mouth to show an engorged tongue with angry pink welts. Flopped out of his mouth as if on cue.

Grubblen Leafwhacker gave beard scarf a swift whack with his spear. “The King isn’t  _ allowed _ human consorts, especially Nephilim!”

There were a few shouts of agreement and insults directed at them as the redcaps banged their weapons together. 

Kit rememberd when Ty had once called him a master negotiator. 

His life was a joke.

“Listen, we don’t want to fight you, all we’re asking for-” Ty tried.

“Hear thot? Thee ‘ant a fight!” Goosespitter sputtered over his thick tongue. 

“What? No! There is no need for bloodshed!”

“BLOODSHED!” The redcaps yelled excitedly, bounding to attack.

 

Dru found herself wandering the halls early the next day, unsure if it was morning or evening anymore. She wasn’t even sure how many days she had spent here, the Seelie Court seemed to be inside an expansive cavern with corridors that never ended. She was a bit afraid, as she dodged around corners doing her best to keep out of sight, that she would get lost down here forever. 

Everytime she went down one corridor another appeared out of nowhere where she could have sworn was just a wall before. 

She had been wandering around for at least an hour and hadn’t been paying the closest attention to where she was going. The sameness of most of the endless corridors, narrow and featureless, on top of her empty stomach was starting to make her nauseated too. 

Hearing the sound of footfalls behind her, Dru went to dash behind the corner when she ran straight into someone, the sight of a silver tunic appearing before she found her face buried in someone’s chest.

She felt hands grasp her shoulders to steady her as she flailed to get away in embarrassment.  

Green eyes widened in surprise as he took in the sight of her.

Dru hastily retreated a few steps out of his grasp, as she realized she didn’t just blow her cover by running into just anyone. No, she had to run into the crowned prince, her captor of all people.

She expected him to regard her with a condescending smirk, or maybe make a comment of her running into his arms, but he looked like he was just as much at a loss for words as she was. 

Ash let out a small cough, turning his face away from hers, his cheeks an embarrassing red to match her own. “I see you’re exploring the corridors on your own….”

“You never said I needed to be escorated,” Dru said, crossing her arms.

“Well, I didn’t expect you to be running into members of the Gentry.”

“I only ran into you..” She mumbled.

“Yes, and I’m  _ only _ a prince.”

She looked up at him in surprise. He was smiling, she didn’t expect that, she also didn’t expect for him to have such a warm smile. “I don’t know your name,” he said it more like it was a wonderment then a question.

She decided it was pointless to refuse. Besides, it only seemed right that he knew who she was after they met so long ago, it seemed strange in a way that he didn’t. “Drusilla Blackthorn, but everybody just calls me Dru.”

His expression changed at the mention of Blackthorn, she wondered if he realized she was related to one of his prisoners. 

“Blackthorn? Kin to Annabel Blackthorn?” He asked. 

Dru bristled, “that monster killed my sister! She isn’t my family.”

“I see,” his  hair fell in his eyes, casting a dark shadow across his face as he spoke with a certain distance to their words that they had managed to bridge just moments before. “The dark magic that resurrected her such that is found in The Black Volume have a way of corrupting those involved.”

“I--!” Dru caught herself. Ty was involved with that same black magic, just as well as her sister. If she said Annabel was a monster, impossible of redemption, then what was she saying about her brother and sister? “I didn’t mean it like that, it’s just I don’t believe some other force dark or otherwise has to decide your fate. I mean Warlocks and Vampires have demonic blood or influences but they are the ones that  _ decide _ if they give in to that nature.” 

Ash tilted his head, the shadow falling away from his face, a light returned. He was giving her an intense look of scrutiny that made her self conscious of what she just said. 

“You are very interesting Drusilla Blackthorn. Come with me, there’s something I wish to show you.”

Dru of course considered not going with him, but at this point she really doubted her ability to find her way back on her own, besides, how did that saying go? Keep you friends close and your enemies closer? She was out of friends so the least she could do was figure out just what kind of enemy Ash Morgenstern was. 

 

A beautiful entryway appeared as if reacting to Ash’s will, spiriting them into a beautiful underground courtyard. Roses, carnations, and even orchids grew the size of sunflowers reaching for the glittering ceiling that opened up above them. The flowers were the most vibrant she had seen, wild and untamed they conquered the garden they lived in. Fresh water ran down the pillars creating beautiful channels with fish that shimmered underneath the crystal waters.

“It’s sort of like the painting in my room,” Dru mentioned, “the castle taken over by nature.”

“That painting, and the painting of the tower respectively, are meant to represent the two different Courts,” Ash began. There was hardly any light in the garden save from the pixies flittering around amongst the flowers Dru had at first mistaken for fireflies. It was like a dark Eden, the cave rich in minerals glittering above them like multicolored stars, and Ash with his fair hair and pale face with eyes like wildflowers looked just like one of them. A star trapped underneath the earth, still glowing even if the world would never know. “When I came back here my mother wanted me to take that room, but I refused.”

“Why?” Dru asked curiously.

“That room was originally made for the First Heir, have you heard the story?”

Dru shook her head.

“My mother and the Unseelie King once had a child a long time ago. She was made beautiful and fair and gifted with magic to make her the perfect heir. The King, who wanted nothing to do with a daughter, arranged to have her killed. As the story goes the First Heir was said to be hidden away from Faerie, but she was lost to time and my mother never recovered from it.” 

Dru was reminded of Kit, another child and another line that had gone completely missing for generations. She wondered if the First Heir was still out there somewhere too. 

Unconsciously, she reached for a rose to pluck it when she withdrew her hand sharply, feeling the thorns prick her fingers as a warning, reminding her that maybe she shouldn’t just pluck the rose that was growing just fine in it’s own garden.

“The tower surrounded by thorns, my brother Julian actually painted something like that once.”

Ash seemed as if he was looking past her to somewhere far away. “They look the same to me.”

Dru didn’t know how to respond to that, but she could hear something clearly in his voice. He didn’t want to be a replacement for someone else, and neither of those homes with the Seelies or the Unseelies had been good ones, and she doubted very much things improved in Thule with Sebastian Morgenstern. 

“I like the tower, maybe because I like horror stories too much but also maybe because my name is Blackthorn so I kinda like the idea of the thorns growing until they finally over take the tower,” She said, feeling a little sheepish because of how silly her answer sounded.

Ash’s face, however, lit up. “What kind of horror? Any kind? Do you like video games?” His face was completely changed, suddenly he looked like any other seventeen year old she might have met at the Academy instead of the haughty royal she was introduced to. 

She was positive then that for better or worse there was a light within Ash Morgenstern despite whatever had tried to snuff it out.

Dazed, Dru didn’t know how to respond to his sudden change in demeanor, “um, did you just want to show me the garden?”

And just like that, the light was gone, happiness sliding off his features like water. 

It was enough to almost make Dru regret changing the subject. 

“Not exactly, follow me.”

 

 

Grubblen Leafwhacker charged for Kit’s head. He would have been able to deflect it easily with his dagger if Jaime hadn’t lunged forward to parry beard scarf with Durendal, yanking Kit’s wrist with him. 

Luckily, Ty had taken it upon himself to make sure they didn’t tangle themselves in the fight and pulled Kit back with another strong tug, Leafwhacker’s spear just swept past Kit’s nose. 

Kit switched his dagger to his free hand, thanking his past fifteen year old self who thought it would be cool if he could fight ambidextrously. He couldn’t write for shit with his left hand, but he wasn’t half bad with a weapon. 

Right about now though, Kit really wished he could get one of his seraph blades or anything with a longer reach from his weapons belt. 

redcaps acted ridiculous but they were far from anything to laugh at when they fought. They were notorious for their brutal ferocity, and the pikes and spears they were using put Kit with his dagger at a disadvantage.

Not to mention Jaime’s brilliant idea of tying themselves together wasn’t exactly evening the playing field. 

The redcap with the drooling problem was spitting flecks of spittal as he dove under Kit’s arm to get to Ty.

“I’m gonna soak my undergarments in your belly!”

Kit, without turning around, flipped the dagger in his hand and placed the dagger in the recaps side. But he didn’t wait to see the effect as he pulled it out and stabbed him again not wanting to give him the chance to get to Ty. The bell hanging from his bracelet jingling almost comically in contrast to the brutal act. 

But redcaps were stout warriors and very bloodthirsty, and this particular redcap was not about to be deterred by a few puncture wounds to his vital areas as he stumbled for Ty.

Ty was, however, more then prepared for a stumbling redcap as he easily sidestepped the creature as he lunged for him. Ty extended his arm so the redcap flipped over the string, sending Kit and Jaime crashing into each other, the redcap landing face first into the ground with a sickening crunch.

Kit and Jaime struggled to push each other away, Jaime almost stumbling backwards over the body of a fallen redcap, and Kit was sent spirling into an unsuspecting Leafwhacker who found himself almost awkwardly embracing Kit. 

Jaime tried to spin his body around to disarm  a redcap trying to wedge himself between Jaime and Kit, yanking Ty’s arm in the process, sending the knife he was about to throw into the trees. 

Goosespitter who had been creeping around them took the opportunity to try to rush Ty from behind.

Ty quickly drew another knife, letting the redcap’s pike sail past his shoulder while keeping his arm extended to prevent the string from getting tangled. Ty wedged his knife under Goosespitter’s grasp, forcing him to let go of his weapon. As soon as Goosespitter let go of the pike freeing the knife as a result, Ty swiftly brought it up to his throat.

“Surrender now while you have the chance and tell General Winter allies of the King have come to aid him.”

Goosespitter looked around at his fallen comrades, his tongue hanging out and flopping to the side as he looked around, sweat and blood dripping down his face.

“Understand?” 

The redcap nervously nodded his head, sputtering something Ty couldn’t understand from his swollen tongue. 

Ty pulled back the knife and watched as the redcap scurried away, disappearing into the hazy mist of the forest.

The sound of a bell alerted Ty to the sudden slack from one of the strings.

Heart beating fast he spun around to find only Jaime, Kit’s string had been cut and he was nowhere to be found.

A single bell laid in the grass.

Jaime dispatched the last of the redcaps turning around to find it was only the two of them.

“Ty--! Don’t!” 

But Ty was already raising the knife to cut the last string. 

“You can’t! We can’t get separated, it’s too late!” Jaime rushed for him, but Ty quickly severed the string freeing them from each other.

“I won’t leave him behind.”

Jaime opened his mouth to argue.

“If I stayed it would only hold you back. I sent one of the redcaps to find General Winter, if--”

“Wait, you  _ let _ one of them go?” 

“I gave him a chance to surrender.” Ty answered quickly, “you know the way out of here, go find Kieran, I’ll find Kit.” Thinking fast, Ty pulled out Kit’s bread that was left uneaten. He broke the bread in half giving half to Jaime.

“We will both leave a trail as we go from this point on so we can find our way back to each other,” Ty said.

He didn’t wait to hear if  Jaime had anything else to say as he took of at a run in the direction of some of Kit’s lingering regrets, leaving Jaime alone as the shadows around him shifted to take new forms to keep him company.

 

Crystals decorated the ceiling, one long protrusion pointed directly down into a golden bowl set upon a stone plinth. Single droplets glinted in the darkness as they dropped into the bowl below. 

Ash motioned for her to follow him to the dais.

“This is the scrying glass of the fey. It can show you whatever you like, wherever you like.” Ash explained as they looked into the bowl.

It was called a scrying glass, but it was definitely liquid inside, but strangely it didn’t reflect anything back as she gazed down at it expecting to see her image on the water's surface. 

“I want to see Mark,” she said suddenly, her head snapping up to look at Ash. 

That didn’t seem to be the reaction Ash had expected from her at all. “Mark Blackthorn, you brother?”

“Yes, the one you have captive,” she added harshly, “and Cristina.”

Considering it for a moment Ash waved his hand over the surface, and all at once the water became completely still, the ripples from the droplets smoothing over like glass and an image was now reflecting back. Only this image wasn’t a reflection, it was somewhere else Dru had never seen before. 

It was definitely a cell, she could see thick branches from a tree growing like intertwined cell bars confining the little room. Luckily, it didn’t look anything like she had imagined. No blood stained walls or filth covered floors or torture devices anywhere. It was actually rather nice as far as involuntary confinement went, with plush pillows on a wide mat, a basin filled with water and even a few other amenities to make the place feel more bearable. 

It wasn’t luxiourous but it wasn’t torture either. 

Dru breathed a sigh of relief she felt like she had been holding for weeks.

Mark was sitting against the wall, his blonde hair curling against the nape of his neck no longer nicely trimmed as it had been last she’d seen him. Cristina was on her knees beside him with her hand resting on his leg as they talked. They looked tired, but they didn’t seem physically fatigued. Dru didn’t think they had lost any weight and she could see a plate of half eaten food by one of the cushions. Still, it couldn’t be easy for Mark being trapped against his will in Faerie again. It had taken him such a long time to recover from the Wild Hunt and even now she knew it still haunted him.

But in the hunt he had Kieran to keep him sane, and now he had Cristina. 

Dru had always admired Cristina, she was beautiful, she had curves and still had a small waist and was always kind. And really, the only reason she had even met Jaime was because he traveled all that way to see her. Even Diego, who Dru had an embarrassing crush on once, had been in love with her. In all honesty she had been envious of her, but now she was just grateful that Mark had her.

“I don’t expect you to believe me when I say I have no intention of any harm coming to them while they are in my care.” 

Dru wondered why it even mattered to him that she believed him or not, he didn’t need her to believe him and he certainly had no obligation to treat them nicely. 

“Then why even keep them prisoner? What do you want from them anyway? What do you want from me?” Her voice came out more emotional than she meant it to and when Ash touched the water and the image along with her brother rippled out of existence  Dru barely stifled a sob in the back of her throat. 

“I told you the story of The First Heir and how they were meant to mend the rift between the Seelies and Unseelies and rule over them both. But I was gifted with the same powers so I could become the heir to rule over all of Faerie.” He started explaining in a rush. 

“So you’re trying to lure out Kieran so you can kill him, is that it?”

Ash shook his head impatiently, “I don’t need to kill anyone if he agrees to surrender. His consorts are free to leave if they pledge themselves to my campaign and convince him to stand down.” 

“Okay,” Dru said slowly, “you could rule all of Faerie and end all of that rivalry, I get that but what about The Cohort? I don’t understand what they have to do with anything, they  _ hate _ Downworlders.”

“You’re not seeing it yet,” he said frustratedly. “Faerie isn’t the only ones with a fractured political system. Nephilim have been divided and diminished, but I am not just a Faerie I’m a Shadowhunter too. Imagine how much the world could accomplish if Faeries and Shadowhunters were one nation?”

Dru stared dumbfounded, “y-you want to rule the Faeries  _ and _ Shadowhunters..Together?”

Ash smiled as she finally got it, extending his arms wide in excitement. “Why not? The wards holding against the demons is becoming thinner and thinner and Shadowhunters are more divided than ever. Why is it only Shadowhunters fighting demons? What if Faeries  joined Raziel's mandate to protect the mundane world? Faeries and Shadowhunters are both descended from angels after all, it only makes sense.”

It was a much nicer dream then his father’s had been, to save the world instead of seeing the world burnt to ashes at his feet like his father’s had been. But it was just that, a dream.

“You can’t think they would work with you just because you are half Shadowhunter, they exiled my sister because the half they didn’t like was the only half they cared about.”

“I’m not giving them a choice,” Ash said with dead seriousness, “I can make them agree and follow my orders then it all comes down to convincing the new Clave and you can help with that, Drusilla. You can be my new ambassador to help persuade them to see a better way.”

She was shaken, there was an eagerness in his eyes that looked too much like desperate hunger.

Ash waved his hand over the bowl and once again the water turned to smooth glass reflecting more images. This time it didn’t stay on one place but showed different places like a film roll. 

He showed her images of Faerie, villages and squares with a banner embolizing a mended crown before showing her a very familiar city. 

Dru felt an ache in her heart as she looked upon Alicante, she would have recognized it anywhere even with the demons she saw in the streets. There were so many more people than she would have ever thought possible. It shifted again to show members of The Cohort walking through a strange portal that must have been in The Gard but it wasn’t like any portal she had seen before, seemingly vaporizing people as they got close.

“How?” She whispered.

“My blood with it’s properties mixed with that of a Greater Demon’s,” Ash explained. 

A chill ran down her spine as she thought of a Greater Demon among the others walking the streets of Angel Square.

 “You can’t possibly control everyone forever, and once people can make their own choices they will hate you for taking it away even if it is for good.” 

Ash brushed it aside like he wasn’t even listening, “I have allies that will ensure they stay loyal where my powers fail.”

“But you can’t force change from people! That’s not real change!” She said angrily now. “If you really believed that then why did you give me the choice to come with you?”

“It’s not that simple,” he said hastily.

Dru took a step towards him. “You’re right it’s not. You can’t just will people’s hearts to change, it takes trust and if you rob them of their choices you ruin any chance of gaining that trust that you could have had.”

“That’s not what I meant..” He took a step back, his hand grasping the bowl, his fingertips just grazing over the waters surface. 

The water started to roil, turning an empty black, hissing as it began to boil.

Ash waved his hand to dismiss the images. “It does this with prolonged use,” he said too quickly. 

The water cooled down becoming serene once again, but Ash remained bent over the glass as if he could will it show him the future he wanted. 

“It will work, It  _ has  _ to work.”

 

 

Ty let the breadcrumbs fall from his fingers trying to focus on the sensation of grains instead of the emotions swirling around him.

It was a struggle moving through the forest without any sort of tether. He felt unanchored in a sea of emotions. Ty did his best to keep his eyes ahead focusing on getting to Kit as fast as he could. But he could feel his memories forming behind him, fragments of familiar feelings reaching for him, begging for his attention. Even Kit’s regrets were distracting, he could almost hear Kit’s thoughts through the strong feelings intruding on him. 

And Ty who had always been terribly curious about him, found himself almost trapped in the enchantment around him as he gazed at Kit’s past.

So many of his earliest memories were just doors closing for Kit, the last time he went to school before his father took him out to keep him home. His dad closing him off inside the basement time and time again when he conducted business at home, and his dad shutting the door to the house behind him after Kit had messed up at the Shadow Market, leaving him alone once again. 

Ty felt a desperate madness from the isolation. He could feel so much longing radiating off Kit while acting as though he wasn’t desperately wishing for companionship. 

Ty had no idea how Kit possibly contained it while never imposing what he so desperately needed on others. 

He was almost relieved when the memories shifted, the new feelings that came with it like breathing fresh air. They were still painful and confusing but also exciting, and Ty thought that must have been how Kit felt about the sudden change his life had taken.

After a few minutes Ty slowed to a crawl as he watched the memories that surrounded him in confusion at whose memories these were.

He recognized these memories because they were his as well. 

To his left he saw himself and Kit walking along the beach together. He was searching for starfish and Kit was splashing in the waves laughing as a spray of sea foam caught them by surprise. 

To his right he saw them at Cornwall, he could hear the words whispered between them, Kit’s hand on his shoulder as he smiled back at him. He remembered Kit had called him clever and Ty’s mind kicked into overdrive in response. 

Ty saw them again at the beach, they were standing in the water, Ty’s arms wrapped around Kit holding him to him, and for the first time Ty could see Kit’s face that had been buried in his shoulder. Kit’s face was red, his eyebrows scrunched together as if he was holding back a sob, his hands gripping Ty’s shirt seemed like they were holding on desperately now.

Ty kept walking and the memories kept coming back. 

They were roasting smores the day before the battle of the plains, just before they attempted to resurrect Livvy. Ty could feel Kit’s anxiety and fear hit him like a battering ram, practically staggering him backwards into another memory. 

Now he understood how he felt, how much distress Ty had unwittingly put him under.

It was them on the rooftop of the institute and Ty was brushing Kit’s hair back telling him to get a haircut. He felt a sharp spark of electricity go through him followed by what felt like bottomless hopelessness. 

He remembered Kit’s words from their last argument, ‘ _ did you ever wonder why I was too afraid to be honest with you? Did you ever wonder how I was feeling?’ _

He had slowed almost to a stop, these couldn’t be his memories. He would never regret the time they spent together. 

But Kit obviously did.

They were all here, every moment they shared together, all of Ty’s favorite memories categorized as Kit’s greatest regrets.

He felt tears slip past his eyes as he walked right into another memory, this one he didn’t recognize at first.

It was Livvy and Kit, it took him a moment to remember this day at the beach, Ty had been on one of the nearby cliffs enjoying the wind from the higher altitude but Kit and Livvy remained on the ground. That was why he had no memory of what happened next.  Kit took Livvy’s shoulder and cradled her against him with his other arm as he leaned down and kissed her.

But Livvy never told him, and she would have told him, was his first thought as his mind rebelled against the image. She never mentioned any of this even as a ghost.

How could she not tell him?

His mind raced to find a way to rationalize this as a fabrication, but he knew it was real.   
He watched on as the version of himself slipped down the rock face and rejoined them, taking his place at Livvy’s side as if nothing had happened, completely oblivious to the feelings of those around him, even the ones he cared about the most.

He watched the three of them retreat into the distance disappearing into fog, breaking into particles around him, gone forever.

Kit had meant it when he said he wished they had never met, he had just been kind to Ty because he was nice. 

Livvy was the one had wanted to be with, it was never him, and when Livvy was gone he had left him behind too.

Ty could feel the pain he had caused Kit surround him like walls closing in.

Even if they had worked well together, even if he had loved him, Ty knew now he should never have come back into Kit’s life. 

He should have left the Academy as soon as he saw Kit instead of hanging on to any chance to see him again. 

He wished Livvy was there, and even more he hopelessly wished Kit was with him even though he knew how wrong that was, how selfish he had been.

He placed his headphones back on his head, wringing the cord with his hands, the bread crushed and reduced to crumbs.

The pain that ripped through him now was all his own as he stumbled forward not knowing if he was going anywhere at all.

Maybe they should never have met.

 

 

Jaime knew one thing for sure and that was that the redcap was more likely to come back with an army than General Winter looking to do them any favors, and since Ty had decided to leave him to chase after the damsel in distress, Jaime figured at least one of them better make it out of here alive.

He was starting to think they should change Kit’s title from ‘The Lost Herondale’ to ‘The Lost Cause’. 

He moved past shapeless shadows keeping his mind on the present. It wasn’t too difficult, Jaime had never spent a lot of time lamenting on past mistakes, mostly because only other people thought Jaime’s decisions were mistakes.

There were a few memories that managed to take form, mostly one night stands and a few pranks that Jaime pulled on Diego that admittedly went a bit too far.

But every time the enchantment tried to ensnare him with the past he just reminded himself that what was in the past didn’t matter to him now.

But when Jaime almost walked into Cristina standing alone at the top of a staircase he had to stop, trying to remember what he was seeing.

But as he watched on, he realized this wasn’t his memory at all, but Cristina’s.

She was staring down at the family in the entryway, the Blackthorns portaling into the L.A. Institute. Her feelings probed his consciousness and told him this was the first time she had seen the rest of Emma’s family.

Tina was giving her friend privacy as she bounded to greet the family she had desperately missed. 

Emma pulled Julian into a crushing hug that he returned, and as they pulled away she traced his skin having a private conversation in the language that they had used for each other since they were children.

He felt Cristina’s heart plummet in her chest as a sudden sadness took hold of the happy reunion. 

At first Jaime thought she was being reminded of Diego, the fiance she had left behind until he remembered that not even Tina knew of Emma and Julian’s feelings for each other yet. That was when he followed her gaze to see she was staring at the matching parabatai runes on the arms.

The runes that if she had stayed in Mexico, they would have shared.

Tina moved from the railing and behind a wall hiding away from the scene she had been watching. He watched as she dabbed her eyes with her sleeve quickly, taking several deep breaths to hold in her regret of knowing now she would never have a parabatai. 

Eventually, Emma came to find her and Tina had already pulled herself back together and was smiling conspiratorially with her new friend and tugging playfully on her braid as they walked downstairs together. 

But her feelings told him as the memory dissipated around him, that this would not be the last time she let herself fall apart over him.

That was real regret, not just Tina’s but his own as well. That was why the forest had showed it to him because it represented what he regretted the most, not becoming parabatai but hurting Tina by making her believe that it was real.

Jaime never really wanted a parabatai, he never wanted to be tied down by anything stronger than what he was willing to give in a moment.

But he had never wanted her to hear the harshest way he could have said that like she did. 

Because he did care about Tina, and if he had to have a parabatai he was glad it would have been her. He thought that was good enough, Tina wanted a parabatai and Jaime would gain status having her as one, both of them gaining something out of the deal. 

But he would be lying if he said he didn’t know he was leading her to believe he wanted her as a parabatai because of their friendship alone, but Jaime never did anything unless there was something to be gained, he had thought she knew that.

 

He looked around as the forest cleared, the vision must have lead him astray because even though he didn’t remember moving he didn’t recognize where he was. 

The forest tricked him leading him off his path and more regrets were forming around him to finish the job.

 At least he could still make out the bread trail a few feet behind him so he could still make his way back if he needed. 

Jaime looked at the bread he had in his hands, he still had a good amount left and Ty had a point when he said Jaime had the best chance of finding the way out. If he had bread left he could make a trail for the other two all the way to the exit. 

Jaime was about to charge ahead, deciding to go through in a sprint to keep himself from staring too long at the images around him when a voice called out forcing him to whip his head around as if he was under a spell.

“ _ What evilness have you brought upon this poor family today _ ?”

He hadn’t heard that voice in so long and Jaime felt a muscle he didn’t remember he had tense upon hearing it again. 

It was his  _ abuela _ , sitting in that old wheel chair with her afgan laid across her lap, her hair the color of soot tied back and the smile he remembered  that only looked kind on the outside. 

Standing next to her was himself as a small child.

 Before he even realized he had been staring, the magic was pulling him back into the memory. He was no longer a bystander revisiting old memories like photographs but was reliving it as that small naive boy he once was.

“Come here, Changeling,” His  _ abuela _ smiled softly, as she always did when she reached out to pinch his cheek. 

“Bring none of your evil spirits around your brother, he is a good boy,” she cautioned. 

Jaime brushed her off, “I’m not a changeling  _ abuela, _ I’m your grandson,” he grumbled. Changeling was her nickname for him, his mother was always telling him it was because he was mischievous like a faey, but Jaime was pretty sure she believed it.

“You are the shape of a grandson spirited to our world with wickedness in your heart.” She patted his cheek, “the Rosales are true friends of the Fair Folk, you can tell them we kept you safe, child.” 

“I’m not-!” Jaime was about to protest more when his mother flew into the room, a flurry of motion. Her dark hair tied in a messy knot at the top of her head. She was wearing gear, with a jacket falling off her shoulder and wrist guards that had yet to be fastened properly. 

She darted around the room, looking under blankets and the little woven basket they kept their spare junk by the door. “Is your  _ padre _ still not home?” 

His mother was assigned a mission, which didn’t happen very often anymore because his father was always away trying to repair whatever had happened to make the Clave look badly on the Rocio branch of the Rosales and his mother stayed home to watch him and his brother.

Right now it was Tina’s family that was in charge of the Institute in Mexico City. 

Jaime remembered the first time he went to the Institute to visit Cristina and train with his brother Diego. It was rare that they got to go because they couldn’t leave their grandmother alone and sometimes she would have fits of hysterics when they tried to get her in a car. Their parents also didn’t like the idea of leaving them alone at the Institute because of whatever  tension there was between the two families. 

The Institute was like a palace Jaime had thought, the important people got to be there. But why was Cristina more important than him? Why was Diego so much better than he was just because he was well behaved? 

Jaime made the mistake of talking to his brother once about getting his first marks in front of his grandmother. She chuckled when she overheard and told him with that same smile she always wore, “Changelings cannot bare the angel’s marks, little spirit.” 

It had shaken Jaime with sudden doubt. His brother had tried to reassure him that she was just joking, but he didn’t hear the things she told him when they were alone.

But Jaime knew  _ he _ was a Shadowhunter, he should be able to have everything that any other Shadowhunter had.

Sometimes he imagined what it would be like if their family was in charge. His father would be home all of the time instead of with the Clave, his  _ madre _ could go on more missions. Jaime could lose his grandmother somewhere in one of the many rooms, and Diego could train whenever he wanted so he wouldn’t have to over exert himself so much all the time.

“Jaime,  _ mi amor, _ have you seen my keys?” His  _ madre _ asked as she checked underneath a coffee table. 

He had in fact seen them, in fact he had stolen them with the intent of seeing if he could get a copy made of them. He was tired of always waiting around to go anywhere, they lived too far away from anything that actually happened and was restless to do something. He didn’t want to be like his mother waiting around for his father, or his brother making do with hay bales as practice dummies.

Jaime never thought of himself as mischievous, he was restless.

He saw his  _ abuela _ turn her watchful gaze on him at the question, he stiffened under that smile.

He was _ not _ a changeling.

 

Idris was beautiful, no one else could honestly compare it to anywhere else. But Jaime wasn’t honest, so he wasn’t afraid to say that the Mexico City Institute under the right branch of the Rosales, when the sun set lighting everything in gold, would be even more beautiful. 

White was a strange color for funerals. Black, like the mundanes did, made more practical sense to him. People in grief looked as though they wanted to shrink away into the shadows, not draw attention to the tears on their face they couldn’t hold back like his mother did, the white dress lighting her up like a beacon standing in the barren field.

He didn’t like seeing her cry, especially not for someone like his  _ abuela  _ who had caused enough pain to her as it was. “I’m glad she’s dead,” he told her when the family got the chance to be alone, “she was mean, and a nuisance to everyone. Now you can--”

Her hand cracked across his face, stunning him into silence.  He didn’t even bring his hand up to his face in the shock. His mother was never violent with him, even when she was frustrated she hardly every rose a harsh word at him. 

That was not what he expected, it wasn’t what he had wanted.

“ _ Jaime!  _ How can you say such things?” She choked through another fit of sobs more violent than any he had seen her shed at the funeral pyre.

He looked to his brother, his cheek red and stinging, even his eyes were watering as his mouth hung open. 

But Diego, who he had always taken for granted for carrying him around when he was too small to walk and then when he was just too lazy as he got older. The brother who always took him by the hand and lead him away from his grandmother and never got mad at the pranks he pulled even when he ended up with the blame, looked at him with complete revulsion as if he had been the one to raise his hand.

If he was a rosebush, then his heart must be the rose, and that day he realized every rose needs thorns to protect itself. 

So, he let the thorns grow until you could no longer see that there was ever a flower to begin with.

 

 

The water in Lake Lynn was even colder than he remembered, a few degrees of dread plummeted the temperature even further. 

He could see himself sitting in that magic circle he had let Ty make, chanting under his breath next to him. 

The dead stirred around Kit and he watched on as one of them, another ghost witnessing the mistakes of the living, called to this place, he was sure for different reasons.

The ritual ingredients burned like beacons drawing the dead from their cold graves to that spark of life amidst those flames.  

He wished he could close his eyes or sink into the depths of Lake Lynn and never resurface in favor of peaceful hallucinations brought on by the water. But he couldn’t leave, he couldn’t even look away, the emotions, the hurt, the desperation were still too strong, too fresh in Kit’s mind to even begin to look away. 

He would never move past this.

He felt his thoughts come back to him like an urgent whisper in his ear as he started to feel himself be transported back in time.

_ You can’t let him do this! You will lose him forever, you can’t lose him! Tell him everything, anything! _

Kit tried to resist, he didn’t want to go back, he couldn’t survive going through that again.

_ It can’t happen to Ty, not him, please don’t take him away!  _ He heard himself plead to an invisible force.

He was losing the battle slipping back into his fifteen year old self. He was starting to forget why he should fight it to begin with, he was stuck in this memory for the rest of his life anyways, so why did it matter?

That’s when Kit saw him, the  _ real _ Ty standing across from him, his eyes darting past the ritual from their past to him. 

He looked just the same now as he did then, there was heartbreak on his face and even tears streaming down his cheeks.

It jarred him back to the present, feeling his mind snap back into place. 

But not for long.

“You think you can’t survive without Livvy, but you can. We can go through it together.” He heard himself say to Ty.

Kit  was hit with a wave of nausea because he knew what he said next. The burning humiliation, the despair that had ripped him apart that he still carried like an open wound. 

It knocked the breath out of his lungs, forgetting everything but the exact moment he was thrown away. 

Tiberius Blackthorn was all he had left, and now he had nothing.

Kit might as well be  _ nothing. _

He couldn’t stand the idea of hearing himself say those words again, and with Ty to bare witness to his confession all over again. 

It all kept repeating, no matter what he did, meeting Ty, falling in love with him, giving up his sanity for him, just to let it kill him. 

Kit had thought he was done running, but he was running now, as far away from this moment as he could.

He could hear it in the distance and with every beating of his heart as he tried to outrun it.

“I love you, Ty. I love you.”

 

Ty had fallen to his knees. He didn’t know how long ago, his hands wound tightly in his hair. It felt like hours he had been screaming, his face completely soaked with tears.

The best friend he had ever known had lied to him and Ty was forced to hurt him.

All for his sister who was never coming back.

Despair tore through him knowing he would never be whole again. The pieces he had tried to hold together finally cracked open wide. 

He wanted to expel all the pain until he felt nothing at all, but every thought, every sensation brought another out pour of misery.

It was bottomless what he felt knowing Livvy was gone forever and the truth that he had never had Kit after all.

“Ty-Ty.”

He looked up. It was Livvy, not bound in flesh and blood but her spirit hovering just a few inches from the ground.

“This has already happened, Ty, it’s over.” 

He blinked, the overwhelming emotions that had taken ahold of him a second ago started to ebb away as he remembered where he was. He wasn’t in Idris, this wasn’t three years ago, he was in The Shattered Forest.

Ty turned his head to see the Kit from his memory frozen in place as the vision came to a halt, crouching in the circle as he gingerly tried to pick up a still smoldering locket.

Back then Ty didn’t notice when Kit must have picked up the locket, he didn’t even notice when he returned to his side and helped him back to camp supporting his weight the entire time without saying a word. 

He could see the bruises forming on his skin from their fight, and his clothes were soaked through from the lake.

Ty had caused him nothing but misery and yet he still did all of those things for him despite it never being asked of him.

It must have burnt his hands to put out the flames before it melted the metal, but Kit still presented it to him as if it was a thoughtless gesture, even though it would have hurt.

Ty didn’t deserve his kindness after he had pushed him aside.

That was who Kit was.

And it almost made him break down again.

“You can’t change the past,” She said gently, “but you can go after him.”

That was when Ty remembered the real Kit was still in the forest somewhere. 

He staggered to his feet. His sister was giving him an encouraging smile and Ty was glad to see it. He didn’t know if it was because she was surrounded by fragments of her past self that allowed her to seem more lucid or if she was responding to his desperation through their connection. 

“Thank you, Livvy.” He didn’t know if he would have ever come back to reality without her.

She smiled, “What are you waiting for? Don’t let him get away again.”

 

Kit’s memories were becoming faint traces, dodging away from Ty before disappearing into the wind before he could tell which direction they were coming from. 

There was one image that stayed just far enough out of view, dancing on the edge of his field of vision as if leading him somewhere. 

It was a woman with long blonde hair, the rest of her features he couldn’t discern as she darted around trees just out of reach. 

Ty only had a guess of who this mysterious woman might be but if his assumption proved correct then she might just lead him straight to Kit.

She was clearly athletic judging by her swift movements, and Ty had to break into a sprint to keep up with her, almost flying past another vision.

It was the blood that caught his attention first, the red jumping out at him amongst the various hues of green of the surrounding forest.

Ty halted, his eyes followed the blood to the bodies of two young boys approximately his own age or a little younger.  The older of the pair laid on top of the younger almost protectively as if he had been trying to defend him. Ty could tell from the bruises and scratches on their skin that it was a brutal struggle that had taken their lives.

His eyes moved then to glimpse the figure standing with his back turned observing the bodies and almost let out a gasp. 

How had he not noticed Kit there before?

He was wearing a brown leather jacket, his hair slightly longer than it was now but other then that Ty could tell this memory must have happened only a short while ago, perhaps before he came to the Academy.  

Questions raced through Ty’s mind. Were these people friends of Kit? Did they try to hurt him? Should Ty have noticed something was wrong?

He was caught up in these questions when Kit turned around, but unlike the memories before that had played like a movie, Kit looked directly at him.

Ty wasn’t looking at his eyes at first and only noticed when he saw the sudden tension in his body. 

Kit stiffened, then all at once his posture changed aggressively.

His name died on his lips when he saw what he had pulled out of his pocket.

Ty met his eyes to try to see anything but found nothing there he could understand.

One thing he understood was that this was no memory or mirage that dove for him, slashing the knife he retrieved from his pocket as he went.

It was a few key details that allowed Ty to act fast enough to save his life, the lighter parlour of his skin, the number of freckles on his nose and the most damning, his markless skin.

Ty took a step backwards, the knife just catching the locket around his neck.

Livvy’s locket.

There was a loud snap as he yanked it off Ty’s neck, snatching it up in his hand, a strange smile playing on his lips.

It was Kit’s face, the same angular cheekbones, the slight bow to his lips, and large upturned eyes. Ty had him memorized for so long he would have noticed the slightest difference. Even his posture was Kit’s, the way he leaned to one side, how his face was turned down just slightly to hide his expression. 

Ty had learned that he stressed casualness to the point that it must have been exhausting. 

That was Kit.

But--

“You’re not Kit.” Ty managed to say in his shock.

He turned to look at him with genuine surprise. It was odd, that it was only now that Ty realized how well he knew Kit’s expressions, now that he was seeing them on someone who was in reality, a stranger.

“Oh, I get it, I’m someone important to you in this world, is that it?” He asked, the surprise fading in favor of a small smile that tugged at the corner of his lips.

It was a smile that Ty loved, but now it only confused him

“You’re everything to me,” he whispered, already forgetting himself.

Kit raised the locket to eye level examining it. “ Everything? That’s a high bar, I hope I don’t disappoint.” He paused, “Oh wait, that’s right I don’t care what a Shadowhunter thinks no matter how pretty he is.”

Ty tried to take a step back, Kit immediately reacted raising his knife in front of him.

The gesture looked casual but Ty knew better.

“Well, maybe I  _ do  _ care about that last part.”

Ty’s throat clamped up struggling to say something in response.

“So, is there any reason I should pretend to care about you? What are you to me exactly?” He stared at him, his eyes boring into his skin. Ty could tell he was trying to catch his eyes.

It was a question that would have had a much simpler answer just a few hours before, but now after everything he had witnessed in the forest could Ty even call himself a friend?

“Nothing,” he croaked.

Kit studied him for along time and Ty knew he probably saw far more than he wanted him too.

He could never hide anything from him.

“You know, lying makes for a terrible first impression.” His eyes slide back to examine the locket.

Kit had a familiar gleam in his eyes Ty had seen when he appraised expensive things. It was surreal how much more interested he was in the piece of jewellery then the conversation they were having. Ty swallowed, “You’re from Thule aren’t you?”

Kit lowered the necklace, keeping it firmly in his grip, “you guessed it Sherlock.” 

Suddenly, the knife was back at Ty’s throat.

“Now that’s enough about you, let's talk about me.”


	12. Heartless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys it's been so long since I've update. My mental health has not been great and I've been trying to get things under control but it's been slow going. I hope you guys can bare with me even if I'm being a bit slower, because you guys sticking around to read this story really means the world to me!

It was strange to be back in L.A. after everything that had happened in Idris. But Kit couldn’t get enough of the salty air after spending so long in The Silent City. He wasn’t sure how long he had been stuck there until Tessa finally came to pick him up, but in his opinion, anytime spent in The Silent City was too much time.

Now he was just trying to suppress the knowledge that he has to spend his afterlife there. 

But who knew what was really awaiting them after death, anyway?

He thought back to Livvy, and it filled him with a strong sense of dread that almost made him turn to Tessa and beg her to portal them back before anyone realized they were there.

But Kit had made his decision, he had to see Ty, and afterwards he would disappear if that was what he wanted. 

It was the hardest decision in his life and he almost changed his mind a dozen times, but if he didn’t talk to him now he would never move past it. 

He couldn’t start a new life like that.

The doors opened wide and Blackthorns spilled out onto the steps while Emma and Julian tried to pull him inside at the same time.

It took Kit by surprise to see everyone piled together to see him, he had thought for the most part that he had gone unnoticed by everyone, besides Ty. 

Dru collided with him, her pigtails flying. “I thought you were dead!” She screeched.

Kit, who had not anticipated a full body hug, lost his balance at the sudden impact and was trying not to topple down the stairs. 

Emma wrapped her arms around his neck in less of a hug and more of a headlock, “ _ I  _ would have been dead if it wasn’t for you. Thanks for the save, Herondale.”

“Let him get inside first guys, and  _ then _ you can crush him. Or whatever Emma is trying to do,” Julian said.

Dru let go, and Kit ducked under Emma’s arms. “Just getting even with you, Carstairs,” he said, trying to sound casual, knowing his cheeks were probably burning from the attention, and the sudden blood loss to his head.

“Even in all my time riding with The Wild Hunt I have never seen a display of magic quite like that,” Mark wondered. 

Kit thought of a response but quickly forgot the question altogether as Tavvy came running in pulling his older brother along with him. 

“See? Kit’s here!” Tavvy said excitedly to a slightly haggard looking Ty. 

Kit caught his breath as Ty looked up to see him with matching wide eyes.

“Watson,” he breathed, “you came back.” And then he smiled.

Kit forgot everything else and ran to that smile.

Ty took a step towards him, hands reaching out for a half a second before dropping, fluttering at his side. 

“Ty I-”

But Ty just shook his head, to Kit’s relief, he didn’t really know what he wanted to say. “Not here, follow me.”

Kit began following him down the hall before he remembered Tessa and the family who had greeted him and looked back over his shoulder. 

Tavvy was smiling back at them, Dru was messing up his hair and rolling her eyes as they walked away. Julian had his arm wrapped around Emma’s waist, definitely an intimate gesture that was a little weird to see despite knowing that they had apparently been in love for a long time. Tessa was talking to Emma, but when she saw him looking back at her she gave him a quick wink.

 

“I think Magnus is trying to get me alone so he can talk with me,” Ty began as they disappeared into the kitchen. 

Kit whipped his head around. “You think Shade told him about the, uh, thing?”

“The necromancy? Yes.” Ty said bluntly. 

“But if he’s practically married to the Consul, what does that mean?”

“Nothing most likely, if the Consul knew he would be forced to take disciplinary actions.”

“So, he hasn’t told Alec yet,” Kit let out a breath of relief. 

“I suppose I won’t be able to avoid talking with him forever, so I can ask his intentions then.”

“So, you’re not mad at me, then?” Kit blurted out.

Ty looked up in surprise before quickly looking down at his feet. “No, I-” he stumbled over his words, Kit waited patiently until he found them. “You shouldn’t have lied to me, but I also should have listened to you. I was wrong and I want you to know I’m sorry.”

“I never meant any of those things I said to you Ty, I know you’re not selfish, your my friend, my  _ only _ friend. I was just mad that when I said-- and you didn’t say…” Kit rushed.

Ty cocked his head curiously to the side. “Didn’t say what?” 

“Nothing,” Kit said quickly. “I just meant I wasn’t really mad at you,” Kit trailed off. He didn’t need to bring that up, the real reason he almost didn’t come back. 

Ty bit his lip. “Does this mean you’re going to stay? You don’t have to of course.”

“You really still want me to?” Somehow, even knowing Ty wasn’t mad at him, he was still surprised he wanted anything to do with him. 

“It would be hard to work on cases together all the way in England,” he dropped his voice to a soft whisper “and Sherlock doesn't do things without Watson.” Ty gave him a shy smile that Kit had never seen before and it made his heart race.

“Then I’ll stay,” Kit said immediately.

Ty’s smile grew wider and Kit laughed, then they were both laughing at everything and nothing at all. 

 It would have been what he deserved if Ty never wanted to speak to him again. He had thought that he had lost Ty’s friendship, no it was worse than that, he had thought Ty didn’t ever even want him as a friend. And maybe friendship wasn’t exactly the feelings Kit held for him. He had tried to hold the truth back from himself until it all came tumbling out at the lake. 

It was the most honest Kit had ever been in his entire life and it was a mistake. 

It might not have been exactly what he had wanted to hear, but just knowing that Ty still thought of him as his Watson made him almost not care anymore.

He didn’t have to lose Ty, he didn’t have to leave L.A. he could learn to belong with the Blackthorns.

He had a second chance, he could--

 

A loud cough brought him back to the forest. The vision turned to vapor and mist in front of him. 

It wasn’t a memory, just what he had imagined could have been about a thousand times before he fell asleep.

His beautiful daydream gone up in smoke.

Amidst the vapor evaporating in front of him he found Jaime standing there. 

“If you’re done with your trip down memory lane, princess, we should get going.”

Kit was too exhausted, too beaten down to even be annoyed or embarrassed that Jaime had found him. “It wasn’t a memory, it never happened, I never went back,” his voice sounded flat, even to his own ears.

Jaime sucked in a breath through his teeth. “Yeah, that makes more sense..” 

Kit was a little surprised to see Jaime having the decency to look awkward, but it was short lived. 

“On the bright side Ty is  _ way _ more useful than your princess powers and left a breadcrumb trail right to you.”

Turned out Kit’s patience was exhausted as well as he felt the annoyance snapback. “And what’s your superpower supposed to be besides making an ass out of yourself? Because I’m starting to forget why you’re even here.”

“I got a magic sword remember?” He pointed at Durnedal strapped to his back. “So, my uses so far are getting through thorns  _ your _ super powers can’t, not fainting, oh and not running and getting lost in an enchanted forest. How does that sound?”

“Oh right,” Kit ignored him, “you’re here because you have a thing for Dru. Are you sure Ash even kidnapped her or was she just trying to get away from you? Because it seems like a pretty good trade off to me.”

Jaime’s smirk turned to a scowl, even Kit knew he might have gone too far but he was far past caring.

He rounded on Kit, closing the distance between them.“Don’t even start, I remember you from back in that institute when you were forced to live with big bad Shadowhunters who saved you. You were too proud to associate with the rest of the Shadowhunters, too good to be a Nephilim you would rather follow in your father's legacy and what did he ever have to show for it besides a half eaten ribcage?”

Kit saw red, he might actually murder Jaime, but Jaime wasn’t finished yet.

 “So, why don’t you stop pretending your someone you’re not just to impress Ty? Or is that why you never went back, because he figured you out.”

“Go fuck yourself,” Kit spat.

The obnoxious smirk was back instantly. “Is that an order your highness?”

“I’ll give you an order, take that magic sword of yours and shove it right up your-”

Kit didn’t get a chance to finish telling him where he could sheath his sword so deep in a place that even all the knights of England couldn’t retrieve it, when a scream resounded through the forest.

Kit’s blood froze when he recognized the voice.

They stared at each other for a split second before they both broke into a run.

 

 

“Here is how this is going to work,” Thule Kit started, “We’re going to play a game of twenty questions and at the end maybe I won’t kill you.” 

He pressed the knife against Ty’s throat, cool metal sending goosebumps down his spine. 

He could probably overpower him easily, this was a Kit who had appeared to have never undergone any Shadowhunter training. But felt almost paralized in this surreal reality.

“What happened to Johnny Rook in your world?” 

“Dead,” Ty answered. He wasn’t sure how much information was safe to divulge to him, Kit was clever and far more perceptive than Ty was when it came to social subtleties. Ty was certain Kit could discern far more than Ty would prefer and use that knowledge for some ulterior motive. “He was betrayed by a Warlock, Malcom Fade.”

“Is that when the Nephilim found me?” He guessed.

“No, I was the one who found you.” It was an arbitrary distinction, yet he felt compelled to make it, to keep those tenuous ties apparent. 

Kit’s expression turned into something ugly, and Ty found it more upsetting than the knife held to his throat.

Just as the pressure of the knife increased Ty quickly knocked his hand away, a thin cut slicing his throat as it was knocked from Kit’s grasp. Before he could react, Ty swiftly knocked his feet from underneath him and pinned him to the ground. 

He brought his elbow up to hit him with debilitating blow to keep him down when he froze.

Kit pinned underneath him, his eyes looking back up at him in surprise, there was pain in his face Ty could tell that much, or maybe he was just projecting. All he knew was that this was too horrifyingly familiar. 

His heart raced as he his mind told him he had slipped into another memory, that somehow, maybe this was actually Kit.

Then he smiled, and before Ty could even register it his head came crashing into his.

Ty let out a yelp as he fell back, his vision completely blinded. But he didn’t give him a chance to recover as he was sent spiraling on his back with a strong punch to his jaw. 

Before he knew it, Kit’s weight was pressing down on him as his hand found its way around Ty’s throat.

“Look at that, a sentimental Shadowhunter, it’s almost cute.” He tightned his grip around his throat mercilessly focing Ty to gag as he struggled to breath. 

He was too disoriented to fight back, his vision watered, a high pitch ringing in his ears, and now the air was being choked out of him.

But Kit released him, leaving Ty gasping for air while Kit started to drag him over to the nearby tree. 

He made short work of tying his hands together behind his back.

As his vision finally cleared he saw Kit picking his knife up off the ground.

“Now that we settled  _ that _ , let’s try this one more time.” He stood in front of him looking down, playing with the knife in his hand and shoving Livvy’s locket into his pocket. “What institute do I live in? The one in L.A. or somewhere else?”

Ty didn’t answer, it was clear the kind of information he wanted, but what exactly his intentions were Ty could only speculate at best. Instead, he swallowed the blood in his mouth and asked, “who opened the portal for you in Thule, how are--”

Kit slammed his knife in the tree beside Ty’s head, taking care to let the edge of the knife slash across his cheek as he did it. 

He bent down low until they were face to face, his other hand resting against the tree just above his head. “That’s not the game, Nephilim, I ask the questions and you answer.”  

His breath was hot on his face, he had him pinned in such away Ty was all but forced to look at him.

“You’ve got one more chance.” He pulled the knife out. “Third times the charm but three strikes and you're out.” He punctuated the last part by tracing his knife against the cut he made across his throat.

 

 

Dru peeked through the crack in the door and stared at an oblivious Elsif who was still standing guard outside of her room, his long red braid flipping back and forth as he kept checking the corridor. He was willowy, and graceful, like all Faeries she had seen, but he had a nervous edge to him that made her wonder if he was on thin ice with the Royalty. 

If she looked at him through her perfierial he seemed to flicker out of sight, in fact now that she took a look at him, his skin was an unusual almost translucent color. 

Suddenly, her stomach lurched, letting out a long audible grumble. 

Elsif turned around and locked eyes with her.

They stared at each other until her stomach finally quieted an eternity later.

“Um!” She stammered.

“Have you not been given an adequate amount of food?” He asked. The metal bands around his arms and neck were the most solid things about him.

“No! I mean yes,” she lied. She  _ had _ been given food but she hadn’t eaten a single bite since she had gotten here and it was beginning to take its toll.

She ignored the hopeful lurch in her stomach at the mention of food and pressed on, “I just have an upset stomach..” She trailed off, her cheeks flaring at her embarrassing cover up. 

“I only wanted to ask where the dungeons were.”

“You do not have permission to access the dungeons,” he told her.

“I never said I wanted to go in them, just that I wanted to know where they were.” 

Elsif didn’t answer, but he didn’t say no either so Dru pressed her new angle. 

“Ash did say I could explore the palace so surely a tour couldn’t hurt, you know, so I don’t get lost.”

Elsif shifted looking uncomfortable. She could tell he was trying to think of how this could be a trap. “Very well, I am sure the prince would not be happy if you were lost.” He said more to himself than to her. 

Dru felt a little bad that she might be getting him into trouble, but pushed the thought away and she smiled at him.

They began the tour, corridors and halls springing into existence at will, it was enough to make Dru’s head spin, or that could have been the lack of nutrition. He named the different rooms as they went, not stopping to explore inside, clearly eager to be done with the tour he wasn’t sure he was supposed to be giving. 

“How do you do that? Control where you go?” She asked him.

Elsif, shrugged, “Once you understand the nature of the palace your will may reach and an understanding may be made.”

Her hopes of finding any of these places again plummeted. She wished Faeries didn’t speak in riddles all the time and could just answer the question because she had no idea what any of that means.

Finally, they came to a narrow path, and Dru had the feeling she was even deeper underground than she had been before. She could feel the moisture in the air and hear the drippings of the stalactites from the cavern ceiling visible between the pillars of the corridor. It was extremely dark down here, only a small light was really visible in the distance. At the end of the hall were stone steps lead to an underground river. There were two armed Faerie guards carrying lanterns standing next to a row boat tied to a post. 

A chill ran down her spine as she looked into the vast darkness the river disappeared into. For some reason, it made her feel like she was falling into an empty vastness all alone.

“This is the entrance to the dungeons,” Elsif said, snapping her out of her reverie. 

The guards narrowed their eyes at her as they stared at  the runes that covered her skin. There would be no sneaking past them.

“Is this a prisoner?” The Faerie with hair like moss and skin that was chipped like bark, asked, his eyes never leaving Dru.

“She is the prince’s charge, I was only giving her a tour,” Elsif seemed more demure at the intense stare he was giving Dru then she was.

“You are quite a pretty little angel, would you like to dance pretty one?” He extended a hand, his teeth flashing unusually bright.

“There’s no music,” she said, unsure of what else to say.

“There is more than one way to dance, innocent girl.” 

Dru flushed, “no thanks, I don’t kiss trees. Go cross pollinate with someone else.”

She spun on her heels to Elsif who had been hovering nervously behind her waiting to leave.

She glanced back at the tall archway standing above the steps, twisted branches twining around another to form a circular emblem of a tree. She felt she couldn’t breathe looking at it, as if by just looking at it she was crossing that archway into the unknown. For a moment, her breathing became shallow, her heart beat pounded in her ears before she finally tore her eyes away.

 

They were closer to the surface now, Dru didn’t know how she knew this but after spending sometime in the palace she began to feel the miles of dirt on top of them like a weight pressing down on her. Elsif hadn’t spoken a word since they left the tunnels, but he seemed even paler which was impressive with his translucent skin. She wondered if he was worried that he had messed up.

She found herself drawn to the metal bands he wore, none of the other guards she had seen wore anything similar, and considering that Faeries had an aversion to certain metals made it all the more curious.

“Elsif, can I ask you a question?” 

He looked back at her, giving a slight nod of agreement. 

“What are those metal bands for?”

He looked down at the links on his wrists. “It’s a punishment, a sentence to be exact. You see I am a Sylph, a Faerie of air and wind, that is my domain, I do not belong underground.”

He looked to the ceiling of rock and moss above him where sky should have been. He didn’t just look wistful, but resigned, Dru thought. 

“The bands keep my grounded,” he explained, “they make me more solid, taking me away from my element and making me weaker as a result.”

“Did Ash do that to you?” She whispered. For some reason it was hard for her to imagine the boy who had been locked away all of his life sentencing someone else to the same fate, but then again here she was.

“No, it was his mother the late Queen. I made some mistakes that endangered the mission I was on, costing several lives. Now I must wear these bands until I prove myself to the land I’ve endangered.”

Dru stopped dead, Elsif turning around in confusion when he realized. “The late Queen? You mean the Seelie Queen is dead?”

 Elsif’s form flickered for a moment becoming completely transparent. “Forgive me, I have spoken beyond my station.”

“So, it’s true then? What about Kieran’s brother Adaon?” Dru pressed. He wasn’t denying it, he wasn’t even using clever words to hide the truth.

“That would be the Queen’s doing,” was all he said.

“What about the Queen, who’s doing was that?”

But she hadn't received an answer from Elsif, instead a beautiful ornate door appeared in front of them as if being called upon.

Carved into the door was a depiction of a man and woman, both beautiful and terrible, elegant figures with hollow eyes and pointed teeth smiling down at her. Their hands were joined in solidarity and from them blossomed beautiful flowers and trees across a barren landscape, a single snake entwined at their feet.

“What is this place?” She said in awe, stepping in front of the doorway.

“It is the Royal Chambers,” Elsif blinked. “But I do not understand why it appeared.”

“I do,” Dru found the handle and opened it with a firm push without hesitation. She wanted to know about Ash. She wanted to know why he had brought her here, what his real intentions were, and more importantly what kind of secrets he had to hide.

“Lady Blackthorn, it is forbidden to enter! Guards are not even allowed down this hall, please do not!” He pleaded with her.

Her heart pounded in her chest, if even Guards were forbidden here that means Ash must be hiding something incredibly important, or dangerous. 

Dru took a deep breath. “Go back to my room Elsif, you can tell Ash I went on my own it’s the truth and if anyone finds me I won’t tell them you were with me.” She felt bad about the next part, Elsif was a prisoner just like she was and he had even seemed kind. “But  _ I am _ going inside and if you try to stop me I will fight you.” 

Elsif looked conflicted, but he must have realized that even without her weapons there was a good chance without the full extent of his powers he couldn’t stop her. 

He hung his head looking down at the stone floor. “If you must, look quickly. Though I should tell you that I doubt you will find whatever it is you seek inside.”

Dru opened her mouth to ask what he meant but the hall shifted leaving an empty corridor taking Elsif far away.

As soon as she turned around she immediately wished that Elsif had stayed. She had been transported to an open air room overlooking Faerie. Dark shades of blues and magenta decorated the room that complemented the night sky she could see through the thin curtains softly drifting against the arches. She walked slowly over to the edge, pushing back a curtain to find herself on the ledge of the highest tower she had ever seen, looking out at the stars,  _ real _ stars, not glittering minerals or pretty faerie lights, but the real sky for the first time since she left the cottage.

She tried to discern how far up she was but as she looked towards the ground it only seemed further away and further away.

She swayed on her feet, almost losing her balance, she leaned against a pillar. There was a pounding in her ears and her breath was coming short over the hollow feeling in her stomach. She took a step away from ledge and tried to steady herself with a few deep breaths but when she straightened back up she felt even weaker than before. 

She didn’t know how many days it had been since she had last breathed fresh air, or eaten her last meal. 

She looked up to see a large four poster bed set in the middle of the room, a small terrace with partitions around it to separate it from the rest of the room. But instead of fabric, there was a strange chained metal acting in place of a curtain around the bed, the same as the metal she had seen lining the room in thin strips.

With a jolt Dru recognized it to be iron. 

But why would he have so much iron in his room? Even Helen and Mark although they were only half faeries felt uncomfortable with so much of it for prolonged periods of time. 

There was also mounds of clothes scattered haphazardly across the floor, as well as other various objects clearly left out. The mess reminded her of her own room, but what really drew her attention was the desk.

The desk had papers flung about, a messy ink well sitting on top of a wooden plaque almost painted black by the spilled ink. Her eyes immediately found a copy of a book she had seen all of her life, in the Institute, in the classroom, or any library she had visited growing up. 

She walked over to the desk and flipped open a rather  worn copy of The Shadowhunter Codex:

 

**THE**

**Shadowhunter’s**

**Codex**

 

                                                                                                                                BEING  _ a _ RECORD  _ of  _

_                                                                                                                   the  _ WAYS  _ and  _ LAWS  _ of the  _ NEPHILIM,

_                                                                                                                      the  _ CHOSEN  _ of the  _ ANGEL RAZIEL

_ Twenty-Seventh English Edition, 1990 _

_                                                                                                                                  First Revision, 2002  _

_                                                                                                                                       Alicante, Idris _

  
  


__

**_Second Revision, 2007, Clary Fray_ **

_    
 ** _Third Revision_** **,** ** _2007, Simon Lewis_** _

 

**_Fourth Revision, 2007, Jace Wayland_ **

                                                     
 ** _Fifth Revision, 2014, Ash Morgenstern_**

  
  
  
  


There was hardly a page in the entire book that hadn’t been scribbled on by someone, or in Clary’s case, drawn on. The Jace from Thule must have had this as a keepsake and passed it on to Ash, and he in return had added even more comments then the previous three combined. 

It was easy to recognize his handwriting from the others not only because of how elegant it was but also because of just how much he had written in it. 

He had written anything from anecdotes about his childhood to sarcastic comments in the margins about Clave policy to even adding in his own remarks to conversations written years before he ever gotten the book.

One comment he had made about a training schedule Jace had made for Clary had even made her giggle:

_ “Note: This is impossible to follow whilst also ruling a nation...I tried studying Purgatic during a meeting once and my council almost tried to exorcise me.” _

There were a few snide remarks he made about his father that proved her suspicions that Sebastian had been less than kind to his son while they were together, one of the more alarming ones was a response he had made to Clary who had written a complaint about memorizing the entire Shadowhunter Oath:

_“_ _ You would be surprised how easy this is to remember under threat of, ironically, a morningstar.” _

There were a lot of mentions of how he had hoped to unite The Clave with Faerie and the sort of changes towards equality he hoped to make, so at least what he had told her wasn’t a lie. It was clear he was using the codex almost like a journal, with his remarks about anything including notes for himself. In the section talking about weapons and the various material they can be made from he had a few interesting notes about how he had to rely on illegal trade currently for  _ adamas _ because the Iron Sisters have refused to work with them. 

She even found a few notes on Elsif, one in particular stood out:

_ “Make a new training regimen for Elsif. His coordination may be affected by his bands...Still have not found a way to remove them. Must be rectified one way or the other before Jace becomes aware he has been reassigned again.” _

There were a few interesting notes about Jace, while Ash never wrote anything bad about him it was clear he didn’t quite trust him. 

When she found the section about The Mortal Instruments her heart leapt at first at the amount Ash had written in the margins, even confirming that he and The Cohort were responsible for stealing them like Ty had thought. But if she thought he would leave behind any clues as to where he was keeping them she was wrong, instead all she found were more cryptic doubts that left Dru even more unnerved. 

The only thing she could figure from what he had written was that The Cup at least was in Idris from the way he wrote about The Cohort’s ‘irresponsible handling,’ but she wasn’t entirely sure what that meant except that Jace had taken over the responsibility.

At least that explained why she hadn’t seen him yet, but it left her with a very bad feeling. She knew Jace, he was a hero, but not just of wars, he was a hero to Emma, he was who she had aspired to be. Emma had been her oldest sister for the longest time after Helen had been sent away to Wrangle Island, and Dru had always admired Emma’s strength and determination, in a way that was thanks to Jace.

And he was Kit’s cousin, and even though when they first met it was clear that Kit wanted nothing to do with him that had obviously changed over time. Even though the last time they saw each other didn’t go very well, Dru could tell there was an affection there on both sides, and an effortless casualness that must have developed as Jace tried to make it clear to Kit that he really did want to be family. 

All of those things made it obvious as to why Ash might be so attached to him, he seemed like the only person he had a personal connection with, or why Jace might love Ash. But she knew this was a Jace who had survived the death of everyone he had loved and tied by magic to the person responsible, making Sebastian's desires, and all of his dark impulses his own. 

She heard he couldn’t be saved.

But did Ash believe that?

She flipped through the book, her curiosity growing with every word. She was wasting time she knew, she told herself that Ash might have written something important that they could use. But in all honesty, she just wanted to know about him, and the more she read the more she felt like she was reading something personal to him like a diary instead of a manual for Nephilim. The pages were worn, loose, and even torn from use. She was willing to bet that he flipped opened this book at least once everyday since he got it. The more she looked through it the less she wanted to use anything she found inside against him, it was too personal to be used as a weapon, it felt wrong. 

Then she found a page that put it all into perspective, exactly what it was she had been reading. It was about the tradition of the parabatai, the history and the oath each parabatai takes. At the bottom of the page Ash had written:

“ _ Jace told me it’s better to not have a parabatai so as not to know the pain of losing one. I should believe that, I shouldn’t be able to miss what I do not know.  _

_ Yet, I still feel as though I have lost.” _

He was lonely. 

Dru imagined Ash sitting alone joining in to conversations with people he never knew, that would never read what he had written for them. She wondered who he was writing to as he wrote in the margins pretending someone had asked his opinions. Was he writing to Clary, the aunt he must have heard stories about but never met? Or was he writing to a Jace that had never been corrupted by his father, who he could still trust.

A gust of wind blew through the room, it wasn’t a strong breath of air but the pages flew in response, finally resting in a place she could tell from the spine was a page he had visited more often than the rest. 

It was a page for notes thats Clary had written a letter to the future book owner.

_ “Hey,  _

_ I don’t know you. I can’t guess who you might be. But I’m done with the Codex now, and I think it’s time I pass it on. _

_ Okay, I’ve written all over it. And...drawn all over it. But I think it’s better than a fresh clean Codex, because I’ve corrected some stuff and added some things I think is more true, has less of the political stuff the Clave puts in to make themselves look good. _

_ So this is yours now. Whoever you are. If you need to find this, you’ll find it.” _

She felt the page underneath her fingertips, the bumps from dried water marks she suspected were tears. Clary would have no way of knowing she was writing to her nephew who must have spent so many nights re-reading her words when he desperately wanted to feel connected with someone. Dru flipped the book shut, suddenly guilty about what she had read without Ash’s permission. There were no weapons or tactical secrets to be found here, just his heart.

As she shut the book closed her fingers slipped over a loose page sticking out from the book. The different yellowed material immediately caught her attention.

She hesitated for a moment deliberating if she should really pry any further into his personal life before pulling the page free.

Dru’s breath caught, it was a drawing of her with a murder of crows above her head.

Even more shocking, she recognized it as Julian’s immediately. She had spent hours looking through her brothers sketch books and asking for him to draw pictures for her to not recognize art. 

She had no idea how it came into Ash’s possession but she knew one thing. She finally understood why she was here.

 

 

“What’s the  _ name _ of the warlock, are really this pedantic or are you just jerking me around?” 

Ty gritted his teeth, he was losing this battle, trying to be as sparing as possible while answering his questions. “Tessa Gray,” he finally answered. 

“Tessa Gray..” Kit repeated, “I heard rumours she’s still alive in my world too, must be a pretty powerful warlock if she was able to resist turning into a demon.”

Ty had wondered about that too, but there was a lot about Tessa’s lineage that was special. 

“When did you find out you were a Shadowhunter?” Ty asked.

“When my dad tried to sell me out to your kind for sanctuary, I didn’t really believe it at first and neither did the Shadowhunters he was trying to bargain with. Johnny couldn’t really prove it and the Nephilm weren’t about to waste their precious resources on a starving mundane.”

“Shadowhunters are supposed to protect mundanes they should have taken you regardless,” Ty offered but that only seemed to anger Kit for some reason. 

“Don’t give me that crap, Shadowhunters only say that so they have a reason to lord over everyone else. Even the warlocks turning into demons couldn’t hurt Downworld as much as what Shadowhunters have done.”

“The people from Thule here appear to use their transformation as evidence of their true nature,” Ty commented. 

“That’s two questions, you went out of turn.” Kit kicked his shin none too gently. 

“It was a statement,” He muttered. They had come to a non verbal agreement to ask questions in turn. He wasn’t sure why Kit was going along with it, maybe he figured it would make Ty talk easier, or maybe he just wanted to talk.

“How did you know I was from Thule so quickly?” He asked after a second.

“There are slight differences between yourself and my Kit, besides that, I had realized previously that people must have been recruited into the Cohort from Thule.”

“I’m glad you can tell the difference between me and  _ your _ Kit,” he said in a low voice. 

Ty looked away as he realized what he had said.

“What is the Cohort?”

“That’s two questions,” Ty pointed out.

“I have the knife so I make the rules,” he kicked Ty’s shin again. 

Ty winced with pain, it felt like the bone had been bruised.

Luckily, the kick helped inconspicuously dislodge the stele Ty had stashed in his back pocket.

Kit had taken his weapons belt but didn’t notice the stele, and Ty was willing to bet he might not even recognize one at first glance.

“They’re a group of xenophobic and racist Shadowhunters that reside in Idris.” He wiggled the handle into his fingertips and just had to get a good hold on it all the while avoiding arousing any suspicion. 

“I’m not seeing the distinction.”

Suddenly Kit was looming over him again. Ty pressed his back against the wood to hide the stele from sight, hastily trying to scribble a rune into the wood.

“And on that note I think it’s time we end our game.” Kit stared down at him for a long moment before letting out a sigh, “I guess there’s no helping it,” grabbing ahold of Ty’s chin, he tilted his head up to expose his neck. “I would say it’s nothing personal, but why lie?” 

Kit hesitated, and as he did Ty fumbled with his stele. His movements unpercise and frantic, he wasn’t sure if he managed to draw the rune until he felt the unmistakable flare of heat at the back of his hands.

He knew the fire would spread quickly, freeing him from his bindings, but not soon enough.

He felt the metal press against his throat, reopening the bleeding wound, felt the flames on his skin and the rope keeping him in place.

“Have you lost your mind, Rook?”

Kit straightened up, forgetting Ty, both of them turning to see the last person Ty had expected.

Hypatia Vex stood readying a spell in her hand as she looked between Kit, disheveled with a bloody knife in his hand, and Ty bruised and beaten with his hands tied behind his back.

But Kit didn’t hesitate this time as he threw his knife into Hypatia’s chest.

“No!” Ty screamed.

“My dad always said, ‘when you strike at a king, you must kill him’,” Kit said with a smile.

Kit didn’t get to gloat for long, however, as the illusion dispersed into a puff of smoke, the knife falling uselessly to the ground. 

Hypatia emerged from behind a tree, her long ponytail swinging like a whip, blasting Kit backwards with a wave of energy. The rope around Ty’s wrists were finally singed enough that he could break free, diving for his weapons belt. The tree behind him was now completely engulfed in flames, the rune responding to the desperation he felt as he drew it.

“Don’t quote Emerson at me, you petulant brat,” Hypatia said.

Kit was obscured in the smoke that was quickly enveloping the area, he was a dark shadow stirring amongst the cloud.

Ty freed a few knives from his belt, but as he tried to stand the pain in his leg quickly pushed him back down.

“Ty!”

He recognized the voice immediately. It was Kit, not an illusion, or a cruel copy from another world, it was really him.

Kit raced to him, crashing to his knees in front of him.

“What the Hell is going on?” Hypatia demanded as she saw him.

“Ty,” Kit said, “What happened? Who did this to you?” Ty could tell he was angry, but it wasn’t what he had wanted to hear right now.

That tone making him sound so much like the other Kit as he lifted a hand to touch his face.

A million things flashed through his mind, Kit holding the knife, Kit kissing Livvy, and the memories he had wanted to forget.

He winced away from the touch, Kit pulling back instantly, his eyes studying his face.

“Ty..”

“It was you,” he tried to say through his sudden coughing fit brought on by the smoke. 

Ty and Hypatia turned back to the place the other Kit had just been.

He was gone, escaped when they became distracted through the veil of smoke.

“Tiberius, explain,” Hypatia turned back to him.

Ty tried to stand again, but quickly collapsed, Kit catching him as he fell.

“You need an iratze,” Kit reminded him, but made no move to pull out his own stele.

Ty nodded, pulling out his own stele glad that Kit wasn’t pressing him.

He felt an enormous relief immediately like a great pressure was relieved from his leg almost as soon as he was done drawing the rune. In less than a minute he was able to stand again.

He took a deep breath once he was away from the smoke and began to explain. “It was Kit, but a Kit that was born in Thule to be precise.” 

“I see,” Hypatia crossed her arms, “I assumed it was a trick of the forest I haven’t seen before.”

Kit went pale, Ty could only imagine what he was thinking. He understood that realistically their doubles were naturally different people, but seeing in person how starkly different they could be was hard even for Ty to comprehend. But that shock quickly turned back into anger, in fact Ty thought he looked enraged.

 Kit let go of him, scanning the smoke. “I don’t care who he is, I’ll--” He made to run into the smoke screen, no doubt to run after him but Ty jumped in front of him.

“Don’t.”

“Ty, look what he did to you, you can’t think I’m going to let him just  _ leave!” _

Ty fumbled with what to say, truthfully he was afraid of what the other Kit would do to him, he saw first hand of what he was capable of and if they got lost again…

“We can’t get separated again, it’s more important to stay together,” Ty decided.

“He’s right,” Hypatia agreed. “I’ve spent too much time tracking down you fools as it is. Besides, your third wheel has already gone looking for him. No need to lose anyone else.”

“Why are you here Hypatia?” Ty asked, casting a quick glance around to see she was referring to Jaime. Why he was being described as a wheel he didn’t quite understand.

“I would appreciate a ‘thank you’ before the interrogation,” she sighed, “not that I should really expect anything else from you.” She brushed off the dirt from her pants. She wasn’t wearing her typical pant suit Ty had come to expect her in but a rather simple ware of dark pants and a long sleeve tunic. “As for your question, one of the redcaps stationed to patrol the forest found me and told me they had encountered a group of Nephilim, mentioning you specifically.”

“And what are you doing in the forest?” Kit asked, his gaze looking over her appearance, Ty could tell he was making the same observation he had.

She casted him a glance. Ty was pretty sure it was a look of exasperation, she usually seemed exasperated with Kit. “Since I failed to give you two to the Seelies, I realized I would be a target so throwing my lot in with the Unseelies and go into hiding seemed like my best chance.” She turned back to Ty again, “If it was any other Nephilim I would have let them wander the forest indefinitely. But as it so happens your mercy has saved you once again.”

“I’m sorry, who are you? I feel like I’m missing some context here,” Jaime said, reemerging from the smoke, presumably finding nothing from his search.

“I had the misfortune of working with these two in the past,” Hypatia answered.

“Is that what you call attempted kidnapping?” Kit interrupted, “because I should tell you, your business partners need to be willing associates, not an involuntary transaction.”

“Yep, still missing context here.”

Hypatia ignored him still staring down at Kit. “If I were you I would learn to keep that mouth of yours shut before you meet my new associates. Just because they’ve been expecting you does not mean they’ve prepared a warm welcome.”

“They’re expecting us specifically?” Kit asked.

Hypatia clicked her tongue, crossing her arms, “They are specifically expecting you, Prince of Faerie. In other words your time has run out.”

 

Dru folded up the drawing, following the well worn creases made from being frequently being unfolded and folded back, and slipping it carefully in her pocket. The reason she felt compelled to take it wasn’t because she didn’t know why Ash would keep a picture of her, but because it was a sketch made from her brother. She didn’t know when Julian drew it, but he must have been thinking of her, wishing he could come home to his family and see them safe and happy. And those were the exact feelings she felt when she looked at it now. 

How much time had passed since she had been in Faerie? She knew coming into contact with either Jaime’s artifact or Cristina’s should set her back on track with mundane time, but as more time passed, she became more and more afraid it would be too late.

What if something happened and she never saw her family again?

What about her friends covering for her, waiting for her to come back?

Just when she was about to leave she saw something out of the corner of her eye, the curtain being pushed by the light breeze to reveal a staircase just outside of the room, winding around the outside wall.

She looked back at the doorway. She hadn’t been here for that long, she could risk it for a bit longer.

She turned back to the staircase, pushing back the curtain and taking her first step outside onto the narrow staircase. The view was breathtaking, and even scarier on such a small walkway. She put her hand against the wall, looking straight ahead to keep herself from getting dizzy again. 

At the top of the tower was only a small gazebo. At first Dru thought it was just a dining porch or something before she noticed there was only a pedestal at the very center. 

There was something floating there, as if encased by magic, almost invisible matching the darkness that had fallen. When she noticed it she recognized it immediately. 

She was completely dumbfounded, what was it doing here.

She walked slowly up to it, examining the worn black leather, pages, frayed and ripped from time silently turned one by one as it hovered over the pedestal. Spikey evil looking scrawl with demented diagrams filled the pages, with the additional bloodstain here and there. 

The Black Volume of The Dead.

There was an eerie glow lighting up the book like a beacon to all of Faerie that this is where evil is kept. Gale of wind blew through the tower with a biting cold that dropped temperature around her. She threw up her hands to keep her hair from blowing into her face, the pages of the book turning rapidly with a sudden madness. 

The wind stopped, the pages of the book halting on a page as if waiting for her to read it. 

It was a spell, more like a ritual, to reanimate a body with a spirit that had passed the world of the living. There was drawing at the bottom of the page of a woman chained down, her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her mouth stretched wide in a silent scream as a spirit pressed itself into her body.

Her eyes were locked onto the page, her heart pounding in her ears.

It was so cold now, she could see her breath as it came out in a shudder.

She reached for it, one word escaping her lips, “ _ Livvy..” _

Suddenly a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

She turned wide eyed to see Ash, still firmly holding on to her wrist.

“Don’t touch it.” His voice was stern, dark shadows fell across his face, contrasting the light around them, highlighting the severity of his gaze.

“I...I didn’t mean to,” She said honestly. She was just suddenly seized with curiosity and possibilities. It was like the book was whispering promises to give her back everything she had lost, and for a moment she forgot everything. Magnus’ warnings, the look of desolation on her brothers face, and even Annabel covered in her sister’s blood.

She tried to pull her hand away from Ash, but he hesitated, holding fast to her for just a moment before finally letting her go.

“Why do you have the Black Volume? Why is it here?” Annabel must have given it to him for some reason, but why? Didn’t she warn Julian that it corrupts people? And why did Ash have it on a pedestal hidden away in his room, a room no guards were allowed in?

He looked away from her to the book hovering before them, his mouth in a grim line. “It’s my heart.”

“W-what?”

“When I was a child the former Unseelie King, used its magic to imbue me with its power. Then again, when it came into my possession he--we decided it was best to keep enhancing my powers with the book.

His face turned into a grimace as he spoke, and Dru didn’t need clarification of who the ‘we’ he was referring to after what she had read in the Codex. 

“Because of this my life force is bound to it. It is a permanent part of me.”

“But is that really what you want?” she whispered. 

He looked surprised at the question. It was heartbreaking, really, that he didn’t expect someone to ask him how he felt.

But the surprise vanished in what she was starting to realize was an effort to control any vulnerability. 

“I want to help Jace, he was the only one who ever helped me because of  _ me. _ I won’t let him down no matter the cost,” He answered resolutely. 

She wanted to tell him that a Jace willing to ask him to sacrifice Ash’s own body wasn’t worth helping. But she didn’t. What could she say to the boy who thought he had already lost everything? He already knows, and he’s still willing to give up everything for a shadow of lingering affection.

Ash looked over at Elsif, standing at the foot of the steps. Dru didn’t even notice him before. His head was bent low as he refused to meet her eyes. 

“I can see you were telling the truth of her whereabouts, though that does not excuse your transgression for letting her in here to begin with.” Ash’s voice was cold, his expression even cooler as if he could look right through him. Dru would have been worried for him if she didn’t just read about how Ash had been protecting him. Now she could detect the underlying exasperation, the slightest hint of stress that he would have to cover for him again she would have otherwise been blind to.

“Leave us, I will deal with your insubordination later,” he commanded, turning his back on him as if Elsif would disappear from thin air on command.

Elsif did not, but he did turn about face and started marching down the stairs as soon as the command had left Ash’s lips. 

Not just a command, a compulsion, one of the powers The Black Volume must have given him.

“It’s really not his fault, I threatened him if he didn’t let me in,” She told him.

He just sighed, “I know.” Ash outstretched his arm into the glowing light, his fingertips reaching out almost touching the pages. “This book is evil, I know this not just because of how afraid Annabel was to give it to my father, but because of how much the Unseelie King coveted it. It corrupts people, changing their hearts.” He let his hand fall to clutch at his chest where his real heart should be. “With every heartbeat I can feel it’s magic coursing through me.”

She watched the pages of the book turn as steady as a heartbeat, she imagined moving in time with the one beating in his chest.

 He looked at a complete loss of what to do next as he dragged his fingers through his hair.

Maybe that’s why she did what she did next.

She pulled out the drawing from her pocket, unfolding it for Ash to see.

When he saw what she had in her hands his face drained of all of its color.

“That’s--!” He tried to grab it from her hands, but she was quicker, snatching it out of reach.

“It’s a picture of me. My brother drew it, I can tell.” She stared him down, daring him to lie to her.

Ash looked like he would rather jump off the bridge then continue the conversation. “I just..I-I recognized you from the first time we met and I wondered who you were, that’s all,” he stammered. 

He wasn’t acting the part of a prince now, or of a boy who had all kinds of mysterious dark powers at his disposal, and he definitely wasn’t in control, maybe that’s why he looked so terrified.

“Is this why I’m here? Because you want me to tell you you’re not a monster?”

He quickly looked away, biting his lip. She watched as all of his careful walls came crashing down around him.

“Well, your not.”

His head whipped back around in complete shock at her words.

She was going to push this, even if it put herself at risk. Because even if no one else would put themselves on the line for Ash Morgenstern, she would, at least just this once. 

“You haven’t lost everything yet, you are still you no matter what your father or the Unseelie King wanted you to be.” She saw recognition of his own words hit him. “I read what you wrote in the Codex,  _ that’s  _ who you are. That’s what your heart looks like, Ash Morgenstern, and it’s not evil.” 

He didn’t look angry with her, instead he looked conflicted. At first he made to take a step towards her before retracting his steps putting himself even further away from her. “You don’t really know that. You may think that now but you won’t when you leave.”

She didn’t even care that he said he didn’t plan to keep her here forever, in that moment all she wanted was him to believe her. “Even if I don’t, somebody someday  _ will _ . I know someone who almost threw everything away because he was afraid he didn’t matter to anyone but he was wrong. And even when he was found and given a chance to be loved for the first time he was too afraid to believe it because having hope is the scariest thing in the world.”

He was breathing hard like he was experiencing that fear now for the first time. He was so pale his skin almost matched his fair hair, altogether he was the brightest thing in the night sky she could see. She knew he wanted to run but she wanted to make him understand. Maybe because he reminded her of Kit, who ran away when the hope he had became too much of a burden. Maybe it was because she had seen Mia bring herself down at the idea of not being a good enough Shadowhunter to help those she cared about, like she wasn’t good enough to be loved back. Mason working himself to the bone so someone would be impressed and tell him he had value. Maybe it was because she remembered Julian worrying that Ty wouldn’t be able to make friends, that no one would see how special he was meanwhile there was a boy on the other side of the ocean who loved him more than he knew how to bare. But it was probably because she knew how it felt to be lonely, to feel like you were never anyone’s favorite person, never the first priority but an afterthought at best. The one left behind, never wanted anywhere.

But it wasn’t true anymore, maybe it never really was to begin with.

“It’s believing those things about yourself that will change you, that much I do know,” she said gently, taking a step towards him. Her own breathing was coming out heavier too now, the rush of sudden emotion was making her headspin. Her body was suddenly exhausted by the emotional toll, reminding her body how weak it was. 

He spun away from her, his face turned towards the stars and his hands grasping his arms like he was trying to keep himself together. “I want to believe that, I wish I could, I truly do. But you don’t know me, Drusilla, you don’t know the things I’ve done, the things that must be done.”

“If that’s how you feel then--!” But she didn’t get the chance to tell him because as she took another step, her strength finally left her, her legs buckling underneath her. She had the faintest recognition she was falling but she was overwhelmed with fatigue she could hardly hear Ash yell her name, barely feel him catching her fall, pulling her into his arms. 

Strangely, the only thing on her mind as she drifted away was the oddest question.

_  Do you know what color the sea is at midnight? _

“Dru?” 


	13. Kingdom Under The Sea

It had been awhile since Kit had to portal travel, maybe it was because he had never gotten used to it, his body always knowing it had the power and control to transport himself wherever he wanted to be that leaving that control up to something else always freaked him out. 

Either way, when they were let out of Hypatia’s portal Kit’s first reaction was extreme panic that she had sent him to the bottom of the ocean as he watched a shark swim past his head. It took a few terrifying seconds for Kit’s brain to catch up with the fact that he was not actually underwater, and could actually breath. 

He could hear the others have similar reactions, Ty’s sharp intake of breath, Jaime muttering something under his breath in awe, but Kit was looking wide eyed at his surroundings taking everything in. 

They  _ were _ underwater, or rather they were inside a city submerged underwater, there must have been a magical barrier keeping the rest of the ocean out but Kit couldn’t see it for all of his talents to see through glamour. He could see sharks, whales and schools of fish swimming all around them, below and above the city. They were on the outer circle, other land masses, walls with cities and garden terraces on top circled the inside. They were in the middle of a stone courtyard, stone benches rose before them, a beautiful arched ceiling hung above them like a stage. He could see ropes of vines and ivy spill over the garden terraces and the walls of the island. Houses and buildings built upon one another to make a sprawling landscape. 

He was so caught up in his surroundings that he didn’t even notice Kieran and his bodyguards waiting on them. 

“Jaime Rosales, Tiberius Blackthorn, and Christopher Herondale..” Kieran said their names in turn. 

But it was the tone of his voice, urgent as he took a step towards them that really grabbed Kit’s attention. Was there some sort of danger?

He had two guards with him, a faerie with large horns who held a decorative glaive that almost looked like a wind chime at the hilt of the blade. The other guard was a very tall and muscular redcap Kit supposed must have been General Winter. 

Though it had been years since Kit had last seen him it would have been hard not to recognize him. Kieran was startlingly beautiful in a way only a faey could be, perfect symmetry that was almost unearthly and just enough strangeness about his appearance to be alluring, one black eye, one silver eye, one his own and one for the hunt. 

But it was his hair that left Kit staring, a blue so dark it was almost black, the color of the sea during a storm. 

 “Listen quickly now, for you have come to a dangerous place, my prince,” Kieran continued hastily.

“Sire, you should not address him as such, you are still the King of your realm,” General Winter cut in.

Kit had to agree. “He’s right, it’s weird with you addressing me so formally. I mean, you’ve seen me in my pajamas eating Captain Crunch before.” 

General Winter scrutinized him, “you have eaten a Captain by the name of Crunch?”

“It’s a delicious mundane food,” Kieran answered quickly, “You should be warned before others learn of your arrival--”

“It’s too late, they are here,” Hypatia interrupted, stepping out of the portal. 

Everyone followed her gaze past the beautiful courtyard they were standing in to a man and his small entourage. Kieran and his group bowed at the man’s approach, Kit and Jaime quickly doing the same and pulling on Ty’s sleeve when he remained standing at first.

“Friends of the Unseelies, welcome to Lyonesse. I’am Nuada the First King, Lord of Mag Duinn, the district you see before you.” Nuada was an extremely big Faerie, even compared to his entourage who were also very tall, including the women. But to say that Nuada was tall was a gross understatement, Kieran who no one would ever consider short, only came up to his navel. 

His eyes quickly found Kit’s as if he knew him somehow, and his gaze was far less friendly than his words. 

“This is him, is it not?” He addressed Kieran but he never looked away from Kit. 

Kit swallowed, maybe he did recognize him, because the more he looked at Nuada the more familiar he seemed. 

Nuada had long dark hair, a strap of leather pouches slung across his back and a bow at his back. His really striking features besides his height were the light dusting of bronze of his skin, and even the bright bronze of his eyes. In fact, as he looked around at the other people of Lyonesse that had followed their King, he noticed they all shared the same familiar bronze eyes. They were all wearing white robes with wreaths of white and yellow flowers. They could have been a welcoming party except their expressions gave away their wariness as they stared at their runes, whispering to each other in confused whispers.

He had a bad feeling he knew why they looked so familiar.

But only Ty would dare to ask, “Are you related to the Riders of Mannan?” 

“And who is this one?” Nuada was obviously asking Kieran but it was Ty who answered again.

“Tiberius Blackthorn.”

Kieran’s hair turned to an ashen color that matched his face.

Nuada appraised him, his followers turning their bronze gaze on him as well. It was enough to make the hair on the back of Kit’s neck stand up.“Not much news reaches our kingdom since we were sealed away from the world, yet your name is one I have become familiar with.” 

The way he said that and the look on Kieran’s face made Kit want to grab Ty and teleport themselves out of here.

“Yes, Lyonesse is a kingdom built by the descendents of Manann. The Riders were the last of his first born, their oath to the Unseelie King spared them from the curse that fell upon the rest of their kin. You speak to me, Blackthorn, no doubt related to the Blackthorn responsible for slaying my kin.” He turned to Kit again. “And you are responsible for the disappearance of their steeds, trapping them in the fields that sealed their fate.” 

“Nuada, is it not possible to forgive them for their role? As I’ve stated the situation was beyond their control, besides he is of Royal blood, an heir to all of Faerie.” Kieran tried to reason but Nuada dismissed him, waving a giant hand to silence him. 

“I do not care what blood runs in his veins, only the blood that is on his hands.”

Hypatia hadn’t been joking when she said he wasn’t in for a warm welcoming. At this rate he would be lucky to get out of here without a death sentence. 

Kieran sighed, sparring Kit a glance that looked apologetic. “Very well, but Tiberius is hardly at fault for what his kin may have done, surely you of all people can agree to that?” 

“Ty wasn’t even really apart of the battle he definitely had nothing to do with their deaths,” Kit added, catching on. Kieran couldn’t save Kit from whatever judgment they wanted to pass on him, but they could still spare Ty.

“I only slung a rock at them, and that didn’t do much to deter them,” Ty added unhelpfully. 

Jaime leaned in close to him. “You are not helping,  _ amigo.”  _

But Ty shrugged him off, “no one was keeping them on the field, even without their horses they could have left but they chose to fight instead.” 

Nuada acted as if Ty hadn’t spoken. It was evident he didn’t want to hear any of their protest, they were already guilty. “King Kieran, we have housed your Court, we have even supported your cause, but to ask us to bow to this human boy who had a hand in slaying our brethren is reaching past your means.” He growled. 

Kieran bowed his head. “I understand, he will meet with the High King.” 

 Kit and Jaime exchanged a look. This is not what they came here for, it was bad enough that Kit’s lineage was already being used as a political tool, but they were no closer to getting an army to help rescue Dru, and now Kit was being put on trial. He looked over at Ty. His hands were balled into his fist, Kit could tell his fingers were digging into his skin, his brow furrowed in distress. Kit wanted to reassure him that they would find a way out of this, that they would still rescue Dru, but after everything that had happened in the Tower and the forest he just kept his distance. He looked over to Kieran to try and catch his eye, to get any kind of signal from him things weren’t looking as bad as they did. But Kieran was talking to his guards, the way he shifted his body away from Kit’s told him, that yes, it was exactly as bad it looked. 

 

Kit, Ty, Jaime, and Kieran and his guard piled into one long boat making its way through a floating river leading to the other sections of the Kingdom. Lyonesse appeared to be divided into seven different sections, rings connected by floating rivers and channels as well as wooden bridges, and at the very center was a large stone mass that was a palace as well as a city carved into the stone. 

Kit was leaning over the edge of the boat, thoughts of the danger that lied before him temporarily forgotten as he stared in amazement. He could see other boats departing from their districts, boats with white banners sailing high above, flowers spilling from the boats with maidens and fair men clothed in white being carried with their King’s to the palace. The city’s stood above the walls of the districts, apartments built into the walls, and Kit could see mermaids below watching the boats passing over their heads with a hungry look in their eyes. 

“This is amazing, why didn’t anyone tell me Atlantis was real?” He said, practically leaning out of the boat.

“Atlantis isn’t real,” Ty corrected, “Lyonesse is real, though there is little documentation on it, it’s likely what inspired the stories for Atlantis.” 

Kit frowned. “I’m calling it Atlantis, I don’t care.” He loved things like this, fantasy worlds that didn’t just exist in fairy tales, places he only dreamed of as a little kid catching the briefest glimpses of what was actually out there past the Shadow Markets.

The world was full of magic.

Not even Jaime could pretend not to be impressed as he looked around him with arched eyebrows. Startlingly, Kit caught a glimpse of Livvy swimming in one of the adjacent floating rivers, giggling as the current took her, looking more like herself then Kit had seen since she was alive. Sometimes he wondered if he even really remembered what she was like back then.

He spared a glance at Ty who seemed preoccupied, stretching his arms out to try to touch a school of fish who were darting around his fingertips through the invisible barrier that separates the ocean from Lyonesse. He looked more relaxed then Kit had seen him since Dru had left, as he tried to play with the fish, his face open in wonder. 

But he knew as their destination approached that it wouldn’t last.

Again Kit thought about talking to Ty, about the version of himself from Thule or the situation they were in, but it was hard to even look at him now after the visions from the forest and reliving that humiliation. Maybe now would be the time to finally talk about it so they could move past it, get everything out in the open once and for all, but he could still hear the warning from the Tower in his head and a terrible connection was starting to be made that he didn’t want to see. 

“What are you going to do about the Seelie Court, besides hiding?” Jaime finally asked.

It was clear Kieran didn’t appreciate his accusatory tone but kept his composure. It wouldn’t be long before Jaime got under his skin too, Kit thought to himself. 

“Ash has taken over reign of the Seelies and his claim to both thrones is strong, as well as the power gifted to him through The Dark Artifices. Many support his claim to rule Faerie and believe he will end the disparity between us and the Nephilim. When Hypatia told us The First Heir was alive and Nephilim as well, I thought that he at least would have a claim strong enough to oppose him,” Kieran answered. 

Ty turned his attention away from the fish, the tension in his body was back like a thrumming wire. “You mean, Kit. You were hoping we would be the ones who found you, Childe Rowland  _ was _ an allusion to his heritage.”

Kit remembered Ty trying to tell him something about the story before he fell over the edge of the Unseelie Tower. 

_ “That isn’t the only version of Childe Rowland, but in this particular version Rowland is mentioned to be a child of a Queen.” _

Ty had been trying to warn him that they might know who he was but in the chaos they had both forgotten. 

Kieran nodded, “If Kit claimed his birthright many of the Seelies would abandon Ash. More importantly Ash’s powers are only a pale recreation of what the First Heir was said to be capable of.” Kieran looked at Kit. “Your birthright is more than palaces and foreign lands unknown to you, but the power that has slept dormant for generations.”

Kit felt the weight of expectations come crashing down onto him, all of them staring at him waiting for a response to a sudden call for action his entire life had been trying to shelter him from.

“Great, should I be wearing a superhero cape to go with my new destiny or will a crown suffice?” He blurted out.

He was met with a brief silence before everyone responded at once.

“I’m going to shove you off this boat.”

“Kit..”

“I sense you are deflecting with references I do not understand.” 

Kit sighed, rubbing his temples. “Fine, what do you want me to say? I wouldn’t even qualify as a highschool class president and you want me to run all of Faerie, a land I actually know nothing about. I’ve been pretty much useless this entire mission unless you count accidentally helping the enemy because I keep messing up. And those powers your talking about almost killed me the first time I used them, what happens when I push them too far?”

“There must be another way,” Ty said hastily agreeing with him. 

“You may not have the experience, but I do. We cannot win without you, Kit, whether or not you think you are the right choice, because there is no other choice.”

“You’re asking me to throw my life away.” Kit wondered if he would try to lie, the way faeries do. Dressing it up with pretty half truths that were just as good as lies, the good he could do as King, how selfless and celebrated he would be with the luxury of wealth to give anything he wanted, anything but what he really wanted. 

Kieran didn’t do that, he stared at his hands, delicate long fingers decorated with beautiful rings, hands forbidden to hold on to the people he loved the most. 

He looked up at Kit, meeting his eyes as he told him, “I know.”

Kit was left speechless, he was really asking him to do this. 

Jaime on the other hand, apparently had no interest in wallowing in Kit’s pity party as he charged into the conversation. “Look, the only reason we are here right now is to get an army to rescue the prisoners from Ash, and who knows how long that will take, even if we wait around to convince everyone to make Kit King. You do know where Cristina and Mark are right now, don’t you?”

Kieran looked murderous, his hair changing to a jet black to match his mood. “Of course I know they have been taken, do you expect that I am ignorant to the fact they are being used as pawns to lure me out? That their lives may be at stake because of me? Do not think I won’t give myself up to get them back if it that is what must be done, even if it is just a ploy. I am no fool Jaime Rosales, but I’m beginning to have my doubts about you.” 

If it was anyone else they might have been at least slightly humbled by being told off by the Unseelie King, but this was Jaime and he showed no signs of backing down. “It’s not just them anymore, they’ve taken Dru.” 

“Drusilla? But she’s just a child, for what reason would they have to take her?” Kieran said truly surprised.

“She’s not a child,” Ty said suddenly, “she’s a Shadowhunter and she asked us to trust her, that’s all we can do until we are in a position to help.” He wasn’t looking at either of them, his gaze was straight ahead as he spoke, the refracted light traveling from unknown leagues above played across his face, bathing him in blue and green waves. Kit felt his heart clench at how breathtakingly beautiful he was even now.

He wondered how much of what he just said Ty actually believed, he was never the person to just sit back calmly while others did the work, even if it was fighting, or a noisy battlefield, Ty would never abandon anyone. He knew how much it must have killed him to admit that was all they could do right now.

“There is one last thing you must know before we enter the Palace,” Kieran began hastily.

“Really? Just one thing? That’s a relief, here I thought I might be at a disadvantage finding myself in a kingdom most of the world forgot even existed,” Kit said sarcastically, his heart pounding as they came closer to the other boats flying white banners, already docking.

“Bite your tongue Shadowhunter, now is not the time. Once inside I cannot help you and I must warn you before you face trial.” Kieran snapped.

“It’s his defense mechanism when he gets nervous,” Ty supplied, trying to be helpful.

 Jaime snorted, “a real diplomat, what a great King you’ll be.” 

Kit shot him a glare, “sorry, guess I’m a little on edge for some reason.”

Kieran gave him a look. Seeing Kieran this panicked was probably the scariest part of this whole experience so far. “Lyonesse is as ancient as it’s denizens, they are of an old magic, some say they are the first Faeries. For whatever the reason may be, they are not bound by their words as most of the Fair Folk are.”

“So, you’re telling me they can lie. Yeah, why not?” Kit said feeling any slimmer of hope leave him.

“We wouldn’t want this to be easy on us, where's the fun in that?” Jaime added sarcastically. He went back to staring straight above them, straining to see the surface. Kit was beginning to suspect he wasn’t as calm about being at unknown leagues under the sea, as he let on.

“It is not time to despair yet,” Kieran said, but he didn’t look like he meant it. “You are at least prepared, that is the most I can give you.”

Kit voice practically broke, “I don’t feel very prepared.”

“That’s because we are not,” Ty broke in. His expression was very still but his hands gave him a way like always.

“We have arrived, my Lord,” said General Winter who had been doing his best to ignore the small council being taken place.

The castle was carved into the stone mountain, balconies and terraces jutted from the rock faces, towers carved from the side blending into the mountain side. The bottom half of the land had what looked like apartments Kit had seen on the district walls, with a railroad track on the side of the mountain that wrapped around to platforms with stalls and scaffolds that lead to other market vendors, a city alive beneath the floating mountain.  

“Welcome to the Palace of Danann.”

 

 

Dru stood bare footed as the tide came in, brushing up against her legs. She felt the water recede. the sand between her toes pull away before the water gently lapped back. She looked out at the ocean, watching the stars reflected from the night’s sky across the waters surface, dancing across their own shimmering sky with worlds beneath them, like the worlds above them. 

And Dru knew there were even more worlds than that.

She didn’t have to look behind her to know there were tall cliffs where her brother would climb, lizards sleeping underneath the rocks, and cacti waiting for some beach dweller to accidentally step on. Just like if she looked to her right she would see the Institute peeking out from the bluffs, and just past that the highway were oblivious mundanes drove past to get to the sparkling city, unaware of the dark things that could await them in that bright metropolis. 

On her left she saw the pier, a living heart in the center of this peace. Dru had always like the pier, she liked the liveliness of the music, the carnival games she excelled at because of her Nephilim blood, and the ferris wheel that was scary and exhilarating.

But Ty had hated it since he was a child, so she stopped asking to go after Livvy died, not wanting him to feel left out. She didn’t really mind though, looking out at the pretty lights and how they light up the shore turning the water from the distant black to colors like the northern lights was the best part and she could do that from the beach.

She followed along a set of footprints set across the wet sand. She danced around them, playing a game in her head guessing at who they belonged to. Maybe they were Helen’s, after she came to the beach needing a break from running the institute. Maybe Julian needed inspiration for a new painting, or Emma had gone on a midnight run. She played this game, all the while running up the beach, passing the alcove Ragnor Fell had stayed in under the guise of a necromancer named Shade. The place always had a dark chill as she passed it, sometimes she swore she could hear voices from inside. Despite how much she loved most macabre things and the promise of seeing ghostly visitors, it never made her very fond of the place. 

She found her own horror story was much less fun than she had imagined.

Finally, she came across a little sand castle just at the foot of the shoreline. It was the sandcastle her and Tavvy had made, somehow the tide hadn’t taken it away yet. She noticed a new set of footprints now she didn’t see before, footprints that perfectly matched her own, only now did she realize how much smaller the previous set she had been following were. 

But before she could reach it, a wave came crashing down, tearing down the castle, leaving it nothing but a mound of sand that was easily washed away. 

Dru cried out as she watched the waves carry it away, overwhelmed with a sudden loss. She could build other sand castles but it would never be the same as this one, it would be a different less important castle if she couldn’t make it with Tavvy. She looked to the footprints but they had disappeared, the sand perfectly smoothed over.

All traces that they were here erased forever. 

She whirled around looking for the Institute but found nothing amongst the bluffs, just the surrounding desert. 

She knew it was there, it had to be somewhere, so why couldn’t she see it?

The darkness of the cave seemed to loom ever present as she looked around for her home.  She was standing right in front of the entrance, the only familiar landmark left on the beach.

The only thing she could hear was her heart in her ears, the cold breath of death from the cave on her face as the empty vastness surrounded her. 

 

Dru awoke with a start, sweat plastered her face, her gear sticking to her skin. She felt her hair tangled and matted against the pillow. She sat up, closing her eyes tightly she tried to picture herself back at the beach before everything had gone wrong, but it was gone, just like that sand castle, the dream already starting to slip away.

“Here.”

She turned her head to see Ash sitting next to her, holding a damp cloth.

She took it from him, wiping her face. She wondered how long he had been sitting with her, or how long she had been asleep for that matter, but as usual his face betrayed nothing.

She noticed her sleeve rolled up as she washed her face, and for the first time noticed the slight sting on her forearm. Turning her arm around she saw a freshly drawn nourishment rune.

Ash stood up, one hand in his pocket as he walked over to his desk to examine a sword that hadn’t been there earlier. Dru saw a pattern of stars as he took it out of its sheath.

“That rune will stave off the worst effects of starvation but it will not sustain you,” he said as he looked at the sword with disinterest before sheathing it.

He frowned at her. “You need to eat, but I’m guessing if I handed you a plate of food right now you would refuse it like the others.”

He looked bored, and distant, all of his walls were back up. It was hard to believe he was the same boy from last night. 

Dru looked down at the bed and lavender comforter in embarrassment. “When my father and uncle were young they went on a mission to Faerie where they were captured and tortured for seven years but only a day had passed in our world. My father survived the trauma, but my uncle suffered from it for the rest of his life.”

“I did not know that,” Ash slowly said.

“I know the dangers for a Shadowhunter to eat the food of the Fair Folk,” was all she said.

After a long pause Ash spoke again, “It was smart not to underestimate the Seelies, and I have no right to demand your trust, but if you refuse to eat the entire duration of your stay you will die.”

“And how long is the duration of my stay going to be?” She finally found the nerve to ask.

He looked her right in the eye as he answered, “you are welcome to stay as long as you like, I’ve already expressed how I wish for you to become my new ambassador but I won’t force you to stay. You can leave whenever you want.”

Dru didn’t answer. She was reminded again of those footprints in the sand, how lost she felt when they were washed away, but she couldn’t leave yet, not without Mark and Cristina.

His shoulders relaxed just slightly when she stayed silent.

Dru instantly felt guilty.

“In that case I have a suggestion,” he said taking her silence as an answer, “if I were to take you to a mundane restaurant that served mundane food, prepared by mundanes, then you would have no reason to refuse, right?”

Not that Dru really believed Ash would deceive her now anyways. After last night she just couldn’t muster that same cautious skepticism she had before. She guessed she just wasn’t as smart as Ash thought.

“But how are we going to get there exactly?”

Ash gave her a knowing smile, “ _ That,  _ you already know the answer to.”

Dru thought it over, “all right but I need something to change into first.”

“Anything in particular?”

She was smiling too now, “something black.”

 

 

Their boat drifted into the harbour, the only one with a black banner. Several dock workers, all of them bronze eyed and pointed ears, tied the boat to a post. There was one Faerie standing tall and proper in his suit with trimmed leaves and silk that looked like water, awaiting for them. When they all made out of the boat he gave Kieran a sweeping bow so low his nose almost touched the cobbled stone.

“My King, they are expecting your arrival first,” he said. As he stood back up straight as a rod he pressed a small acorn into Kieran’s hand who accepted it with a nod. 

“I will be going ahead, Evander will look after you. It’s best you get well acquainted now.” Kieran said, which didn’t sound at  _ all _ ominous to Kit.

He exited, entering a large gate with his guards, Evander swiftly turned his attention to Kit. 

He gave him another sweeping bow, his slick ponytail following over one shoulder, his long jeweled earrings swaying. But when he looked up to meet his eyes Kit almost took a step back.

Everything about Evander seemed poised and proper, except for his eyes, there was something wild about them as they swirled with color like a crashing tidal wave. 

“My prince, it is an honor. Long has Faerie awaited the return of The Heir.” Evander said.

“Uh, you really don’t have to bow to me,” Kit said, taken aback.

He straightened up immediately. “Perhaps you would prefer me to wave a banner at your approach? Or is an organized parade more your taste, my Lord?”

Kit honestly couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.

“All of that seems abundantly unnecessary,” Ty said.

Jaime looked at him like he was appalled. “For the future King of all Faerie? Surely not! I hear only  _ lowly _ Kings get parades, I think an orchestra singing a ballad in your honor is more appropriate.” 

Ty frowned at him, “why are all your suggestions so noisy?”

Evander nodded sagely, as if the suggestion was not only acceptable but potentially do-able.

“A bow will do nicely, thank you,” Kit said before Jaime could give him anymore ideas.

Evander took them into the hall chatting the entire way about Kieran’s responsibilities and the current affairs of the nobility Kit had never heard of. 

The hall was tall, plain stone with hardly any decoration in sight, just torches lighting their way with an eerie green flame.

“Such as it is, I of course expect we will go over this in more detail when I prepare you to succeed Lord Kieran, of course,” he continued.

Kit decided now wouldn’t be the best time to announce he didn’t actually want to be King, and just asked instead,“Uh, excuse me if this sounds rude but who are you exactly?”

“It is wise to be aware of your companions at all times, prince.” Evander nodded approvingly all the while never actually answering Kit’s question. “Speaking of,  once you’re crowned King you must become familiar with your gentry and appoint members to your new court to support you.” He gave Ty and Jaime a curt glance, “and who are these Nephilim you have insisted on trailing you, you do know the rules of the Unseelies, do you not?” 

Thinking on his feet Kit replied with, “They are important supporters of mine, this is Tiberius, my advisor.” 

 Evander blinked, scrutinizing their runes, “and is this other Nephilim part of your court as well, Sire?”

“As a matter of fact he is, this is Jaime Rosales, my Royal Pain in The Ass, it’s a new position.” He explained

Evander examined Jaime with renewed interest.

Jaime however smiled, extending his hand for him to shake. “ Pleasure to meet you. You can just call me an Ass for short, everyone does.”

Kit stifled a laugh with his sleeve.

To Evander’s credit he never lost his professionalism as he shook Jaime’s hand. “The pleasure is mine, I’m sure.” He did however start regarding Ty with a little more scrutiny. Maybe he thought Ty was after his job.

The hallway led into a huge circular room. It reminded Kit more of a Fortress’s foyer than a council room. A large platform circled the far wall where the Kings were seated in tall thrones that towered over the room. Green banners depicting simple designs of a boat floating a top a waterfront, lined the room. The middle throne was raised highest amongst the rest of the Kings, above it there was a large banner with a golden snake. 

Evander lead them into the center of the room. There was no carpet or rug, just bare cold stone beneath their feet. There were a few balcony seats above them, filled with a few spectators Kit supposed must be some nobles of Lyonesse. In the center was a more grand balcony with a miniature throne of the Kings where Kieran and his Court were.

The room became dead silent as they entered, all of the low murmerings, casual conversations were hushed into silence as they approached, their footsteps sounding equally small in the huge space and jarringly loud.

A rumbling voice filled the room when they came to a stop. “You may address the Council of Kings, Evander of the Unseelie Court, and announce your compatriots.” It was the King sitting at the center, Kit assumed he must be the High King. He had a bushy bronze beard with one single braid tangled in the mass. His hair was a similar tangle, partly pulled back but the overall look was still unruly. 

Evander bowed low, his hands held behind his back. As far as Kit could tell from the look on the rest of the spectators faces, he alone seemed unaffected by the atmosphere.

Kit certainly wasn’t.

“As you will it, Sire. Before you stands Christopher Herondale, the rightful heir to both the Seelie and Unseelie crown, descendant of Auraline. The possessor of magic unprecedented of a both equal and terrible power. A promised savior of prophecy in Faerie’s most dire times. Chosen by the Angels, and breed of most excellent stock.” Evander extended his arm towards him.

Kit couldn’t help but stare dumbstruck in horror at the lengthy introduction. 

The King’s eyes stared down at him, his lips curled contempt. “Is he now?” 

Kit tried to return his stare with anything but an uncomfortable grimace.

“And what of the other two, humans are they?” He looked over to the King on his right who whispered something in his ear.

“This is Tiberius Blackthorn, his adviser.” He waved for Ty to take a step forward besides Kit as he introduced him. 

Whispers broke out as he said his name amongst the Unseelie’s, the Kings kept their composure but Kit could see their eyes sharpen at his name. 

“And this is his Ass,” Evander waved over Jaime.

Kit had to fake a coughing fit to cover up his laughter, Jaime just smiled back up at the High King with his patented obnoxious smile.

Ty  turned away from all of them, head shaking. Kit guessed he didn’t find it as hilarious as they did.

“Jaime Rosales.”

Kit looked over at Evander, his eyes flashing with a sudden swirling brightness. He caught a glimpse of the briefest twitch of his mouth. He was actually enjoying this.

The High King glower soured even further as he leaned forward in his throne. “Very well, his advisor, and his  _ ass _ , may stand trial with him.” The man outstretched his arms now as he spoke, which was pretty impressive seeing as how gigantic the Kings were to regular people. Kit noticed their thrones looked like they were once meant to seat even larger men then them, maybe twice the size of bigger. “I should welcome you, promised  _ savior _ , and companions to the great Kingdom of Lyonesse, but I will withhold until your judgement.” Every other word seethed with contempt for him, made all the more obvious with how his deep voice carried through the room. “I am Ollathair, High King of Lyonesse. This palace shall serve as your place of trial, as well as my home.”

Kit gave a curt bow. “Thank you, your grace, for potentially welcoming us into your home as well as what I’m sure will be a fair trial.” Kit tried to be charming, he really did, he was just never really very good at it. He could lie and convince people, but he just wasn’t really  _ likeable.  _ Kit really wished he had asked Mia what she ever saw in him.

“Of course,” Ollathair sneered, and Kit remembered Kieran’s warning.

_ Liar. _

“First, it might be prudent to address the transgressions,” The King to Ollathair’s left said. Kit noticed that each King had a different colored crown with a different number of prongs. Judging by Ollathair’s bronze seven  pronged crown and Nuada’s, who called himself the first King, black crown with a single long prong at the center, Kit figured they represented their districts. This King’s crown was the color of a deep forest green with six prongs, the Sixth King. “Do you understand the crime you committed against Lyonesse and it’s people, prince?” 

“I’m sure you’ll tell me,” Kit answered. 

The Fifth King, with eyes like fire responded. “Watch yourself boy prince, if you desire mercy.” His hair danced with brightly colored highlights whenever it hit the light. 

Kit didn’t get a chance to respond as the Third King bent forward, waving away the other King. “Nevermind all of that, I would be very keen to know exactly  _ what  _ you are.” He was the only one of the council that didn’t look hostile, instead he seemed curious. He was obviously the youngest of the Kings too, at least a head shorter than the others with a round youthful face. 

“They are what we call Shadowhunters, my Lord, or Nephilim if you prefer,” Evander answered.

The Kings exchanged glances with each other.

The Fourth King straightened up casting a nervous glance at them. “Surely, not the men of renown? This is a different breed entirely.”

Evander bowed again. “You are correct, forgive me for not clarifying.”

Kit watched the Kings relax again. The way they talked made it sound like they had met a different kind of Nephilim, and they must have been terrifying. Kit could only think on one other references to Nephilim besides Shadowhunters.

But they couldn’t be that  _ old _ , could they?

The youthful Third King frowned in confusion. “So, you are not human then?”

“We are essentially humans, just with a few bonus,” Kit said, pointing out his runes.

His face lit up in fascination. “Interesting, I have not seen the creature called human before, nor Shadowhunter for that matter.”

Ollathair gave him an exasperated look, though Kit couldn’t help but notice how much softer his expression was. “Yes, Mac Cuill, I am sure many of us find their kind to be very intriguing but that is not what we are here to discuss,” he told him. His voice was even gentler, sounding more like a tired but firm father then the intimidating King he was trying to present.

Mac Cuill just shrugged as if he found the council meeting a boring obligation. 

The Sixth King tried to redirect the conversation again. “You had a hand in the slaying of our most esteemed kin, The Riders of Mannan. You are responsible for killing their steeds, trapping them on the battlefield.”

“Technically I only vanished the steeds. An important distinction, they’re probably still alive somewhere,” Kit said.

“Where?” Mac Cuill asked with slight interest.

“I wouldn’t know, I wasn’t exactly in control of my powers since I had no idea I even had powers,” Kit said.

“You expect us to believe you were completely ignorant of your powers yet you were conveniently able to harness them just in time to save your skin. You spout lies, you arrogant child!” The Second King suddenly barked. He had been sitting quietly with his arms folded until now, his glare twisted his good looks, never leaving his face during the entirety of the conversation.

“Bres..” Ollathair warned. The Second King, Bres, sat back still glowering. 

“He asked for an honest trial, I am being honest.”

Kit glared back. “Just a few weeks before, I thought I was just a normal human, I couldn’t even beat Ty- Tiberius in a fight, so yeah I’m telling you the truth when I say I had no idea I could teleport people with my mind.”

“And how are we to know you did not know of your lineage?” Ollathair asked.

“It’s true, I was the one who found him when he was still living with his father keeping him hidden as a mundane. It’s also true he obviously had no training in combat or magic from his combative skills at the time,” Ty spoke up.

Kit pretended not to notice the look Jaime shot him.

“Words are easy to claim but impossible to prove,” Ollathair dismissed.

“Then what is the point of this trial if there is no way I can prove anything to you?” Kit demanded.

“What indeed,” Ollathair smiled smugly. 

“If you would allow me, your grace, the Unseelie Court would like to offer a defense in the interest of seeing him wear the broken crown as the new Unseelie King,” Evander offered. 

There was a brief rustling in Kieran’s balcony that caught Kit’s attention. A few Faeries shifted uncomfortably, Kit could tell that Evander was not speaking for the entire Unseelie Court.

“I will allow it,” Ollathair nodded.

Evander gave him a pleasant smile. “You are most kind my liege. As you understand the Riders have served the Unseelie King for thousands of years, not just my Lord’s father King Arwan but King Branwen before him and so forth since their contract was made. It was at King Arwan’s orders that the Riders eliminate the First Heir’s line, and their reason for coming to the plain the day their lives were taken, however, since his demise and Kieran took his place the Riders would be bound to  _ his _ will if they had survived, and as you can see, Lord Kieran does not share King Arwan’s desire.”

The room became very quiet. 

The King with brightly colored hair spoke up. “What of the other one, his name is Blackthorn, he is related to the Blackthorn that killed the Riders, is he not?”

There was an eruption of exclamations and questions in the balconies at that.

“You confirmed your relation to me earlier, as well as your part in the battle, you cannot lie about it now.” Nuada said.

“I never intended to lie,” Ty said, “the Blackthorn responsible is my brother, it was an act of self defense and I was at the battle but I didn’t kill any of them or even injure them for that matter.” Ty wasn’t exactly meeting their eyes but it was close in an obvious attempt to not bring any more suspicion on them.

“As I see it, we may not be able to punish the prince for his role, or even your brother directly, but would it not be true justice to punish the brother responsible by taking the life of  _ his _ brother in retribution for the brothers and sister taken from us?” Ollathair asked his council. 

There were murmurings of agreement amongst the Kings.

Kit started to panic. 

He took a step in front of Ty. “You can’t do that! I’ll take full responsibility, give me his punishment!”

Ty grabbed ahold of his arm. “You can’t! They’ll kill you!”

Kit looked at him, eyes wide with fear, his eyebrows disappearing into his black hair. His eyes darted across his face, searching for a reason like he couldn’t believe Kit’s outburst.

But Kit could.

“But they are not killing you.” He turned away from him, pulling his arm out of his grasp. “Forget about Tiberius Blackthorn,” he told the council, “and give me his punishment, after all I had more of a hand in their death then he did. You wanted a reason to punish me, right? Now you have me.” He put every once of what his father told him about convincing people into what he said, he measured his voice, he believed they would be convinced, he met their eyes willing them, because he  _ needed _ to convince them. It wasn’t an option to fail like in the forest with the redcaps, or back in the Shadowmarket with Barnabs Hale. 

He was able to pretend to be calm until now.

But like hell would he let them touch Ty.

He watched as their skepticism instantly died from their eyes as his words convinced them. He could tell as they shared glances that it was working. Kit was giving them exactly what they wanted and as he spoke he could feel his words adding to that fire.

“We agree, you shall take his punishment in his place,” The Council said in a strange unison.

It was almost surprising how quickly they agreed to it, but he wasn’t about to question whatever strange magic granted him this miracle.

Kit was feeling strangely relieved now that Ty was out of harm's way despite the fact that he just arranged his own death sentence, until Kieran interrupted.

“But I do not.”

The council turned in their seats to look up at him. 

“We need the First Heir to win this war, his life is  _ not  _ negotiable, Ollathair.”

“You find as long as you are a guest in Lyonesse, that it is,” Bres growled.

Kieran waved his hand to silence him. “I have allowed your council it’s delegation, now it is my turn.”  

“How dare you demand the delegation of our council, you ungrateful brat!” The Fifth King raged.

“When it comes to matters of the Unseelies, then I will intercede,  Delbáeth, as you are now interfering with my Court,” said Kieran cooly.

“And how would the Unseelie King expect us to proceed after he has accepted punishment?” The Sixth King asked.

“You want Lyonesse to one day return to Faerie and remain its own sovereign kingdom separate from either Courts. But the Seelie’s new King sees himself a conqueror and will no doubt attempt to absolve Lyonesse with the rest of Faerie and Shadowhunter kind. Support Christopher’s claim to the thrones and make an alliance for sovereignty, that is what's in Lyonesse’s best interest.” 

“He’s right,” Jaime spoke up, “I’ve been an acting Faerie ambassador and having tried to work with the Seelies I can tell you Ash will not leave Lyonesse alone, he thinks ruling all of Faerie is his destiny.”

“There is no other option, we need a king who can challenge him, and the only one is the First Heir.” Kieran said firmly.

There was an outcry from the Unseelies, the previous mumbling turned into a full blown revolt at the idea, shouting insults at Kit and all Nephilim.

“It appears your people do not want him as King, Kieran, what do you propose to do about that?” Ollathair asked over the outcry.

Kieran didn’t look bothered by the lack of support of his own Court however, he just calmly waited for them to stop their jeering. After a moment he began to speak again, the Unseelie’s protest falling into silence as their King spoke. 

It showed more about Kiearn’s leadership than the ancient Kings of Lyonesse’s intimidating stature. Kieran didn’t rule with fear, yet when he spoke above his Court’s protest they quieted for him, only because they loved him.

There was no way Kit could earn that kind of loyalty from anyone.

“I propose a trial to prove he is worthy of succeeding me, and ruling Faerie.”

The High King seemed amused by this, “You are requesting a King’s Trial?” 

“Yes I am, surely no one can object to that? He will either prove himself as a chosen king or he will likely die in the attempt.”

 

There was pause amongst the Unseelie’s before they erupted into cheering, chanting “King’s Trial! Kings Trial!”

Kit looked over to Jaime who shared his dark expression. But Ty was staring into the crowd, he looked bewildered and maybe even pained.

Kit could understand the first part, Ty was the kindest and gentlest person he knew, he probably couldn’t fathom anyone cheering for someone's death. But he didn’t want to think of why he might be pained, he didn’t want to think of how much this might hurt him, how much they both had to lose.

Ollathair gloated as he turned back to Kit. “Well, who am I to deny the will of the people? Besides, it has been a long time since Lyonesse has seen such a spectacle. Do you accept the terms, Christopher Herondale?”

Everything slowed down for Kit, the cheering, Ollathair’s words, everything. Everyone was looking at him expectantly, Evander was still smiling, his eyes swirling eerily, Kieran looked nervously down at him, breaking his facade. Ty was messing with his gear, the expression on his face couldn’t be argued now and Kit couldn’t bare to look at him. He would almost welcome Jaime’s obnoxious smirk or one of his snide comments, but even he looked serious.

He didn’t want this, he never wanted any of this, not to be the First Heir, not to be a Shadowhunter, not to lose his father and mother, relying on the hospitality of strangers. He had accepted becoming a Shadowhunter, embraced it even, and he had so much gratitude for meeting the Blackthorns, and getting to become apart of Tessa’s and Jem’s family. But the truth was none of that was his choice. And why was that? Because he was running. He was running away from this moment before he had ever known who he was. Taught to lie, and steal what he needed. taught to hide and stay in those dark corners of Downworld out of sight. But what good has running ever done if he was always going to end up here? What had it ever done for his mother besides losing her parents, then her husband and child before dying alone. 

Because that’s what happens when you run, Kit thought, you get shot in the back. If he could just make one choice, just this once, he decided that if someone was pointing a gun at him he would rather stare down the barrel and face his enemies head on.

Because it was like Ty had said, Shadowhunters don’t run.

He met Ollathair’s gaze, his eyes no longer like bronze, but a hungry flame trying to devour him. Ollathair may have a gun, but he was the one choosing to fight.

“I accept, your grace.” 

Ollathair stood up, his massive figure towering as he clapped his hands together. “By my right as High King, Let the King’s Trial began!”

 

 

It had a lace styled fringe, a corset in the middle with an embroidered leaves design and at her chest was a winter tree that had lost its leaves falling down past her corset, and yes it was black. It was beautiful and Dru felt more than a little ridiculous in it. 

Ash had magically transported them into a small village with just the touch of his hand. It was cobbled street, a pristine river ran behind them as well as stone footbridge. In front of them was a collection of little shops with slanted roofs and yellow stone walls, one of them being a small bistro.

“Where is this?” Dru asked, looking around. It was twilight, and there wasn’t much commotion in the streets, she could see oil lamps lighting up the restaurant from the fench window.

Ash shrugged, “No idea really, I saw a postcard with a picture of a place that looked a lot like this once, but I forget where it said it was.”

Ash seemed to be enjoying the new scenery too, though he was careful about expressing it.

“That’s amazing!” She stated.

“Hmm?” He cast a glance around him to try to find what she had found amazing.

“No, I mean you, that you could do that.”

He was much less careful at showing his surprise. “For the toll I had to pay I’m glad it has some benefits..”

Dru felt the chill in his words. That’s right Ash was a weapon, that’s what Clary and Jace had called him, the weapon Sebastian had left behind in Faerie. What made that cruel fact even worse was that his powers were only granted to him by the Black Volume of The Dead.

“Lets get inside,” Ash ignored his own ominous comment.

Dru nodded, it was pretty cold out and her dress didn’t come with a jacket. 

They were both seated in a booth by the window Dru saw from outside. It had a nice view of the river, and the oil lamp at the center of the table was a nice touch, but Dru was pretty sure their waiter thought they were a couple. 

“What a lucky young man to have such a lovely lady accompanying him.”

The waiter said, taking out his notepad and pen.

“Is there anything I can start you two with?”

Ash gave him a terse smile. “Some wine please, a glass of your merlot.”

He said it so confidently the waiter didn’t even blink. “Of course sir. And a glass for you miss?”

“Yes…” Dru answered slowly. Luckily he didn’t seem to notice as he took the rest of their order and left, leaving Dru to cover her mouth to suppress her giggle. 

“What's so funny?” Ash asked her.

She uncovered her mouth, still grinning. “ I’ve never had alcohol before!”

Ash gave her a small smile at that. “Really? No wine or anything?”

She shook her head. “It’s illegal until your twenty one, at least in some places.” Since she had no idea where they were they could be in a place where the drinking age was lower, or maybe it was just the fact that she was often mistaken for being older than she was.

Ash apparently didn’t know this because he turned around to look for their waiter. “Do you think he’ll ask?”

“Can’t you just make him not ask, anyways?”

He gave her a confused look. “I thought you didn’t want me to use my powers like that?”

She rolled her eyes. “And you’re really going to choose  _ now _ to stop?” But she didn’t get an answer before the waiter returned with their sandwiches and wine, prompting her to shut up.

“Please enjoy.” He said before leaving them, clearly missing their conversation.

The wine was immediately forgotten as she took a whiff of the food, it was just a sandwich but it smelled like a god send. She felt the nourishment rune respond to the presence of actual food begin to sizzle and burn out.

She stuffed the sandwich in her mouth, not even caring about the crumbs falling down her front. 

Ash who had been cutting his sandwich into perfectly bite sizable squares with a fork and knife, watched her pick up her’s with both hands and gnawing at it, and then put the silverware back down. “I think I may be overthinking this.”

 Dru flushed and slowed down her pace, feeling a little embarrassed she wiped the crumbs from her mouth. “I think when you start using silverware to cut sandwiches you’ve crossed the line and just started showing off.”

He laughed. “To cut anything with a fork and knife is a very important princely skill.”

“Anything?” She raised an eyebrow.

He returned it with a mischievous smile she hadn’t from him before. It was nice. “Anything.”

“Well, to shovel your food no matter the quantity is a very important skill when you have six siblings,” she claimed before regretting saying that she shovels all her meals at large quantities. 

“Not that I  _ do _ that with every meal,” she added hastily looking down at her dress. “Where did you get this dress anyways? You may have noticed I’m not exactly the size of most Faeries.”

Unexpectedly, he said, “I think you’re beautiful.”.

She looked up at him, there was a softness in his voice and shyness about how he looked away from her and a blush that was very noticeable on his pale skin. It wasn’t the way other boys had told her that in the past, the way guys did when they wanted to let you know you were attractive in a commodity sort of way, something to be looked at or possessed, whether she wanted to hear it or not. 

Ash made it sound like it was a simple truth of how he felt about her, making himself vulnerable instead of her. It sounded genuine, and Dru just didn’t know how to respond to that.

“That probably sounded weird..” He muttered.

“Maybe a little bit, but it was also nice,” she said. 

There was a bit of an awkward moment before she asked again. “So, where did you find this?”

“It was made for you,” he answered, “not by  _ me,  _ I didn’t take your measurements, the tailor did. She’s excellent at telling people's measurements with one look, though her work tends to be a bit embellished.”

“Okay, that one is a little weird,” she smiled shyly up at him. 

He tensed before he saw her smiling and relaxed. They both started to nervously laugh before it turned genuine. 

“So, how does mundane food add up against food of the Fair Folk?” She asked him again when they stopped laughing.

He nibbled on a piece of his sandwich, picking up one of his perfectly sliced squares with his fingers, abandoning the silverware. He looked strangely peaceful as he thought, in the backdrop of cozy bistro, she thought it would have been nice to see him like that more often. Just a boy free to make his own choices and mistakes without crushing consequences forced upon him.

She wondered if Jaime would hate her if she knew what she was doing right now, having lunch with the enemy while everyone else was probably worried.

She wondered why it mattered to her so much. 

“It’s much better than the food from Thule, which I’m pretty sure there wasn’t anything there that wasn’t stale, or just not made for consumption. I’d say it actually rather refreshing, the magic from the Faerie food tends to be sweet, and it stays on your tongue. After awhile everything starts to taste bitter sweet.”

Dru took a sip of her wine and scrunched her nose at the taste. “ _ This _ is a taste that’s going to stay on my tongue, and not in a good way.”

After a few sips, though, she started to enjoy the tartness of the drink more, and she started to few a little warmer, and more relaxed.

After they finished their drinks Ash ordered them some hot chocolate which warmed her up even further. It was probably the best hot chocolate she had ever had, it was thick and coated her throat with the sweetness as she sipped it. 

She looked over to the window, with a jolt she saw a flurry of snowflakes gently drifting along the breeze, sticking to the glass. 

What month was it? When they left for Faerie it was just the beginning of the fall in late September, and now it was cold enough to snow? Were they gone a month? Three months?

What did her family think? Were Mia and Mason still trying to cover for them or did they go to the Clave, afraid they weren’t coming back?

She sunk deeper into these thoughts afraid that she had somehow put herself into a different timeline then her brother, Jaime and Kit, because she entered the mundane world. Did time already passed for them since she had been sitting in this little bistro? Enjoying the scenery while they were probably risking their lives.

She was lost in these thoughts when Ash asked her a question pulling her back to the table they were sitting in.

“About before, why did you ask me that question?” His voice was as somber as her thoughts, his tone matching her sudden mood change.

“ _ Do you know the color of the ocean at midnight?” _

 

That’s what she had asked him, but she barely remembered doing it. She had thought she was already dreaming, her consciousness barely hanging on. 

She thought about it, stirring her coffee with her spoon. “I guess I was thinking about the beach at home in L.A. and was wondering if there was a place, or anywhere, you would want to return to if you could,” She said. 

Ash looked down at his mug, staring into the hot chocolate as he answered. She wondered what he saw reflected back at him. “The answer to both of those questions is, the color of unfathomable black lit up as pale blue by the moon with crashing waves of white foam.”

She stared at him wide eyed, a wave of a dark blue so deep it was bottomless, crashed the sands in her mind like a brief flash of memory. 

He  _ did _ know.

After a pause he continued, still looking down into his mug, he looked like he had casted his mind back in time to whatever place he was remembering. “There was a little cottage on a cliff by the sea my mother gave to me and Jace to stay in when I first came back from Thule. It was a bit lonely at times when Jace was out, but it was the first place I felt safe, with no enemies watching. And when Jace was there it felt like a home. It was the only place I think I ever felt relaxed.”

Maybe it was that cottage by the ocean he went away to when he got that far away look in his eyes like right now. A quiet reprieve, safe in his memories where no one could invade.

“Then maybe you should go back there,” she suggested.

He gave her a skeptical look.

“I mean it, things might have changed since you last went back there, and I know it’s scary to think that the home you loved will be gone but it won’t change how you feel.”

He shook his head. “Not without Jace, it’s not the place I loved without him.” It was a bitingly honest comment, she was surprised he admitted it out loud to her.

Maybe she could try to be honest too. “When I go home, my sister won’t ever be there again, my brother will hopefully be accepted at the Scholomance in another continent, the brother who raised us won’t be there to take care of us now that he finally has his own life, and the little brother I always babysitted and took care of doesn't need me anymore. It won’t be the home I remembered and loved. And even this won’t be the first time my home will change, like in the Dark war when I lost my father or when my mom died of cancer before that.”

Ash was studying her, trying hard to grasp what she was trying to say.

She took a deep breath. “What I’m saying is, no matter all of that, it’s still my home, and I can still make new memories much different from my old ones that I can cherish too.”

Ash looked out the window, she could tell by the distance in his eyes that she just couldn’t seem to reach him. “It’s just not like that for me. Not when the best things in my life aren’t even real.”

“I don’t understand, what do you mean by that?”

He turned back to her, his green eyes piercing suddenly. “What if it’s not just about Jace, what if it’s about the things I’ve done? What if I don’t deserve to go back to that?”

She thought of the iron in his bedroom, and around his bed, sleeping in fear of those watchful enemies he spoke of, but he thought he didn’t deserve a life without those things?

Dru just stared back when the waiter suddenly reappeared to slide them the check before making his leave. 

Ash broke his stare to look down at the check in confusion.

“On, no,” she said, leaning in to whisper, “you’ve never eaten at a mundane restaurant before have you?”

“Not...exactly,” He said, realizing he might have made a mistake.

“So, your telling me you don’t have money to pay for this?”

“You know currency is such a mundane concept…” 

Dru smacked her head with the palm of her hand. How did she not see this coming?

Ash tried to give her an appeasing smile. “It’s like you said earlier, is it really even necessary when I can just--”

“No! You are not using your power to steal!” She argued.

He craned his neck around the booth, looking towards the exit. “Then I guess we’ll have to do it the mundane way.” He motioned for her to follow him as he stood up from the table.

She gave an exasperated sigh before getting up to follow him.

They walked side by side, staring straight ahead, their pace picking up as they got closer to the door when they started into a full blown sprint out the door.

Only one person came running out after them yelling in several languages, but they had no hope of keeping up with two Shadowhunters. They hopped an iron gate, running out in front of a few cars, their headlights lighting them up like a spotlight before they ducked into an alley, laughing the whole time.

Dru didn’t know why, maybe it was the wine, or how ridiculous it was that she was running through the streets like a mad woman, making a dine and dash with a Faerie prince, that she thought was so funny. 

When they were finally done running, Ash was leaning on the wall laughing, and Dru was trying to catch her breath with desperate gasps between her laughter. 

“I can’t believe we just did that!” She laughed.

“I don’t know why, it was your idea,” Ash said.

“It was not!”

Ash smiled at her, his back against the wall now that he had stopped laughing. “You essentially  _ did _ , when you demanded I couldn’t just ‘suggest’ that the waiter forget about our bill.” He tilted his head to the side. Dru couldn’t help but notice that he had brushed his hair back from the run. Snow flakes falling in his hair, his skin flushed from the cold. She couldn’t tell if it was the look he was giving her now or the run that made her heart pulse a beat faster. 

“You do that alot, has anyone told you that you’re bossy before?”

She scoffed, and smacked his shoulder. “That’s real rich coming from you!” She smiled, “besides, I think it’s good for you to have someone boss you around for once.”

Coming back down from the adrenaline, Ash suddenly decided to hide away his smile, turning away from her. Dru wished he wouldn’t, he looked so much more natural, more himself when he smiled then the faraway look he usually wore .

When he turned back his smile was gone, replaced with that distant stare. “What I was trying to say earlier was that I didn’t always do the right thing, I was just worried about myself, and surviving. I never wanted to be that person, I wanted to be someone brave enough to risk my life for others, someone admirable. And when I finally got the chance to make my own choice…” His voice trailed off. “It wasn’t what I thought it would be,” he finished.

Dru knew how he must have lived his life, what kind of things he might have had to do to keep Sebastian from killing him, and could she really blame him for that? 

She leaned against the wall with him, brushing his shoulder with hers. “I don’t think any of us really get to make our own decisions all the time. There’s plenty of times I think when your forced into something, or you just can’t do anything. So, I think what really matters is just making the decisions you can make count.” At least that’s what she hoped. Lately, she kept making mistakes, but maybe she still had a chance to make a choice that would make all of those mistakes much smaller.

Ash didn’t say anything for a moment, then finally, “you are also very smart, and I can at least admit that  _ that  _ is good for me.”

 

When it was finally over, and the Kings decided they could wait to see Kit’s blood spilt, Kieran took them up to their rooms, with the assistance of Evander. Kieran eventually managed to persuade General Winter that he didn’t need to accompany him, and that Kit was unlikely to try to assassinate him. Apparently the Palace of Dannan had plenty of room to spare, because they were given a tower that was carved into the mountain all for themselves. 

Kieran brought them inside the common area of the tower, plush cushions laid on the floor, window panes that looked out into the ocean lined the walls, and there was even a nice fireplace. There was a table against one of the stone walls that held bowls and trays of fresh fruit. Not much of a last meal but whatever, Kit thought bitterly.

On the way there Kieran explained how the King’s Trial would work, sort of. Apparently, there would be numerous trials until he found the King’s Stone and claimed King. The trials could happen at any time anywhere. He could be taking a leak one moment, and then the next could be  magically standing in front of a dragon he was supposed to slay.

So, what he was getting was that there was no way to prepare and he was definitely going to die.

“You can see the staircases leading to your rooms, one for each of you,” Kieran pointed out.

“That’s convenient,” Jaime said.

“That is the magic a Faerie may possess when acting as a host in their own dwelling,” Kieran explained, before turning to Evander. “You may return to your duties, and inform anyone asking for me that I'm occupied.”

Evander gave him another one of his signature low bows. “Of course my King, if anyone requests your presents I shall inform them you are busy conspiring with the prince.”

“Evander..” Kieran said.

He made another bow as he left. “My apologies, I will work on my sense of humour so it does not displease you.” And with a wave of his hand Evander magicked the door shut before anyone else could say a word..

“I can not get a read on that guy, and that’s coming from me,” Kit said.

Kieran sighed, “Evander has his musings.”

“Do you really trust him?” Kit asked him.

“Of course,” Kieran said sincerely.

“What sort of trials are these going to be? Are these going to be some kind of gladiator fights or what?” Jaime asked.

“I couldn’t say, though King’s Trials used to be common in the Unseelie Court to deal with the problem of multiple heirs, I have never seen one. No doubt they will test your cunning and bravery.”

“I’m going to guess these tests aren’t going to be straight forward are they?” Kit soured.

“More than likely they will try to deceive you in anyway they can.”

The room fell quiet. Kit was surprised Ty wasn’t asking any questions, usually when he’s faced with a problem he focuses entirely on finding a solution, but he had been quiet the entire time.

They discussed it a little further, but Kit only found it added to his anxiety since Kieran really couldn’t tell him anything, eventually Kierand stood up to leave. 

“I think it is time I find Evander and make sure he hasn’t done anything too amusing,” Kieran said with a frown. “For what it is worth, I do not believe this will be your ending, Christopher Herondale.”

“Just call me Kit.”

“King Kit does not exactly sound very poetic,” Kieran said with a wary smile.

“Good, maybe people won’t say it then.”

 Kieran made to leave but before he closed the door, he said, “I am sorry about the burden that’s fallen on you Kit, though I cannot tell you I am sorry you have come. I can promise to give whatever help I can give. But that is not--”

“Yeah, I get it, there’s not much you can do,” Kit interrupted, his mouth pressed into a thin line.

“Maybe not that I can do,” he added meaningfully, his hair turning a shade softer before leaving.

Kit let out a sigh, running his fingers through his hair as the door fell shut.

Jaime had already plunked himself down on some cushions, holding a bowl of fruit. Ty was standing near the window in the shadows. Kit wished he could tell him that no matter what he was going to keep his promise and rescue Dru, that at the very least he wouldn’t let him lose another sister. He desperately wanted to talk to him, he couldn’t deny a part of his heart telling him just to finally come clean, if he was going to die at least he could die completely honest for once in his life. 

If he could die for him then why couldn’t he be honest with the person he loved?

But really, what good would it do? 

Jaime sat up, looking at him but despite how casually he was laying around, the look he gave him was completely serious, “So what are you going to do? It doesn't sound like there’s anyway you can survive these trials.” 

Kit wasn’t sure what gave Jaime the right to act concerned about him now, after all he was right him, this was all his fault to begin with.

Finally, Ty spoke, “That’s because they are  _ meant _ to kill him, this is the Unseelie Court regardless of Kieran’s leadership they are known for their cruelty.” He said grimly. The shadows were hiding his face, obscuring his expression. Kit knew he was keeping his distance, it had been obvious since the Shattered Forest, maybe that will be what kills him instead of the Trials.

But something about Ty’s comment and the look Kieran gave him sparked something in him.

Not hope exactly, but confirmation on a plan he had worked out in his head.

Kit turned to them, rolling his eyes.“Obviously, we’re going to cheat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys will like where this is going and looking forward to whats coming next! For those of you wondering Kit and Ty might not have had alot of interaction of these past two chapters but they are heading fast to a breaking point.  
> I'm pretty nervous about this one, I won't lie, tell me what you guys think!

**Author's Note:**

> Ack! I always get so nervous when posting a new fic! I know its not the best writing but I love this couple and I love all my fellow kitty shippers so I wanted to write something for everyone. If you liked this please leave me a comment so I know Im doing something right...it is my lifes blood.  
> Ch. 2 is coming soon.


End file.
